


James Smith's perilous fifth year

by CrazedChemist



Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [5]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), F/M, Novelization, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 112,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedChemist/pseuds/CrazedChemist
Summary: James Smith starts his fifth year at Hogwarts as an apprentice to Professor Rakepick, alongside Bill Weasley and his crush, Merula Snyde. Together, they have to break the new curse that affects the school and find the fourth Cursed Vault, alongside many other adventures.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s), Player Character/Merula Snyde
Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Curse-Breaking Apprentices

**Author's Note:**

After the Sorting Ceremony, and before everyone had their dinner, a newly minted Slytherin Prefect with long straw-like hair he’d grown over the summer and thick glasses stood up from the Slytherin Table, walking over to a couple of blonde Hufflepuff sisters. The older sister waved at him. ‘Jamie! Congratulations on becoming a Prefect! That Prefect badge looks amazing on you!’  
‘Thanks, Penny,’ Jamie said with a huge grin. ‘It’s great to see you.’  
‘How did you spend your summer holidays?’ the girl with braids asked.  
‘Studying everything I could find on the Dark Arts, that way at least I didn’t have to leave my room and face my parents,’ Jamie said with a weak half-smile, hiding the bitterness behind his memories.  
‘I see you haven’t lost your ambitious streak…’ Penny said with a knowing smirk. ‘But I’m glad your adventure didn’t get you expelled! You never would have a chance to meet my little sister, Beatrice!’ she said, giving her sister a side hug.  
‘Hi!’ said Beatrice. She was almost uncannily similar to her sister in looks and mannerisms, save for the bob cut of the hair, as opposed to long braids. The rest, her blonde hair, the blue eyes, even the shape of the face, was almost identical to Penny. The height difference was what set them apart other than the haircut, though not by much, Penny being a little more than a head taller.  
Jamie offered a hand, saying ‘Hi, I’m Jamie.’ The girl shook his hand enthusiastically, while Jamie commented ‘I thought you might be Penny’s sister when I heard the name Haywood during the Sorting Ceremony…’  
Beatrice nodded energetically. ‘And now we’re both Hufflepuffs! I was hoping for Hufflepuff, but I would have been happy with Slytherin too.’  
‘Bea is a big fan of yours,’ Penny explained, seeing the curious look on Jamie’s face at the mention of his own house. Not many people, especially not half-bloods and muggleborns, had no bias at all against Slytherin House, given the dark reputation. A reputation Jamie wanted to change as much as possible, especially now that he was a Prefect. Penny continued ‘She’s always asking me to tell her stories about my adventures with the famous Curse-Breaker, James Smith.’  
‘Now I can join you!’ Beatrice beamed up even more than before. ‘Will you take me on your next curse-breaking adventure?’  
‘Absolutely not,’ Jamie said, maintaining his smile, while Beatrice's face slowly fell. ‘Can’t get you in danger, now that you’ve just arrived!’  
‘I’m sorry, Bea. Maybe when you’re a bit older…’ Penny agreed with Jamie, talking in a soft voice.  
‘You helped Jamie investigate the cursed ice when you were a first-year,’ Beatrice pouted.  
‘That’s… true,’ Penny couldn’t deny.  
‘And Harry Potter defeated He Who Must Not Be Named when he was just a baby!’ Beatrice continued.  
‘That’s beside the point…’ Jamie insisted. ‘And I’m fairly certain Potter had no choice in the matter…’  
‘There will be plenty of time for death-defying adventures when you’re older,’ Penny consoled her sister.  
‘No fair. If Dumbledore was here, I bet he’d let me break curses with you…’ Beatrice pouted some more. Indeed, the Headmaster wasn’t there that night, his throne-chair suspiciusly empty.  
‘Why don’t you show Jamie what you made for him?’ Penny asked with a smile, trying to distract her sister.  
‘Because you won’t let me break curses,’ Beatrice was undeterred.  
‘Come on, Bea. You spent all summer on it,’ Penny nudged her.  
Looking between the two fifth-years, Beatrice gave up with a laugh. ‘Fine. I can’t stay mad at my big sister or her favourite friend…’ Taking out a stuffed yellow sphere, Beatrice offered it to Jamie with a huge smile. ‘I sewed you a toy Puffskein. They’re cute, but tough. Just like me!’  
Jamie took the toy, taking a closer look. The stuffed Puffskein had red button eyes, and a smile sewed on beneath them. It was quite cute. ‘Thanks, Beatrice. This is so cool.’  
‘It’s made with real Puffskein hair,’ Beatrice noted eagerly.  
‘She shaved our Puffskein every Sunday, and collected the clippings for your gift,’ Penny confirmed with a grimace.  
‘Penny was upset because you can use their hair as a potion ingredient,’ Bea added.  
‘Well, thank you. It’s amazing,’ Jamie thanked, giving the toy a squeeze.  
‘Did you know Puffskeins eat spiders and moths?’ Beatrice asked, her smile growing even more.  
‘I did not…’ Jamie said, starting to get a bit uncomfortable at the enthusiasm of the Haywood duo.  
Sensing his state of mind, Penny took Beatrice’s arm. ‘Let’s go and take a tour of the Hufflepuff Common Room, Bea. I’m sure Jamie wants to catch up with the rest of our friends.’  
As they walked away, Beatrice turned around one more time, waving at Jamie. ‘Nice meeting you, Jamie Smith!’

‘Hey, Bill!’ Jamie tapped the new Gryffindor Head Boy on the shoulder.  
Bill turned around with a huge smile. ‘Jamie! I hear you’re a Prefect too. Welcome to the club.’  
‘Thanks, Bill. It’s cool that Charlie became a Prefect too,’ Jamie said, looking at the red badge on Charlie’s chest. Looking back at Bill, he noticed a second badge on top of the red Prefect badge, with the words "Head Boy." Jamie pointed at it, saying ‘Congratulations on that as well! Your briefing at the train was quite good.’  
‘Yeah, Mum is over the moon. She has it in her head that every Weasley from here on will become a Prefect, at least.’ Turning more serious, Bill leaned in, so that only Jamie could hear him. ‘You and I should talk after Professor McGonagall’s welcoming speech…’  
Jamie looked for a second again at the High Table, confirming that the Headmaster was still missing. ‘What happened to Dumbledore?’  
‘No one knows… But you better sit down now, McGonagall's about to start.’ Bill said, pointing with his head at the podium. McGonagall was walking towards it, and all the students sat back on their tables.

‘Welcome back to Hogwarts,’ she started. ‘The Headmaster is attending to business elsewhere, so he has asked me to deliver this year’s welcoming speech. In recent years, we have been distracted by nonsense, and obsessed with threats both imagined and real…’ Whispers broke the silence of the students, until McGonagall spoke with sternness. ‘No longer.’ The students went quiet, and McGonagall continued. ‘Hogwarts is a place of learning, and it is our duty as students and teachers to respect and defend its purpose. First-year students are embarking on a journey to become the best witches and wizards they can be. Fifth-year students will be taking the O.W.L. examinations, which are critical to success in subsequent years. Seventh-years will take their N.E.W.T.s, determining whether they should succeed in the pursuit of their desired career. The staff is here to help you, including our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Rakepick.’ A small round of applause welcomed the smirking red-head, until McGonagall called again for their attention. ‘Please focus on your studies, and realise that this year will determine the course of your wizarding career. And please, enjoy the feast.’

‘As if I wasn’t stressed enough over my N.E.W.T.s…’ Bill lamented when dinner was over, and Jamie was back sitting at his side.  
‘What did you want to talk about, Bill?’  
‘Let’s meet tomorrow in the Library, Jamie. We can talk while I study… But you better head the new first-years back to your Common Room!’

After guiding the first-year Slytherins to their Common Room along with the other Slytherin Prefect; and having given the necessary indications, Jamie looked around the room, searching for someone he’d not yet had the chance to talk to. Finally seeing her in a corner talking to Ismelda, Jamie approached them. ‘Smith,’ he heard Merula say when she saw him come close. ‘Couldn’t wait to see me?’  
‘Have I ever?’ Jamie asked mockingly.  
Ismelda, unlike Merula, was not amused at all at his approach. ‘Don’t you have some Mudbloods to save elsewhere?’  
Narrowing his eyes at the creepy girl, Jamie warned ‘You’re lucky we don’t have any House Points yet, Ismelda, or I would have docked some for that.’  
‘You wouldn’t dare,’ Ismelda scoffed.  
‘Try me,’ Jamie challenged, before turning to Merula with a sly smile. ‘I didn’t come to talk with your little friend here, Merula, but with you. If you’re interested, of course…’  
Merula held back a smirk, as she nudged Ismelda. ‘Wait for me in the dorms while I talk to the dork. It won’t take a moment.’  
‘But…’  
‘Now, Ismelda,’ the girl insisted in a tone that demanded obedience.  
Ismelda scowled, looking at Jamie with murderous intent, but relented. Intentionally bumping into him, she left them alone, going up the stairs to her dormitory. When she was out of sight, Jamie nodded at Merula, a bit shy after not seeing her for three months. ‘Thanks. I was hoping to catch up with you.’  
‘You’re bothering me only for that?’ Merula asked, seemingly offended, though Jamie noticed her lip curl up slightly.  
‘Were you expecting something else?’ he asked with another sly smile.  
‘Well…’ Merula’s cheeks blushed slightly for a second, before she huffed. ‘Maybe you’d finally decided to leave the Cursed Vaults business to me, now you have some unending detention.’  
‘You’ve heard that?’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Everyone heard that, just like everyone knows you and your little gang of weirdos broke the Sleepwalking Curse.’  
Chuckling, Jamie said ‘Yes, I feared that would happen... Anyway, how was your summer?’ he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
Merula’s smirk disappeared, as she replied coldly ‘Uneventful. I trained and studied.’ The grin returned, though a bit more forced. ‘I can’t stop being the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts for one year. And now Rakepick’s our professor, she can teach me real power.’  
‘You still want to work for her?’  
‘You may not like her much, Smith, but she’s my best bet to conquer the next Cursed Vault. And it’s not like you didn’t offer her your help last year,’ she mocked. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, she said ‘I don’t really want to know, but I suppose it would be appropriate if I asked you how your summer went.’  
‘Well, thanks for asking!’ Jamie joked. ‘My summer was similar. I studied what I could on curses and the Dark Arts, as well as a couple of other things. I also received the badge, that was nice too,’ he said, tapping the Prefect badge with his index finger.  
Merula rolled her eyes at his smugness. ‘Can’t stop boasting about it?’  
‘You tell me, you’re the one with experience on that front.’  
‘Mine are actual achievements, not trophies for being the teacher’s pet. Now, if that was all…’ Merula said, walking away.  
‘Wait!’ Jamie tugged at her sleeve. ‘I wanted to ask you…’  
‘Yes?’ Merula asked with a curious look.  
Stammering, Jamie finished his question. ‘Well… since we enjoyed our first date together last year, I was wondering… if you might want another one soon?’  
‘A second first date?’ Merula teased with a smirk. ‘You should be so lucky…’  
‘Is that a “yes”?’  
‘It’s not a “no”,’ Merula corrected. ‘But we can’t go to Hogsmeade until October, so there’s time to think about it…’  
‘Of course…’ Jamie nodded. ‘I better go to bed. You too, unless you want Ismelda to throw a hissy fit.’

The next afternoon, after all his classes were over, Jamie went to the Library, knowing Bill was there. He found him sitting with Charlie and another boy that Jamie guessed was their brother from the red hair and the freckled face. He was a second-year, but he was in informal clothes, and had a pet rat sitting on a book by his side. Sitting down with them, he joked ‘I feel like an official Weasley…’  
‘I thought I’d get us all together since I need to study for my N.E.W.T.s, and Charlie has to study for his O.W.L.s…’ Bill explained. ‘Percy… just likes to study.’  
‘We haven’t been properly introduced,’ said Percy, offering a hand for Jamie to shake. As the Slytherin shook the hand, Percy introduced himself pompously. ‘I’m Percy Weasley, future Gryffindor Prefect, Head Boy, and eventual Minister for Magic.’  
‘Sounds like you have your entire life planned out…’ Jamie said, admiring the ambition from the Gryffindor.  
‘If you let him, he’ll tell you what to do with your life too,’ Bill warned Jamie.  
‘This is my loyal rat, Scabbers,’ Percy added, petting the rat’s head.  
‘Loyal?’ Charlie scoffed. ‘It runs off every chance it gets.’  
‘There’s something off about that rat…’ Bill admitted.  
Percy was having none of it. ‘Ron likes him.’  
‘Ron’s eight. He likes everything except spiders,’ Charlie pointed out.  
‘What did you want to talk about, Bill?’ Jamie asked, tired of the family banter.  
‘Can you study with us first, Jamie?’ asked Bill. ‘I won’t be able to think straight until I finish this book on Ancient Runes.’  
Jamie smiled, asking ‘How could I turn down a Weasley brothers study session?’

When their break period was coming to an end, Bill closed the book, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘The Cursed Vaults don’t have anything on the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests…’  
‘I don’t care what I have to miss this year to study for my O.W.L.s… I won’t let anything stop me from being a Dragonologist,’ Charlie stated.  
‘If you two were better at managing your time, you wouldn’t be so stressed,’ Percy said dismissively.  
‘Tell it to your rat,’ Charlie fired back.  
‘I want to find time to teach you a new duelling spell, Jamie. It’s quickly becoming one of my favourites,’ Bill said, ignoring his brothers. ‘Who knows what we’ll get up to this year. I want to make sure I help you as much as I can before leaving Hogwarts.’  
‘Thanks, Bill. You’re a good friend.’  
A tall figure interrupted their conversation, standing in front of them. ‘Mr Weasley…’ Professor Rakepick called out.  
‘Yes…’ Bill said.  
‘Yes?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Yes, Professor!’ Percy jumped in his seat.  
‘William Weasley,’ Rakepick specified, rolling her eyes.  
‘What is it, Madam Rakepick?’  
‘Professor Rakepick,’ Percy corrected Bill.  
‘Right. It’ll take some time to get used to that…’ Bill muttered.  
‘Follow me,’ Rakepick simply ordered. ‘You too, Mr Smith. We have work to do…’

The professor took them to the Training Grounds, along with Merula, and it was already dark outside. The Curse-Breaker addressed the three students. ‘Congratulations. Of all the students at Hogwarts, I have chosen you three to serve as my apprentice Curse-Breakers; Mr Weasley for his bravery and determination, Miss Snyde for her ambition and strength, and Mr Smith for his cunning, natural talent, and obvious connection to the Cursed Vaults. I look forward to showing each of you how to leave a lasting impact on the wizarding world…’  
‘I’m honoured,’ Jamie simply said.  
‘I’m glad to see you take the news so well, Mr Smith,’ Rakepick noted. ‘We will need each other to find the next Cursed Vault, and break its curse before anyone gets hurt.’  
‘I can do it myself,’ Merula scoffed. ‘I’m strong enough to handle anything.’  
‘You’re welcome to go alone, Miss Snyde, but be warned that you’ll almost certainly die,’ said Rakepick, amused. ‘Let me share my experiences defeating Dark Wizards, decimating deadly beasts, and breaking ancient curses… Show you places you never knew existed, and open your eyes to things you never thought possible… Teach you spells capable of capturing or obliterating anything foolish enough to stand in your path…’ Taking out her wand from her holster at the belt, she said ‘One such lesson is the Incarcerous Spell. Allow me to demonstrate…’ Performing an exaggerated wand movement so they could memorise it, she explained ‘This spell can be used to bind nearly any person or creature. It is a form of Conjuration, as it conjures ropes that bind around a target’s body.’  
‘My mum used this spell to bind and gag an Auror once,’ Merula recalled.  
Rakepick nodded, noting ‘An excellent example. The incantation is _Incarcerous_. Now, if you please, Mr Smith, demonstrate the Incarcerous Spell on Miss Snyde.’  
‘Why me?’ Merula protested.  
Rakepick chuckled. ‘You said it yourself… You’re strong enough to handle anything.’  
‘Oh,’ Merula was caught off guard. ‘Yes, well, I suppose that’s true…’  
Taking a few steps back, Jamie pointed his wand at Merula’s torso. ‘ _Incarcerous!_ ’  
A thick rope was conjured around Merula, holding her arms to the side as she struggled to move. ‘Well done,’ Rakepick commented.  
‘I don’t think she can breathe…’ Bill said, concerned.  
‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’ Jamie released Merula from the ropes with the counter charm, allowing her to breathe. ‘Are you all right, Merula?’  
Merula rubbed her arms where the rope had dug into her, her red face returning to its normal shade. ‘Of… course.’  
‘This is a valuable lesson,’ said Rakepick. ‘We are a team now. A family. No matter what happens, we must protect one another. Now, it’s best if you go back to your Common Rooms for the night.’

The day after, Jamie and Charlie were introduced by Bill to the Prefect’s Bathroom in the morning, being impressed by the marvellous room. A bit later, during lunch, Jamie received a message from a first-year from his house, asking to meet in the Artefact Room. Obliging, Jamie slipped into the room, seeing a small, pale girl with short brown hair and big, round glasses waiting for him. ‘Elora Dunn? Are you the first-year who sent me a message?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Yes…’ the first-year burst out in tears.  
‘What happened?’ Jamie tried to console her as he asked.  
‘I accidentally bumped a Ravenclaw’s book bag, and her notes went flying… She lost her temper, and hit me with the Knockback Jinx in front of everyone…’  
‘Are you alright?’  
‘My side hurts,’ Elora said, rubbing the area. ‘But I’m mainly just embarrassed… She called me a slimy Slytherin, and told me to slither back to the dungeons where I belong…’  
‘I’m sorry, Elora. I know what it’s like to be bullied,’ Jamie said.  
‘I was so excited to come to Hogwarts, but now I just want to go home… I’m sorry to bother you, but you’re my Prefect, and I don’t have any friends yet. I didn’t know what else to do…’  
‘You haven’t learned how to brew a Wiggenweld Potion yet, I assume?’ Jamie asked, trying to distract her.  
‘No, we’ve only got as far as Cure for Boils.’  
‘Then I’ll show you how to brew a Wiggenweld Potion. Once you feel better, we’ll work out what to do next. Sound good?’  
Wiping a tear, Elora nodded. Jamie gathered his potion-making kit, and cleaned a cauldron from the room, preparing everything.

Showing Elora the steps to brewing a Wiggenweld Potion, Jamie gave the finishing touches, smiling proudly. ‘And that’s how you brew a Wiggenweld Potion,’ he said, filling a vial with the liquid, and handing it to the girl. ‘Give it a try. It will make you feel better…’ Elora looked at the swirling liquid for a moment before drinking it in one swig, twitching at the effects. ‘Do you feel better?’ Jamie asked.  
Touching the side where she’d been hit, Elora smiled. ‘Yes, thank you.’  
‘Are you ready to get out of this stuffy room? I can walk you back to the Slytherin Common Room…’ Jamie offered.  
Elora shook her head nervously. ‘I can’t leave.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘That girl told me that if she ever sees my face again, she’ll hit it with the Stinging Jinx…’  
‘Are you sure this girl’s name isn’t Merula Snyde? Or Ismelda Murk?’  
‘What should I do about the girl who threatened me?’ Elora asked, fearful.  
‘Talking from experience, nothing will change unless you fight back.’  
‘But I don’t know how to duel. I don’t even know any offensive spells…’  
‘Come with me to the Training Grounds then. I’ll teach you how to defend yourself…’

Walking with the girl out to the cool afternoon, Jamie explained ‘Learning how to defend yourself is one of the most important parts of going to Hogwarts.’  
‘Who taught you how to duel?’  
‘My old Prefect, Professor Flitwick, and Bill Weasley.’  
‘Really?! Do you think they’ll teach me?!’ Elora asked excitedly.  
‘I’m going to teach you,’ Jamie reminded her. ‘That’s literally the entire reason why we’re here.’  
‘You’re cool too, Jamie.’  
‘Thanks, Elora,’ Jamie said with a smile. 

Teaching her a few essential spells she could understand, Jamie trained her in duelling tactics and techniques, as well as those charms and jinxes. After a while, she had picked up on them pretty quickly, and could cast them easily. Jamie decided that a duel would be the best next step, so he warned her ‘I can’t go too easy on you, you know. I have a duelling reputation to protect…’  
‘You better not go easy on me. I’ll be doing everything I can to defeat the great James Smith…’  
They bowed, and took on their stances. Jamie decided to test her reflexes, shouting ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’  
Elora dodged the spell, grabbing a rock from the ground and throwing it at him with her left hand. The projectile didn’t have much force behind it, but it was only a distraction, as when Jamie stepped aside to dodge, Elora was pointing at him. ‘ _Rictusempra!_ ’  
The Tickling Charm hit Jamie in the abdomen, and he burst out laughing. However, through the laughter, he hissed ‘ _Melofors!_ ’ Because of the effects of the Tickling Charm, his aim was not very good, and the spell narrowly missed Elora’s head. It did serve to break her concentration and end the laughing, however. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ Jamie yelled, and Elora’s wand was flicked away. As she was picking it up, Jamie congratulated her. ‘That wasn’t bad at all for your first duel, Elora. You have a gift for it.’  
‘Well, I had a brilliant teacher.’  
‘Better than Flitwick and Bill Weasley?’  
‘Nope,’ Elora said, laughing. ‘Seriously though, thank you for your help, Jamie. I can’t imagine a better leader for our house. I’m going to tell Professor Snape you’re an amazing Prefect.’  
‘Thanks, Elora, but I don’t think I’ll really be really become a good Prefect until I prove that I can enforce the rules… But now, you better get to class!’  
Elora looked at the hour, jumping up and running to class, while she thanked him again. ‘Yes! Thank you for everything!’

A swarm of Nifflers were running amok in the clearing where they usually had Care of Magical Creatures lessons when Jamie arrived, with an ecstatic Tulip in the middle. ‘Tulip! What have you done?!’  
‘I let loose the Nifflers! Every single one of them! Isn’t that brilliant?! It’s absolute chaotic cuteness!’ she cried of joy.  
‘What are you thinking?! They’ll terrorise the castle!’ Jamie yelled at her.  
‘That’s exactly what I’m thinking!’  
‘I have to calm these Nifflers, and get them back in their pens before they wreck everything!’  
Tulip pouted while Jamie gathered Nifflers and put them back in their pens. ‘No! My own army of furry little thieving Nifflers… Why ruin all the fun? They’re like cute little bundles of absolute chaos! Did becoming a Prefect make it so you can’t take a joke?’  
‘It will be impossible to catch them all without using magic,’ Jamie mused, ignoring Tulip’s protests. ‘I hate to do this, but if I don’t they’ll wreck all of Hogwarts… _Immobulus! Immobulus! Immobulus…!_ ’ Each spell paralysed several Nifflers at once, but there were so many that it took Jamie a few moments to get them all.  
‘What did you do that for?’ Tulip asked angrily, pushing him. ‘You ruined my brilliant prank!’  
‘This is serious, Tulip. If these Nifflers had gotten into the castle they would’ve broken every bottle in Potions, destroyed every portrait in the Grand Staircase, shattered the House Point hourglasses in the Great Hall… Not to mention giving poor Ben a heart attack.’  
‘Everything except tangentially murdering Ben Copper sounds absolutely brilliant.’  
‘I told you when I was trying to become a Prefect that I’d do my job if I caught you breaking the rules…’  
‘Do you really want to send your friend to detention, James Smith?’ Tulip asked.  
‘I’m sorry, Tulip, but I have to tell Kettleburn and Flitwick what you did.’  
Tulip nodded thoughtfully. ‘I respect your commitment, James Smith. I made this glorious mess, and I’m pleased to pay the price.’  
Suddenly, a huge red bird landed near them. Fawkes the Phoenix carried a message in its beak, and offered it to Jamie. It was a message from the Headmaster, asking Jamie to go to his office immediately, along with the password.

Entering the Headmaster’s office, Jamie saw Tonks standing at the side of Dumbledore’s desk, as the bearded man welcomed him. ‘Welcome, James! I haven’t had an opportunity to officially congratulate you for earning the right to become our newest Slytherin Prefect.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.’  
‘I believe you may be the first student in Hogwarts’ history to become a Prefect while serving a year long detention,’ Dumbledore noted with a twinkle in his eye.  
‘Thank you…?’  
‘Tell me what your experience as a Prefect has been thus far,’ requested the Headmaster.  
‘It’s been exciting, Professor. I got to visit the Prefects’ Bathroom, and help a first-year overcome a difficult situation.’  
‘You’ve overcome challenges of your own, so I’m not surprised that you’re an excellent leader for your house. I understand that you even found the courage to discipline your good friend, Tulip Karasu. I applaud your ability to honour your duties in the face of such a difficult decision… Ten points to Slytherin.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. May I ask why you invited me here?’  
‘You may. I’m sure you’re also wondering why Miss Tonks is here, and why she is uncharacteristically somber…’  
‘Hey, Jamie…’ Tonks said, looking rather down.  
‘She was caught pouring Bulbadox Powder into every cauldron in the Potions classroom,’ Dumbledore explained. ‘As you well know, this tends to result in explosions. This is not the first time Miss Tonks has broken school rules.’  
‘It’s the thirty-ninth time,’ Tonks noted.  
‘Traditional punishment has been ineffectual to this point…’ Dumbledore proceeded. ‘As a Prefect, and her friend, I’m looking to you for creative alternatives. Something that will occupy her idle hands, satisfy her thirst for adventure, and aid her ambitions of becoming an Auror. I have… other matters to attend to, so I will allow you two to discuss the matter amongst yourselves…’

Discussing it with Tonks, they considered different opinions, until they agreed on the same one. When the Headmaster stood up and walked to them, he asked ‘Have you two come up with an idea to keep Miss Tonks out of trouble?’  
Tonks nudged Jamie. ‘Go ahead, Jamie. I’m happy with anything, as long as we do it together.’  
‘Hunting dangerous creatures could keep us busy, while preparing Tonks for a career as an Auror,’ Jamie explained. ‘We could try to capture Kettleburn’s escaped Chimaera, or look for Trolls or Werewolves in the Forest…’  
‘How do you feel about those options, Miss Tonks?’ Dumbledore asked the Hufflepuff.  
‘I love ‘em all.’  
‘I thought you might. My goal is not to make you miserable, but to provide focus, and an opportunity for growth. Each are interesting in their own way, not to mention incredibly dangerous…’  
‘We can handle it,’ Jamie said, confident.  
‘Together, Jamie and I can do anything.’  
‘Very well… What will it be, James? Chimaera, Werewolves, or Trolls?’  
‘I’d like to track Werewolves,’ Jamie said, remembering Tonk’s liking for them. ‘I have a bit of experience in the matter, and I can’t think of a better challenge using everything we’ve learned at Hogwarts.’  
‘Yes!’ Tonks jumped up.  
‘Focus on your studies and various responsibilities,’ Dumbledore remarked. ‘But expect an owl when I deem your task necessary. You are both dismissed.’  
‘Thank you, Professor! And thank you, Jamie. I thought I was getting expelled, but instead we’ll be going on an amazing adventure!’  
‘For now, I’d better get back to being a Prefect…’ Jamie chuckled.

The first month of school term passed without much incident. Jamie's detention had not started yet, and Professor Rakepick was proving to be quite the competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. October came, and on the first visit to Hogsmeade, Bill took Charlie and Jamie to the Three Broomsticks for a surprise. Four ex-students from all four houses sat around the table Bill took them to. Jamie recognised Felix Rosier, his old Prefect; as well as Angelica Cole and Chester Davies, the old Prefects of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. The fourth one was a girl with light brown neck-long hair and light skin, and strangely terrifying brown eyes. ‘Now that you and Charlie are Prefects,’ Bill explained. ‘I thought it would be fun to get some of the old Prefects back together! I’m sure you remember Angelica, Chester, Felix and… uh…’ Bill said, pointing at each one, trailing off as he tried to remember the name of the Hufflepuff ex-Prefect. ‘…Janet?’  
‘Jane,’ she corrected with a cold tone.  
‘Right. Of course. Sorry, Jane,’ Bill said, a bit terrified at her tone, colder than her eyes.  
‘How many points have you earned for Slytherin this year, Jamie?’ Felix asked teasingly, punching Jamie lightly on the shoulder.  
‘I-’  
‘I’m just kidding. I always knew you’d lead the way for our house,’ Felix said, smiling wide. ‘It’s only a matter of time before you become Head Boy.’  
‘What have you all been up to?’ Jamie asked, a bit more at ease.  
‘I’m a Security Troll Trainer,’ Angelica said, excited. ‘It’s difficult work, but I like the challenge.’  
‘I work in the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic,’ said Chester, less excited than the Gryffindor. ‘We regulate violations of the International Confederation of Wizards’ Statute of Secrecy.’  
Felix spoke up next. ‘I’m a Dragonologist, specialising in the Peruvian Vipertooth. Dragons have always been my passion.’  
‘Me too!’ Charlie cried excitedly.  
‘How about you, Jane?’ Jamie asked, noticing her silent behaviour.  
‘I just got released from a stint in Azkaban,’ she responded, cold as always, earning the shock of the table. ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’  
‘Fair enough,’ Jamie conceded.  
‘Let’s order a round of Butterbeers, and catch up…’ Bill proposed, easing the tension. When they had their drinks, he raised his glass. ‘Cheers to being Prefects!’

Chatting all through the evening, learning what they had been up to since leaving Hogwarts, Jamie and his friends enjoyed the company of the former Prefects (except perhaps that of Jane). When their latest round of Butterbeers was over, Bill decided it was time for him to go back to the castle. ‘Thank you all for coming. This has been brilliant.’  
Before he left, Jamie asked the adults ‘Do you have any advice for Charlie and me?’  
‘Never stop learning, and never lose focus,’ Chester responded.  
Angelica added ‘Don’t be afraid to try something new.’  
‘Never let anything stand between you and your goals,’ Felix said with a smirk.  
Jane’s vacant eyes stared into the distance. ‘Don’t go to prison.’ Charlie’s mouth went slightly agape, and Bill tried to get them back on track. ‘All right then…’  
‘Cheers to being Prefects!’ Jamie said, raising his mug one last time.

That night, a paper plane crashed into Jamie. Unfolding it, it revealed a message from Ben, asking to meet in the Clocktower Courtyard that same moment. Jamie went alone to the meeting, seeing Ben sitting on the fountain by his own. ‘Jamie,’ the boy greeted, more nervous than usual. ‘I’m surprised you came…’  
‘I want to make sure you’re okay,’ Jamie assured. ‘I’ve hardly seen you since…’  
‘I should be the one checking on you,’ Ben lamented. ‘I’ve just been so ashamed. And afraid…’  
‘What are you afraid of?’  
‘That someone might take control of me again. That they might make me do something even worse. That I might have already done something worse, but I can’t remember…’  
‘Tell me everything that happened that night,’ Jamie proposed. ‘We’ll see if we can work it out…’  
‘The things I do remember are fragments, mostly.’ Ben started to list his memories, standing up and pacing around. ‘I remember Rakepick talking to me in the corridor. Asking lots of questions. I remember resting on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room… I also remember talking to one of the Weasleys. Bill, I think. I remember putting on those red robes, but it was like I was someone else… I wish I remembered more, but I still don’t, even after all this time… Dumbledore tried everything after you had Rakepick take me to his office.’ He looked down at the ground, tears welling up. ‘It’s hopeless. I’m hopeless…’  
‘Nothing is hopeless,’ Jamie said, resting a hand on his shoulder. ‘One way or another, we’ll work this out.’  
Ben looked up at him, hopeful. ‘After everything that’s happened, do you still trust me, Jamie?’  
Jamie nodded, determined. ‘I trust you, Ben. I think someone is using you, and we’re going to find out who it is…’  
Ben suddenly hugged him, shaking. ‘Thank you, Jamie. I don’t know what I’d do without you…’  
Jamie hugged back for a moment, before breaking it. ‘Anytime, Ben.’  
Ben’s smile turned into a look of horror. ‘Watch out!’ Trying to take out his wand, he pushed Jamie out of the way, before a flash of purple light threw him to the ground.  
‘Ben!’ Jamie cried out, turning to face the threat. Just as he was facing a red robed figure he knew too well, a Full Body-Bind Curse struck him, making him fall backwards like a board.  
‘I told you death was coming to Hogwarts, James Smith. We still need you alive, but before this year ends, one of your friends has to die…’


	2. Of dangers, detentions, and side jobs

‘You wouldn't know anything about the wizard who just threatened me, would you, Merula?’  
Jamie, Bill and Merula were all sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, at Merula’s request. As soon as he had sat down with them, Jamie asked her the question, taking both, but Bill especially, by surprise; Bill crying ‘What?!’  
‘He was dressed just like Ben when he attacked us last year, but Ben was with me, so it couldn’t have been him…’ Jamie explained.  
‘What did he say?’ Bill asked.  
‘He said one of my friends will die before the end of this year…’  
‘Good thing we aren’t friends,’ Merula scoffed, hiding her nervousness at the news. ‘What is it with you and mysterious assassins, anyway? And why are they so bad at their jobs?’  
‘If this wasn't about the attack, why did you call us here, Merula?’ Jamie asked, avoiding the girl's question.  
‘I invited you and Weasley here to see if we could coexist without killing one another. We aren’t off to the best start…’  
‘My main concern is finding the next Cursed Vault, so I can finally find my brother’ Jamie stated. ‘I'll happily work with you or anyone else if it can help me find him faster.’  
‘Does that mean you trust me?’ Merula asked, curious.  
Jamie gave her a sly smile. ‘Not as much as my friends, perhaps, but yes. I stopped worrying about you literally stabbing me in the back since last year, give or take.'  
‘By the sound of it, being your friend is a death sentence,’ Merula said with a roll of the eyes.  
‘Rakepick was right,’ Bill interjected. ‘If we’re going to work together, we have to trust each other, and protect one another. We should talk about our problems, so that everyone can at least say their piece. I’d rather have us argue here, than in front of whatever monster is guarding the next Cursed Vault…’  
‘If you insist…’ Jamie said with a sigh, a bit annoyed at stopping his banter with Merula. ‘I’ll start: you sabotaged my classwork, and tried to kill me on the very same day…’  
‘Please, would your life even be worth living if you couldn’t escape a little Devil’s Snare?’ Merula sneered. ‘Besides, that was four years ago, Smith. Get over it.’  
‘I moved on, but I won’t forget it,’ Jamie remarked. ‘On another topic, do you really think it’s funny to constantly question whether my brother is dead?’  
A long silence fell after Jamie had finally expressed his problems with Merula, with the Slytherin boy not having anything else to say, Bill too uncomfortable to speak, and Merula raising an eyebrow. Finally, it was the girl who spoke. ‘Do you feel better now, Smith?’  
Jamie laughed. Of course he wouldn’t get an apology from her that easily, he thought. Even after all their disagreements, he still liked the girl in a way. He had already moved on a long time ago from the Devil’s Snare incident and her sabotaging attempts, it was necessary for his goals. As well as for other things. ‘Until the next time you try to kill me…’ Jamie joked.  
Before Merula could quip back, the pub door burst open and a Hufflepuff approached their table in a sprint. ‘Jamie!’ Penny called, out of breath.  
‘Penny? What are you doing here?’ Jamie asked, concerned.  
‘Beatrice is missing! Have you seen her?!’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘No…’  
‘She was supposed to come right back to the Common Room after class, but she didn’t, and no one has seen her…’ Penny explained in a hurry.  
‘Let’s go search the castle then!’ Jamie said, getting up immediately, ready to leave.  
‘Filch and the teachers are already searching the castle,’ Penny stopped him. ‘I came looking for you, Jamie. I’m afraid she might have run into the Forbidden Forest after the stories I told her about you going there last year…’  
‘The Forest is huge…’ Bill noted, getting up as well, worried about the Haywood sister.  
‘We should split up,’ Jamie decided. ‘I’ll start by searching the Red Cap’s hole.’  
‘It’s too dangerous to go alone, Jamie,’ Bill protested. ‘You should take someone with you.’  
Without a second thought, Jamie said ‘Merula and I will search the Red Cap’s hole, and the spider’s lair. You and Penny should start with the Forest Grove. Maybe Torvus saw something.’  
‘Just so you know, this doesn’t qualify as a second first date,’ Merula whispered to him.  
‘I hate the idea of Beatrice being all alone in the Forest…’ said Penny.  
‘Don’t worry, Penny. We’ll find your sister,’ Jamie assured her.  
‘Look at us all working together like a happy Hogwarts family…’ Merula said, as they exited the pub and went back to Hogwarts.

Guiding her through the forest, Jamie took Merula to the Red Cap’s hole, and they crawled in. Looking around the chamber, Jamie noted ‘Thankfully, the Red Cap isn’t here…’  
‘Penny’s sister isn’t here either…’  
‘Let’s have a look,’ Jamie said, turning to the witch. ‘If Beatrice was here, we might find a clue.’  
Merula pointed at the bloodstained ground, with a frown. ‘If a Red Cap brought Beatrice here, she’s probably the cause of that bloodstain.’  
‘I think you’ve been spending too much time with Ismelda,’ Jamie joked. ‘Let’s have a look around.’ Suddenly, a noise made Jamie turn on his heels. ‘I think I heard something near the back wall…’  
‘It could be the Red Cap…’ Merula mused, taking out her wand.  
‘Beatrice?’ Jamie called out, taking out his own as well. ‘Is that you? It’s Jamie…’ 

A brown rat poked its nose out from under a rock, coming out and sniffing the air. Noticing them, it sneaked back under the rubble, as Jamie muttered ‘Was that Scabbers? What would he be doing in a Red Cap’s hole?’  
Merula elbowed him lightly. ‘The fact that you legitimately ponder rat psychology says so much about you, Smith…’  
‘Let’s head to the spider’s lair. We need to find Bea…’ Jamie said, turning to the entrance and crawling out, followed by Merula. 

A long walk later through the Forbidden Forest, as he recalled the way Torvus had guided them last time, Jamie and Merula reached the Acromantula’s cobweb formation that guarded the Forest Vault. Entering the web dome, the Acromantula crawled down to meet them, its pincers clicking excitedly as it greeted them menacingly. ‘You are either very brave or very stupid, human.’  
‘We didn’t come here to fight,’ Jamie said in a calm voice. ‘We’re looking for a little girl who may have got lost in the Forest…’  
‘You attacked me,’ the spider interrupted him, furious. ‘You broke a curse that provided me with easy prey. Why would I help you find this girl instead of eating her whole?’  
‘Because if you don’t help us…’ Merula threatened. ‘…we’ll use the Severing Charm to remove your legs, before bashing your eyes in with them.’  
‘You have a big mouth for a small human,’ the spider mocked her. ‘I’ll have you for an appetiser before making this one my dinner…’  
‘Not on my watch! _Depulso!_ ’ Jamie shouted, sending the Acromantula crashing against a tree with a flick of his wand. ‘I’ll only ask this once more: have you seen the girl or not?!’  
‘No. But if I do, I’ll be sure to eat her…’  
‘ _Arania Exumai!_ ’ Jamie’s spell sent the spider away once more, but this time it did not come back, instead limping up the trees and disappearing. Jamie turned to Merula, saying ‘Let’s see if Penny and Bill found Beatrice…’ With a nod, Merula followed him, and they continued back to the castle, sneaking out of the Forest.

Bill found them first, taking Jamie to the Potions classroom while Merula searched around the castle for the Haywood younger sister. In the dungeon classroom, Penny was working over a cauldron, with complete focus and concentration. ‘Penny?’ Jamie asked. ‘What are you doing?’  
‘It’s better if you don’t know,’ Penny simply said, adding a purple liquid to the potion.  
‘I lost count of all the ingredients she’s added…’ Bill said. ‘Whatever she’s brewing, it’s more complicated than any potion I’ve ever heard of…’  
‘Because I just invented it,’ Penny commented, still working on the potion.  
‘Has anyone seen Beatrice?’ Jamie asked, more worried than ever.  
‘I’ll find her when I drink this potion,’ Penny stated. ‘Nothing will be able to stop me. Everything will be fine… My sister is fine…’  
‘They’re still searching, but we’ve checked everywhere. McGonagall already notified the Ministry…’ Bill explained.  
‘Why don’t you stop brewing this potion, and search the castle with me and Merula, Penny?’ Jamie proposed, trying to get his friend away from the cauldron.  
Penny shook him off, replying ‘Because we need this potion to find my sister.’  
‘What does it do?’ Jamie asked.  
‘You’ll see after you help me brew it…’

For a long time, Penny kept working in her potion, giving cryptic answers or deflecting any questions the two boys would ask her. When she finally put down the last ingredient, and peered at the potion in the cauldron, Bill asked ‘Did it work?’  
Filling a goblet with the liquid, Penny said ‘Only one way to find out…’ Drinking its contents in one go, she fell back on her stool, dizzy.  
‘Are you all right?’ Jamie asked, helping her remain upright.  
The Hufflepuff's look of worry turned into a furious scowl. ‘The potion didn’t work!’ Penny yelled, throwing the goblet at the wall.  
‘What was it supposed to do?’ Jamie asked, trying to calm her down.  
‘Let me see what Beatrice is thinking. I was hoping I could temporarily gain the power of Legilimency through potions…’ She hung her head, her voice cracking and tears falling down her cheeks. ‘But I can’t. I just wanted to know that she’s okay. Now I’ll never find her…’  
Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. ‘It’s all right, Penny…’  
‘How can it be all right?!’ she snapped. ‘My sister is missing!’  
‘We’ll keep looking. The castle is massive. She has to be somewhere…’ Jamie said with a soft voice.  
‘What if we never find her?’ Penny whispered, unable to look them in the eye.  
‘Then we’ll never stop looking…’ Jamie promised, just as Merula sprinted into the room, with a smug look on her face under a layer of sweat from the running.  
‘I found your sister!’  
‘Where is she?!’ Penny asked, standing up.  
Catching her breath, Merula said ‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…’

Merula led them through the castle, arriving at the Grand Staircase. In between the portraits of Merlin and a crazed knight, the painting of a barren landscape hung, and Rakepick was in front of it, examining it. ‘I found her by accident…’ Merula said, standing beside Rakepick.  
‘Miss Snyde alerted me immediately, as any of you should…’ Rakepick confirmed.  
‘Where’s my sister?!’ Penny asked, looking between the professor and the student.  
But Jamie already found the answer, looking at the painting. ‘She’s right here…’

In the middle of the huge painting of the landscape, Beatrice Haywood stood, as if painted on top of the art piece. Like all the other portraits, she could move, banging her fists on the barrier between the real world and the painting, crying. ‘Bea…’ Penny murmured, unable to comprehend her sister’s fate.  
Beatrice’s voice was heard, as she reacted to her sister’s voice. ‘Penny? Is that you? Where are you? Everything seemed closer at first, but you’re so far away!’  
‘Get her out of there!’ Penny demanded.  
Professor Rakepick shook her head, defeated. ‘I’ve already attempted every spell in my arsenal. As have both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. They’ve left to notify the Ministry, who I’m certain will be ineffectual.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Jamie asked, examining closer the painting.  
‘This is no ordinary magic. The only way to free this poor girl is by finding the next vault, and breaking its curse.’  
‘This happened because of the Cursed Vaults?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘This is clearly the latest curse,’ Rakepick noted. ‘If we don’t break it soon, everyone in this castle will share Miss Haywood’s fate.’  
‘How did she end up inside of a portrait?’ Bill asked.  
‘She hasn’t been able to give a clear answer. Whatever she’s experiencing inside of the portrait appears to be distorting her perception of reality,’ Rakepick explained. ‘She may soon lose her connection to reality altogether…’  
‘Someone must have seen something…’ Jamie muttered.  
Rakepick nodded. ‘The other portraits should have seen everything. Let’s find out what they know…’  
‘Indeed, good Madam!’ the knight in the portrait shouted with enthusiasm. Jamie recognised it as Sir Cadogan, one of the Knights of the Round Table. ‘Some will claim I was sleeping when this egregious act occurred. Balderdash! Extreme acts of villainy demand extreme acts of nobility!’  
‘This is what happens when you abandon the ways of ancient magic…’ Merlin said, stroking his beard.  
‘So, apparently even a Knight of the Round Table, and one of the most powerful wizards of all time can’t help us…’ Jamie said exasperated.  
‘Should a curse disturb this hallowed ground again, Sir Cadogan shall strike it down!’ the knight bellowed, swinging his sword around.  
‘This is your punishment for losing touch with ancient magic,’ Merlin insisted. ‘To the vaults, you are the curse.’  
Ignoring them, Penny assured her sister ‘Stay strong, Bea. We’re going to get you out of there…’  
‘We need to find the next vault before she’s lost forever,’ Rakepick concluded. ‘Before every soul in this school shares her fate…’  
‘Where should we go first?’ Jamie asked, but a grumpy voice interrupted them.  
‘Only place you’re going is detention,’ Argus Filch growled, walking behind the teacher.  
‘Now? But I have to help them find the-’ Jamie tried to protest.  
‘You should have thought about that before sneaking into the Forest, and disobeying the Headmaster,’ Filch cut him off.  
‘There’s nothing to be done about your punishment,’ Madam Rakepick said. ‘And nothing you can do to help Miss Haywood at this time. The teachers will continue to attempt to free her, as I’m sure your friends will. You can join us again after detention.’  
Starting to follow Filch to the kitchens, Jamie continued with his protests. ‘Come on, Filch! You’d rather have me in detention than helping to save a first-year?!’  
Filch replied with a cruel grin ‘I’d rather have you expelled like your filthy brother. And if you think I’m nasty, wait until you get to the kitchens, and meet Pitts…’

The Hogwarts Kitchens were located in the dungeons, right below the Great Hall. The entrance to the huge room was a hidden door behind a painting of a fruit bowl, and to enter one had to tickle the pear. The room itself was as long and wide as the Great Hall, though not as tall. The House Tables and the High Table were recreated in their correct positions, and on the side walls the hundred or so House-Elves prepared the food on huge pots and pans, and even giant cauldrons over fires. Sinks and shelves also filled the corners. Jamie walked up the central aisle, stopping in front of a particularly fat and old House-Elf. The House-Elf looked at him with a look of disgust, saying ‘The new worker, James Smith…’  
‘You must be Pitts…’  
‘That’s right. House-Elves are responsible for cooking meals for all of Hogwarts… Pitts is responsible for making them do their jobs. Along with rule-breaking humans in detention.’  
‘I don’t know the first thing about cooking,’ Jamie noted.  
‘Do you know how to make a sandwich?’  
‘Of course.’  
‘That’s all you need to know. Grab a massive loaf of bread, and get to work…’ Pitts ordered, pointing at a shelf.

An eternity later, the gruelling detention had passed, and Pitts called out to Jamie. ‘Come ready to work, James Smith. Pitts won’t be so easy next time…’

As he was getting ready to leave, another student in detention nudged him. It was a very pale boy, with slanted brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a bright yellow sweater, red canvas shoes, and jeans. ‘Don’t worry about Pitts. He hates everything that isn’t a massive sandwich. I’m Jae Kim.’  
‘Nice to meet you, Jae. I’m Jamie Smith,’ the Slytherin introduced himself.  
‘What are you in for, Jamie?’  
‘Investigating the Cursed Vaults, disobeying Dumbledore… basically, breaking every rule at Hogwarts.’  
‘You’re my kind of Prefect,’ Jae said with a smirk.  
‘Why are you in detention?’  
‘I may or may not have been bringing items into Hogwarts that may or may not be banned. And I may or may not have sold them for a Sickle or two.’  
‘Contraband,’ Jamie muttered, impressed.  
‘I prefer the term “uncommon collectible”. Besides, most of what I deal in isn’t illegal. Just things people want, which are sometimes difficult to obtain.’ Looking around, he leaned in, whispering ‘Would you like something? On the house, of course. Seeing as we’re detention friends…’  
‘I don’t know. I’m already in enough trouble…’  
‘Come on, Jamie… Let me give you something completely legal that can help you with your search for the Cursed Vault. I have Fizzing Whizzbees, that can make you float; a Probity Probe, a Dark Detector that senses concealment spells; and a Revealer that makes invisible writing visible. Now, what can I get you?’  
Considering his offer, Jamie decided ‘I’ll take the Probity Probe. Chances are I’ll find myself searching for something that’s been hidden by magic.’  
‘Good choice. You can get good deals on Dark Detectors now that the Wizarding War is over.’  
‘Thanks, Jae. I never wanted to end up in detention, but at least I met a new friend,’ Jamie said with a chuckle. ‘I’m heading to the Library to help Penny Haywood’s sister. Do you want to come?’  
Jae shrugged. ‘Why not? I haven’t been to the Library in… ever.’

Jae and Jamie entered the Library, and Jamie saw some of his friends around a table: Rowan, Tulip and Barnaby. Sitting with them, Jamie asked ‘Where’s Penny?’  
‘She never showed up…’ Rowan said with a worried look.  
‘Rowan and I have decided to use our combined brainpower to work out exactly what sort of magic is trapping Beatrice,’ Tulip noted.  
‘I’m providing moral support,’ Barnaby added with a grin.  
‘This is Jae,’ Jamie introduced the smuggler. ‘He wants to help too.’  
‘Is there a way I can help without studying? It’s not that I don’t like studying…’ Jae asked. ‘Actually, I take it back. I hate studying. Do you know what I mean?’  
‘Nope.’ Rowan shook his head, puzzled.  
‘Absolutely not,’ Tulip agreed with Rowan.  
‘I hate people who are mean to Unicorns,’ Barnaby said out of nowhere, a furious look on his face, leaving the rest confused.  
‘Sorry, Jae, but we have to start studying,’ Jamie said, after a moment of awkward silence. ‘Beatrice needs our help…’

‘This is interesting… What if the place where Beatrice is trapped was created by some sort of advanced Extension Charm?’ Jamie posed, after reading over an interesting passage of his Charms book.  
‘Those charms do increase the interior dimensions of objects while leaving the exterior unchanged…’ Rowan noted.  
‘They’re usually only used on our school trunks, and other wizarding luggage…’ Tulip added.  
Jae nodded, thoughtful. ‘They’re restricted by the Ministry because of the potential for infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy…’ Seeing the shock he’d caused, Jae shrugged. ‘What? You have to know the rules to get around them.’  
‘I’ll see what else Flitwick can tell me about Extension Charms. This could be our best chance to save Beatrice…’ Jamie decided.

Professor Flitwick lectured them on the topic after Jamie requested the information, agreeing with the theory that Beatrice could have been trapped with one such charm, though believing that it was a far more sinister curse. After class, he encouraged Jamie to talk to Nearly Headless Nick, in case the Slytherin still insisted in investigating. Finding the friendly Gryffindor ghost near Beatrice’s painting, the dead admitted he frequently visited the trapped girl. Discussing the matter with him and the portraits, Jamie discovered that Beatrice had approached the painting after hearing strange sounds, being pulled inside immediately after touching the painting despite the other portraits’ protests. More importantly, a “faceless interloper” had been tampering with the portraits for some time, reminding Jamie of the dark wizard that had threatened him. Sir Nicholas told Jamie that the people who knew most about portraits were Dumbledore (who was away at the time), Professor Binns (who, if he wasn’t teaching History of Magic, was probably taking a kip), and the resident portrait painter, a student named Badeea Ali. Deciding that asking Badeea was probably the best bet, Jamie went back to his schedule, patrolling the corridors after curfew per his Prefect duties, before going back to his dormitory to sleep.

The next morning, during a free period, Jamie was walking down a corridor when he noticed someone was following him. Turning on his heels, he saw Merula freeze, trying to act inconspicuously. Approaching the young witch, he asked her in a whisper ‘Why are you following me? You can ask me anything if you like.’  
‘There’s a daft rumour going around about you,’ Merula said, looking around to make sure a student reading a book in the same corridor couldn’t hear them.  
‘What?’  
‘Well, it’s too stupid to be true,’ Merula waved off.  
‘Out with it, Merula,’ Jamie insisted.  
‘Well…’ Merula eyed him, curious. ‘People who would know, are saying that you’ve somehow learned to become an Animagus! But I mean – please – YOU?! An Animagus?!’  
Jamie laughed, having initially feared it would be something much worse. ‘It’s true, Merula.’  
‘I doubt it.’  
‘Do you want me to prove it?’  
‘If you are what people say,’ Merula whispered. ‘Then there’s a thing that needs doing.’  
‘A thing? You’ll have to be a little more specific.’  
‘Fine. A job, then. It’s complicated. But it could get you twenty-five House Points, if you do it right. You’d have to be a real Animagus, though.’  
‘Twenty-five House Points? Not bad… But I wasn’t born yesterday. You’ll have to tell me more.’  
‘Smartest thing you’ve said so far. Nevertheless, twenty-five House Points would make you an absolute hero to our house. Imagine, James Smith the Prefect, leading by example. But first things first. You have to prove yourself. See that first-year over there? Go and use your Animagus ability next to them…’ she said, pointing with her head to the other student in the corridor, who was nose-deep in his book.

Smirking, Jamie transformed in front of an impressed Merula into a black cat with white patches, trotting over to the first-year. The first-year boy saw the cat approaching, and knelt down to pet it. Just when he had his hand near Jamie’s cat head, Jamie hissed, swiping with his front claw at the air in front of the student’s face, who yelped, staggering back and running away. Transforming back, Jamie heard Merula snicker behind him. ‘Without a doubt, the scariest cat I’ve ever seen. Not. Still, you got the job done. So you deserve to know. The details are highly sensitive. The person who wants it done cannot be involved in any way.’  
‘Who is it? I won’t agree unless you tell me.’  
‘Fine!’ Merula sighed. ‘It’s… ugh. It’s Professor Snape.’  
‘What?! I have SO MANY questions!’  
‘Later. Meet me at the library tonight, when everyone else is at supper. And come alone!’

‘You came alone?’ Merula questioned, slightly surprised at the boy sitting in front of her in the empty library.  
‘Of course. Now, out with the answers.’  
‘Alright, look. Snape trusts me, or at least trusts that I’m not stupid enough to betray him,’ Merula started. ‘He let me know that he’s fresh out of Memory Potion.’  
‘And you need my help?’  
Merula nodded. ‘The ingredients have to be collected discreetly. No one can know. Which might involve some light deception. As an animal, you can go places that other people can’t.’  
‘This all sounds very dodgy,’ Jamie said with a smirk.  
Merula matched his expression. ‘I know! Exciting, isn’t it? C’mon. First thing is to sort out what’s actually in a Memory Potion. And that means research.’  
Madam Pince approached their table, with a look of annoyance. ‘I thought I heard rude little voices. Can I help you find something and thus speed your departure, Smith?’  
‘No, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am. Just doing our homework, ma’am…’ Jamie stammered.  
‘Very well. Hurry up and be done, then,’ Madam Pince said, eyes narrowed, before leaving them alone.  
‘You’re brilliant at lying,’ Merula said with sarcasm. ‘We’re doomed. Okay, let’s get to it. I’ll grab some books for us…’

They made a list of all the ingredients they needed to collect, deciding to start the next day with the alihotsy and peppermint in the greenhouses. When they entered, they saw a few students tending to the plants, under the watch of Professor Sprout. Pointing to a corner where Professor Snape was standing as well, Merula whispered ‘What did I tell you? Snape is lurking about. He’s watching you, Smith. Now see if you can get his ingredients.’  
Jamie nodded, walking alone to talk to Professor Sprout. ‘Professor Sprout, may I harvest a few things before you close up the classroom?’  
‘That depends,’ said Sprout, an eyebrow raised. ‘What is it you want?’  
‘Just some… things. Plant things… That kind of stuff,’ Jamie tried to dodge the question.  
‘“Stuff” indeed! You know better than to go roaming through the plants willy-nilly. Now, you and Miss Snyde run along. I must fetch some Mandrakes, and I can’t leave students in here unattended,’ Professor Sprout said, shaking her head.  
Getting back to Merula at the door, Jamie was asked ‘What happened?’  
‘She wasn’t going for it,’ Jamie whispered, as the other students left the classroom. ‘Listen, you leave the classroom, and I’ll… do my thing!’ He went quiet when Professor Snape passed them as well, leaving the classroom before they did.  
Merula lit up. ‘Brilliant. Don’t screw it up.’ Leaving, she closed the door with a loud noise, while Jamie transformed into his cat form out of Sprout’s sight.

After staying inside the classroom as a cat without Sprout suspecting anything, and once the Herbology Professor had left, Jamie transformed back and gathered everything he needed. Just as he was heading out, he bumped into Penny as she entered the classroom saying ‘Professor Sprout, I had a question and you door was open – Oh! Jamie! What are you doing here?’  
Hurrying to hide the leaves under his robe, Jamie muttered an excuse. ‘Nothing at all. I was looking for the Professor as well…’  
‘But… Your clothes are covered in alihotsy leaves… And…’ She sniffed the air, a questioning look on her face. ‘Is that peppermint?’  
‘Oi!’ Merula entered the classroom right behind Penny, rudely calling out to her. ‘Half-blood, you can chat with Smith later.’  
‘Rude!’ Penny scowled at the Slytherin, before walking away, waiting for the professor in the greenhouse.  
‘Just what we need,’ Merula scoffed, whispering to Jamie. ‘A curious Hufflepuff sticking her nose in our business.’  
‘Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. What’s next on the list?’ Jamie asked, as they left the greenhouse.  
‘Eel’s eyes,’ Merula said, looking at the list. ‘I bet Madam Pomfrey has some.’  
‘Yeah, they’re a good cure for spattergroit,’ Jamie recalled from his volunteering in his first years. ‘I’ll poke around the hospital when the coast is clear.’  
‘Good luck,’ Merula said with a smirk, quickly correcting herself with an eye roll. ‘Wait, actually I don’t care.’

Madam Pomfrey was not in the Hospital Wing, but Hagrid and Fang were. ‘Jamie!’ the half-giant greeted. ‘What are yeh doin’ in the Hospital Wing? Yeh feelin’ all right?’  
‘I’m fine, thanks! What about you?’ Jamie asked nonchalantly.  
‘I’m leaving Fang to guard the place while Madam Pomfrey steps out. Lots o’ strange things going on around here,’ Hagrid explained. ‘So if you don’ have business in the hospital, you best to head somewhere else. He’s a fierce guard dog!’  
‘Is he?’ Jamie asked, unconvinced.  
‘Well, sometimes. When he’s not sleepy. Or playful. At any rate, don’ test ‘im, alright?’ Hagrid asked.  
Chuckling, Jamie nodded. ‘Alright, Hagrid.’  
Nodding, Hagrid left the Hospital Wing. Fang was sitting in front of the cabinet with the potions and ingredients, growling slightly at Jamie. Deciding to try something else, Jamie turned into his animal form, dancing around the dog, catching Fang’s attention. The two animals played around, chasing each other. When Jamie felt Fang was tired out, he transformed back, grabbing the supplies and leaving quickly.

Walking out to the Courtyard with the jar of eel’s eyes under his robes, Jamie looked around for Merula, waiting for her near the fountain. A voice grabbed his attention, but it wasn’t Merula’s. ‘Oi! Smith! Waiting for someone?’  
Ismelda was walking towards him, a cruel look on her face. ‘None of your business, Ismelda,’ Jamie said coldly.  
Ismelda stepped too close for his liking, until they were only about a foot apart. ‘I reckon it is. Been meaning to have a word with you for a while now.’  
‘About…?’  
‘About you and Merula Snyde,’ Ismelda hissed, clearly unhappy. ‘You aiming to make a new best friend?’  
‘What?’ Jamie asked nervously.  
‘I’ve seen you two whispering and skulking about,’ Ismelda said, pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. ‘And whispering and skulking – That’s MY job. Ready your wand, and let’s settle this.’  
‘What’s your problem?!’ Jamie snapped at her.  
‘My problem is that you’re trying to steal my only friend…’ Ismelda’s furious tone was mixed with a bit of sadness that Jamie noticed.  
‘Look, whatever Merula and I are, that’s none of your business…’ Jamie tried to say, but Ismelda was having none of it.  
‘Get your wand up, now!’ Ismelda demanded, stepping back and taking out her own.

On any other day, duelling Ismelda would be a minor nuisance at most, but with the jar of eel’s eyes under his robe, he had something else to worry about breaking. With a tired sigh, Jamie took out his wand, firing quickly at Ismelda. ‘ _Immobulus!_ ’ Ismelda didn’t expect him attacking so quickly, but she dodged in time. Not quick enough to dodge a second spell, however, as Jamie pointed at her wand. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’  
Ismelda’s wand went flying into the fountain, and Ismelda staggered to retrieve it, shaken by her sudden defeat. ‘Not fair! You cheated somehow! Wands up again!’  
‘Enough!’ Merula’s voice made Jamie turn to his right, seeing her walk down to the Courtyard; the boy being unable to hold back a smile. ‘One of you could get hurt.’  
Ismelda scoffed. ‘That’s the general idea, yeah.’  
‘Not today, it’s not. Ismelda, leave it,’ Merula ordered.  
‘So it’s true! You’re protecting Smith?!’  
‘We’ll discuss this later.’  
‘But-’  
‘I said later,’ Merula cut Ismelda off. Ismelda walked off, shoulders slumped, leaving the other two Slytherins in the Courtyard behind her. When she was gone, Merula pointed at Jamie, saying teasingly ‘You owe me big time. She is not one to tangle with, when it comes to duelling.’  
Jamie smiled wide, grabbing the jar from his pocket and handing it to her. ‘Thanks. I appreciate the help.’  
As she took the jar and hid it in a bag, Jamie could notice a slight blush on her cheeks while she said ‘Alright, alright. Don’t get mushy on me now.’ Turning more serious, she shared some new information. ‘Now, look. I found out where to get Jobberknoll feathers. But you’re not going to like it…’  
‘What now? I have to nick them from Dumbledore or something?’ Jamie joked with a half-smile, which disappeared when Merula rolled her eyes, looking away from him. ‘…wait, really?!’  
‘‘Fraid so. Look, it’s fine,’ she said, trying to make it seem like a stroll. ‘He’s got a large supply of crushed feathers in his office. He won’t miss a tiny spoonful!’  
‘I’m dead if I get caught!’  
‘And you’re dead if you fail Snape. Just be cautious, and use your head, and you’ll be fine.’  
‘Easy for you to say...’

Hiding using his Animagus form, Jamie learned the password to Dumbledore’s office by listening in to Filch and McGonagall’s conversation as they entered the office, exiting it shortly after. When they were out of sight, Jamie untransfigured himself, entering the office with the password “Peppermint Toad”. Taking a couple spoonfuls of the crushed feathers when he found them, Jamie left the office, apparently successful. Or so he thought, until he heard McGonagall’s voice talking to him just as he left the staircase. ‘James Smith, still lingering in the hallways, I see. Not at all suspicious or unusual.’  
‘Well…’ Jamie tried to think of something, but McGonagall cut him off.  
‘Save it, Mr Smith. It’s time we were honest with each other. It’s not easy being an Animagus. Everyone wants to make use of our particular talents. And not always for good!’  
‘Professor, I-’  
‘I’ve heard stories of a little cat running around the school, who disappears and reappears in the most peculiar places,’ McGonagall noted. ‘Would you happen to know anything about that?’  
‘No, ma’am. Not a thing!’ Jamie lied, looking down while he thought of a good excuse.  
‘Yes, and you being here, so near to the Headmaster’s office, that’s no coincidence, is it?’ The stern professor was not buying it.  
‘I swear it is all a coincidence,’ Jamie insisted, looking up at the professor’s green eyes.  
‘James Smith, you must come clean with me now,’ McGonagall demanded. ‘Who put you up to this?’  
‘Professor, you have to believe me! This is all a huge misunderstanding!’ Jamie finally came up with something. ‘I’ve just wanted to use my new abilities lately, and I may have shown off a bit! But that’s all!’  
‘You are trying my patience with this nonsense, Smith,’ the professor warned, raising her voice. ‘If you so much as think about using your Animagus powers again, I’ll see you’re banned for good! Now off you go!’

‘I can hardly believe I’m saying this, but you actually seem to have done it,’ Merula complimented Jamie, after he had given her the full account of what had happened. They were standing in the Fifth Floor Corridor, after dark. Jamie had used his Prefect duties as an excuse to meet her after curfew, and the girl knew the Disillusionment Charm well enough to sneak about unnoticed if she so desired.  
‘Barely. McGonagall caught me on my way out of Dumbledore’s office,’ Jamie said.  
‘I heard. Snape is livid. Did she confiscate the ingredients?’ Merula asked.  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Luckily, she never asked me to empty my pockets.’  
Merula smirked. ‘Snape will be very pleased. You managed to be very discrete, in spite of getting caught.’  
Jamie shrugged, smiling. ‘Anything for House Points, now I’m a Prefect. It comes with the position, I think.’  
Merula chuckled. ‘When he found out you’d squirmed away from McGonagall without revealing his secret, I daresay he almost smiled.’  
‘Somehow that frightens even more…’  
‘There may be hope for you, yet. Assuming you can get rid of that smell…’  
‘What smell?’  
‘Kind of like, and old mangy cat.’  
Jamie rolled his eyes. ‘If that was a joke, you should probably stick to magic.’  
An overgrown bat-like figure stepped from out the shadows, talking to them in a cold voice. ‘It pains me to say this, but I agree with you, Smith. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Twenty-five points to Slytherin.’  
Jamie nodded, handing him a box with the ingredients in it. ‘Thank you, Professor Snape.’  
‘Don’t make this more awkward than it already is, Smith,’ Snape said, turning around and walking down the corridor, leaving the two teens who were holding back a laugh.


	3. Euphoria and Peace

Following Nearly Headless Nick’s advice, Jamie found Badeea Ali, the resident portrait painter and fifth-year Ravenclaw, in the Clocktower Courtyard during the weekend. The girl was sitting on a low tree branch, looking at a painting on a wooden stand she was working on. Pale-skinned, she had deep brown eyes, and her hair was covered by a blue sparkled hijab, and scrolls of parchment hung from a belt around her waist, filled with notes and scribbles. When she noticed Jamie approaching, she said to him in a soft voice ‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost…’  
‘I had a really long conversation with one a couple days ago, actually,’ Jamie noted. ‘Are you Badeea Ali?’  
‘I am,’ she said with a smile. ‘Who are you?’  
‘Jamie Smith. It’s nice to see someone who doesn’t recognize me.’  
‘You must be popular.’  
‘I’d call it notorious.’  
‘Well, I hope you’re not offended,’ she said politely. ‘I’m usually too consumed by my art to pay much attention to the real world…’ Waving her wand at the painted canvas, the picture changed: the image of a town street covered in snow changed into the same street during summer, and then back again to snowy.  
‘What are you doing?’ asked Jamie, impressed at the display.  
‘Using enchantments to make sure my painting comes to life like it’s supposed to…’ Badeea explained, deep in thought. ‘Whoever thought that painting magical portraits would be so complicated?’  
‘What are you painting?’  
‘Hogsmeade, for now, but only as a sort of palate cleanser. I’m taking a break from painting Beatrice Haywood, that first-year trapped inside of a portrait in the Grand Staircase.’  
‘You know her as well?’  
Badeea shook her head. ‘No, but I’m fascinated by her… Can you imagine being trapped in an imaginary environment? You’d begin to question what was truly real, and who was really in control of your thoughts and actions…’  
‘I never thought about it like that…’  
‘I’m even more fascinated by painting a portrait of a girl trapped inside of another portrait… I don’t believe it’s ever been done before.’ Badeea’s eyes lit up with the idea.  
‘And is it working? Is your version of her acting like the real Beatrice?’ asked Jamie, curious.  
‘Not yet, but I still have buckets of paint and pages of spells to try.’ Badeea seemed almost excited at the idea of experimenting, rather than defeated.  
‘Can you explain how the portraits work?’ Jamie requested. ‘I’m hoping it will help me free Beatrice.’  
‘Of course,’ Badeea nodded, and started explaining. ‘Enchantments let the portrait imitate its subject and use its favourite phrases. As a result, portraits are only representations of the living subjects as seen by the artist. Some magical portraits can interact with the living world much more than others.’  
‘Thank you, Badeea,’ Jamie said, taking mental notes of what she had said. ‘How did you learn so much about magical portraits?’  
‘I’m an artist, so I’ve been fascinated by the portraits at Hogwarts since I arrived,’ Badeea explained casually. ‘I’m also a Ravenclaw, so I read every book I could find on them.’  
‘I feel like I finally understand how the portraits work, but I don’t know that I’m any closer to helping Beatrice…’ Jamie lamented.  
‘Can I give you some advice, Jamie?’  
‘Of course!’  
‘Try an inventive approach. Do things you would normally never think of doing. Pretend you’re someone else… I’ve done some of my best work that way.’  
Jamie considered the advice, deciding to follow it. ‘I’ll give it a try. I’m off to detention, so I suppose I could try to enjoy it for a change…’  
‘Good luck,’ wished Badeea. ‘By the time you get back, I should be finished with my portrait of Beatrice.’

Jamie’s detention was cut short midway through, due to Pitts’ annoyance at his suddenly eager and happy demeanour. The detention was interesting for other things as well, though, as Jamie learned from Jae that Badeea Ali was not only a painter, but an inventor of spells, and even knew how to Apparate despite her young age. With his new free afternoon, Jamie decided to meet with someone at Hogsmeade to keep on the investigation concerning Beatrice. 

‘What do you want, Smith?’ asked Merula, as the boy sat in front of her at a table in the Three Broomsticks.  
‘Nice to see you too, Merula!’  
‘Have you been drinking Elixir to Induce Euphoria?’ asked Merula, surprised at his seemingly random enthusiasm.  
‘Why does everyone keep asking me that?’  
‘Because you’re acting weird. And for you, that’s saying something.’  
‘I wanted to see if you’d help me save Beatrice Haywood.’  
‘Why do you want my help?’  
‘You’re one of the most cunning people I’ve ever met,’ Jamie said with genuine enthusiasm. ‘If anyone can work out a way to save her, it’s you!’  
‘It’s about time you recognised my brilliance,’ Merula scoffed, taking a sip from her Butterbeer.  
‘So will you help me work out how to save her?’  
‘Not so fast, Smith,’ Merula said with a grin. ‘I’m going to make you earn it. You’ll have to prove you think I’m brilliant. So, between our classmates, who do you think is the best student?’  
Playing into her game, Jamie replied ‘Obviously you are.’  
Merula’s grin widened. ‘And who’s the best dueller?’  
Jamie’s smile widened as well when he responded ‘You as well. You’re the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts, Merula.’ Drinking from his Butterbeer, he heard her snicker.  
‘I always knew you were infatuated with me…'  
'That's a known secret by this point, dear,' Jamie teased with a wink.  
Merula laughed, her cheeks getting slightly pinker. 'I don't think your "friends" like that very much... One last question: who’s the best Curse-Breaker?’  
‘I have no doubt it’s you, Merula,’ Jamie said, raising his glass to her before taking another sip. ‘Are you happy now?’  
‘How could I not be happy? I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts.’ Merula eyed him, curious. ‘The real question is, why should I ever help you free your friend’s sister instead of searching for the Cursed Vault?’  
‘Because they’re one and the same,’ Jamie pointed out. ‘The only way to free Beatrice is to find the next Cursed Vault, and break its curse.’  
‘Fine,’ Merula agreed. ‘But it’s still best to divide our efforts until we know exactly where the vault is located. I’ll keep following the path I’ve been on while you search for the Marauder’s Map.’  
‘The what now?’  
‘It’s some sort of magical map that Rakepick is after,’ Merula explained. ‘Finding it could give us some clue to the next vault.’  
‘I heard her ask Filch about a magical map last year…’ Jamie recalled.  
‘Then you should start by talking to Filch. You two deserve each other…’

‘This box looks just like those others, don’t it, Mrs Norris?’ Filch muttered to his cat, examining the giant yellow gift box on the Hufflepuff Table that was waiting for him. From a distance, Jamie watched, waiting for the Squib to open the box with impatience. The cat hissed at the box. Filch nodded at Mrs Norris. ‘They’re fools to think I’d fall for the same trick a third time.’  
‘ _Meow!_ ’  
‘Then again, what if this one actually is a present?’ Filch posed, intrigued. ‘Someone might finally feel bad for the way I’ve been mistreated… They might finally be appreciating the way I’ve kept this school from falling apart…’  
‘ _Meow?_ ’  
‘I might miss out on the first real present anyone has given me in years… I’m opening the box…’ Filch decided, with Mrs Norris meowing again. The caretaker yanked open the lid, revealing the sweet contents. ‘I can’t believe it…’ Filch’s voice broke as he smiled wide. ‘It’s a beautiful cake! Made just for me! It’s got a Mrs Norris face made of chocolate, and delicious little shackles made of icing! I’ve never felt so happy in all my live!’  
Sensing this was his chance, Jamie approached Filch with care, asking ‘Excuse me, Mr Filch?’  
‘KEEP AWAY FROM MY CAKE!’ Filch screamed, making the student take a step backwards.  
‘Yes, of course! I just wanted to ask you a quick question,’ Jamie said, raising his hands up.  
‘I wouldn’t talk to you at all if I wasn’t in such a good mood due to this well-deserved, delicious gift…’ Filch grumbled. ‘What do you want to know about?’  
‘The Marauder’s Map.’  
‘Marauders,’ Filch scoffed. ‘Stupid name for a crew of little miscreants…’  
‘Do you know where I can find their map?’  
‘If I tell you, you’ll let me and Mrs Norris enjoy our cake in peace?’  
‘Absolutely.’  
‘The map was in my office, but it went missing. Whoever stole it made a mess of the place,’ Filch recalled with disgust. ‘I’m guessing it was Peeves…’

Drawing Peeves out in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom by exploding cauldrons, Jamie and Jae asked the poltergeist about the map. After refreshing Peeves’ memory of what maps look like, Jamie asked ‘Do you remember where you put the Marauder’s Map?’  
‘I just remembered!’ Peeves screamed, flying up in the air, victorious.  
‘Brilliant!’ Jamie celebrated, seeing the poltergeist fly above their heads.  
‘My friend told me not to help you!’ Peeves said with a cackle.  
‘What?!’  
‘Who’s your friend?’ Jae asked.  
‘Not you!’ spat Peeves.  
‘Just tell us who it is,’ Jamie pleaded. ‘I can change their mind…’  
‘Good luck, schmuck! He hates Jacob Smith more than he hates potions!’ was the last thing Peeves said before disappearing.  
Jae shook his head, lost. ‘I don’t even know what’s going on anymore…’  
‘Me neither, but he mentioned potions, so I’ll keep looking for the map in the Potions classroom…’

After his next Potions class, Jamie approached Snape. ‘What is it, Smith?’  
‘Have you heard of something called the Marauder’s Map?’  
Snape’s usually cold face twisted into a scowl, as his fists closed tightly. ‘…get out of my classroom.’  
‘It’s just that I talked to Peeves, and he mentioned that his friend had the map…’ Jamie tried to explain. ‘But his friends hates my brother and potions for some reason, so I was hoping you-’  
‘Believe it or not, I had some hope for you, Smith,’ Snape said, his eyes closed as he breathed in deep, calming himself. ‘Now, it seems like you’re destined to throw your life away just like your brother, and Haywood.’  
‘You mean Penny? What happened to her?’  
‘She was my most gifted student, but has abandoned her studies, and lost any chance of passing her O.W.L. exams.’  
‘I’m sure she’s just upset about her sister…’  
‘Everyone experiences tragedy, Smith,’ Snape pointed out with a sneer. ‘Some overcome it, while others allow it to consume them. It appears that Haywood has resigned herself to being consumed. It’s only a matter of time before she discovers a more direct path to self-destruction.’

Walking down the Grand Staircase towards his Common Room after his last class, Jamie saw Penny staring at the portrait Beatrice was trapped in. Approaching her gently, he asked ‘Penny… are you okay?’  
Penny didn’t look away from the painting, as tears fell down her cheeks. ‘I don’t think Beatrice can hear me anymore. She can only see me some of the time. She’s so afraid… I should have never let her out of my sight… She should have never come to Hogwarts… We should have never messed with the Cursed Vaults…’  
‘We’re going to save her, Penny,’ Jamie assured her.  
‘How can you be so sure?’ she asked, looking at him at last.  
‘Because we won’t stop trying until she’s safe.’  
Penny looked down at the stone floor, muttering ‘I was so worried about doing well on my Potions O.W.L.s, but now I don’t even care… How can I care about anything but my sister?’ Covering her face, she sobbed. ‘I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her, Jamie…’  
‘You won’t,’ Jamie said with confidence, or at least that’s what he tried to sound like, as he tried to comfort Penny.  
‘It feels like she’s already gone… I’ve never felt so powerless… So hopeless…’ Wiping her tears and removing her hands from her face, Penny said ‘Thank you for being here for me, Jamie.’  
‘Do you feel any better?’  
‘Yes, but I don’t think I’ll ever feel right until Beatrice is safe…’  
‘I hate seeing you like this, Penny. There must be something I can do to help you…’  
Penny’s eyes suddenly focused, as she mused ‘I suppose there is something you can do. We have to go to the Forbidden Forest.’ Without another word, she started walking across the castle corridors and stairs towards the exterior, exiting the castle and sneaking into the Forbidden Forest followed by a very confused Jamie.

Sneaking into the Forbidden Forest was much easier now the Sleepwalking Curse had been broken, and teachers weren’t patrolling so regularly the school grounds. Walking through the forest with the Slytherin Prefect, Penny said ‘Thanks for coming, Jamie. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.’  
‘What are we doing in the Forest?’ Jamie asked, now that Penny was finally talking.  
‘Searching for a Unicorn Horn.’  
‘Why?’  
‘I only know of one way to make myself feel better while we work out how to save Beatrice. I just need the proper ingredients…’  
‘People hunt Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest?’  
‘I don’t think anyone would be evil enough to kill a Unicorn,’ Penny waved off. ‘But they die of natural causes, and I’m sure they’re sometimes eaten by beasts. Then again, it’s probably hopeless…’ Her voice began to break again.  
Jamie squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. ‘Nothing is ever hopeless. We just need more light to have a look. _Lumos!_ ’ His wand’s tip glowed a brilliant white light, lighting the area. ‘I’m sure we’ll find a Unicorn horn…’ 

Searching around for a while, making sure Penny didn’t get too far from him, Jamie found the precious item, still attached to its original owner’s corpse. ‘I found one! _Diffindo!_ ’ With great care, he cut around the base of the horn, cleanly gathering it and handing it to Penny.  
‘Well done, Jamie. We’ll search in the Transfiguration classroom for the next ingredient…’

The next ingredient was porcupine quills, which were easy to find with the help of a borrowed Sickleworth, who found pin cushions that had been transformed from porcupines. Powdered moonstone was next on the list, and Jamie knew exactly who to speak with to find it. Jae guaranteed that by their next detention together he would have the ingredient, so when detention came Jamie asked him ‘Were you able to get the powdered moonstone?’  
Looking around to make sure no one heard them, Jae nodded. ‘Yeah, I had to promise a couple favours to a guy in Knocturn Alley, but I got it.’  
‘That’s brilliant, Jae. Can I have it?’  
‘After we do our work. Pitts has his beady little eyes on you…’ Jae warned.

True to his word, Jae handed him a small package when they were leaving detention. ‘Here it is. Why do you need it?’  
‘I’m helping Penny Haywood gather a bunch of potion ingredients,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Sounds like a lot of work. Why are you helping Penny, exactly?’ Jae asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Jamie shrugged, unsure of what to say. ‘She’s one of my best friends. She’d do the same for me.’  
‘Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Let her know that I always have work for a potions expert, if she’s interested…’  
‘Thanks again for this, Jae. I owe you.’  
‘My pleasure, Jamie. Good luck helping her find the rest.’

Syrup of hellebore was the last ingredient Penny needed, gathered from the Herbology greenhouses during their class together. Finally, with all ingredients collected, all they had left to do was brew the potion, as usual in the Artefact Room. ‘Thank you again for helping me gather all of these ingredients, Jamie,’ Penny said, putting everything on the floor around a cauldron.  
‘Of course, Penny. Are you finally going to tell me what you’re brewing?’  
‘Draught of Peace. It’s specifically made to relieve anxiety,’ Penny revealed. ‘They say Madam Pomfrey administers a lot of it to students worried over their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. It might be the only thing to stop me from going mad until we work out a way to save Beatrice…’  
Jamie nodded encouragingly. ‘I understand. Let’s brew the Draught of Peace.’

A silvery vapour rose from the cauldron, a tell-tale sign that it had been brewed correctly, as Penny confirmed ‘We did it! We brewed a perfect batch of the Draught of Peace!’ Filling a small goblet with some of the potion, she looked at it, unsure.  
Sensing her insecurity, Jamie asked ‘Are you sure you want to drink this, Penny?’  
‘I’m honestly not sure now that it’s in my hands,’ Penny admitted with a sad voice. ‘I want to be able to sleep and think straight instead of constantly agonising over Bea… But if I didn’t brew it right, it could be dangerous. Besides, maybe I should be feeling this way… Should… Should I…? Drink it?’  
Jamie encouraged her. ‘You should drink it, Penny. I can’t stand to see you hurting like this…’  
Penny considered it, nodding slowly. ‘You’re right, Jamie. Beatrice wouldn’t want that…’ Bringing the goblet to her lips, she drank the potion, and her breathing became steadier and slower.  
‘Do you feel better?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I… I feel better than I have in ages…’ Penny said, smiling. ‘I’m not worried about Beatrice or my O.W.L.s. Everything will work itself out…’  
‘We’ll keep trying to find a way to save your sister,’ Jamie promised, starting to regret his decision to encourage her to drink the potion.  
‘Yeah, sure,’ Penny nodded absentmindedly. ‘That sounds brilliant. Everything sounds brilliant… Thank you again for all of your help. I can’t imagine what my life would be without you.’  
‘That makes two of us, then.’  
‘We need to work out how to save our siblings, Jamie. I think I know someone who can help…’  
‘Who?’  
‘Someone you’ve never met before. Someone who’s devoted his life, and his afterlife, to helping people…’ Penny said, beaming up.

After Penny’s cryptic words, she dragged Jamie to the Hufflepuff table during supper, ready to explain her thought process. ‘I can’t believe you’ve never met the Hufflepuff house ghost, the Fat Friar…’ she said, still in her carefree state from the Draught of Peace.  
‘Well, it’s a big castle,’ Jamie said, waving his hand.  
‘Oh, you should spend more time exploring!’ Penny suggested, elated. ‘I’ll join you for a walk anytime you like…’ Remembering why she had brought him there, she returned to the original subject. ‘Hopefully, the Fat Friar knows something that can help us find the next vault, and save our siblings. He talks to everyone from the teachers to the other houses ghosts, so he always knows what’s happening at Hogwarts. I go to the Fat Friar whenever I have an especially difficult problem, and he’s always happy to help.’  
The spirit of a particularly large and round monk approached them, smiling from ear to ear at the mention of his name as a ghost. ‘Ah, Penny Haywood!’ the Fat Friar greeted with a booming voice. ‘One of my favourite Hufflepuffs! I trust you’ve been helping your classmates to be as kind, joyful, and generous as yourself.’  
‘I usually try, Fat Friar, but it’s been hard with what’s happened to my sister…’ Penny said, her smile wavering slightly, though remaining.  
The friar nodded, thoughtful. ‘Ah, poor Beatrice,’ he lamented. ‘Filled with such energy and enthusiasm. I have no doubt that she’s strong enough to persevere until we find a way to help. You only need to have faith, Penny.’  
‘I hope you’re right,’ Penny said. Getting back to her cheery demeanour, she motioned at Jamie. ‘I want you to meet Jamie. His sibling is in trouble too…’  
‘Hi, I’m James Smith,’ Jamie introduced himself.  
The Fat Friar nodded again, smiling. ‘Oh, I know who you are, James… You and your exploits are a regular topic of conversation among the house ghosts.’  
‘I wanted to ask you about something called the Marauder’s Map, or if you know a friend of Peeves who hates my brother.’  
‘Nothing comes to mind immediately…’ The friar said, trying to remember. Seeing Jamie’s deception, he tried to cheer him up. ‘Don’t despair, Jamie. Like you and Penny, the Fat Friar does not give up easily… I’m sure I’ll be able to help… Something about “Marauders” sounds very familiar… Have you asked Nick? As for Peeves, I’d suggest asking the other ghosts, though I do not know of any befriending him. I wish I could provide you with more answers. I’m confident, however, that if you’re searching for a “Marauder’s Map,” Nick can be of help…’  
‘Nearly Headless Nick is always helpful,’ Jamie admitted politely. ‘He accompanied me on a search through the entire castle once.’  
‘Indeed,’ the friar said. ‘I sometimes wonder why he wasn’t put in Hufflepuff… But I am certain Nick has made mention of “Marauders” before…’  
Jamie thanked him politely. ‘Thank you for your help, Fat Friar.’  
The Fat Friar chuckled. ‘Think nothing of it, Jamie. I’m a Hufflepuff. That is what we do…’

Three Weasleys and a Smith entered the room that formerly acted as Jacob Smith’s base of operations, finding the ghost of Gryffindor House inside. ‘What are you doing in my brother’s room, Nick?’  
‘The Fat Friar told me you’re searching for the “Marauder’s Map”,’ explained the ghost. ‘I was contemplating the matter within earshot of the eldest Weasley when he said something quite fascinating…’  
‘All I did was mentioning my brother…’ Bill muttered, puzzled.  
‘…which reminded me of James’ brother. Do you see where this is going, James?’ Nick asked.  
‘Not at all.’  
‘Allow me to make myself completely transparent. Not particularly difficult in my current state,’ Nick joked. ‘After the eldest Weasley spoke, the middle Weasley said something which spurred my recollective machinations.’  
‘There’s six of us, so I’m less in the middle than I am second-oldest…’  
‘Young Charles mentioned a dragon…’ Nick recalled, making Charlie light up with a grin. ‘…which reminded me that James’ brother believed there was a dragon somewhere in this castle…’  
‘Is there?!’ Charlie asked, ecstatic.  
‘Only James’ brother knows, because only he had a map that revealed the entirety of Hogwarts…’  
‘The Marauder’s Map,’ Jamie muttered, struck by realisation. ‘But how does Percy plan into all of this?’  
Nick raised an eyebrow, uncertain. ‘I’m fairly certain he just followed us here…’  
‘The better question is why did you have to bring that rat?’ Bill asked with disgust, looking at the animal in Percy’s hands.  
‘Scabbers is part of the family!’ Percy protested.  
‘So is the Ghoul in the attic, but I don’t bring him with me everywhere I go…’ Charlie said.  
‘Enough of your quibbling, Weasleys!’ Nick ordered. ‘Proud Gryffindors such as ourselves must rise above such pettiness!’ Jamie had to repress a roll of the eyes, while Nick added ‘No offense, James. Being a Slytherin is also nice.’  
Ignoring the tone with which that had been said, Jamie asked ‘So, you think the Marauder’s Map is in this room?’  
‘I can’t say for certain, but I do believe your brother was in possession of the map at one time,’ Nick noted.  
‘I doubt anyone could find anything in here with it being so dark and dirty…’ Percy said, looking around with a repulsed look.  
‘ _Lumos!_ ’ Jamie said, rolling his eyes at the comment.  
Percy was not any less revolted. ‘It looks even filthier in the light…’  
‘Says the bloke who brought a rat,’ Bill quipped.  
‘I bathe him every morning!’  
‘Let’s just search for the Marauder’s Map…’ Jamie sighed, tired of the Weasley chat.  
‘We might find a dragon!’ Charlie cried out, excited.

‘Interesting…’ Jamie muttered, looking over a piece of parchment, after searching for what seemed like hours around the room.  
‘Is it the map?’ Nick asked, curious.  
‘No, it’s a letter. In my brother’s handwriting,’ Jamie recognised the cluttered letters at once. ‘It talks about about him bringing a map to Olivia Green…’  
‘Never heard of her…’ Bill said, shrugging.  
Nick spoke up. ‘She was a student in your brother’s year. I remember her for her exemplary bravery.’  
‘Another Gryffindor?’ Jamie asked.  
‘You would think so, but she was actually a Ravenclaw. You should pay a visit to the Grey Lady…’

Three Ravenclaws and a Slytherin found the Grey Lady alone in a corridor, oblivious to their presence. Jamie cleared his throat. ‘Excuse me… Madam… Grey Lady?’  
The ghost did not turn around to face him, nor give any signal that she had heard him. Andre whispered ‘She won’t talk to you, Jamie.’  
‘Some people think she can’t talk at all,’ Talbott noted.  
‘She talks to Ravenclaws sometimes…’ Tulip recalled. ‘Getting her to speak to you for the first time can be very difficult.’  
‘I can talk to her for you,’ Andre offered. ‘But I’ve heard that she can get uncomfortable around Quidditch players.’  
‘Why?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I’m not sure. I’ve heard that maybe she thinks we’re brutish.’  
‘Well, I can talk to her,’ Talbott said. ‘But it might not go well. I accidentally startled her once… She whispered something about the forest, and floated through the wall…’  
Tulip rubbed her chin. ‘Well, I’m sure she’ll talk to me, but I did upset her once.’  
‘What did you say?’ Jamie wondered.  
‘She overheard me talking about a trick I pulled on my mum, and she just started sobbing.’  
‘I don’t understand…’  
‘Neither do I. I tried to apologise, but it only made her cry more,’ Tulip shrugged. ‘Which one of us should talk to the Grey Lady for you?’  
‘I think you, Tulip. You’re clever enough to work your way out of anything.’  
Tulip beamed up at the compliment. ‘Don’t worry, James Smith. The Grey Lady will talk to me…’ Walking up to the ghost, Tulip said ‘Excuse me, we wanted to ask you a question about a former Ravenclaw…’  
‘She’ll never trust you again…’ the Grey Lady said in a barely audible whisper, without turning around.  
‘Olivia Green?’ Tulip asked. ‘We’ve never even met…’  
‘Have you apologised?’ the ghost asked, turning around, her face full of melancholy.  
Tulip’s eyes went wide, as she understood. ‘Wait, are you talking about my mum? When I said I tricked her when I was younger?’  
‘Have you apologised?’  
Tulip’s face fell. ‘I… didn’t. I made it up. I wanted to impress my classmates. Make them think I’m more rebellious than I am… I don’t know why I do that…’  
The girl turned around, pacing slowly around the corridor, reconsidering her choices. Jamie, on the other hand, took his chance to ask about Olivia. ‘There was a girl named Olivia Green. We think she might have been friends with my brother, Jacob Smith.’  
‘I remember her. You can ask me about Olivia, but then you need to leave me alone,’ the Grey Lady imposed her terms with coldness. Jacob nodded, and the ghost shared her memories. ‘I remember Olivia talking to Jacob… There was a third friend as well. Olivia Green is gone, and so is Jacob Smith. You’ll have to speak with their other friend. He’s still here…’  
‘Do you know his name?’  
‘Duncan Ashe.’  
‘I’ve never heard of him. Where can we find him?’ asked Jamie, but the Grey Lady did not speak any more, making Jamie beg. ‘Please, we need to find him to find my brother, and save my friend’s sister. Maybe to save all of Hogwarts.’  
The lady ghost sighed, looking into the distance. ‘You’ll have to see the…’ Her face contorted with disgust, as she finished ‘…the Bloody Baron.’  
Jamie nodded, without saying anything else in order to not anger her further. Leaving the corridor to go to his Common Room, he thought his Slytherin classmates could help him find their frightening house ghost.

A crew of five Slytherins composed of Ismelda, Merula, Barnaby, Liz and Jamie found the Bloody Baron in the Potions classroom. ‘I hope that isn’t creature blood on the Baron’s clothes,’ Liz muttered with a shiver. ‘Either way, I’m afraid to ask…’  
Barnaby nodded. ‘Slytherin has the toughest house ghost. Also, the most frightening…’  
‘I’m not afraid of the Bloody Baron,’ Ismelda bragged, though not very sure. ‘…very much…’  
‘The Bloody Baron is sinister,’ Merula admitted, nudging Jamie. ‘You’d better let me do the talking.’  
‘Oh, because you’re so good at talking to people…’ Jamie said sarcastically.  
‘Because, unlike you, I don’t get rattled when things start to go badly,’ she said with a grin.  
‘Whoever talks to him needs to be careful,’ Liz warned. ‘Even Peeves listens to the Bloody Baron…’  
‘How does he control Peeves?’ Jamie wondered aloud.  
Barnaby jumped up with a huge smile. ‘Probably because he’s bloody scary! Get it? I thought of that on the way here, and I’ve been waiting to say it for a really long time. It’s a pun. …I think?’  
‘Ugh, you’re like a walking Confusing Concoction,’ Merula snickered.  
‘It was a good joke, Barnaby,’ Liz encouraged him with a chuckle.  
Ismelda nodded with a mean grin. ‘I like jokes with blood in them.’  
‘Do you want me to talk to the Baron for you, or not?’ Merula asked, tired of talking of the bloody joke.  
Hiding his own fear, Jamie pushed her lightly. ‘You can talk to the Bloody Baron for me, if you’re so brave…’  
‘Not so brave when you’re confronted with a blood-soaked ghost, are you, Smith?’ Merula teased, gulping. ‘Excuse me, Mr Baron?’  
The Baron looked at her as she approached, and asked with a snarl ‘What do you want?’  
‘I wanted to ask you about a Slytherin student named Duncan Ashe.’  
‘What about him?’  
‘I need to talk to him. I heard he’s somewhere in the castle, and was hoping you could tell me where…’ Merula explained. If she was in any way afraid, she was certainly hiding it well.  
‘He’s dead,’ the Baron interrupted her.  
Merula was taken aback, asking in a faint voice ‘Did you…?’  
‘Kill him?’ The Baron shook his head. ‘No. He took care of that himself.’  
‘So, he’s a ghost too?’  
‘Hard to have a conversation with a dead person who isn’t.’  
‘Do you know where I can find him?’  
‘I can send you straight to see him if you like…’ the Baron offered, not in a very friendly tone to say the least.  
‘No, please, I…’ Merula stammered, her façade starting to crack.  
‘Ask your questions, so I can be rid of you…’ the ghost ordered in a thunderous voice.  
‘Does Duncan have any connection to Peeves? And where is Duncan most seen?’ Jamie asked, stepping forward and standing with Merula in front of the ghost.  
‘He might be Peeves’ only friend in this entire castle. As for the second question, Duncan Ashe is not seen very often. Rarely ever, in fact.’  
‘So I should probably try searching the rooms people don’t use much,’ guessed Jamie. ‘The Artefact Room, my brother’s room, Filch’s office, the Prefects’ Bathroom… Which one should I start with, Bloody Baron?’ The Baron gave no reply, staring at him menacingly. Jamie tried to get him to speak. ‘I understand, but it would be really helpful if-’ The Baron scoffed, turning around and floating through a wall. ‘Prefects’ Bathroom it is…’ Jamie decided, shaking his head at his house ghost.  
‘You were so scared, Smith,’ Merula elbowed him.  
‘Shut up, Merula.’  
‘That was a bloody good time with the Bloody Baron!’ Barnaby joked, earning the laughter and/or roll of the eyes of his house mates. ‘Get it?! It’s the same joke I told before!’

As only Prefects are allowed in the Prefects’ Bathroom, Jamie got Charlie and Bill’s help in finding Duncan Ashe in the huge and lavish bathroom. ‘I think I want to find this ghost even more than you do, Jamie,’ Charlie noted with excitement. ‘I can’t stop thinking about what Nick said about your brother and his friends believing there’s a dragon in the castle.’  
‘I just hope Duncan knows where to find the Marauder’s Map…’ Jamie wished. ‘Even though I’m afraid to find out why he hates my brother…’  
‘Let’s have a look around,’ Bill suggested. ‘If this ghost doesn’t like to be seen, it could take a while to find him…’

Duncan was not behind any pipes, nor in any stall. ‘No sign of him…’ Bill said, looking over the ceiling again.  
‘Maybe we should try another room…’ Charlie considered.  
‘Maybe he’s just afraid of being found…’ guessed Jamie, incorrectly as he found out from a discorporate voice at their side.  
‘I’m not afraid of anything. Least of all, you three…’ said a young voice, as a ghost made himself visible near them, his appearance that of a skinny teenage boy in Hogwarts robes.  
‘Duncan Ashe?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Who’s asking?’  
‘James Smith.’  
‘Like Jacob Smith?’ asked Duncan, eyes wide.  
‘…Yes, he’s my brother,’ Jamie said, trying not to enrage the ghost.  
Duncan’s expression went from shocked to murderous in fractions of a second, as he flew towards Jamie until they were inches apart. ‘I should kill you.’  
‘Hold on,’ Bill warned the ghost, but he was unable to do anything to the apparition. Duncan tried to grab Jamie’s throat, but his hands went through Jamie. Other than feeling like someone had just dumped a bucket load of ice on him, Jamie was not hurt, as he stepped back to stay away from the ghost.  
‘If Jacob stayed at Hogwarts, I would have found a way to kill him,’ Duncan claimed. ‘Instead, he disappeared like the coward he is…’  
‘My brother might be a lot of things, but he isn’t a coward,’ Jamie snarled at the ghost.  
Duncan scoffed. ‘I was friends with Jacob Smith from the day I got sorted until the day I died. He’s a coward. And a liar. And a thief. And a thug. He’s arrogant. Impatient. Impulsive. Insecure…’  
‘Stop it!’ Jamie yelled.  
‘Leave me alone. Your brother already ruined my life. You don’t get to ruin my afterlife.’  
‘Tell me what Jacob did to ruin your life,’ Jamie requested.  
‘You’re just like him, aren’t you? Always pushing…’  
‘Just tell me what happened between you two…’  
Duncan sighed, giving in. ‘Even I don’t know the whole story. I missed a lot of it while I was dying. You’ll have to work it out for yourself.’ Grinning, he added ‘You might find that your brother isn’t who you think he is… Don’t feel bad. He fooled me too.’ With a scowl, he flew around the room before going into a stool and jumping into the toilet, disappearing.  
‘I never got to ask him about the dragon…’ Charlie lamented.  
‘I’ll have to find out what happened. Hopefully, I can make it right…’ Jamie said.


	4. The Deathday Party

One morning, with still a week to Hallowe’en, Jamie received a ghostly visit during breakfast. ‘Hello, James Smith!’ Nearly Headless Nick said, gliding over the table and smiling at the Slytherin. ‘So good to see you this evening.’  
‘Good evening to you too, Sir Nicholas,’ Jamie said. Considering Nick was the Gryffindor house ghost, and Jamie himself was a Slytherin, it took little to make a certain assumption as he asked ‘Were you looking for me?’  
‘Yes, I was hoping that I could rely on your assistance in coordinating something exceptional with me,’ Nick admitted. ‘The Bloody Baron has nothing but compliments for you when we talk about your class of students.’  
Jamie raised an eyebrow; the rare times he’d interacted with the Bloody Baron, the ghost hadn’t seemed too keen in even knowing his name. ‘I'm honoured,’ he said coolly. ‘How can I help?’  
‘As you may know, my Deathday is fast approaching… October 31st to be exact! To celebrate the occasion, I would like to host the grandest event with my friends, a Deathday party!’  
‘Isn't that the day you died? That sounds a little dreary.’  
‘The living see a Deathday as the day someone died, but ghosts see it as the day they started a new chapter. Some might find that “dreary”, but a Deathday party can be quite the affair! As such, planning an event of the magnitude that I have in mind is more than I can handle alone.’  
Jamie considered the request. Sir Nicholas had helped him quite a bit in the past, one time even during this very same anniversary, and it seemed too rude to refuse. ‘I'm glad to help. What sort of party did you want?’  
‘The sort of party every ghost in Hogwarts should feel honoured to be invited. It'll be the talk of the castle! We'll need the works! Formal invitations, a proper venue, a cornucopia of expertly spoiled food… the list goes on!’  
‘I'm glad that you know what you want. I wouldn't know where to start with hosting an event like this.’  
‘I sense my surroundings differently than the living. Touch, sound, and sight… it's indescribably unique as a ghost. That said, I am curious… what do you think of these arrangements?’ Nick asked.  
‘The party sounds like a lot of fun!’ Jamie said, not entirely sincerely. ‘I think the ghosts will like it a lot.’ That was true, at least.  
‘I should have known you would be closely attuned to my ghostly sensibilities,’ Nick said, very pleased. ‘Now, we'll need to get the word out, at least informally for the time being … that way we can get every ghost at Hogwarts buzzing about how fabulous our soiree will be!’  
‘Right. Who should we speak with first?’  
‘I think I know just where to start…’ the ghost said, looking around the Great Hall. Waving at another ghost, he called out ‘My dear Friar, I was hoping to get a moment of your time-’  
‘I'm sorry, friend, but it must wait,’ said the Fat Friar, flying over them, apparently in a hurry, with a group of other ghosts who seemed to be in the same hurry. ‘I just received the most delightful news! We will have to catch up at another time!’  
‘That's unusual… Could you follow the Fat Friar and see what he's talking about?’ asked Nick, and Jamie nodded. ‘And make sure you get him on board with my Deathday party!’

Jamie ran after the Fat Friar, an impressive feat considering the ghost was floating through walls. He managed to catch the ghost’s attention at the gates of the Entrance Hall, half of the Friar’s body almost completely transparent from the daylight. ‘Excuse me, Friar. May I have a moment of your time? Sir Nicholas has asked me to help plan his Deathday Party and he wanted to make sure you could attend.’  
The Friar’s face fell in a look of utter sadness. ‘It breaks my heart to say this, but I can't even think about that right now. I'm rather busy at the moment.’  
‘Does it have anything to do with the commotion that the other ghosts are talking about?’ Jamie asked, seeing more ghosts than usual floating around and chatting excitedly.  
‘It absolutely does! I have just received word that a very prestigious ghost will be coming to visit Hogwarts!’ said the Friar excitedly.  
‘Is this a rare occurrence?’  
‘Indeed! It's my friend's first time visiting the castle. Now I need to make sure that his stay will be worthy of their time. Tell me, if you were hosting a very distinguished guest, how do you start planning for their visit?’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Do you know what they like? If you have a good idea of what they enjoy, it makes planning activities much easier.’  
‘Good thinking! I suppose that I'm still too stunned from hearing the news of his visit to have even considered that. It's the best news I've received in a long time. Still, I shouldn't let myself get carried away,’ said the Friar, more to himself than to Jamie.  
Jamie’s curiosity had been piqued. ‘If you don't mind me asking, what makes this guest particularly special?’  
‘This guest isn't just special. He's great! Erling the Great! He is a special kind of storyteller. A bard of sorts, but one that specifically tells stories for ghosts! He is known for sharing stories about the most noteworthy locations in Wizarding history. Ghosts travel far and wide to hear him speak. He's quite famous!’  
‘How long have you known him?’  
‘Many years. We've been friends ever since the two of us were alive. Of course, all the ghosts here are massive fans of his travel stories, so naturally everyone in a frenzy.’ The Friar looked a bit more worried, as he went on ‘I want to make sure that my friend's visit represents all of Hogwarts well. We must uphold our reputation.’  
‘If he's as beloved by all the ghosts as you say he is, I'm sure everyone will be on their best behaviour.’  
‘I hope so. Most of Erling's stories revolve around his travels, and he shares them with ghosts all over the world… Erling's views of the school could affect our social standing for years to come! If there ever was a time to make a good impression, this is it.’  
‘You know, it will be Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday while he is visiting…’ Jamie said casually. ‘Do you think Erling would like an invitation to Nearly Headless Nick's party? I'm sure he would love to have both of you in attendance.’  
The Friar gave it a moment’s thought. ‘That is an exciting option… Deathday parties are the type of formal affairs that Erling enjoys. However, I have so much to plan for that I'm afraid I can't commit to it right now.’  
‘Is there anything I can do to help make your decision any easier?’  
‘I need to find a room for him to haunt, a room that's simple but refined. Grand without being too ostentatious. Do you know of any place like that?’ posed the Friar.  
‘What do you think about the Artefact Room? It's dark, cosy, and has plenty of wizarding history within its walls.’  
‘I think that'll do nicely!’ said the Fat Friar, clapping his hands together. ‘Thank you so much for helping me, James.’  
‘Now that it's settled, do you think that you and Erling will be able to make it to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party?’ asked Jamie again.  
‘Oh… About that-’  
But before the Friar could say anything, the ghost of a mounted horseman rode into the hall, proclaiming ‘He's here! He's here! Erling the Great has arrived!’  
‘Now? But he wasn't scheduled to appear until tomorrow!’ shrieked the Friar.  
‘Is that going to be a problem?’ asked Jamie.  
‘You saved me the embarrassment of not having a room for him, so we should be good… For the moment, at least,’ said the Friar, looking both worried and excited.  
Through a stained glass window floated a ghost Jamie had never seen before, that of a well-dressed man in a tunic, only stained in silver blood from a dagger stabbed into the ghost’s heart. The ghost’s manner of walking, or rather gliding, was rather pompous in Jamie’s opinion. ‘Well, well… if it isn't the Fat Friar himself!’ said the newcomer, in a musical voice, stopping just before the Friar and Jamie.  
‘Erling the Great!’ the Friar cried happily, shaking his hand. ‘What a pleasure it is to have you here! I trust that your trip was comfortable?’  
‘About as comfortable as it can be expected for a 974 year-old ghost. Tell me, Friar, who is this?’ asked Erling the Great curiously, looking at Jamie.  
‘Where are my manners? Erling, I would like to introduce you to James Smith. He found you a room to haunt during your stay here at Hogwarts.’  
Erling’s easy smile widened. ‘Is that so? In that case, I owe you my sincerest gratitude, Mr Smith. It's a pleasure. You remind me of a student I recently met at Beauxbatons. Very kind and charitable. Extremely bright too!’  
‘Thank you, and you're welcome, Mr…? Pardon my asking, but how do you prefer to be addressed?’ said Jamie.  
‘Some call me Erling… but you may call me Erling The Great.’  
Jamie held back a chuckle as he was reminded of Merula at Erling’s words and said ‘It's a pleasure to meet you, Erling The Great.’  
‘I hope you consider yourself an expert on ghostly matters if only to ensure that I get the most from my visit to Hogwarts. How familiar are you with the ghosts here?’ Erling inquired.  
‘I'm an expert on ghosts, sir. I know what an honour it is to have you here at Hogwarts,’ said Jamie, effortlessly stroking the ghost’s ego.  
The ghost was clearly satisfied by it. ‘Your words are music to my ears! I know the Friar would only trust the most knowledgeable of Hogwarts students with such an important task. Could you and the Friar give me an introduction to Hogwarts and tell me what you have planned?’  
The Fat Friar explained the itinerary he had planned for Erling, and Jamie explained how comfortable the Artefact Room would be for a ghost like Erling. When they were finished, Erling noted ‘You make it sound as though I won't have a moment to spare during this all too brief tour of the grounds. I couldn't ask for anything better, old friend!’  
‘It's not every day that we have such a prolific spirit gracing our halls, Erling.’  
‘Is there room on the itinerary for Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party? He will be very excited to host both of you,’ Jamie asked.  
‘Who?’  
The Friar seemed extremely uncomfortable. ‘…perhaps we can discuss this later, James.’  
‘If we're celebrating anyone's Deathday with a party, it will most certainly be mine!’ declared Erling importantly.  
‘When is it?’ asked Jamie, fearing the answer.  
‘October 31st, of course.’  
‘That's the same night as Nearly Headless Nick's. Perhaps we can celebrate both of them together?’ asked Jamie, though without much hope.  
Erling gave him a funny look, as if he’d just suggested they should dress like Flobberworms and roll in the ground. ‘Smith, right? Look… I'm sure this Not Headless Nathan is nice a chap and all, but my Deathday is my day. A spirit of my stature deserves the finest treatments. I will not be asked to “share” a party. It's insulting. End of story.’  
‘On the contrary, I think this is just the beginning!’ bellowed a voice behind Erling. Nearly Headless Nick floated towards them, looking crosser than ever.  
‘Sir Nick, now's not the best-’ the Friar tried to say, but Nick held up a hand.  
‘If you're looking for the “finest treatments” you'll need to come to my Deathday Party, on the same night!’ declared Nick, flying away in a huff.  
‘Why can't each ghost host their own party and let everyone decide how they want to spend their evening?’ proposed Jamie.  
‘Go ahead and host another party on October 31st if you like,’ said Erling condescendingly. ‘Just don't be surprised when no one shows up.’  
‘I shall! We'll see if the ghosts of Hogwarts want to enjoy a grand evening with me or a dull night of your yammering!’ said Sir Nicholas.  
The Fat Friar looked torn and appalled. ‘Erling… Sir Nicholas… Please rethink this. You're making everyone-’  
‘I bid you all a good day,’ said Erling, flying away towards a group of ghosts.  
‘Likewise! I have an invitation list to attend to.’

During a study session in the Charms classroom that same day, Jamie learned that word of the confrontation between the ghosts had already spread around all of Hogwarts, and of course Penny knew every rumour. While Jamie explained what had actually happened to her, two ghosts entered the classroom. ‘…and this is our Charms Classroom. You will often find Professor Flitwick in here teaching students’ the Fat Friar was saying to Erling, and then they noticed Jamie and Penny. ‘Oh! Penny! James! What a delight to see you. Let me introduce you to-’  
‘Some call me Erling… but you may call me Erling The Great,’ said Erling to Penny in a pleasant but important manner.  
Penny’s hazy smile, that was then due to the Calming Draught she used from time to time to stop stressing about Beatrice’s predicament, widened. ‘I'm Penny Haywood. Charmed to meet you, Erling The Great. Jamie was just telling me about you and your travels.’  
‘They are quite legendary… Did you know that I was in talks to collaborate with a writer to collect my stories into books?’ asked Erling proudly.  
‘Yes, you told me all about it on our way here,’ said the Friar. ‘I'm so glad that you can meet Penny. She is one of my Hufflepuff's best potions students.’  
Penny’s cheeks went pink. ‘You are too kind, Friar.’  
‘How goes your tour of Hogwarts so far?’ asked Jamie.  
‘The castle is about as grand as I expected. Beautiful classrooms, even if their arrangement is slightly confusing. And it is such a joy to get to know the charming students of Hogwarts. Such bright, young minds! The warm welcome from most of Hogwarts leads me to believe my upcoming Deathday will be one to remember.’  
‘And it's a pleasure to get to know you too!’ said Penny.  
The Friar cleared his throat. ‘I hate to interrupt, but I must remind Erling that we're scheduled to tour the dungeons in a few moments.’  
‘Ah, yes! The dungeons! What better place for two ghosts to haunt? ‘Do you know who has some genuinely fascinating dungeons? Azkaban!’ Erling said nostalgically. ‘Interestingly enough, I visited the island before it was turned into a prison! The dreadful owner in those times-’  
‘You can tell me all about it on our way…’ said the Friar, beckoning him to glide down through the floor. ‘…but only after you help make some decisions for your Deathday party. There's still a lot to coordinate.’  
‘Of course! Show me the way!’ said Erling.  
‘Excuse us,’ said the Friar to the students, floating downwards and disappearing through the floor with Erling. ‘Good day to you both.’  
‘He's certainly a talkative spirit, isn't he?’ noted Penny.  
‘Did I understate his tendency towards storytelling?’ asked Jamie sarcastically.  
‘I'm not sure that it would be possible to overstate it,’ laughed Penny. ‘Erling makes a pompous first impression, but he seems much nicer when he lets his guard down.’  
‘Letting others see that side of Erling might help him straighten things out with Nearly Headless Nick.’  
‘Is Sir Nicholas really going to continue planning his own Deathday party the same night?’  
‘I'm afraid nothing will deter him now. He's extremely dedicated.’  
‘The ghosts who are invited to both parties will be in a tight spot. There are compelling reasons to go to either party! Who do you think will have the most guests at their party?’  
‘Everyone is talking about Erling,’ said Jamie. ‘I can't imagine that they would miss a chance to celebrate with him.’  
‘I can see that. Erling is a charismatic spirit. I hope Nearly Headless Nick takes it well if that's the case.’  
‘Agreed. I hope that his feelings aren't hurt.’  
‘I wish there were a way for me to help Sir Nicholas through this,’ Penny mused, giving Jamie an idea.  
‘I'll be meeting with Nearly Headless Nick to go over his party plans soon. Would you like to join?’  
‘Absolutely! Just let me know when and I'll be there.’ 

During a common free period, Jamie and Penny searched for Nick in the Great Hall, and the ghost greeted them warmly when they arrived. ‘James, and Penny Haywood! It's good to see both of you again. Are you here to help me organise my Deathday party too? Many thanks!’  
‘What needs to get done?’ asked Jamie.  
‘As you know, my Deathday party will be a formal, sophisticated event… And Erling is hosting his party on the same night,’ Nick added, rolling his eyes. ‘I need to send out a classy “save the date” as soon as possible. I would like you to use your wizarding skills to create some beautiful invitations to set the tone for my guests.’ He pointed at a pile of yellowed envelopes and rolls of parchment on the table over which he was hovering. ‘I want something that shows how this event will have an elegant touch. I was thinking of using howlers.’  
‘Howlers might not be the first thing that comes to my mind when I think about the word “elegant,”’ said Penny.  
‘Of course not. Our howlers won't be yelling at the invitees. They'll be beaconing our guests. Gently so.’  
‘How do you suppose we do that?’ Jamie asked, but it was Penny who answered.  
‘I know of a charm that will be perfect for this!’ she said, taking out her wand and getting to work. While she enchanted the letters, Jamie copied down the addresses and names of the guests on each enchanted envelope.  
After about twenty or thirty minutes of working on the envelopes, they opened one to test it, and it declared in a strong, booming voice ‘ **You are cordially invited to celebrate the Deathday of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.** ’  
‘Outstanding, Penny! These invitations are quite posh. I'd like to see old Erling come up with something as good as this. Well done!’ said Nick. ‘It's always a delight to watch both of you use your talents. If I'm honest, it brings back a lot of memories from my days as a wizard… Before I became a ghost. It makes me miss using magic.’  
Penny’s face matched Sir Nicholas’, as she said softly ‘Oh, Sir Nicholas… we didn't mean to-’  
‘It's okay,’ assured the ghost. ‘I get a little emotional as my Deathday approaches. I remember the perks of being alive… it causes memories to come flooding back. Many of them are pleasant, some of them… not so much.’  
‘Surely you must enjoy being a ghost, though?’ asked Penny. ‘Especially here at Hogwarts.’  
‘“Enjoy” might be a strange word to apply here.’  
‘Forgive my curiosity, but what's it like to be a ghost?’ Jamie questioned.  
Sir Nicholas thought about it for a moment, before saying ‘It's almost like living, but definitely not living.’  
‘I'm not sure I understand.’  
‘Let me think about it for a second… Ah! James, if you had to lose one, would you rather lose your sense of smell or touch?’  
‘I suppose I could do without my sense a smell. There are some unpleasant scents out there, for sure.’  
‘But what about the smell of freshly baked bread? Or how coffee smells when brewed first thing in the morning? Wouldn't you miss the scents of good things too?’ asked Nick.  
‘I would miss those scents for sure, but I could still remember them, right?’  
‘That's sort of what it's like to be a ghost… I can remember all the wondrous sensations life has to offer… Sometimes I can almost sense them! But I'm always reminded in a strange way that I can't sense them at all. It's something that every ghost experiences. Some become angry or bitter, but it makes me appreciate the time I had as a living wizard even more.’  
‘That's very thoughtful of you,’ said Penny.  
‘Don't let my long-winded lecturing go to waste now…’ said Nick, smiling kindly at them. ‘Our world isn't perfect, but it's important to appreciate all that we have here and today. Enough babbling… I want my guests to R.S.V.P. these invitations before Erling has a chance to sway them.’

Part 4  
‘What’s the next address?’ asked Penny, as she and Jamie went up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall after delivering most of the invitations they had prepared.  
‘Second-floor girl’s lavatories…?’ Jamie read outloud. ‘What kind of ghost hangs around a loo?’  
Penny’s face drained of colour, and her eyes widened at the invitation. With an almost shaky tone, she asked ‘What's the name on her invitation again?’  
‘Myrtle Elizabeth Warren.’  
‘Oh, no,’ Penny sighed, as they reached the second floor.  
‘What’s the matter?’  
‘That’s Moaning Myrtle’s place.’  
‘Who?’  
‘She haunts that bathroom. No one uses it, because she just yells and cries at whoever bothers her.’  
‘Well, then I hope we don’t bother her,’ Jamie quipped. ‘Where is this bathroom?’  
‘Just around this corner,’ said Penny, as they went further down the hall. She pointed at a wooden door with an “Out of order” sign.  
‘You’re sure no one uses this place, right?’ Jamie asked, with a hand on the door handle. ‘I don’t want to… you know, intrude.’  
Penny nodded, trying to look calm. ‘Positive. Hopefully we’ll be in and out in no time.’  
Jamie opened the door, and they entered the bathroom. It was very dusty, and very empty. ‘Hello? Is there a Myrtle Elizabeth Warren here?’ Jamie called out, making Penny flinch slightly.  
‘Maybe she’s not here right now. Oh, wel-’ Penny tried to say with a hopeful tone, but a shrill voice interrupted her.  
‘Did you call my name?’ said the voice, coming from one of the wooden stalls. A squat ghost of a student passed through the stall door, towards them. She had a face with many pimples, and thick, round glasses. She also looked like she was on the verge of tears, as she said furiously ‘If you're looking for a loo, I suggest that you find another-’  
‘Actually, we're here looking for Myrtle Warren. You see, Sir Nicholas asked us to deliver-’ Jamie started, but Myrtle interrupted him.  
‘Don't lie to me!’ she shrieked, and ghostly tears began falling down her translucent cheeks. ‘Every year around this time, some sheepish students like you come poking around to make fun of me. “There's Moaning Myrtle! Let's tease her because she wears glasses,” they say! Just get on with it. Be a bully and leave me alone, whoever you are…’  
‘That’s not true!’ Jamie said truthfully. ‘I'm Jamie Smith, and this is my friend Penny Haywood.’  
‘Hello there,’ said Penny, somewhat shyly.  
‘We're here to deliver an invitation to you.’  
Jamie took out the modified Howler, and opened it. It sprang to life, facing Myrtle and declaring ‘ **You are cordially invited to celebrate the Deathday of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.** ’  
Myrtle’s tears had stopped, and her face was that of pleasant surprise. ‘Oh! What a lovely surprise! Deathday parties are such fun!’ Her face fell again as she muttered ‘…or so I've been told.’  
‘Have you never been invited to one of these parties before?’ asked Penny.  
Myrtle fidgeted with her hands, saying ‘I've received invitations, but… I've never been to a Deathday party before. I know that none of the ghosts want me there. They don't want to have to deal with Moaning Myrtle.’  
‘Nearly Headless Nick had us bring this invitation here just for you. He really wants you at his party,’ Jamie assured her with a smile, sensing the torrent of tears that was about to be unleashed.  
‘He’s just being polite! Besides, some of the ghosts are so stuffy and stuck up,’ Myrtle said with a frown. ‘Why should I go to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party?’  
‘Trust me… This party means a lot to Nearly Headless Nick. He will be very grateful for your presence,’ Jamie said.  
‘Hmm… I suppose. Sir Nick is kind enough to me. But what about the others? They're always so… cliquey.’  
‘Sir Nick will make sure that everyone there has a good time. Maybe he could introduce you to others?’ Jamie proposed. ‘Maybe you would like to know what he’s got planned?’  
After Jamie explained Nick’s arrangements for the party, Myrtle seemed a bit more reassured, even smiling a bit. ‘It sounds like it will be a great time.’  
‘So Nearly Headless Nick can expect to see you there?’ Penny asked.  
Myrtle’s cheeks became less translucent, as she avoided his gaze and fidgeted again. ‘I don't know if I could do it alone. I need someone to accompany me. I'm a little shy. You may have heard that about me. I'm not always comfortable in social situations.’  
‘Your invitation comes with a “plus-one”,’ noted Jamie. ‘You're allowed to bring a guest with you.’  
Myrtle’s face lit up, as she floated closer to them. ‘Oh! That's perfect. You can be my guest, Jamie!’  
‘Me?’ Jamie asked, almost in a panicky voice. This was not what he had planned, at all. ‘I'm flattered, but don't you want to bring another ghost with you?’ he asked as casually as he could.  
‘None of the other ghosts make me feel as comfortable as you do. Besides, you made an effort to talk me into this. Think of it as a thank you for reaching out to me and being a friend.’  
Jamie had never before regretted so much making a new “friend”; regardless, he wanted to help Nick, and so he accepted. ‘Thank you, Myrtle. That's mighty kind of you.’  
Penny tugged at the back of his robes, whispering ‘We need to keep moving, Jamie. These invitations won't deliver themselves.’  
‘Right. See you soon, Myrtle!’ Jamie said with a forced grin, waving goodbye at Myrtle.  
‘Thanks for coming by, Jamie. I can't wait for Sir Nick's party!’

‘A sixteen-piece band, fireworks, and giant feast of rotten food… All in Dumbledore's Office?!’  
The last invitation Jamie had to deliver was to the Fat Friar, which he did during dinner. In their conversation, the Friar had explained the request Erling had been making to one-up Sir Nicholas’ party. The Friar nodded. ‘Erling has a very specific picture of his Deathday party in his head, but it changes moment to moment. It feels like I'm always one step behind his requests.’  
‘If it makes you feel any better, it's not much easier helping Sir Nicholas prepare his Deathday party,’ said Jamie bitterly.  
‘The big night is coming up soon. So I suppose there's only so much more either of them can change,’ said the Fat Friar. ‘…At least, I hope so.’  
Sir Nicholas himself floated their way, eyes fixed on Jamie. ‘There you are, James! I've been searching the entire castle for you.’  
‘Sir Nicholas, while you're here, do you think we could speak privately for a moment?’ asked the Friar, but Nick shook his head, making it fall on its skin hinge and having to be reattached.  
‘I'm sorry. It must wait. I have important matters to discuss with Jamie…’ said Nick, beckoning at Jamie to follow him.  
Jamie did so reluctantly, and when they were out in the halls he said ‘All the invitations have been delivered, Sir Nicholas.’  
‘Splendid! It looks like we're one step ahead of Erling the Not-So-Great on that front… Unfortunately, it appears that we're behind him when it comes to the matter of food preparation. I keep hearing all the ghosts talking about what kind of deliciously spoiled feast Erling has promised them.’  
‘What have you thought about serving at your Deathday party?’  
‘I do know that I want to present my guests with a twelve-course meal! But if we want it all prepared in time, I'll need to give the house-elves final instructions as soon as possible. Now that just leaves… let me think about this again… A venue, entertainment, music, and… I'm not sure what else, but I know I'm forgetting something.’  
‘I would imagine that the venue would be the next thing to confirm,’ said Jamie. ‘Since it will inform what type of entertainment and music will fit your party best.’  
‘An outdoor space might do the trick. But we'll need to find just the right one.’  
‘That way there's room for everyone, naturally… and one up Erling at every turn. It won't even be a competition!’  
‘Funny you mention that. I just spoke to the Friar about that,’ Jamie said, a bit hopeful that he could convince Nick to deescalate the conflict.  
‘Interesting… what did the good Friar have to say?’  
‘He asked me to talk to you about reducing any direct competition with Erling… But I didn't think you'd be interested,’ admitted Jamie.  
‘You surmise correctly.’  
‘The Friar wanted me to talk to you about the competing parties,’ Jamie insisted reasonably. ‘He knows that two parties are going to be hosted on the night of your Deathday… but he doesn't want there to be any competition between you and Erling.’  
‘I suppose I could take it easier on him, but I don't see a reason why I should,’ said Nick vehemently.  
‘But he's worried about your friendship and thinks it'll be better for everyone involved. Do you think that we can step away from trying to compete with Erling for the Friar's sake?’  
Nick scoffed loudly. ‘At this point? Not a chance! It serves the Friar right for siding with such a cantankerous windbag, but the request is quite curious…’  
‘Do you think that there's a chance that Erling put the Friar up to speak to me?’  
‘It is possible. It is difficult to remove the Friar's friendship with Erling out of this mess. Be honest with me, James… Am I taking this too far?’  
‘All things considered, I don't think you've gone far enough,’ Jamie said honestly. ‘No matter where I go in Hogwarts, I'm always overhearing ghosts talk about how excited they are for Erling's party.’  
‘I wasn't expecting for you to be so blunt, but I appreciate hearing the truth on this matter. We will have to make more time to plan out our next steps. Do you know of a suitable outdoor space where I could host my Deathday party?’  
‘I think the training grounds are often used for pre-match parties during the Quidditch Cup,’ Jamie said. ‘Do you think that would work?’  
Nick stroked his chin in thought. ‘That's an attractive option… I imagine that we would need to clear it with Madam Hooch before being sure. See if you can speak to her about this soon. We need to move quickly.’

Madam Hooch did not give her permission to use the training grounds for the Deathday party the next day, instead suggesting using the dungeons, a solution which Jamie found fitting. Just when he was about to thank her and be on his way to see Nick, two ghosts joined their conversation: the Fat Friar and Erling the Great.  
‘Madam Hooch and James!’ said the Fat Friar joyfully. ‘A pleasure to see both of you. I was hoping-’  
‘The Fat Friar and I wanted to speak to you about these lovely grounds,’ said Erling quickly. ‘They're rather spectacular.’  
‘I'll be sure to pass along your compliments to Hagrid. Unfortunately, I must be going-’  
‘Before you leave, I wanted to get your approval to host my extraordinary event here on the Training Grounds.’  
‘I see that great minds think alike…’ Jamie said under his breath with disdain.  
‘And who might you be, sir?’ Madam Hooch asked, raising an eyebrow at Erling. ‘I don't believe we've met.’  
‘Some call me Erling… but you may call me Erling The Great.’  
‘Well, Erling The Great,’ said Madam Hooch, rather displeased. ‘I'm afraid that I can't approve of that. Smith just asked me about that and-’  
‘Oh, don't be confused, Madam. This isn't for All But Neckless Nigel's Deathday. I'm inquiring about my party.’  
‘I don't care if it's a Deathday party for Merlin himself, the answer is still no,’ said Madam Hooch firmly. ‘Now, excuse me. I must be on my way.’  
‘No?! Listen here… If you just give me a moment of your time…’ Erling mumbled, following her.  
The Friar and Jamie stood there, watching the two arguing figures go into the castle, and the ghost let out a great sigh. ‘I just don't know what to do with Erling. It's one thing after another with him.’  
‘What's going on? I know he's insistent, but I haven't seen him hound the staff of Hogwarts like that before.’  
‘I'm afraid that Erling has let fame and notoriety go to his head a bit. It's the same thing that happened to him when he was living. Funny how that happens, isn't it?’  
‘I suppose so,’ said Jamie with a shrug.  
‘His demands for his Deathday party are too much, and he won't listen to anyone telling him no.’  
‘Is there nothing that you can do about it?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Sometimes I think about sitting him down to ask him why he's asking for all these unnecessary decorations…’ said the Friar. ‘Other times I feel like I should plan the event myself and stop asking for his opinion.’  
‘Aren’t you good friends with Erling? You should be able to talk about this, even if it's a tough conversation,’ suggested Jamie.  
The Friar nodded, thoughtful. ‘Perhaps I've been avoiding a confrontation with him because it's been so long since we last saw each other.’  
‘If he's going to listen to anyone, it's going to be a friend like you, Friar,’ Jamie insisted, thinking that perhaps this way competing against Erling’s party wouldn’t be as hard.  
‘Thank you for listening to my troubles, James,’ said the ghost with a sigh and a tired smile. ‘I can see why Sir Nicholas chooses to ask you for help with his Deathday party.’

Jamie found Nick in a corridor in the third floor, near the statue of a hunchback witch. ‘Sir Nicholas, I know you had your heart set on having your Deathday party at the Training Grounds, but-’  
‘I do not like where this is going,’ said Nick grimly.  
‘…But how would you feel about hosting the party in the dungeons?’ Jamie said in a hopeful voice.  
‘The dungeons…’ considered the nearly-beheaded ghost. ‘That sounds like it would be a dim, cold, and very, very dusty place. Quite the macabre setting… It's perfect! A few candles, the undead glow of the ghosts… it'll be a spectacularly atmospheric affair! I love it! Well done, James. You always come through for me in the most delightful ways.’  
‘Be sure to thank Madam Hooch next time you see her,’ said Jamie. ‘She helped me think of it.’  
‘Good to note. I'll send my regards the next time we meet. Now, we must turn our attention to the food… I believe I nearly caught a whiff of Erling's feast that the house-elves are preparing… At least, that's what some Gryffindor students informed me of this morning. If we want to best Erling's party, I figured we could take a sneak peek at what the house-elves have been brewing-’  
Merula Snyde’s voice made them turn around, as she said loudly ‘So that's what I saw the house-elves working on this morning? Yuck!’  
Jamie cocked his head to the side, and asked ‘You saw what they're preparing?’  
‘Yes, but only briefly as I passed by the kitchen. I didn't want to stick around. All of the food was rather vile!’ she said, with a grimace.  
‘Be respectful, Merula. That's food for someone's Deathday party… Wait a moment, what were you doing in the kitchens?’  
‘Was feeling a bit peckish. Lost my appetite the moment I entered.’  
‘Can you tell us what they were making? What did you see?’ said Jamie quickly.  
‘Let me see if I can recall…’ Merula frowned, racking her brains. ‘The main course appeared to be half roasted pork chops… And I definitely saw some kind of rancid berry dressing on top of spoiled flan. There was one dish that just looked like a mess of slop. And that's all I can remember right now. Thinking about this too much will turn my stomach.’  
‘It sounds like Erling has quite the feast planned, but spread should be just as plentiful!’ Nick said.  
‘It's a good thing we got started on the menu when we did,’ Jamie noted.  
Merula’s eyes twinkled devilishly, as she said ‘If you really want to best Erling's silly little party, you should preserve his food. That'll show him.’  
Jamie chuckled. ‘Of course you'd suggest something like that, Merula.’  
‘There wouldn't be much of a Deathday party without rotten food now, right?’ she said with a smirk.  
‘That would be a sneaky and devilish tactic,’ said Nick, somewhat appalled. ‘Only the lowest of the low would do something like that.’  
‘…And?’ asked Merula and Jamie.  
‘And I don't think that type of trickery is very sportsmanlike.’  
‘Do you want to show this Erling guy what for or not?’ Merula asked roughly.  
‘I do, but I don't know if I support such skulduggery… But James did tell me that I haven't gone far enough to compete with Erling.’  
‘Sometimes you need to give your competition an extra push to show them who's boss,’ insisted Merula with glee.  
‘An extra push doesn't sound that bad… Maybe this is something I need to consider. James, would you be willing to “preserve” Erling's food?’ Nick asked the Slytherin Prefect.  
Jamie was all in favour of a cunning and sneaky plan, and so he said ‘This might be the advantage we need to get the upper hand, Sir Nicholas.’  
‘I hate to think all that food will go to waste…’ Sir Nicholas said, frowning slightly.  
‘If we use the right spell, Erling's menu will become edible, for the living that is,’ Jamie noted.  
‘Interesting…’ said Nick. ‘I hadn't thought about that.’  
Merula nudged Jaime, grinning. ‘I didn't think you'd be game for a little troublemaking. Consider me impressed. I want in on this too!’  
‘Alright. I believe this is my best course of action,’ said the ghost, somewhat reluctantly.  
‘Where will the food be stored? The kitchen?’ asked Jamie.  
‘I heard a House Elf say they were going to place it in the Great Hall during the night,’ said Merula. 

The plan they hatched was simple: Jamie would go to the Great Hall after curfew, with the excuse of doing his Prefect patrolling, followed by a Disillusioned Merula. Nick would meet them there, after making sure the huge chamber was empty. Unlocking the door to the Great Hall with _Alohomora_ , Jamie and Merula stepped inside silently, and walked up to an end of the High Table, where the House Elves had placed half-cooked food so it would rot over a few days’ time. Merula lifted the charm that disguised her when they were joined by Nick.  
‘Let's hurry up. This place gives me the creeps at night,’ Merula said impatiently.  
‘What's our plan here?’ asked Jamie.  
‘I'll keep a look out while the two of you start casting your spells,’ said Nick. ‘We'll need to work quickly and quietly. I don't want anyone to know that we're here.’  
‘Alright, let's get started.’  
Merula pointed her wand at the nearest plate of food, which consisted in several uncooked fishes, and said smugly ‘Just watch me. I have a knack for this type of thing… _Glacius!_ ’  
A layer of frost appeared over the fishes, growing until they were fully encased in ice. Jamie copied her moves, and they quickly froze and preserved the rest of the food. The contents of a couple of barrels of wine that had turned into vinegar were treated by Jamie as well, and turned back into their original form. When they finished, Nick began to usher them out of the hall. ‘The two of you should get out of here before-’  
They heard the sound of the doors to the Great Hall opening, and a voice shout ‘Freeze!’   
‘That's what we just did…’ Merula muttered, just as several torches were lit in a second, lighting the (until then) dark room. The short Professor Sprout was trotting towards them, looking angrier than ever.  
‘James Smith, Merula Synde, and Nearly Headless Nick?!’ she gasped, horrified. ‘You… you froze all of the food that was being prepared for Erling's Deathday party? I am appalled!’  
Nick tried to talk. ‘Excuse me, for a moment, Professor, but-’  
‘I thought I heard something funny happening in here, but I had no idea that such misbehaviour was going on here,’ continued Sprout. ‘I'm going to need you to explain yourselves! Who is responsible for this?’  
Since he was a Prefect, and had done nothing thus far to stop this act of sabotage, Jamie felt it was his responsibility to take the blame. ‘This is my fault, Professor,’ he said, avoiding the professor’s gaze. ‘I didn't stop them when I should have.’  
‘James! Don't-’  
Sprout ignored the ghost, stating ‘Fifteen points will be taken from Slytherin for this.’  
Merula was outraged. ‘Fifteen?!’  
‘It would be wise to remain silent right now, Miss Snyde,’ said Sprout with a cold look. ‘I need to have a word with Mr Mimsy-Porpington. In private. Mr Smith, Miss Snyde… please wait outside in the courtyard.’  
‘Yes, Professor,’ said Merula and Jamie, walking out of the Great Hall and towards the cloistered courtyard, to wait for their punishment.

‘I should have known something like that would happen…’ Merula mumbled to herself, scowling and stomping, as they walked together through the corridors. ‘You couldn't even pretend to blame our little prank on someone else. You're lucky Sprout didn't expel you!’  
Jamie didn’t say anything, though he greatly doubted that Merula would have taken it well if he had blamed her instead. They reached the courtyard, and waited in silence. After a few long minutes, Sir Nicholas glided out towards them.  
‘Merula, James… Listen closely. I need to talk to both of you.’  
‘Is everything alright?’ asked Jamie.  
‘It took some convincing, but I think Professor Sprout and I arrived at a satisfactory agreement. I managed to convince her that neither of you should be punished any further.’  
Jamie and Merula raised their eyebrows, and the Prefect asked ‘How? She looked rather upset.’  
‘Long story short, I admitted to her that I was the one responsible here. She calmed down after I offered to assist her in some Herbology classes for the foreseeable future. Additionally, all of the food that was planned for my Deathday party will go to Erling's party now.’  
‘Ugh! This prank completely backfired on us!’ groaned Merula.  
‘Forfeiting the food and helping with some classes is not a terrible punishment. I wasn't aware of this, but the professor had been helping to prepare the food for both parties. Our prank flew in the face of the time and effort she had volunteered out of her goodwill.’  
‘Whatever. She'll get over it,’ said Merula.  
‘Perhaps, but in the meantime, I must say that I am truly sorry for everything,’ said Nick with a sombre expression. ‘I hope that both of you can forgive my lack of judgement.’  
‘Thank you, Sir Nicholas,’ said Jamie. ‘I'm sorry that it came down to this. Without the food, will you still carry on with your plans for a Deathday party? That would disappoint Myrtle…’  
Nick shook his head sadly. ‘I'm not sure yet… It's not much of a Deathday party without a feast.’  
Another ghost appeared, floating graciously towards them. ‘Well, well, well…’  
‘Great…’ Nick said with a grimace. ‘Just what I need right now…’  
‘You flubbed it… with incredible buffoonery that even I could not have predicted,’ said Erling, ‘It would be rather sad if you didn't thoroughly deserve it. As such, it is… hilarious!’  
Nick straightened up proudly, and declared ‘Before you waltzed in here, I thought about cancelling my Deathday party. But seeing your pompous attitude has only rekindled my inclination to go forward with my event! I don't know what it will look like, but I certainly won't be backing down now. Jamie, make sure that Myrtle is ready when my party starts. I don't want her to miss out!’

October 31st arrived, and preparations for the Deathday parties continued without any more input or sabotage from Jamie. After a quick dinner to make sure he didn’t go hungry during the party, Jamie went to the second floor girl’s bathroom, having turned his Hogwarts black robes a pale grey for the occasion with a charm. ‘Myrtle? Are you here?’ he asked, walking towards the only closed wooden stall. Knocking on the door, he asked ‘Hello? Anyone here?’  
A voice hoarse from crying replied weakly from the other side. ‘No. Nobody's here.’  
‘Come on, Myrtle,’ Jamie said encouragingly. ‘It's time for Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party. We don't want to be late.’  
‘I changed my mind. I'm not going.’  
‘What's wrong?’ asked Jamie. ‘You were so excited about it before.’  
‘The other ghosts don't want me there. I won't go. I've made up my mind.’  
‘Come on, Myrtle… I’m sure every ghost has gone through what you're going through right now. They'll understand what you're feeling.’  
It took about fifteen minutes to actually convince Myrtle, but at last she came out of the stall, wiping her eyes behind her glasses. ‘Alright. Thanks to your pep talk, I'm ready to go. I hope I wasn't much of a bother with my cold feet and all. You must think I'm pretty foolish for being dramatic like this…’ she said, starting to sob again.  
‘This happens to everyone, Myrtle,’ said Jamie, somewhat hastily, to calm her down.  
Myrtle raised her eyebrows in shock. ‘Even you?’  
‘Sure,’ Jamie said with a shrug. ‘It's not like we get to pick when it happens, though.’  
‘If I could pick what makes me nervous, I don't think I'd ever feel like that again.’  
‘Everybody has something that puts them on edge,’ said Jamie reasonably. ‘What matters is how we deal with it.’  
Myrtle nodded, and smiled weakly, silver trails of tears still on her cheeks. ‘You're right, Jamie. I can't let my nerves get in the way of doing the things I want to do. I don't think I would be able to go to the party tonight without your help.’  
‘Let’s head toward the dungeons,’ said Jamie cheerily. ‘We'll see what this Deathday party is all about!’

Sir Nicholas had chosen one of the biggest dungeons in the castle for his party, and when Jamie and Myrtle turned the last corner on their way they saw Nick standing outside of said dungeon, in front of the door. ‘What are you doing out here, Sir Nicholas? Shouldn't you be inside?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Ah, James! So good to see you. I wanted to greet guests as they arrive, but…’ said the ghost, opening and clenching his hands in nervousness. His attention turned to the ghost of the girl, suddenly much happier. ‘Myrtle Warren! Is that you? What a lovely surprise! I'm so glad that you could attend tonight.’  
‘Thank you for extending the invitation, Sir Nicholas,’ said Myrtle pleasantly.  
‘If you don't mind, could I have a word with James in private?’  
‘I suppose, but don’t take too long. He is my guest, after all.’  
‘Of course… of course…’   
‘I'll be in there in just a moment,’ said Jamie. ‘I promise.’  
‘You better,’ said Myrtle, before gliding through the dungeon door and into the party.  
‘What’s wrong, Sir Nicholas?’ asked Jamie once Myrtle had disappeared.  
‘This party…’ Nick said, fidgeting with his hands. ‘…it's not what I wanted, and I don't know what to do about it. No food, bored guests, a half-empty hall…’  
‘But can you still enjoy what you have here?’ asked Jamie. ‘This party is better than nothing.’  
‘I know… I should consider myself lucky that Professor Sprout didn't make me cancel it. But I cannot stop thinking about how much better all of this could have been… This is all Erling's fault. If he had never shown up… _C'est la vie_ , I suppose…’  
‘Let's not waste any more time out here and get you back into the party,’ suggested Jamie. ‘Your guests have to be asking where you are.’  
‘That's the thing, James… I don't wish to bore my guests, and I know many of them would prefer to see Erling's party. If I wrapped up the party early, they would be able to see it, but I don't wish to be a morose host. Do you think I should conclude the party a little early to accommodate them or keep to the schedule?’  
‘At this point, it might be best to keep things brief,’ admitted Jamie. ‘I'm sure your guests will appreciate it.’  
‘I should have known better than to get into a spat with Erling… The least I can do is admit defeat like a gentleman.’  
‘It doesn't necessarily mean admitting defeat, but it's good that you're thinking of your guests first,’ pointed out the Slytherin, attempting to cheer the ghost up.  
‘Yes, that's what it is,’ mused Sir Nicholas. ‘It's a selfless act. That's what a good host should do.’  
‘Excuse me, Sir Nicholas…’ said the Fat Friar, floating through a wall and stopping in front of them.  
‘The Friar? What are you doing here?’ asked Nick, surprised.  
‘James is here too?’ asked the Friar, hopeful, and said ‘I was hoping to find you as well. I must have a word with both of you… immediately.’  
Another ghost appeared through the wall the Friar had just passed through, looking first intrigued, then angry. ‘Wait a minute!’ said Erling, the moment he laid eyes on Nick. ‘I agreed to speak with you, Friar, but I have no intention of talking with this… scoundrel!’  
‘And who thought that I would want to have a word with you?’ sneered Nick.  
‘Gentlemen, please! I'm sure the Friar has a good explanation for all of this if we give him a moment to speak.’  
‘Thank you, James…’ said the Friar tiredly. ‘I wanted to see if there was still a way of salvaging this evening. Nicholas, I've been your friend long enough to know that your party isn't making you happy right now.’  
Nick scoffed. ‘I don't know how you'd get that idea…’  
‘Erling, the shifting demands you gave for your party has ensured that nearly nothing is set up appropriately,’ continued the Fat Friar.  
‘Preposterous!’  
The Friar ignored him, and went on ‘If we can set personal pride aside for a moment, right now, I think we can find a way to make everyone's evening better. Jamie, help me get one of these ghosts to cooperate,’ he begged.  
A solution clicked in Jamie’s head. ‘Sir Nicholas, weren't we just talking about this? Bringing the parties together could make your guests much happier.’  
Sir Nicholas scratched his goatee, admitting ‘This is true. I do feel as though I owe them a better time than the one they're having right now.’  
‘So Roughly Decapitated Nolan gets to come out on top? I don't see why I should be interested in uniting around that!’  
It was Nick who argued calmly ‘Just think of how many ghosts you'll be able to share your stories with if both parties were to be combined!’  
‘Hmm… a bigger audience, you say?’ considered Erling, nodding. ‘I do like the sound of that!’   
Nick nodded as well. ‘Alright, I'm in.’  
‘Agreed,’ said Erling. ‘To save this evening from duelling congregations, we must work together.’  
‘All right, we have a plan!’ said Jamie happily, clapping his hands together. ‘Friar and Erling, you'll need to help your guests move to our party.’  
‘Leave it to me,’ said Erling.  
‘Sir Nicholas, we'll need to start clearing some space so that everyone will have enough room,’ continued Jamie hurriedly.  
‘To think a few moments ago I was worried that we would have too much space!’  
‘Brilliant!’ celebrated the Fat Friar. ‘We should have the parties combined in short order!’  
But before the other two ghosts left, Nick cleared his throat, and said ‘Before we go any further, allow me to apologise for my behaviour, Erling. I deeply regret what happened to the menu you prepared.’  
Erling looked pained as he admitted ‘I owe you an apology as well, Nicholas. I know I wasn't the most generous spirit to deal with.’  
‘While I appreciate the sentiments,’ Jamie interrupted. ‘…may I suggest we stay focused on uniting these parties? Your guests are waiting!’  
‘Right! We have a lot of work to do!’ cried the Friar, flying away with Erling.

Jamie finally entered the dungeon, while Nick cleared space to accommodate the new guests. A huge rusty chandelier with black candles illuminated the dance floor, which was filling quickly as ghosts from Erling’s party arrived. There were many black and ragged hangings on the walls and ceilings, and the food that the House Elves were transporting in was being placed on a corner of the room, atop mouldy tables. The dungeon was extremely cold, a cold that reminded Jamie of the one he felt in the Ice Vault, a cold that couldn’t be helped with more clothing. There were so many ghosts regularly passing through the living student, he was constantly feeling like he had been submerged on ice; but he kept a pleasant expression for the hosts’ sake. Enchanted instruments played the music that some ghosts were dancing to, and when Erling and Nick arrived to stay, they greeted each guest warmly. Nick and the Friar floated towards Jamie when the last guest had arrived, and Sir Nicholas said ‘I know that I had my doubts, but I must say, the food, the dancing, seeing everyone in here enjoying themselves… This is the Deathday party I had hoped for. Thank you for reminding me what really matters when putting together a Deathday party, James.’  
‘My pleasure, Sir Nicholas. Just don’t ask me to help organise another one of these.’  
Nick gave out a hearty laugh, and said ‘I won’t, fear not!’  
‘After everything you've been through, I think it's time you enjoyed the party you worked so hard to assemble,’ said the Friar.  
‘That's right. But where did Myrtle wander off too?’ wondered Nick.  
Myrtle’s voice answered their question, as she made her way towards them. ‘There you are, Jamie. I was beginning to think that you stood me up.’  
‘No. Not at all! In fact, I was-’  
‘I'm hoping that you were about to introduce me to some of your friends…’ said Myrtle excitedly.  
Jamie led her through the haunted dungeon, striking up conversations with ghosts he’d never talked to before, and introducing Myrtle to them. He also introduced her to Erling, in between one of the many tales he was recounting to his audience.  
Myrtle was ecstatic after talking to Erling. ‘Thank you for convincing me to come to the party tonight. This party is better than I could have imagined it to be.’  
‘Thank you for inviting me as your guest,’ said Jamie back. Ignoring the constant feeling of being frozen all over, and the rotten smell (difficult things to achieve on their own), it was actually an interesting party to be in.  
Another living human entered the dungeon: Professor Sprout, who walked over to Jamie and Myrtle. ‘Miss Warren, would you mind if I had a word with your guest?’  
‘Do you mind, Myrtle?’ said Jamie sheepishly. ‘I'm sorry that I keep getting pulled away.’  
Myrtle nodded. ‘It's alright with me. I've got to check in with some of the other guests anyways.’  
Myrtle hovered away, and Sprout looked around the room, quite satisfied. ‘This soirée is looking quite lovely, Mr Smith. The Friar told me you played a part in getting Sir Nicholas and Erling the Great to put their differences aside.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I might have had a word or two with them. Next time something like this pops up, I hope that the two of them aren't so quick to judge others.’  
‘It sounds like I don't have to worry about you tinkering with property that doesn't belong to you again,’ said Sprout sharply.  
Jamie held back a grimace, as he said ashamedly ‘No, Professor. You don't have to worry about that at all.’  
Sprout nodded at him, content. ‘I'm glad to hear that you've grown from this… which is why I'll be restoring the points I took away. I'm not a fan of trickery or pranks… But you managed to bring two of the Friar's closest friends together after a rather nasty spat. And that is to be commended.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Sprout.’  
Myrtle approached them, a bit shyly, and asked ‘Are you almost finished with Jamie? I haven't had a single dance yet, and the dancefloor is filling up.’  
‘I believe I've taken up more than enough of your evening, Mr Smith,’ said the professor kindly. ‘By all means…’  
‘Come on… there's still a spot open for us!’ said Myrtle, beckoning Jamie towards the dance floor.  
‘Lead the way, Myrtle!’ said Jamie, bracing for the coldest dance of his life. Offering a hand, Jamie felt his palm go numb from cold when Myrtle took it, and then his shoulder as Myrtle placed a hand there. From the outside, it would look like two people dancing, though Jamie felt as if he was dancing alone in a freezing wasteland, for his hands didn’t feel any resistance from Myrtle’s hand or waist. Still, they imitated the other ghosts in their dance, stepping on each other’s foot from time to time (or rather, phasing through them). Gritting his teeth to stop them from clattering, Jamie gave Myrtle an awkward smile, which she returned gladly. And when the dance ended, Jamie excused himself, and fled from the party he had helped create, shivering heavily.


	5. The All-Wizard Tournament

‘Thanks fer comin’, everyone. Yeh may be wondering’ why we called all o’ yeh here…’ Hagrid said. He and Professor Kettleburn had gathered a group of fifth-years in the clearing where they held Care of Magical Creatures for a surprise announcement, right after the Christmas holidays had passed and everyone was back. The students in question where the Slytherins Barnaby Lee, Ismelda Murk, James Smith, Liz Tuttle and Merula Snyde; the Ravenclaws Andre Egwu, Tulip Karasu and Badeea Ali; the Hufflepuff Nymphadora Tonks; and the Gryffindors Charlie Weasley and Jae Kim.  
‘Before we explain, how much do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?’ Kettleburn asked.  
‘I know a lot about it!’ Jamie said, raising his hand, much like Rowan would.  
‘That makes one of us,’ Jae whispered, earning a few laughs from his classmates.  
‘For those who didn’t know,’ Kettleburn explained ‘The Triwizard Tournament was a contest held among Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons.’  
‘Each o’ the wizardin’ schools had one student teh represent ‘em as the school’s “Champion,”’ Hagrid added. ‘An’ the Champions competed in three dangerous tasks.’  
Tulip asked ‘What kind of dangerous tasks?’  
‘Tasks to test each Champion’s magical ability, intelligence, and courage,’ Kettleburn replied. ‘The winner received honour, glory, and the Triwizard Cup!’  
Merula spoke next. ‘So is that the announcement we’re here for? How soon can I win this Triwizard Cup?’  
‘Well, the tournament used teh be held routinely… ‘til it wasn’ anymore.’  
‘Why isn’t the Triwizard Tournament held anymore?’ Ismelda asked.  
‘What matters is,’ Kettleburn interjected in a cheery voice. ‘There’s been talk at the Ministry of Magic about bringing the tournament back!’  
‘An’ all o’ yeh here have shown potential teh be Hogwarts’ next Champion,’ Hagrid noted.  
‘I have potential? Says who?’ Barnaby asked happily.  
‘Professor Dumbledore himself!’ Hagrid said.  
Kettleburn nodded. ‘That’s why we’ve gathered all of you here… To announce the Hogwarts All-Wizard Tournament!’  
‘Me an’ Professor Kettleburn jus’ invented it today!’ Hagrid explained with glee.  
‘The goal of our All-Wizard Tournament is to prepare you for what to expect in a Triwizard Tournament,’ Kettleburn elaborated. ‘You’ll compete with each other to prove your readiness for the Triwizard Tournament, should it return soon. So, congratulations to all of you!’  
‘Congratulations?’ Merula asked, puzzled. ‘But no one’s won anything yet.’  
‘Congratulations on bein’ picked teh compete, he means.’  
‘All of Hogwarts will be buzzing about the students chosen to compete in the first-ever All-Wizard Tournament!’ Kettleburn couldn’t contain his excitement.  
‘It’s a credit teh yer courage, intelligence, an’ magical abilities. We’ll be testin’ yeh on each… Whoever has the most points after three tasks wins the All-Wizard Cup and reward!’  
‘I suppose we should congratulate you, too… Dumbledore chose you to create this special tournament,’ Jamie pointed out.  
‘Actually, we… volunteered,’ Kettleburn noted. ‘Professor Dumbledore just recommended the participants.’  
‘So this is all your idea?’ Tulip asked. ‘Then I expect this All-Wizard Tournament will be great fun!’  
‘But it won’ be easy. Remember, we’re tryin’ teh prepare yeh fer difficult Triwizard Tournament tasks.’  
‘Tasks as difficult as putting a tutu on an Erumpent!’ Kettleburn proposed. ‘Or brushing a Chimaera’s teeth!’  
‘So if yer up fer the challenge, best yeh start perparin’ now,’ Hagrid warned.  
‘How are we supposed to prepare for the unknown?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Indeed!’ Kettleburn dodged the question. ‘Good luck! Your first task begins soon…’  
The news got the students excited, clear by their animated chatter when the staff members dismissed them. For Jamie, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to test himself, and prove his readiness to face the rest of the Cursed Vaults, much like Jacob once felt about the Triwizard Tournament, despite not being able to participate in one.

Tonks, Tulip, Jamie, Barnaby and Charlie decided to investigate together about past Triwizard Tournaments, having the same idea as Andre and Liz, though those two studied on their own. They learned that the Triwizard Tournament had been cancelled almost two hundred years ago due to the numerous deaths and accidents, information Hagrid told them had been held from them not to worry them even more, on top of Beatrice’s situation. More importantly, Hagrid let it slip that Nifflers were somehow involved in the first task.

That same night, Jamie took a stroll under the guise of patrolling as a Prefect around the Training Grounds, going to a meeting with his part-time nemesis at her request. Flashes of light made him curious, as he approached two Slytherin girls practising on training dummies. Ismelda and Merula fired spells at the figures, while Badeea Ali watched them from a distance. ‘You wanted to see me, Merula?’ Jamie asked after clearing his throat.  
Merula and Ismelda put their wands away, turning to Jamie. Badeea lit up, saying ‘Finally! I get a turn!’  
‘We meant to finish target practice hours ago…’ Merula snickered.  
‘But it was too much fun making Badeea wait,’ Ismelda finished, as the Ravenclaw behind them fired at the wooden dummies.  
‘How is it fun to make Badeea wait to practise spells?’ Jamie asked, pondering whether or not to take some house points away as a Prefect.  
‘The All-Wizard Tournament is a competition, Smith,’ Merula scoffed. ‘Do you understand what that means?’  
‘Why don’t you tell me what it means to Merula Snyde?’ Jamie proposed with a smirk.  
‘I’m chuffed you asked,’ Merula said with a smug smile. ‘I want to defeat everyone. But especially you. Competition makes us better. Cooperation makes us weak. And you know that. You’re competitive too, Smith. No one likes to lose. And I’ll do anything to win. The ends justify the means.’  
‘You have a rather… selfish approach to competition, Merula,’ Jamie said, genuinely concerned.  
‘That’s why I don’t play team sports. And that’s why it was fun to make Badeea wait to use the practice dummies,’ she said with a giggle. ‘If she’s waiting, she’s not practising duelling spells that may separate the winner from the losers.’  
‘What makes you think we’ll need duelling spells to win the All-Wizard Tournament?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Well, do we?’ Merula posed. ‘I heard you know what the first task is all about. That is why I called you here.’  
‘I don’t know what the task is,’ Jamie remarked. ‘Hagrid only accidentally let slip a detail to a few of us.’  
‘So what’s the detail? You have an unfair advantage if you know and we don’t,’ Merula pressed him on.  
‘You’d be all right with having an unfair advantage over me,’ Jamie said with a grin.  
‘That’s where we’re different. You’d rather play fair,’ Merula pointed out. ‘Usually. So, if you want this to be a fair fight, tell me what you know about the first task…’  
Jamie considered the request for a moment. He could tell the truth, and hope for the best. He could lie, but that would only last until the actual trial. He could simply refuse, and be done with it. ‘ _What would the harm be in telling her, anyway?_ ’ Jamie thought. ‘ _It hasn’t been of much help to me anyway…_ ’ Shrugging, Jamie decided to go with the bold truth, and see the reaction. ‘The first task involves Nifflers. That’s all I know.’  
Ismelda laughed at Jamie. ‘I can’t believe you just told us. How daft!’  
‘I’m winning either way,’ Jamie promised. ‘So I have no problem in starting even. Not that it helps much knowing this…’  
‘I don’t believe you anyway,’ Merula said, sneering. ‘These tasks are supposed to be difficult and dangerous. Nifflers?!’ Enraged at believing she’d been lied to, she spat ‘Talking to you is so often a waste of my time.’  
‘You haven’t always felt that way, Merula,’ Jamie said with a wink, smirking.  
The reaction he expected happening happened, with her blushing heavily. ‘This has nothing to do with… dating. I told you, this is a competition.’  
‘But why is this competition so important to you, out of all competitions?’  
‘Because I can tell everyone I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts, but I don’t have anything to show everyone,’ she said with a roll of her eyes. ‘The All-Wizard Cup in my dorm room… That’ll show ‘em.’  
‘I’d just like to win so Merula will have to stop calling herself the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts,’ Ismelda said.  
‘Ismelda!’  
‘What? I get tired of hearing it sometimes. I’m off to figure out what’s dangerous about Nifflers, just in case Smith is telling the truth. See you.’ Ismelda walked away, back to the castle.  
‘This All-Wizard Tournament has everyone out of sorts,’ Jamie commented.  
‘That’s because it’s supposed to be like the Triwizard Tournament. Students have died competing, you know…’  
Jamie nodded. ‘It’s normal to be nervous, then. The more we learn about this kind of tournament, the more intimidating it becomes.’  
‘Perhaps you’re nervous, but I’m not,’ Merula pouted. ‘So leave me alone.’  
‘Leave you alone? You’re the one who called me here!’  
‘I need to go and find out where the first task is located…’ Merula muttered, starting to walk away.  
Jamie catched up to her, saying ‘I don’t know where the first task will be either, so-’  
‘Don’t follow me,’ Merula warned.  
Jamie stopped in his tracks, watching her as she walked away behind Ismelda. He didn’t notice as the spells Badeea was casting stopped, but he did notice her tapping his shoulder. ‘The first task is in the History of Magic classroom.’  
‘Oh. Thank you.’  
‘Not that it tells us anything about the task or how to prepare for it… There will be an owl sent about it, but I’d done a bit of investigating ahead of time,’ she explained with pride.  
‘And you didn’t want Merula and Ismelda to know,’ guessed Jamie.  
Badeea shook her head. ‘I knew they were stalling me so that I couldn’t practise.’  
‘Well, thanks for sharing what you know with me,’ Jamie said. ‘I suppose I should tell you what Hagrid-’  
‘Nifflers? I heard you tell Merula and Ismelda. But I already knew.’  
‘You’re going to be a rather fierce competitor in this All-Wizard Tournament, Badeea,’ Jamie congratulated her.  
‘Sometimes it’s the quiet witches you have to watch out for,’ Badeea noted with a nod. ‘See you at the first task.’

Indeed, an owl with the exact place and time reached each competitor during breakfast. The eleven students gathered in the back of the classroom, with Kettleburn and Hagrid standing in front of them with a closed wooden box on the floor. At the back of the small crowd, Merula nudged Jamie. ‘Ready to watch me win, Smith? Bring on the “killer” Nifflers…’  
Jamie leaned in to whisper in her ear ‘Sadly, I’ll be too busy winning this challenge to watch you do anything, Merula.’  
Kettleburn’s voice caught their attention. ‘Welcome to your first task of the first All-Wizard Tournament! The winner of this first task will receive 100 points! Whoever has the most points after three tasks will be awarded the prestigious All-Wizard Cup!’  
‘I came up with this first task me’self,’ Hagrid noted excitedly. Yeh’ll need yer wits and speed teh win… Now, ‘round this room are hidden shiny objects… Find the most before time runs out an’ yeh win.’  
‘Find the most shiny of the objects?’ asked Barnaby. ‘Or find the most number of shiny objects?’  
‘That’s actually a decent question,’ Jae commented.  
‘Find the greatest number o’ shiny objects… But yeh’ll not jus’ be competin’ with each other. Yeh’ll have Nifflers teh contend with!’  
‘Fire-breathing Nifflers?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Quidditch bat-wielding Nifflers?’ Andre joined him.  
‘Dagger-throwing Nifflers?’ Ismelda questioned.  
‘No. Jus’ ‘bout a dozen regulat ol’ Nifflers. But yeh can count on the lil’ guys teh get in yer way an’ try teh steal yer shiny finds.’  
Merula was not exactly thrilled when she asked ‘That’s the entire “dangerous” challenge?’  
‘For a task designed to test one’s courage, intelligence, and magical ability, it is… straightforward,’ Badeea thought aloud.  
Jamie was on the same boat as the other two. ‘There’s more to this challenge than just a Niffler and a scavenger hunt, Hagrid… Isn’t there?’  
‘Hmm… Well…’  
Kettleburn cut the chat short, raising his passionate voice. ‘All right then! Your time begins now! Release the Nifflers!’

Toppling the box over and opening it, a swarm of Nifflers ran out, crawling around the classroom and stealing the shiny objects. Chaos ensued, as each competitor took a small pouch and searched around as well. Barnaby started chasing the Niffler that had taken his pouch when he had found a few coins, turning into the Niffler chasing Barnaby when the boy recovered the stolen bag. Meanwhile, the others were either searching by hand or taking coins with Summoning Charms. Careful not to draw attention to himself, Jamie immobilised a few Nifflers casting spells under his breath, taking their loot. Merula and Ismelda were doing something similar, though Ismelda was trying to outright curse the creatures. Kettleburn’s voice stopped the task when it had been going on for about a quarter of an hour. ‘Time is up! Leave your sacks of shiny items with Hagrid and me before the Nifflers snatch them! We’ll do a count of your shiny collections and then gather you to announce the winner of the first task!’  
Giving them her bag, Merula complained ‘That task was rubbish! Rubbish! We’ve been preparing for danger! Some of us have been ill over it! Not me, of course…! But some of us! Isn’t this to ready us to be Triwizard Champions? Ready us for survival in a treacherous world?’  
‘Miss Snyde, that’s quite enough,’ Kettleburn scolded her. ‘This is not behaviour befitting of an All-Wizard victor…’  
‘But Merula has a point,’ Jamie said, more politely, as he left his bag with Hagrid. ‘We were expecting dangerous challenges. We’ve been quite worked up about it.’  
‘You’re taking my side?’ Merula asked, bewildered. ‘But I’m your top competition.’  
‘And I still intend to defeat you and win, but I’m just as confused as you about this tournament.’  
‘This is all me fault,’ Hagrid lamented. ‘There were more than Nifflers planned fer this task… But after I saw some o’ yeh in the Library frettin’ o’er the deaths an’ dangers o’ the Triwizard Tournament… I s’pose I thought it best teh start the All-Wizard Tournament off with somethin’ not so… deadly.’  
Tonks recalled ‘But you told us we shouldn’t fear challenges, Hagrid.’  
Charlie nodded. ‘And I know I’d be quite all right with more dragon involvement in the tournament.’  
‘And I want this All-Wizard Tournament to better prepare me for the dangers of any Cursed Vault,’ Jamie added.  
Kettleburn said ‘Then you’ll be pleased to know I’m the one planning your second task. You wouldn’t know it by looking at me, but I know all about grave danger!’  
Jamie had to hold back laughter. ‘I… think we might know it by looking at you…’  
‘So more danger it is. Best yeh all rest up an’ we’ll gather yeh teh announce the winner o’ the first task.’

‘During our first task, I’m quite certain I found more than a single shiny coin,’ Andre commented, puzzled by the coin sitting in front of him on the table. They had been gathered in the Great Hall, where they were currently sitting. Andre, Tonks, Jamie, Jae and Tulip were sitting together at one table, while the rest were at another one.  
‘All of us did,’ Tulip nodded. ‘But we’ve each been given just one.’  
‘What’s your guess about what it could mean, Jamie?’ asked Tonks.  
‘Might be a clue to the second task…’ Jamie pondered, examining the coin.  
‘Let’s hope Hagrid and Kettleburn tell us more when they announce the winner of the first task,’ Jamie said.  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned around he heard Merula say ‘So you were telling the truth when you told Ismelda and me that our first task involved Nifflers… I don’t know what your strategy is for the next task, Smith. But I’ll be keeping an eye on you…’  
‘That makes two of us.’  
Merula rolled her eyes, and sat down at her original seat. Hagrid and Kettleburn arrived, quite excited to share the news.  
‘Welcome back, competitors!’ Kettleburn said. ‘Congratulations on completing the first task of the All-Wizard Tournament!’  
‘Consider yerselves lucky we started yeh off easy ‘cause what Professor Kettleburn’s planned fer yer next… Let’s just say it’s got more o’ the danger an’ difficulty yeh’d see in a Triwizard Tournament.’  
‘Now, before we announce the winner of the first task, do you have any questions?’  
Barnaby raised a hand. ‘I do! Why do we each have one shiny object?’  
‘That can wait!’ Merula protested. ‘I want to know who won the task!’  
‘But Mr Lee raises a fine question,’ Kettleburn noted. ‘When is a shiny coin not a shiny coin?’  
‘So you’re telling us that our shiny item may not be what it seems?’ Jamie asked.  
‘That’s tellin’ yeh quite a bit!’  
‘Now can you tell us who won? Who’s in the lead in this All-Wizard Tournament?’ Merula asked again.  
‘Very well,’ Kettleburn said. ‘The competitor who found the most shiny objects, despite Niffler interference, and is the winner of the first task and 100 points, is… James Smith!’  
Everyone looked at the winner, all surprised and disappointed, some more aggressively. Jamie was the most surprised of all. ‘Me? I thought for sure Badeea was in the lead!’  
‘A rather determined Niffler swiped some of my loot right before time ran out,’ Badeea lamented.  
‘I want a recount!’ Merula hissed. ‘Here, take my shiny total and add it to my total.’  
‘If we did that, the scores would still be equal…’ Barnaby calculated with all his mental strength. ‘Hey, is this All-Wizard Tournament making me smarter?!’  
‘I assure all of you that our count is correct,’ Kettleburn calmed them down. ‘Congratulations, Mr Smith. You are one step closer to becoming our All-Wizard victor and recipient of the All-Wizard Cup!’  
Jamie was over the clouds. ‘Thank you!’  
‘No time teh rest on yer laurels though. Yeh got a second task teh prepare fer… An’ this next task is worth 300 points.’  
Merula almost jumped out of her seat. ‘So the winner could take the lead? I’m ready! When? Where?’  
‘For the answer to that question, look no further than your one special shiny object…’ Kettleburn advised.

Three competitors got the same idea of untransfiguring the coin in the Transfiguration classroom at the same time. Jamie, Andre and Jae worked on their respective coins, using _Reparifarge_ to change them back to the original form. Jamie was the first to do it, and the coin turned out to be a jar filled with small black balls inside a liquid, like black peas. Examining them, Jamie shook his head. ‘No idea.’  
‘Me neither,’ Jae said.  
‘I think I do! I owe you one, Jamie!’ Andre jumped up, after examining Jamie’s jar. Running out of the classroom without another word, he left the other two behind.  
‘Crikey, that Andre is a competitive one!’ Jae noted.  
‘This All-Wizards Tournament is revealing interesting things about everyone…’  
‘Yeah. That makes me think I should also…’  
‘Go ahead, Jae. We all want to be the All-Wizard victor…’  
‘Thank, Jamie! If I figure out what’s in that jar before you do, I’ll let you know!’ Jae promised, before running out as well.

Jamie was left alone, staring into the jar, brainstorming. Merula’s voice broke his concentration, having not noticed her entering the classroom and sitting on the desk his jar was on. ‘I should’ve thought to untransfigure it. I didn’t.’  
‘Merula!’ Jamie got up quickly, looking around to make sure no one else had snuck up on him. ‘Have you been spying on all of us?’  
‘No, just spying on you. You’re my toughest competition in this All-Wizard Tournament… Until I defeat you in the second task to take the lead,’ Merula noted with her usual cheeky grin.  
Jamie felt strangely touched by that confession, instead of angry. ‘Aww, I’m touched, Merula. Can’t say I’m not surprised, though. You’ve made it clear you’d do anything to win.’  
‘I’d even work with you on this second task…’ Merula suggested.  
‘After telling me you plan to defeat me?’  
‘We’re the two top competitors, Smith. No one will say so, but everyone knows it. Let’s help each other to the top so we can battle it out at the top. That’s how it should be,’ she offered. ‘If we get too caught up in our own rivalry, we risk getting in each other’s way… Which leaves room for an Andre or a Badeea or whoever to slip by us. But if one of us wins this next task, that means the final task will likely come down to either you or me.’  
‘I could poke some holes in that logic, Merula…’ Jamie pointed out with a smirk, leaning closer.  
‘But you must be intrigued…’ Merula said, holding eye contact without blinking. ‘Unless you’re intimidated…’  
‘Perhaps I’m neither,’ Jamie said simply, not blinking either.  
‘So, what will it be?’ Merula asked in a suggestive whisper. ‘Do you want to team up for this second task or not?’  
Jamie gave a half smile as he nodded. ‘All right, let’s team up.’  
‘A wise decision, Smith…’  
‘Though I have no reason to trust you…’  
‘You told me the truth about the Nifflers in the first task. I’ve no reason to lie to you.’  
‘You have every reason to lie to me, and you know it,’ Jamie said, stepping back and looking again at the jar. ‘I don’t suppose you know what’s in this jar, do you?’  
Merula looked closer, squinting. ‘No, but it looks like disgusting beans. I hope we don’t have to eat them for the next challenge.’  
‘Beans… Food…’ Jamie muttered, an idea forming in his head. ‘You may be onto something… I’ve an idea where we can go next…’

The Care of Magical Creatures “classroom” was full of Crup puppies and Puffskeins playing with each other, and Barnaby and Liz admiring the cute creatures. Jamie and Merula walked to them, more focused on their task, though a bit distracted. Merula asked ‘What’s going on here? It’s… adorable.’  
‘We needed a break from the pressures of the All-Wizard Tournament,’ Liz explained.  
‘It’s hard to feel anxious when you’re watching Puffskeins and Crup pups play together,’ Barnaby said.  
‘That’s quite true,’ agreed Jamie.  
‘Rubbish,’ Merula said with a pout. ‘What good are Puffskeins if you’re not tossing them?’  
Barnaby pointed at Merula, reasoning ‘See? Look at how tense we all are!’  
‘That’s the thing about this All-Wizard Tournament… We’ve got so much to fret about Hogwarts already,’ Liz lamented. ‘Whether it’s making high marks or making friends, or dating or not dating, or getting killed in a prestigious wizarding tournament.’  
‘One of those things is definitely not like the others,’ Barnaby pointed out.  
‘I thought you were quite driven to win, Liz,’ said Jamie.  
‘I still am. It’s because I’m not as popular as all of you… If I’m the All-Wizard victor, I’m hoping that more people will want to be my friend.’  
‘Liz, you don’t need to win a contest to make friends,’ Jamie encouraged her. ‘You have us.’  
‘You have Smith and Barnaby,’ Merula noted. ‘I think friends are overrated.’  
Liz’s shoulders slumped. ‘I’ll admit preparing on my own was exhausting. I was just talking to Barnaby about it.’  
‘I’m still floored I was even invited to compete,’ Barnaby admitted. ‘I had a dream Dumbledore called me into his office to say it was Lee Barnaby who he chose, not me.’  
‘Who’s Lee Barnaby?’ Merula asked.  
‘I think the me in my dream made him up because he’s just my name backwards.’  
‘Blimey, you two really do need a break from the pressure!’ Merula commented.  
‘If you’re taking a break, does this mean you’ve yet to untransfigure your shiny object?’ Jamie asked.  
‘No,’ Liz said. ‘Not very competitive of us, I suppose.’  
‘If I show you the clue it revealed, can you tell us what it means?’ Jamie proposed.  
‘What makes you think Liz and I can help?’  
‘You know a lot about magical creatures, and I think the clue could be some kind of creature food,’ Jamie explained.  
Liz nodded enthusiastically. ‘Let’s see it!’ Jamie placed the jar he’d carried around to the clearing on a stool, and they stood around it, examining it. After about a minute of examination, Liz’s face dropped. ‘Uh-oh… I think I do know what these are.’ A yellow Puffskein ate one of the beans they’d examined, apparently happy at the taste.  
‘Whatever is in the jar, this Puffskein seems to like it!’ Barnaby said. ‘Although Puffskeins will eat just about anything.’  
‘I know what’s in the jar, and it would make a human sick if eaten,’ Liz confirmed her suspicions.  
‘Tiny, black in colour, and poisonous to humans?’ Jamie listed.  
‘They’re also a potion ingredient. In Girding Potion, for instance. Now, do you know what’s in the jar, Jamie?’  
‘Doxy eggs?’ Jamie replied, more a question than a statement.  
‘I knew they looked like eggs!’ Barnaby lit up.  
‘Yes, that’s right!’ Liz said with a smile. ‘They’re Doxy eggs.’  
‘I knew that…’ Merula muttered. ‘I mean, I would’ve guessed it…’  
‘You wouldn’t even have this clue without me, Merula,’ Jamie teased.  
‘Neither would we, so thank you, Jamie,’ Liz thanked him.  
‘Thank you for helping us figure out that our next clue in the All-Wizarding Tournament is Doxy eggs,’ Jamie thanked her back.  
‘I wonder what Doxy eggs have to do with our second task,’ Barnaby said.  
‘We need only worry about the eggs if they’re hatched,’ noted Liz. ‘Because if Doxies – venomous biting fairies – are involved in our next task, it’s sure to be dangerous.’  
‘Not all the Puffskeins and Crup pups in the world can make you feel better about that…’ Merula mused.

News had spread around that the second task would have an audience, and would happen in the Training Grounds, thanks to Penny. She still took Calming Draught doses from time to time to cope with Beatrice’s situation, so she was among the most excited students about the Tournament. The next morning, the Training Grounds had been prepared for the event, with colourful balloons and miniaturised Quidditch stands as barriers around the area for the task. A few tables were filled with Butterbeers and snacks for students and teachers, and in the improvised “arena” a bunch of brooms had been scattered around. Students from all years cheered at the competitors, who awaited their instructions with impatience, nervous because of the cheering audience. Among them, two Slytherins whispered to each other. ‘It looks like we’ll be doing some flying. Don’t forget, we work as a team until it’s just down to us,’ Merula refreshed Jamie’s memory. ‘After that, anything goes…’  
‘I know our agreement, Merula. I agreed to it, after all,’ Jamie chuckled, examining the bronze cage with Doxies that sat on a pillar next to Kettleburn. The professor and Hagrid were about to speak, so they payed attention.  
‘Good teh see all o’ yeh at this second task o’ the All-Wizard Tournament!’  
‘The winner of this task will receive 300 points!’ Kettleburn reminded them. ‘Now, I must warn you, I have increased the difficulty and the danger in this next task…’  
‘Like a Triwizard Tournament task,’ Merula said, clearly happy. ‘That’s how it should be.’  
Kettleburn continued. ‘This task is a bit of an aerial obstacle course… The first competitor to catch the Pixie wins!’  
‘Aerial obstacle course?’ asked a confused Barnaby, who was looking up at the sky. ‘I don’t see anything up there…’  
‘Much remains to be seen of this task, Mr Lee…’  
‘But catching a Pixie?’ Tonks asked. ‘We learned Triwizard Tournaments had tasks like capturing a Cockatrice.’  
‘Racing to catch a single Pixie…’ Andre nodded. ‘Not much danger in that.’  
‘This is Hagrid’s Niffler nonsense all over again…’ Merula began lamenting.  
‘I reckon yeh oughta take teh the skies an’ see fer yerselves…’  
‘There is only one Pixie to be caught. Be brave. Be smart. Be safe,’ Kettleburn warned. ‘We’ll be watching, and so will all of Hogwarts! Off you go!’

Suddenly, the brooms on the ground started bouncing around, and the students had to avoid being hit by them as they each tried to grab one. ‘Welcome to your first obstacle! Overcome a Hurling Hex!’ Kettleburn shouted over the ruckus.  
Ducking to avoid being hit on the face by a stray broom, Jamie readied his wand, hoping the General Counter-Spell was enough to stop his broom. Extending a hand to the side, he grabbed the broom tightly, being almost dragged with it. Moving with the flow of the broom, he pointed his wand at it, and saw Merula attempt the same near him with a broom of her own, muttering ‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’ Their brooms stopped almost at the same time, and as they nodded at each other, they took to the sky, searching for the bright blue Pixie. As they began racing to get it, Kettleburn opened the cage, releasing the Doxies. The Doxies attacked all the competitors still on the ground, some of them managing to fend them off, others getting bit. Up in the sky, Jamie and Merula were chasing the Pixie, trying to knock each other down. A third figure reached them, flying even faster. Andre had his gaze fixated on the Pixie, like a Seeker with the Snitch. True to his flying skills, he was getting closer, and closer. Finally, his hand closed around the creature, and he held his arm up in the air victorious. Immobilising the Doxies, Professor Kettleburn finished the task, getting the bitten students to the Hospital Wing.

Ismelda, Tulip, Charlie, Tonks and Barnaby had been administered the antidote to Doxy poison, but they were too weak to continue the competition. With his amazing catch, Andre was now on the lead with 300 points, and Jamie was second with 100. The fate of the All-Wizard Tournament was to be decided, however, as Professor Dumbledore summoned the two organisers and the healthy competitors into his office. Before they left the Hospital Wing, however, Jamie pulled Merula aside. ‘Merula, about that task… I’d have caught that Pixie before the Doxies were released if you hadn’t bumped me...’  
‘That friendly bump? I was just saying hello like a good teammate,’ Merula said sarcastically.  
‘…Well played. But why did you ask me to team up in the first place?’  
‘For your sake,’ Merula responded. ‘You told me the truth about the Nifflers in the first task. Honesty like that could get you killed.’  
Jamie smirked. ‘Until then, good luck. We’ll settle this in the third task.’  
‘Let’s hope we have that chance,’ Merula said with a nod. ‘Come on, Dumbledore’s waiting.’

Following the others, they arrived at the Headmaster’s office, where Dumbledore was waiting for them. ‘The time has come to discuss the fate of the All-Wizard Tournament,’ said Dumbledore.  
Hagrid tried to interject. ‘Professor Dumbledore, we can explain-’  
Kettleburn said sheepishly ‘What we learned today was how many doxies are too many Doxies-’  
‘But the injured students are makin’ a speedy recovery an’-’  
Dumbledore raised a hand to stop them from talking. ‘It’s these students I’d like to hear from.’ Seeing Jae’s reaction, Dumbledore asked amused ‘What is it you expect me to say next, Mr Kim?’  
‘I’ve just never been called into a Headmaster’s office for anything good…’  
‘On the contrary, you all have much to be proud of in this All-Wizard competition,’ Dumbledore assured with a smile. ‘I bear the responsibility of having chosen you as Hogwarts’ most promising young wizards and witches… Students with the potential to be Hogwarts’ Champion, if the Triwizard Tournament returns during your time here. But while you were invited to compete, you did not have to comply.’  
‘I never even considered turning down the opportunity…’ Badeea mused.  
‘And what that tells me, Miss Ali, is that this All-Wizard Tournament has come to mean something to you. Why don’t each of you tell me why winning this contest matters to you?’  
‘And then you’ll tell us whether or not you’ll let the All-Wizard Tournament continue?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I will tell you my conditions. First, let me hear from you.’  
Andre was the first to share after the conditions were laid. ‘I want to be seen as a winner, the “best and the most!”’  
Next was Liz. ‘Being the All-Wizard victor would give me the confidence to make more friends.’  
‘I’m often underestimated,’ Badeea explained. ‘No one would underestimate the All-Wizard victor.’  
Jae followed her by saying ‘I want to prove I’m not a loser. Winning ought to take care of that.’  
‘I want to show off that All-Wizard Cup to everyone who doubts my power.’  
‘Everything I do connects back to my brother or the Cursed Vaults…’  
After everyone had explained their reasons, Dumbledore nodded knowingly. ‘Your motivations are quite varied, but you share the same healthy competitive spirit.’  
‘Then why’d yeh give the directive that some o’ the kids had teh drop out? T’was you, wasn’t it?’ Hagrid asked.  
‘No. The Ministry of Magic insisted upon it, for the injured students’ well-being. You see, the Ministry has learned of your All-Wizard Tournament. And while it appreciates its inventiveness, it is wary of “unregulated” dangers.’  
‘Are you concerned about the danger, too?’ asked Jamie.  
‘I knew it!’ Merula cried out in anger. ‘I knew he was going to cancel the tournament.’  
‘Quite the opposite, Miss Snyde… It’s important that you experience danger similar to that of the Triwizard Tournament, if you’re to be prepared for it. Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn’s well-intentioned, though misguided, ambition has led to some mishaps…’  
‘A fair evaluation, indeed…’ The Scotsman professor noted.  
‘And so, if the All-Wizarding Tournament is to continue, my involvement is required. I will oversee the final task.’  
‘Brilliant!’ Jamie lit up. ‘The tournament will have even more credibility with Professor Dumbledore involved.’  
Hagrid nodded. ‘I have teh agree.’  
‘The All-Wizard Tournament just became more prestigious,’ Kettleburn agreed.  
‘So what now?’ Jamie asked. ‘Do we get our next clue?’  
‘Your next clue will find its way to you,’ Dumbledore assured. ‘Expect your courage, intelligence, and magical ability to be put to the ultimate test.’  
‘It ought to be tested,’ Merula said under her breath. ‘The All-Wizard Cup is at stake.’  
Dumbledore obviously heard her, as he replied ‘There will be much more at stake than that. Your final All-Wizard task won’t just be dangerous… It will be personal. Go now, and prepare yourselves.’

Five of the six remaining competitors reunited in the early hours in the morning, before dawn, in a corner of the Training Grounds, at the request of one of them. Jamie asked ‘What is it, Badeea? What’s the emergency?’  
‘It’s more of an emergency… meeting?’ said the painter, a bit shy.  
‘With only the remaining All-Wizard competitors invited…’ Liz noted.  
‘And the emergency was, Badeea couldn’t sleep,’ Jae scoffed.  
‘But all of you must have been wide awake, too, thinking about our final All-Wizard task?’ Badeea asked.  
‘I was fast asleep!’ Andre protested. ‘Dreaming of holding the All-Wizard Cup!’  
‘Just because you’re the lead with 300 points doesn’t mean you’ll be the All-Wizard victor, Andre,’ Jae pointed out, narrowing his eyes.  
‘It’s true. I’m not far behind with 100 points.’  
‘Right, and the final task is worth 500 points,’ Badeea said. ‘Anyone can win.’  
‘Wait, how do you know how much the final task is worth?’ asked Liz.  
‘Badeea is rather clever at quietly uncovering information…’ Jamie said.  
‘At least I’m sharing the information. Not everyone does.’  
Andre shrugged. ‘Who else has information? What else do we know?’  
A very angry-looking Merula finally arrived, yawning as she reached them, while Jamie reminded them ‘I only know what Dumbledore told us. The final All-Wizard tournament task will be dangerous and personal.’  
‘This emergency better be bloody brilliant,’ Merula groaned.  
‘Badeea couldn’t sleep. That’s the emergency,’ Jae said, holding back a yawn.  
Merula’s mouth opened and closed a few times, too annoyed to think of something quickly enough. Finally, she snapped. ‘So she decided that the rest of us shouldn’t sleep, either? That’s not an emergency, that’s a tactic, Badeea!’  
‘As if you and Ismelda stalling with the training dummies so I couldn’t have target practise wasn’t a tactic…’  
Rubbing his eyes, Andre asked ‘So then the emergency sleep meeting is a tactic? Or would it be retaliation?’  
‘Don’t ask me,’ Liz shrugged. ‘I’m no expert on proper friendships.’  
‘None of us are friends here. We’re competitors!’ Merula protested. ‘Tell them, Smith.’  
‘We can be both friends and competitors, Merula,’ Jamie argued.  
Merula rolled her tired eyes. ‘That kind of thinking will lose you this tournament. I plan to be a winner… the All-Wizard victor.’  
‘If you survive,’ Liz noted. ‘What good is an All-Wizard Cup if you’re dead?’  
Her words shocked everyone. ‘Blimey, I didn’t know Lizard had that in her…’ Merula muttered.  
Liz looked around, confused. ‘Am I the only one who remembers how many students lied competing in Triwizard Tournaments?’  
‘No! That’s why I couldn’t sleep!’ Badeea agreed with her.  
‘Listen, the threat of this final task has us out of sorts…’ Jamie tried to calm them down. ‘Making sense of what the task could be could make us feel more positive about it.’  
Merula shook her head. ‘Brilliant, you have your little brainstorm. I’ll be over there blasting training dummies.’ She walked over to the dummies, taking out her wand.  
Andre joined her. ‘I’m with Merula. Practising spells makes sense. A nice chat can’t help us now…’ Taking out his wand as well, he too began firing spells at the dummies.  
‘Perhaps it will,’ Jamie muttered. While the other two practised, the other four talked, sharing their fears and insecurities about the third task, and speculating about what it could be about.

‘So is anyone feeling more positive about our final task?’ Jamie asked after about an hour.  
‘I wish I could stick to making dangerous trades. That’s what I know how to do.’  
‘I wish I knew I could invent a spell at a moment’s notice if I need one…’  
‘I wish I was with Barnaby watching Puffskeins and Crups play. Creatures comfort me.’  
Jamie sighed, defeated. ‘So no one is feeling more positive about our final task…’  
Badeea nodded. ‘It’s personal and dangerous. That’s not exactly hopeful.’  
Jae theorised ‘Perhaps seeing Barnaby, Tonks, Tulip, Ismelda, and Charlie get hurt in the second task has us rattled.’  
To that, Jamie suggested ‘Then perhaps we should focus on the prestige, the prize, how it’s an honour to be chosen to compete…’

Suddenly, a small black figure ran past them at their feet, stopping on the grass, looking around for something. Even the ones training stopped what they were doing to look at the creature, and Merula groaned ‘If I see one more Niffler during this tournament, I’ll go mad!’  
As she was pointing her wand at the creature, Andre stopped her. ‘Don’t _Flipendo_ the Niffler! It’s just passing through!’  
The six students surrounded the Niffler, which ran away scared, leaving behind a single golden coin. ‘Is it?’ Jamie wondered aloud. ‘Do you think our clue has found us?’  
‘We know what to do with it this time,’ Badeea said excitedly. ‘Untransfigure it!’  
Andre scoffed. ‘And end up with another jar of Doxy eggs? No thanks.’  
‘Perhaps it’s something else?’ Jamie posed. ‘ _Reparifarge!_ ’  
A pink envelope took the place of the coin, rising in the air and forming a mouth of paper. ‘It’s a Howler!’ Merula warned. ‘But from who-’  
The Howler spoke in a deafening voice. ‘ **We’re trapped!‘** ’ Tulip’s voice said.  
‘ **Not a dragon!** ’ Charlie’s voice cried.  
Next was Tonk’s. ‘ **Forbidden Forest!** ’  
Ismelda’s voice was like a whisper in comparison, though still loud and clear. ‘ **Human head… Lion body… Scorpion tail…** ’  
‘ **Manticore… MANTICORE!** ’ Barnaby yelled in fear.  
Everyone started shaking, none more so than Liz, who stammered ‘Did he say… M… Mm… Manticore?!’  
‘We have to save our friends!’ Jamie shouted, running towards the forest, wand drawn. ‘Quick, to the Forest!’ The rest followed running behind him, their wands drawn as well.

Going from reaching the Forest to reaching their trapped friends took very little time, following the screams of fear and terror, and the musical voice of the Manticore reached them once they were close. The huge creature had the five students trapped between itself and a huge tree. The six competitors approached from behind, and Tonks was the first to notice them. ‘You’re here!’  
‘Help!’ Tulip cried. ‘It wants to eat us…’  
‘Eat us and sing!’ Barnaby corrected, dodging a paw of the Manticore, as the beast sang louder.  
Behind him, Jamie heard Badeea mutter ‘Defeat a Manticore?!’  
‘That’s our final task?!’ Merula questioned, terrified eyes locked on the creature.  
‘We have to save them!’ Jamie yelled, no less afraid than the rest. A barrage of spells from the competitors hit the beast in the backside and the tail, without any effect.  
‘It’s not working!’ Jae stammered.  
‘Manticore skin repels all known Charms!’ Liz reminded them.  
‘Stand back! I’ve got this!’ Andre shouted, stepping forward and trying to blast the beast again.  
‘No!’ Merula yelled. ‘I’m winning this tournament!’  
She stepped closer than Andre to the Manticore, a mistake on her part as the Manticore’s tail started flailing in the air menacingly. ‘Merula!’ Jamie cried. ‘Forget winning! The tail! Watch the tail!’  
‘It’s sting is instant death!’ Liz recalled, too late as the tale had already started taking a swing against the Slytherin witch.  
A split second before Liz’s warning, Jamie had already moved, pushing Merula and himself to the ground before the sting could hit either of them. Half-shocked, half-thankful, Merula said ‘That was close!’  
Jamie helped her get up, stepping back to avoid the tail. ‘No one can defeat it alone!’  
‘Hungry!’ the Manticore roared with a musical tone.  
‘Crikey! It talks?!’ Andre asked in shock.  
‘And Manticores can sing too!’ Liz remarked.  
‘We all have to join forces!’ Jamie insisted. ‘We need a plan…’ Looking up, an idea came to him. ‘Charlie! All of you! It’s hungry! Distract it! The rest, on my count of three…’  
‘All right…’ Charlie nodded, shaking.  
‘The rest of us…’ Jamie said in a low volume. ‘Magic won’t work on the Manticore… But the branch above it…’  
‘A trade-off!’ Jae understood.  
Badeea looked up as well, with a determined nod. ‘We can take it down!’  
‘And take down the Manticore…’ Liz finished.  
The Manticore’s song ramped up in speed, becoming louder and louder. Jamie counted down. ‘Three… Two… One… NOW!’  
Six spells shot up towards the branch, taking it down and crashing it against the Manticore. The terrifying beast fell, unconscious. Breathing heavily, everyone fell silent, still trying to make sense of everything. Barnaby broke the silence. ‘You saved us, Jamie! You did it!’  
‘All of us did it…’ Jamie corrected, falling down to the ground, exhausted. ‘Together…’

Three figures stepped from behind the tree the five victims had been trapped against, one of the figures double the size of a normal human. Hagrid, Professor Kettleburn and Professor Dumbledore looked at them, smiling wide. ‘What? You’ve been monitoring us the whole time?!’ Liz asked.  
‘You have completed your final task, All-Wizard competitors…’ Dumbledore congratulated them.  
‘But no one of us was able to defeat the Manticore,’ Merula said, sitting down like Jamie. ‘No one could win this task…’  
Dumbledore advised ‘Let us return to Hogwarts before the Manticore recovers… We will reconvene in the Great Hall in the morning. There is something you should know about the All-Wizard Tournament…’

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter, as almost all the student body had been gathered to celebrate the end of the tournament. In front of the High Table, a stone pillar supported a golden cup with two Niffler shaped handles. The competitors and ex-competitors all sat together, nervous about the outcome and all the spectators. Dumbledore asked for their attention, addressing everyone in the room.  
‘Thank you all for coming to the awarding of the prestigious All-Wizard Cup… Special thanks go to Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn for hosting Hogwarts’ first-ever All-Wizard Tournament. And congratulations to the competitors whose courage, intelligence, and magical ability were put to the test.’ Clapping broke out among the students, until Dumbledore asked again for silence with a hand. ‘Now, getting down to business… Going into the final task, Andre Egwu was leading with 300 points.’ The Ravenclaw Table burst out in cheers and claps, until Dumbledore spoke again. ‘James Smith was in second place with 100 points.’ A quieter clap was heard around the Slytherin Table, with a few groans for their house mate not winning. Dumbledore continued ‘And, as some of you may know, the third task was worth 500 points. But what none of you is that there was indeed one winner of that third and final task…’ Whispers ran wild, especially among the competitors, who all thought Andre had surely won, since they’d completed the final task together. Reassuringly, Dumbledore said ‘We will explain all… To win the final task, one would have to discover that no “one” could win, for it was by design that no single witch or wizard could defeat the Manticore. As I said before, the tournament tests each competitor’s courage, intelligence, and magical ability. It takes courage for one to lead the many in the face of danger. It takes intelligence for one to recognise when to prize unity over independence. And magical ability involves not only understanding a spell… but its target.’ Opening his arms wide, he said with excitement ‘And so, it is with great pleasure to announce the winner of the final task, the competitor who recognised the solution was to set the contest aside and work together, and then tackled the even greater feat of convincing their competition of that singular and powerful truth… 500 points goes to James Smith!’

All the eyes in the room fell on Jamie, who sunk in his seat, overwhelmed by the applause. Dumbledore finished his speech. ‘And so, with a total of 600 points, the winner of the All-Wizard Tournament and coveted All-Wizard Cup is James Smith! Hogwarts’ first-ever All-Wizard victor!’  
‘I… I won? I’m the All-Wizard victor?’ Jamie muttered.  
‘Yes!’ Tonks pushed him out of his seat. ‘Go! Get your All-Wizard Cup!’  
Staggering to his feet, Jamie walked up to the Headmaster, in between the cheers and applause of his classmates, smiling from ear to ear. While he held high the golden cup, a thought in the back of his head questioning the point system of the whole ordeal was silenced by his own joy of winning and his ambition to keep the reward to himself.


	6. Ismelda's secret love

After the All-Wizard Tournament, and during the following weeks, Jamie had to return to his routine, and his investigation of Duncan’s life and death. He learned from Hagrid that Duncan and Jacob somehow broke their brooms, and had to ask Madam Hooch for borrowed brooms. Asking the Flying instructor was next in Jamie’s agenda. After one of her classes, Madam Hooch told him that Duncan had been a fearless and talented flier, but his broom had been somehow charred and shattered beyond repair, something the Quidditch referee theorised was due to some Zonko’s product, as both Duncan and Jacob were known to frequent the joke shop. During the next Hogsmeade trip, Jamie visited the shop, following his lead. After an accident concerning three Fanged Frisbees being released in the shop, and when all three beheading Frisbees had been put down, Bilton Bilmes gave him some more information on Duncan: he was a talented and brilliant mischief-maker, pushing the limits of joke products, potions, and rules. As for what had happened between Duncan and Jacob, Bilmes had no idea, so Jamie had to find clues somewhere else.

Meeting with Tulip and Merula in his brother’s room a few days later, Jamie greeted them when he entered the dark room, seeing them already inside. ‘Thank you for helping me. You two have spent more time in this room than anyone… I’m hoping you can help me find some clues to what happened between Duncan Ashe and my brother.’  
‘No problem, James Smith,’ Tulip assured. With a questioning look, she said ‘I’m surprised you brought Merula here, too. Are you and Merula friends now?’  
‘We…’ Jamie started to say, glancing at Merula quickly, trying to put into words what their bond was. ‘…We’re sort of friends… It’s complicated.’  
‘Jealous, Tulip?’ asked Merula with a grin.  
Tulip scoffed. ‘How could I be? You possess less intelligence, less confidence, and a complete lack of integrity.’  
‘But I’m so much more interesting,’ Merula huffed. ‘Don’t you agree, Smith?’  
‘…A conversation for another day, perhaps…’ Jamie muttered, avoiding the issue. ‘Let’s start searching. I’m looking for anything that mentions Duncan. Specifically, anything about what my brother had to do with his death.’

Lighting the room with their wands, they searched around the various papers on the walls and the floor for a good while, reading every piece that seemed interesting. Finally, Jamie found a mention of the name. ‘Look, I found something! A letter! “Do not blame yourself, Jacob. Duncan Ashe chose his path, and all paths end in the same place. All except ours. Despite what she told you, we could only accept one member regardless of what happened with the vaults. You were always the favourite, but this tragedy, along with Miss Green’s fate, negates the need for further discussion. Continue your search, trust your instincts, and rid your mind of rats and Centaurs. Remember, there are no friends on the path to enlightenment and immortality. There is only us – R”’ he read. ‘My brother was working with R?!’  
‘Who’s Miss Green?’ Merula wondered.  
‘Olivia Green, another friend of Duncan and my brother’s,’ Jamie recalled. ‘It sounds like they were all working together to find the vaults… For “enlightenment and immortality?” For R? To become a member of… something?’  
‘I’m mainly puzzled by the mention of “rats and Centaurs”…’ Tulip commented.  
‘Actually, that’s the only part that halfway makes sense…’ Jamie said. ‘I’ll ask Torvus.’

Charlie and Jamie snuck into the Forbidden Forest that same night, finding the (relatively) friendly Centaur rather easily, through the use of a Red Sparks Spell. When they heard the hoof sound, and saw Torvus approach them, Jamie said ‘Thanks for coming, Torvus.’  
‘My pleasure. You two are marginally better conversationalists than the Trolls and Red Caps.’  
‘We found out there might be a dragon hiding somewhere in the castle!’ Charlie said, excited.  
‘Congratulations,’ Torvus simply replied.  
Charlie smiled. ‘Thanks, Torvus.’  
‘I hope it doesn’t burn you to death or swallow you whole as dragons are wont to do.’  
‘Thanks!’ Charlie genuinely thanked.  
‘Did your herd welcome you back after returning their arrowhead?’ Jamie asked.  
‘They allow me to visit,’ Torvus explained. ‘But won’t let me move back into the camp until I perform a series of tasks to earn their favour.’  
‘I’m sorry, I wouldn’t know anything about that…’ said Jamie. ‘I wanted to ask you what happened between my brother and Duncan Ashe.’  
‘Why don’t you ask Duncan yourself?’  
‘Because he’s dead.’  
Torvus’ usually stoic expression cracked, as he asked in shock ‘What?!’  
‘He’s a ghost, so that’s really not the problem as much as the fact that he hates me.’  
‘He must blame Jacob…’ Torvus guessed, still struck by the news.  
‘How did you know?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘It’s a long story. I’ll start from the beginning...’ Torvus remembered the events, explaining them to the boys.  
After he’d finished, Jamie considered his words, summarizing everything. ‘So, Jacob and Duncan were searching for the Cursed Vaults together… Jacob worked on entering the Forest Vault while Duncan worked on an extra-powerful Erumpent Potion…’  
Torvus nodded. ‘Perhaps to prepare for whatever Jacob thought was guarding the next vault.’  
‘And Duncan wanted them to stick together, but my brother wanted them to split up to move faster.’  
‘I always thought your brother was particularly assertive and impatient, but perhaps he had a reason… Maybe someone else was pushing him.’  
‘Duncan might feel like my brother tricked him and abandoned him,’ Jamie thought aloud. ‘That he’d still be alive if Jacob hadn’t pushed him to make an already explosive potion even more powerful…’ With his thoughts finally in order, and having a clearer picture, Jamie decided ‘I need to talk to Duncan. If he’ll even see me…’

Along with Charlie and Bill, Jamie found Duncan in the Prefects Bathroom the next morning during one of their breaks. Duncan was clearly not happy to see them. ‘I told you to go away…’  
‘I know what happened…’ Jamie said confidently.  
‘What do you think you know?’ Duncan asked, somewhat curious.  
Jamie elaborated ‘You and Jacob were searching for the Cursed Vaults. You wanted to stick together, but Jacob was impatient, and wanted to split up to move faster. He tried to enter the Forest Vault, while you tried to brew an especially explosive Erumpent Potion. I’m assuming you died when that potion accidentally exploded, and you blame my brother. You think if he would have stayed by your side, and not pushed you to brew it, you’d still be alive. I know it’s too late to change anything now, but… I’m sorry, Duncan.’  
Duncan didn’t say anything for a few seconds, until he burst out laughing. Bill commented ‘That was not the reaction I expected…’  
‘I actually found it quite sad,’ Charlie noted. ‘My eyes got watery and everything…’  
‘What’s so funny?’ asked Jamie.  
After he managed to stop laughing, Duncan explained ‘You don’t notice how easy it is to manipulate someone’s perception of the world until you’re no longer a part of it.’  
‘You’re saying it isn’t true?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Parts of it are true.’  
‘Are you saying you were in charge?’  
‘No, but might still be alive if I was. I’ll tell you everything what really happened. Jacob never gave anyone orders. We both took orders from R. I did die brewing that potion, but if I didn’t, I would have died sooner. Torvus thinks Jacob stole from him, but Jacob was actually protecting Torvus.’  
‘So, you and my brother were manipulated by R, and he lied to protect Torvus?’  
Duncan nodded. ‘And to protect you. And your mum. And Hagrid. Everyone he cared about. R threatened to make them all disappear.’  
‘The letter from R made it sound like you were both trying to join their cause, or group, or something…’ Jamie said.  
‘We didn’t want anything to do with them,’ Duncan remarked with a roll of the eyes. ‘But yes, in their mind, whoever lived the longest would earn the right to become their next member. Whether they wanted to or not.’  
‘Member of what?’ Bill asked.  
Duncan shrugged. ‘I have no idea. You may not have noticed, but I didn’t live the longest.’  
‘So, R told you to brew an extra-explosive Erumpent Potion?’ posed Jamie.  
‘They said they needed it to destroy whatever is guarding the vault after the Forest Vault,’ Duncan confirmed.  
‘And the potion exploded, and killed you?’  
‘I tried to tell them it was too dangerous, but they were more than willing to risk my life to find out.’  
‘Then why are you so angry at my brother?’  
‘Because after I died, he didn’t expose R, or run away, or stay to plan our revenge… He took the blame for R. He let himself get expelled,’ Duncan said with scorn.  
‘He was probably just afraid,’ Jamie tried to justify.  
‘I thought the same thing until he joined R, and became even worse.’  
‘How do you know?!’  
‘Eavesdropping isn’t difficult when you can pass through walls. From what the teachers say, your brother became one of the most feared wizards in Knockturn Alley.’  
‘But why would he take the blame for R and join them?’ Jamie still didn’t understand.  
‘He’s either a coward who decided he’d rather side with a manipulator and murderer than face them…’ Duncan guessed, still scowling. ‘Or a liar who used me from the very beginning. Either way, you’re better off leaving him wherever he is… Leave R alone before you end up like me. Leave Hogwarts altogether before it’s too late.’  
‘I can’t leave until you give me the Marauder’s Map,’ Jamie said, shaking his head.  
‘I don’t have it,’ Duncan replied. ‘Peeves couldn’t get it to work, so he swapped it with someone.’  
‘What?! Who did he give it to?’  
‘What do you even want it for?’  
‘To find the next Cursed Vault, so I can save my friend, and find my brother.’  
Duncan raised an eyebrow. ‘Do you believe what I told you about Jacob?’  
‘I don’t really know what to think,’ Jamie admitted. ‘I’ll have to ask Jacob his side of the story, once I find him.’  
Shrugging, Duncan said ‘Some people just have to see everything for themselves. Some of those people get killed. Either way, you don’t need a map to find the next Cursed Vault. You just need to ask Mundungus Fletcher in Knockturn Alley. He can tell you all about your brother and who he was working with while you’re there…’

That same day, another long detention awaited Jamie, who was welcomed by Jae when he arrived. ‘Hey, Jamie. Ready for another day in paradise?’  
‘I should be out searching for my brother…’ Jamie lamented. ‘Jae, you deal with shady people. Have you ever heard of someone named Mundungus Fletcher?’  
Jae nodded. ‘Unfortunately. I tried to trade with him when I first started going to Knockturn Alley, but it didn’t go so well…’  
‘Do you know where to find him?’  
‘I don’t think he ever ventures far from Knockturn Alley. At least, not for long. You’ll find him there.’  
‘But how do I get there?’  
‘I know a way…’ Jae said with a mischievous smile. ‘I’ll tell you after detention.’

‘What’s the best way to travel to Knockturn Alley?’ Jamie asked, once they were out of the kitchens, after Pitts had sent them on their way.  
‘The safest and fastest way I know of is to use the Floo Network,’ Jae explained. ‘You’ll need Floo Powder, and a fireplace that’s connected to the Network.’  
Jamie remembered his last conversation with Rakepick in his fourth term of school. ‘Rakepick mentioned teaching me to use Floo Powder last year. I’ll see if she’ll help me get to Knockturn Alley.’

After a lesson on Boggarts, and when everyone had been dismissed, Jamie asked Professor Rakepick to teach him how to use the Floo Network, to which the Curse-Breaker accepted, after warning the Slytherin that he would need to train to prepare for the dangers of Knockturn Alley. And so, she gathered her three apprentices, and Jae Kim, in the Training Grounds at twilight. ‘Mr Smith plans on travelling to Knockturn Alley, one of the most dangerous places in the wizarding word,’ Rakepick explained. ‘As my chosen apprentices, each of you will be travelling to dangerous destinations in search of the Cursed Vaults. It is my responsibility to make sure you’re capable of not only defending yourself, but decimating your enemies.’  
‘Can I ask a question?’ said Jae.  
‘I suppose.’  
‘Why am I here?’  
‘You are here, Mr Kim, because as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I don’t want you to die. You frequent Knockturn Alley more than any student at this school...’  
‘How did you know that?’ asked Jae.  
‘And you spend the majority of your time on its fringes, quivering in the shadows of The Leaky Cauldron…’ Rakepick continued.  
‘How did you know that?!’  
‘And you do so because you are ill-equipped to face an attack from the Alley’s many miscreants…’  
‘I mean,’ Jae scoffed. ‘Everyone knows that.’  
‘I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself,’ Rakepick stated. ‘All of you. I have already taught you how to use Hex-Deflection Spells, but now we will learn to perfect your skill. To do this, you will pair off, and take turns using hexes against your opponent while they attempt to deflect them. I will, of course, observe and provide instruction to correct any mistakes. Mr Smith...’ the professor turned to the Slytherin boy. ‘Who would you like to face?’  
Considering his options, Jamie decided ‘I’ll go against Merula. Let’s see if she’s improved as much as she thinks she has.’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Every time I start to think you aren’t as stupid as I thought, you prove me wrong, Smith.’  
‘Very well,’ Rakepick said. ‘Start practising.’

Pairing off and placing themselves in position, they started firing spells at each other, deflecting the opponent’s hexes with Hex-Deflection Spells, while Rakepick commented on their spellcasting. When it was already night, Rakepick stopped the exercise. ‘Well done, everyone. Especially Mr Smith.’ Merula pouted, rubbing the back of her head and muttering something under her breath. Ignoring her apprentice, Rakepick turned to Jae. ‘I’m also pleasantly surprised with your efforts, Mr Kim. You may be capable of venturing beyond the shadows the next time you choose to step foot in Knockturn Alley.’  
‘I’ll probably just stick to the shadows, but thanks.’  
Jamie asked impatiently ‘Will you teach me how to use the Floo Network now?’  
‘Not yet, Mr Smith. You’ve proven you can deflect danger, but when that isn’t an option, you will need to think quickly to survive. We’ll test your improvisational skills against a proper target…’

The next morning was an unusually sunny morning. despite the cold, and some students enjoyed the weather sitting around in the Clocktower Courtyard. Also in the Courtyard were Professor Snape and Argus Filch berating a student, and in a corner Madam Rakepick and James Smith, the latter asking ‘What are we doing in the Courtyard?’  
‘There are many means to surviving a serious skirmish. Some discreet. Some violent…’ Rakepick started to explain. ‘You’ll continue to discover your personal style, helping you to react instinctively and effectively at a moment’s notice. As an American Auror once told me, there is more than one way to skin a Kneazle.’  
‘That’s… disturbing.’  
‘Breaking curses and defeating Dark Wizards is not for the faint of heart, Mr Smith.’  
‘And how are we going to test my instincts and reactions?’  
‘Take note of your surroundings… Consider every possible way that each of these people might attack you, and how you could react accordingly. Most of all, expect the unexpected…’  
As Jamie listened to her, he scanned the area, taking note of everyone there. Ismelda was reading a book, sitting on the fountain though an attack coming from her wouldn’t be unexpected. Some Gryffindors were gathered together, discussing Quidditch. ‘How is this supposed to test my instincts and reactions?’ Jamie asked, going over the same student for the third time.  
‘I thought you’d never asked…’ Professor Rakepick said with a menacing chuckle. Taking out her wand, she sneakily pointed at Snape’s cloak, whispering ‘ _Lacarnum Inflamari!_ ’

Smoke slowly reached Snape’s nostrils, as his cloak was set aflame. When he noticed, he tried to put out the fire, running out of the Courtyard in a hurry. While he left, Filch looked around the Clocktower Courtyard, anger clear on his face. ‘He’s coming this way,’ Rakepick warned in a whisper. ‘And he looks rather angry, Mr Smith… What will you do to defend yourself against Mr Filch?’ As a response, Jamie hid behind the stone statue of an eagle on the fountain, turning into his cat form, hearing Rakepick mutter ‘Very impressive…’  
Filch approached Rakepick, oblivious that the black and white cat was a student. ‘Who did this?! Where did they go?’  
‘What are you blathering on about?’ Rakepick asked with a sneer.  
‘I could have sworn I saw a student standing next to you…’ Filch grumbled. ‘Now all I see is this ugly cat.’  
‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ Rakepick lied.  
‘You better not be lying…’  
‘Excuse me?’ Rakepick asked, offended.  
‘Nothing! Sorry, Professor. Good day to you and your ugly animal…’ Filch stammered, leaving her and the cat alone.

When he was out of sight, Rakepick congratulated Jamie as he turned back to normal. ‘I am very impressed, Mr Smith… I had no idea you were an Animagus.’  
‘I don’t use it much, but it’s always fun when I do.’  
‘Not just fun, but unexpected, and highly effective. Twenty points to Slytherin. Now, let’s see if you can defeat a foe that is far more dangerous… Tonight, head to the forest grove you know so well. Your foe will be waiting for you there.’

‘There isn’t anyone here…’ Jamie muttered, almost tripping over a root as he looked around the grove with the help of the light coming from his wand. Suddenly, the sound of broken twigs made him turn on his heels. ‘Torvus?’ Jamie called out, hoping it wasn’t anything dangerous. ‘An Acromantula?’ wondered Jamie aloud, a bit more uneasy at the lack of response. Finally, he saw something approach, and what he saw made him jump back in terror.

Yellow eyes stared at him hungrily, from a lion’s head atop the body of a goat, with a dragon’s tail at the back swinging from side to side. The beast growled at Jamie, who recoiled even further. ‘Kettleburn’s escaped Chimaera?!’ Jamie cried in disbelief, holding his wand in front of him in a futile attempt to get some protection. ‘How am I supposed to defeat this thing?!’ While he was lamenting his luck, the Chimaera charged at him, jaws wide open to grab a bite, giving Jamie a split second to react, yelling ‘ _Protego!_ ’ The spell stopped the Chimaera in its tracks, crashing against the barrier with a thump. A bit more confident, though still terrified, Jamie shouted ‘ _Impedimenta!_ ’ The jet of light bounced when it hit the thick fur and skin of the animal. Thinking quickly, Jamie tried again another spell, before the Chimaera got up again. ‘ _Incarcerous!_ ’ A rope wrapped around the Chimaera’s goat legs, keeping it on the ground. Jamie sighed, but the Chimaera roared again, furious. ‘ _I stopped it, but I think that only made it more angry…_ ’ Jamie thought, preparing again for another round. The Chimaera bit its restraints, freeing itself and getting back up, angrier than ever. Stepping back, Jamie tripped, falling with his back against a tree, bracing himself for the inevitable embrace of death. Yet before that happened, Jamie heard a familiar voice talking. ‘There’s only one recorded instance of a wizard killing a Chimaera. One too many if you ask me.’

‘Liz?!’ Jamie cried, looking at his side. ‘What are you doing here?’  
Liz was standing a few feet at his right, a bag between her hands, and her posture was almost calming. ‘I’ve been tracking this Chimaera for over a year. Thanks for finding her for me. Sorry if she, you know, almost ate you,’ she said, helping Jamie get up.  
‘If we don’t fight it together, it’ll eat us both!’  
‘I don’t think that will be necessary…’ said Liz, reaching into the bag, and taking out a bloodied steak. Offering it to the Chimaera while it roared at her, she said in a soothing voice ‘Isn’t that right, girl? Are you hungry?’ Throwing the steak at the Chimaera, the beast caught it in its mouth, eating it eagerly. Watching the creature eat, Liz noted ‘I usually wouldn’t touch red meat, but I’ll make an exception for a starving and bloodthirsty Chimaera. You can head back to the castle, Jamie. We’ll be fine.’  
‘Are you sure?!’  
The Chimaera growled, much more appeased, though still looking extremely murderous. Liz nodded. ‘I’m almost positive that growl is her way of telling me that she probably isn’t going to eat me.’  
‘Thank you, Liz. You saved my life,’ Jamie said with a tired smile.  
‘Maybe. Maybe I saved the Chimaera’s life. Either way, I’m happy we’re all still here…’

The next day, Jamie had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning. When he arrived at his class, Rakepick pulled him aside for a moment. ‘Congratulations, Mr Smith. You’ve done everything possible to ensure you survive your trip to Knockturn Alley.’  
‘So, you’ll show me how to use Floo Powder?’  
‘Yes, we’ll discuss the matter after class,’ Rakepick promised. ‘You are well-prepared, but it never hurts to have backup.’ She pointed with her head towards Jamie’s seat. He sat down, and class began.

When class was over, Jamie walked up to her again, asking ‘What did you mean by having backup?’  
‘You’ve done well preparing for Knockturn Alley. I would, however, feel better if you were accompanied by someone capable of assisting you if anything goes wrong… Who would you like to bring with you to Knockturn Alley?’  
Considering that Bill had too much on his plate already with his N.E.W.T.s, and that she was another apprentice to Rakepick, Jamie decided ‘I’ll bring Merula. I can’t imagine her being intimidated by anyone in Knockturn Alley.’  
Rakepick smirked. ‘A fine choice. I actually think you and Miss Snyde make a very compelling pair… You’ll have to convince her that your plan is sound. She’s not eager to risk anything unless she knows there’s something to gain.’  
‘Trust me, I know,’ Jamie said with a chuckle. ‘I’ll convince her.’

As Jamie stepped into the Clocktower Courtyard that same morning, he saw a large crowd, mainly composed of Gryffindors, gathered around a scene. From where he was standing, he could hear several voices yelling at each other.  
‘If you won’t say you’re sorry, I’ll make you sorry!’  
‘Give it back, you git!’  
Seeing a certain blonde Hufflepuff girl standing near him, he asked her ‘What’s going on, Penny?’  
‘I’m not sure, but whatever it is, it’s drawn a crowd…’ she said, concerned.  
‘Let’s get a closer look then…’ proposed Jamie, walking to the edge of the crowd.

Trying to get a clear view, and asking some of the students present, Penny concluded ‘Apparently Ismelda accidentally bumped into Emily Tyler, that popular Gryffindor.’  
‘Emily Tyler? The one who broke Bill’s heart?’ Jamie asked, his blood starting to boil at the mere memory of his few encounters with the witch.  
Penny nodded, face full of worry. ‘When Ismelda didn’t apologise, Emily thought it a “fitting punishment” to snatch Ismelda’s diary and read it aloud.’  
‘I don’t know what Bill ever saw in her…’ Jamie muttered with a sigh, but just then they heard Emily’s cruel giggling.  
‘What’s this? Don’t tell me it’s a love letter!’ she said, reading over a page of the diary.  
‘If you read one more word, I swear…!’ Ismelda threatened.  
‘“I watch you from afar, wishing for the day you finally look my way, for your eyes are a forest I’d willingly lose myself in, your smile a beacon of light in the darkness… I’ve yearned to tell you how I really feel, to stop hiding behind my poisoned tongue, because I love you, Barnaby,”’ Emily read, bursting into laughter at the end, while Ismelda was mortified. Emily continued her relentless attack. ‘This is undoubtedly the most pathetic thing I’ve ever read! I’m almost embarrassed for you! It doesn’t even rhyme! Aren’t the weird ones supposed to at least be “creative”? Honestly, you should be thanking me. You’d make a fool of yourself if you actually gave this to him… I mean, just look at you. A greasy-haired, spotty-faced toad who smells like she never bathes? Who could possibly ever be interested in you?’  
‘I can’t watch this anymore…’ Penny muttered.  
Jamie was already beating himself internally for not intervening before, not just as a Slytherin Prefect, or even a fellow Slytherin of Ismelda’s, but just out of principle. ‘That’s enough!’ he yelled, stepping in front of the girl in the pink dress. ‘Give Ismelda her book back, Emily.’  
‘Excuse me? She was rude to me! Why should I?’  
‘Because you’ve gone too far. You’re being a bully.’  
‘And because if you don’t, I’ll go tell Professor McGonagall,’ Penny warned, stepping up as well.  
Emily scoffed, throwing the book on the ground. ‘…Whatever. She’s learned her lesson, anyway.’ Turning to her group of Gryffindor friends, she ordered ‘Let’s go.’  
‘I never asked for your help…’ Ismelda hissed.  
‘But, Ismelda, we were just trying to-’ Jamie protested, before being cut off by Ismelda.  
‘I SAID I DIDN’T NEED YOUR HELP! Just leave me alone! Get lost, all of you!’ Picking up her book, she ran away.  
‘Come on, Jamie, let’s leave her alone. I have a feeling she might want to talk when she’s ready,’ Penny said, tugging at Jamie’s sleeve.

Hours later, a letter reached Jamie, coming from the Slytherin girl he’d just tried to help much to his surprise. Ismelda’s very threatening letter asked Jamie to meet her for supper, and despite the tone of the note, he decided to oblige and let it slide. Sitting in front of the girl, he heard her greet him. ‘You’re finally here, Smith.’  
‘Do you need anything, Ismelda?’  
‘I wanted to say…’ she started, not looking at him, but at her plate. ‘…for standing up to Emily for me… Th… Tha… Than…’ Sighing, she pleaded ‘Look, don’t make me say it.’  
‘But you said you didn’t need my help. Yelled it, even. Creatures in the Forbidden Forest probably heard you,’ Jamie joked.  
‘I say a lot of things I don’t mean.’  
‘Well, you’re welcome. Do you need something else?’  
Scowling, she said ‘I hate to admit this, but I’m desperate.’ Her face softened, forming a look of embarrassment and sadness. ‘The truth is… I need someone to talk to, and I was hoping that could be you.’  
‘Why come to me? We’re not exactly friends.’  
‘I can’t talk to Merula about any of this, she’d only mock me. And I tried asking the Bloody Baron, but he refused to comment. You’re the only one I could think of. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t have a lot of friends.’  
‘Is this about what happened with Emily?’  
‘The more I thought about what she said, the more I realised she might be right. The only way Barnaby would like someone like me is if he was forced…’  
‘Wow, Ismelda, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you talk like this before,’ Jamie noted.  
Ismelda rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. I still hate you.’ Seeing Jamie’s annoyed expression, she quickly apologized. ‘…I didn’t mean that, it’s just… Ugh, can we talk or not?’  
Jamie nodded slowly. ‘…Of course. I am your Prefect, after all, and you need help.’  
‘I just… why should I make a fool out of myself by confessing to Barnaby?’  
‘Because you’ll find out if he feels the same. Trust me, I know how stressful confessing to your crush is.’  
‘But why would he like me?’  
‘Because you were friends for a while, possibly. Just think about it, confessing will make you feel better, even if he rejects you.’  
‘But what if he hates me?’  
‘He doesn’t hate anyone at Hogwarts. He doesn’t have enough meanness in him. I’d say he doesn’t have any to begin with…’ Jamie assured.  
Ismelda sighed, nodding. ‘I hate to say it, but you make sense. I won’t know how Barnaby reacts until I confess. The only problem is, how do I ask him? I’ve fancied him for years, but I’ve never been able to tell him. Not to mention that I’ve barely been able to speak to him since I cast _Everte Statum_ on him back in third year…’  
‘I’ll help you,’ Jamie promised. ‘I might not know… much about romance, but as one of my best friends, I know Barnaby well.’  
‘Agreeing to talk to me is one thing, but actually helping me?’ Ismelda looked more puzzled than ever. ‘Willingly? No Imperius Curse needed? Why would you want to help me confess to Barnaby?’  
Jamie thought about it. Why was he helping Ismelda? He’d simply accepted without a second thought, no ulterior motives this time. ‘Because… you asked for help. We might not be friends, but that doesn’t mean I want you to be miserable. If I can help you to feel better about yourself, that’s all the reason I need.’  
‘Are you sure you’re a Slytherin?’ Ismelda questioned.  
‘Positive. The problem is, this might be too big of a job for me alone. Luckily, I know the person who can help…’  
‘Who?’  
With a smirk, Jamie replied ‘Penny. She’s the nicest, most sociable person I know. That’s sometimes useful. If anyone can help you make friends, it’s her.’  
‘I hate pretty, popular girls like her…’ Ismelda said, scrunching her face. ‘But she did seem concerned for me back in the Courtyard. If she’s willing to help, I guess I’m willing to listen. But if she tries to turn me into a teacher’s pet like her, I’ll transfigure her braids into snakes.’

Getting Penny to help, and taking Ismelda to the History of Magic classroom the next morning, they sat around a desk. ‘Binns is out,’ Jamie said, locking the door with the Locking Charm. ‘So we won’t be disturbed.’  
‘To be honest, Jamie, I was a little surprised to hear you were helping Ismelda…’ Penny said with a smile.  
‘It’s my duty. And how could I refuse, when she asked so nicely?’  
Penny chuckled at the sarcasm. ‘Well, I’m glad you are. I’m a firm believer in giving second… or, in Ismelda’s case, maybe fifth or sixth… chances.’  
‘You do realise I’m sitting right here, don’t you?’ Ismelda pointed out, furious.  
‘Anyway, what do you need me to do?’  
Jamie explained the main problem. ‘Ismelda’s social skills could use some work before she confesses her feelings to Barnaby.’  
‘I’m glad to hear that you decided not to give up after the Emily incident,’ said Penny to Ismelda.  
‘Why does that make you glad?’ Ismelda asked.  
Penny frowned at the question, as if she’d been asked why things fall downwards. ‘I don’t know, I just hate to see people upset.’  
‘You nice people are weird…’  
‘Anyway, Penny,’ Jamie steered the conversation back to important matters. ‘Since you’re great at making friends and relating to others, I thought you’d be a great tutor.’  
‘What’s wrong with my social skills?!’  
‘You threaten to kill Gryffindors on a daily basis,’ Jamie pointed out.  
‘Yeah, and?’  
Jamie gave Penny a sheepish look. ‘Sorry, Penny, it looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you.’  
‘Thankfully I’m up for the challenge. Let’s get started,’ Penny said, still motivated. ‘Let’s start with something simple: people love to be listened to.’  
‘So I have to overhear other people’s conversations?’  
‘No, not when they’re having private chats,’ Penny corrected.  
Jamie gave another idea: ‘Try showing an interest in their interests, and not their blood status.’  
‘Yes,’ Penny nodded. ‘And listing all the curses you know probably isn’t the best conversation starter…’

Penny continued going over everything she considered important, until it had all been covered. ‘We went over listening and social skills… tips for making friends and sharing… We could go over smiling again…’  
‘Please, no more smiling!’ Ismelda begged, holding her jaw. ‘My cheeks hurt as it is!’  
‘Thanks, Penny, but you’ve done plenty,’ Jamie assured. ‘I know Ismelda appreciates it too.’  
Ismelda nodded. ‘Th… Tha… than… Ugh, you know what I mean.’  
‘We’ll keep working on that,’ Jamie promised.  
‘Don’t worry, Ismelda,’ Penny encouraged. ‘Just be yourself and everything will turn out great. I’m rooting for you.’  
‘So I can threaten to kill Gryffindors?’  
‘Sorry, let me rephrase. Just be yourself minus the death threats agains Gryffindors.’  
‘Even Gryffindors that neglected me all my life?’ Ismelda spat.  
‘What?!’ Jamie was taken by surprise at Ismelda’s question.  
‘Nothing,’ Ismelda said, coldly. ‘Smith, come with me to the Training Grounds. I’ve got something I want to teach you this time…’

The Training Grounds were mostly empty, save for the two Slytherins, and three Gryffindors chatting near a wall, among them Emily Tyler. Watching the Gryffindors with a side glance to make sure they didn’t try anything stupid, Jamie asked Ismelda ‘You wanted to teach me something?’  
Ismelda nodded, thoughtful. ‘Since you spent so much time teaching me, I thought I’d say th… tha… than…’ Giving up, she continued ‘…I thought I’d show my appreciation by teaching you one of my favourite spells.’  
‘Don’t tell me it’s one of the Unforgivable Curses…’ Jamie half-joked.  
‘I wish. But it’s a terrible curse that inflicts terrible suffering and agony upon its victim… The Curse of the Bogies!’  
‘Doesn’t that just give someone a cold?’  
‘Exactly!’ Ismelda was quite eager, sporting a cruel grin. ‘What could be crueller than giving someone a stubborn, severe cold that just won’t go away?’ Her expression changed to a friendlier smirk. ‘Plus it’s great for getting out of History of Magic class.’ Seeing Jamie shocked, she asked ‘What, did I say something wrong?’  
‘I think this might be the first time I’ve ever seen you genuinely smile,’ Jamie explained, mouth slightly agape.  
Ismelda rolled her eyes in exasperation. ‘Yeah, well… I don’t have all day, so you better listen up, because I’m only going to go over this once… The incantation for the Curse of the Bogies is _Mucus ad Nauseam_. The counter-curse is in the _Updated Counter-Curse Handbook_ , I expect you have it…’  
‘Not me, but Rowan does,’ Jamie remembered.  
‘Well, that bookworm is sometimes useful. Back to the spell, the Curse of the Bogies induces a severe cold and extremely runny nose. Your opponent will be too debilitated with fever to fight back.’  
‘Ok, I think I’ve got it…’  
‘Give it a try on me, don’t worry about holding back,’ Ismelda said.  
‘ _Mucus ad Nauseam!_ ’ Jamie pointed his wand at Ismelda’s nose, immediately reddening it.  
Ismelda sneezed and coughed, holding her forehead with a hand. ‘Judging by how I feel like I got hit by the Knight Bus and my nose is like a tap, I’d say it worked. A-A-A-CHOO!’  
‘Jeez, even your sneezes sound violent… Are you going to be okay?’  
‘I’ll be alright… I know the counter-curse…’ Ismelda said between sniffs. ‘But I…’ Another violent sneeze. ‘I better get going; I want to confess to Barnaby before class starts…’  
‘I’ll go with you.’  
‘What…? Why would you want to watch me confess to Barnaby…?’  
‘Sometimes these situations are easier if you have moral support. Plus, if I’m there, I can intervene in case things get awkward.’  
‘…I guess that makes sense… Th… Tha… Than…’ Yet another sneeze interrupted her thanks. ‘I appreciate it… Let’s go to Care of Magical Creatures…’ she said, taking out her wand and casting the counter-curse.

They arrived early at the class, only two or three students were there, between them Barnaby. Ismelda stammered when she saw him. ‘There’s Barnaby… I feel like someone cast a Jelly-Legs Curse on me.’  
‘You really like him, don’t you?’  
‘More than I’ve ever liked anyone…’  
‘Then go ahead. I’m rooting for you,’ Jamie said with a soft push.  
‘Th… Tha… Anyway, I agreed to let you come, but try not to let Barnaby see you. This is embarrassing enough as it is. Here goes nothing…’

While Jamie hid leaning against a nearby tree, he saw Ismelda approach Barnaby, blushing heavily. Barnaby, oblivious as ever, greeted her with his usual smile.  
‘Ismelda! You’re here early as well, too? I always am, it’s my favourite class. A Fire Crab almost set me on fire the other day. It was brilliant!’  
‘It’s good you’ve been studying, Barnaby, but can we talk about something else?’ Ismelda said in a whisper that Jamie barely heard.  
‘Of course, it’s been ages since I last talked to you, Ismelda! Did I ever tell you that you remind me of an Augurey?’ Jamie was quite sure that was more meant as a compliment than an insult, coming from Barnaby.  
‘Barnaby, how do I say this… I’ve felt this way for a long time… And I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I was afraid of how you’d react… What I’m trying to say is… I like you, Barnaby. A lot.’ Ismelda finally managed to say uninterrupted.  
‘But you attacked me and called me dumb all those times…’ Barnaby recalled with a confused look. ‘I thought you hated me.’  
‘I could never hate you! Actually, I l-love…’  
‘Nifflers? Swimming in the Black Lake? Shepherd’s pie?’ Barnaby fired in quick succession with a huge grin. ‘Oh, wait, those are all things I love.’  
Jamie heard Ismelda sigh, whispering ‘…Forget it. I was thick to ever think this would work. I should’ve just forced you to love me from the start…’  
She turned around, walking away, not before giving Jamie a furious look. Jamie came out of hiding, walking up to Barnaby, who asked ‘Was it something I said? Does she really hate shepherd’s pie? Maybe she prefers pools?’  
‘Don’t worry, Barnaby. I’ll take care of it,’ Jamie promised his friend. While Barnaby returned to tending to a couple of Murtlaps, Jamie thought aloud ‘Still, I don’t like the sound of that last comment. I better find her after class…’

Walking past Bea’s portrait was always nerve-wracking for Jamie and Penny, the former because it made him feel guilty for doing anything other than vault seeking, and the latter for obvious reasons. Still, they had to endure their conflicted feelings for the time being, seeing as Ismelda was talking to Jae Kim in a corner of the Grand Staircase. Penny had warned Jamie in time of the (possibly illegal) meeting, and they were listening in on their conversation from a distance. ‘Thanks for helping me find Ismelda, Penny,’ Jamie nudged her, watching the other two with a serious look.  
‘You’re welcome, Jamie, but what’s wrong? You sound so concerned.’  
‘Barnaby misunderstood Ismelda’s confession and she ran away, upset. I’m worried she’ll do something drastic. She mentioned something about forcing Barnaby to love her…’  
‘Like with a Love Potion?’ Penny asked, jumping up. ‘They’re powerful, dangerous, and banned from Hogwarts.’  
‘That would explain why she’s talking to Jae…’

Indeed, from what they heard from Jae and Ismelda’s conversation, they were discussing a Love Potion. Jae handed her a wrapped triangular object, which Ismelda unwrapped, revealing a tuna sandwich. ‘So all I have to do is have him eat this sandwich and he’ll fall in love with…’ they heard her mutter.  
‘Stop right there. I don’t want to know…’ Jae said, looking around for professors. ‘I just provide the Love Potions. What you do with them is entirely on you.’  
‘Wait, Ismelda!’ Jamie walked up to them, deciding to intervene. Penny followed closely, and Jae saw them approach.  
‘Please, you don’t have to do this!’ Penny pleaded.  
‘Well, my business here is done. If you ever need anything “interesting” again, just send me an owl…’ Jae said, walking away.  
‘Leave me alone, Smith! I have to do this! After I confessed, I realised I was thick to ever think Barnaby would ever like me as more than just a friend,’ Ismelda screamed at them, before looking at the sandwich in her hand with sadness. ‘This Love Potion is the only way we’ll ever be together.’  
‘That’s not true!’ Penny said, trying to console Ismelda.  
‘Easy for you to say, just look at you!’ Ismelda spat. ‘You’re popular and pretty! This might be the only option I have…’ Again she looked at the sandwich, conflicted. In a whisper, she asked ‘What do you think I should do, Smith…?’  
‘Don’t give Barnaby the Love Potion-infused sandwich,’ Jamie insisted without a second thought. ‘The feeling a Love Potion creates isn’t real love. Sure, Barnaby will obsess over you, but it’ll all be fake. You may be happy with the results for a while, but it won’t last, and in the end, Barnaby might end up resenting you.’  
Ismelda went silent for a few seconds, until she nodded slowly. ‘I never thought I’d say this… but you’re right, Smith. I didn’t think about how Barnaby would feel about this. I’d rather just be friends than possibly have him hate me.’  
Penny agreed. ‘For what is worth, I think you’re making the right choice, Ismelda.’  
Barnaby’s deep voice made them aware of his presence. ‘Me too.’  
‘Barnaby! How much did you hear?’ Ismelda jumped up.  
‘Everything after the word “sandwich”. My mind automatically tunes in at the mention of food,’ Barnaby said with his usual smile.  
‘Ugh, someone cast the Killing Curse on me now and put me out of my misery,’ Ismelda muttered, covering her face with her hands.  
‘I’m sorry I hurt you, Ismelda. I thought you just really hated shepherd’s pie,’ Barnaby said, genuinely sorry. ‘Do you forgive me?’  
‘O-of course…’ Ismelda said, lowering her hands a bit to look at him.  
Silence fell upon the four students, and in the awkward quietness Penny snatched the laced sandwich, excusing herself. ‘I, uh, I better go make sure no one accidentally eats this thing.’  
‘Thanks for talking Ismelda out of using that Love Potion on me, Jamie,’ Barnaby said, after Penny had left to get rid of the food. ‘That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me, or at least in the top ten. You’re always doing nice things for me… and thinking of me… and helping me understand big words…’ Barnaby smiled at Jamie, confessing ‘I really like that. I really like you…’  
Another long silence fell, with Jamie too shocked to answer right away. That was certainly not the confession he expected (or wanted) to hear, not from Barnaby at least. Tired of the silence, Ismelda stomped her foot. ‘Hello? I’m still here.’ Sighing, she tugged Barnaby’s sleeve. ‘We need to talk, Barnaby.’  
‘That’s okay. We can continue this another time, Jamie.’  
‘I’d really rather not…’ Jamie muttered, but neither heard him.  
‘Let’s meet later, Smith. I’d like to talk to you too,’ Ismelda said, before taking Barnaby away with her.

‘You wanted to talk, Ismelda?’ Jamie whispered, sitting at her side at the last row of desks in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, making sure Professor Rakepick didn’t hear them.  
‘Yes, but let’s wait until after class. I need a little bit more time to collect my thoughts…’

The lesson finished, and as they packed their books, Jamie asked ‘Now that class is over, what did you want to talk about?’  
‘Just that Barnaby and I talked it over, and we decided we’re better off as friends,’ Ismelda said, strangely calm.  
‘And that doesn’t upset you?’  
‘Of course it does, but I don’t want to ruin our relationship by pressuring him if he’s not interested.’  
‘That’s surprisingly mature and level-headed of you,’ Jamie noted. ‘I guess Penny’s lessons worked.’  
‘Besides, I realised he was too soft for me when he was showering you with compliments,’ she added with a roll of the eyes. ‘I’m more interested in someone who will bathe in the blood of my enemies.’  
‘Maybe I spoke too soon… Then I take it you’ve moved on?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Luckily for you, yes.’  
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’  
‘Don’t tell me you don’t have feelings for Barnaby.’  
Jamie laughed, a bit uncomfortable at the reminder of Barnaby’s confession. ‘Not at all. We’re just good friends.’  
‘If you say so…’ Ismelda broke eye contact, too nervous to look him in the eye. ‘I guess I really just wanted to let you know that I appreciated your help with all of this.’  
‘Does this mean you don’t hate me anymore?’  
‘I never actually hated you. I hate who you remind me of.’  
‘And who is that?’  
‘My older sister. Ever since I could remember, she’s been perfect: smart, pretty, and liked by everyone. So perfect… that my parents didn’t need or notice me,’ Ismelda’s voice cracked ever so slightly. ‘I tried to get their attention… turning my sister’s trophies into toads, hexing the neighbours, shaving the cat… But for everything I did, she did something better… becoming Gryffindor Prefect, joining the Ministry of Magic… At some point, I suppose it just stopped being an act.’  
‘A lot of us haven’t had the best childhood,’ Jamie said coldly. ‘That’s no excuse to treat people the way you do.’  
Ismelda rolled her eyes. ‘Okay, professor.’  
‘So you don’t hate me then. Please tell me we don’t have to be friends…’ Jamie joked, easing the tension.  
‘In your dreams. But I guess I could threaten bodily harm against you less often.’  
‘I’ll take it. But I better be going.’  
Right before he left the classroom, Ismelda called out to him. ‘Just one last thing… Thanks,’ she said with a smile. Taking a step forward, she pointed a finger at him, threatening ‘Oh, and if you tell anyone about any of this, I won’t hesitate to cast the Killing Curse on you.’  
Narrowing his eyes at the sudden threat, Jamie remembered what he had planned to do right before the whole ordeal about Ismelda blew up, and said ‘Actually, if you deliver a message for me, I’ll forget this whole thing.’  
Ismelda raised an eyebrow at the request, but decided to accept. ‘Very well, Smith. Then we’ll be even. What’s the message?’  
Jamie took out a quill, an inkpot, and a piece of parchment from his bag, writing down something he didn’t let Ismelda read over his shoulder. Folding the paper when the ink was dry, he handed it to her, with the instruction ‘Get this to Merula. And do try not to kill any Gryffindors on your way. I’d hate to take points from our house.’ Ismelda rolled her eyes, but took the paper, putting it in her pocket and walking out of the classroom.

‘Thanks for meeting me, Merula,’ Jamie welcomed the girl when she sat down in front of him at a table in the Three Broomsticks, happy that his message had indeed reached her.  
‘I don’t understand why you always want to meet in this dump…’  
‘The Butterbeer is nice here, as is your company,’ Jamie said with a chuckle, drinking some Butterbeer from his mug. ‘I also wanted to see if you’d join me in Knockturn Alley…’  
‘What’s in it for me?’ she asked with a greedy look.  
‘If we talk to Mundungus Fletcher, we can find out where to find the next Cursed Vault,’ Jamie explained. ‘After that, we can head straight back.’  
‘Why would I go to Knockturn Alley with you?’ Merula asked, cocking her head to the side. ‘The only thing you’re better at than me at is almost getting killed.’ Raising an eyebrow, she added ‘That being said, I would enjoy watching you almost get killed. I suppose I could listen to your plan. But you’re nothing but trouble, Smith. Why will this be any different? Why do you want me to go?’  
‘Because I know you won’t be intimidated.’  
Merula laughed at his reasoning. ‘Fair enough. But what if we get caught?’  
‘We won’t,’ Jamie simply said.  
‘How thorough,’ Merula noted with sarcasm, drinking from her glass. ‘However, your plan isn’t completely idiotic. Tell me a bit more.’  
‘What else do you want to know?’  
‘Let’s see… What if Fletcher tricks us?’  
Jamie faked a pout. ‘Come on, Merula, we’re smarter than that. We’ll outsmart him.’  
‘“We”? Please, don’t put us on the same level,’ the girl quipped. ‘I suppose Knockturn Alley could be a good place to test my skills. Knockturn Alley is dangerous, after all.’  
‘That’s why I need you with me,’ Jamie pointed out, raising his glass to Merula.  
Staring into her Butterbeer, Merula considered his plan. ‘I… suppose I’ll protect you in Knockturn Alley…’ she accepted, after a few moments of silence, still looking into the golden liquid.  
‘Thanks, Merula. I’ll find you right after Rakepick shows me how to use Floo Powder,’ Jamie promised, finishing his glass.  
Before any of them could say anything else, Bill walked into the bar, approaching them with a smile. ‘There you are! I was looking for you. Both of you. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, meet with me in the Training Grounds. I want to teach you something.’

Jamie and Merula went to the meeting, finding Bill and, curiously, Jae already there. Bill waved at them as they approached. ‘Thanks for coming, everyone. Rakepick taught me an amazing spell last year, and I’ve been wanting to teach it to Jamie ever since. It’ll be useful for Jae and Merula too, whether you’re visiting Knockturn Alley or facing the next Cursed Vault.’  
Merula was getting impatient. ‘Are you going to tell us what it is, or are we supposed to guess?’  
Bill looked at her, not amused at all. ‘Usually you’re the cause of the drama, but apparently this time, you want to ruin it…’ Smiling again, he gave in to the request. ‘It’s the Stunning Spell, _Stupefy_. It’s the best spell I’ve found for stunning an opponent, and rendering them unconscious. Ready your wands, and I’ll show you how it’s done…’

Lining the students against training dummies, he taught them the spell, and watched as they practised it. When they had it memorised, Bill said ‘Well done! Now let’s see if you can do it right. Try casting the Stunning Spell, Jamie.’  
‘On you?’  
‘Unless Jae or Merula want to volunteer…’  
Neither of the other two spoke nor offered themselves as target. Bill chuckled. ‘Yeah, I didn’t think so… Cast it on me, Jamie. I can take it.’  
‘If you say so…’ Jamie said, pointing at Bill’s chest. ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ A jet of red light sent Bill to the ground, with a dozed off look. Jamie helped him get up, as Bill shook his head to remain awake, while the other two watched, with Jae silent, and Merula laughing. Jamie asked ‘Are you all right, Bill?’  
‘I’m… alive… So, that’s nice…’ Bill said, rubbing the back of his head. ‘I’m fairly certain that you’re ready to face whatever you find in Knockturn Alley. Or anywhere else for that matter…’  
‘Thanks, Bill,’ Jamie said with a nod.

When he went to the Great Hall for dinner, Jamie noticed Professor Rakepick standing near the giant fireplace. Approaching her, he talked in a low volume so that no one else heard them. ‘I did everything you asked, Professor Rakepick. You need to teach me how to use Floo Powder…’  
Rakepick, staring into the fire, nodded. ‘I suppose you’re right…’ Turning to the Slytherin Prefect, she said ‘I’ve been delaying the inevitable because I’d rather not see you become another victim of Knockturn Alley. I couldn’t bear to see you die, but if you can’t survive this simple trip, I suppose you don’t deserve to live… Listen carefully as I explain Floo Powder.’ The professor began her explanation. ‘Floo Powder was invented by Ignatia Wildsmith in the thirteenth century. The precise composition of Floo Powder is a closely guarded secret, and anyone attempting to make their own Floo Powder has been unsuccessful. The only licensed producer of Floo Powder in Britain is Floo-Pow. The price of the powder is two Sickles a scoop.’  
‘This is all very interesting…’ Jamie interrupted. ‘But how does one…’  
‘Patience, Mr Smith. To use it, you must speak clearly, shut your eyes, and do not panic. If successful, you will enter a fireplace, and exit another at your destination. It can also be used as a means of communication without physical travel...’ The Curse-Breaker took a small satchel from her belt, taking a pinch of glittery powder from inside. ‘Observe, Mr Smith.’ She threw the powder into the flames, which turned green for a few moments.  
Looking at it with uneasiness, Jamie asked ‘Should I… just walk into the flames?’  
‘Perhaps. If you want to die.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I can’t say for certain that the Great Hall’s fireplace is connected to the Floo Network… It might be, and you could successfully find yourself in Knockturn Alley… More likely, you’ll end up badly burned. Or find yourself in the wrong location. Or simply look like a fool. Quite possibly, all of the above…’ All of this she said with amusement, turning more serious when she added ‘Besides, this sort of journey should be made in secret. The Great Hall has far too many peering eyes…’  
‘Where can we find another fireplace that’s connected to the Floo Network?’  
‘Dumbledore’s office. We’ll meet there in a few weeks, and you will immediately be transported to Knockturn Alley…’  
‘A few weeks?!’ Jamie questioned. ‘Why? Shouldn’t we hurry?’  
‘I am of the same opinion, Mr Smith,’ Rakepick assured. ‘But other matters require my attention. Yours as well. You will receive my owl when I deem appropriate.’


	7. Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!

It turned out that the matters Jamie had to attend to had nothing to do with curse-breaking, though that’s not something he knew when he went to a gathering in the Great Hall for some mandatory announcement on Monday, February 14th. Professor McGonagall stood behind the Owl Lecturn, addressing the students. ‘Can I have everyone’s attention, please?’ The students went quiet, and Professor McGonagall started her announcement. ‘Valentine’s Day is upon us, making now a good time to review social protocols at Hogwarts.’ The sounds of wild whispers returned, until McGonagall raised her voice. ‘For example, if one were to send 800 valentines here, to oneself, leading to the cancellation of breakfast due to excessive owl droppings in the porridge… That student may find him or herself in detention. Indefinitely. And so, to encourage the appropriate celebration of Valentine’s Day, there will be holiday-themed lessons in several classes.’ From his seat, Jamie could notice with amusement that some of the professors, like Sprout, seemed excited, while others, like Snape, seemed sour about it. McGonagall continued. ‘It is imperative that you use magic responsibly… Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. And, one final announcement…’ This second announcement didn’t seem as amusing to McGonagall, as she said ‘Gilderoy Lockhart, a former Hogwarts student and rising literary star, is visiting the area on a book tour… Mr Lockhart will be giving a guest lecture about his career following your classes. As it so happens, he is quite fond of Valentine’s Day…’ Full-on chatter broke out at the news that one of the most famous and beloved heroes of the wizarding world would be visiting them. McGonagall finished by saying ‘You are all dismissed. Happy Valentine’s Day to all.’

The moment the announcement was over, almost everyone stood up, the students talking excitedly with each other, between housemates or with people from other houses. As for Jamie, he was asked by Talbott ‘So what do you think about Valentine’s Day?’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘It’s just another day to me. Now more than ever. I was so close to finding another clue about my brother…’  
‘I’m still stuck on what McGonagall said about owl droppings in the porridge,’ Talbott said, with a face of disgust. ‘If it’s true, it sounds like the worst Valentine’s Day ever.’  
Jamie nodded, thoughtful. ‘Yeah… Wonder what everyone else thinks about Valentine’s Day. Everyone’s talking about it…’  
Tonks chimed in on the conversation, with Penny at her side. ‘There are as many different opinions about Valentine’s Day as there are students at Hogwarts!’  
Penny seemed extremely excited. Without the anxiety about Beatrice due to the Calming Draught she had on the regular, her usual giddiness about romantic matters was over the roof. ‘Well, whether you love or hate Valentine’s Day…’  
‘I’m personally pretty indifferent about it,’ Jamie commented. ‘Talbott and I were just talking about it.’  
‘I’m with Jamie,’ Tonks said. ‘But let’s see if our first Valentine’s Day lesson sways us. Off to Herbology class!’

Slytherins and Hufflepuffs gathered in the greenhouses, ready for their first Valentine’s Day themed class. Professor Sprout welcomed everyone into the classroom, practically beaming. ‘As you know, today’s lesson will focus on the responsible use of magic as it applies to Valentine’s Day. Throughout the ages, the exchanging of flowers, magical or otherwise, has been associated with romance.’  
‘Is mistletoe considered a flower, Professor Sprout?’ asked a tanned Hufflepuff boy with dark hair.  
‘Mistletoe?’ Penny questioned. ‘Is there going to be _kissing_ in Herbology class?!’  
‘That’d be an interesting lesson…’ Jamie chuckled, shooting a quick glance at Merula.  
‘I can think of someone in this class who I’d like to kiss…’ Jamie heard Penny mutter.  
Tonks looked around the classroom, thinking aloud ‘I suppose a greenhouse could be romantic, if you steer clear of the Venomous Tentacula.’  
‘Oh dear,’ Professor Sprout returned the class’ attention back to herself. ‘All of you are even more preoccupied with Valentine’s Day than I’d thought. To answer Mr Caplan’s question, mistletoe is a parasitic and poisonous plant. Its berries are used in some potions. And while it is a Christmas tradition to kiss beneath the mistletoe, there will be no kissing in this class. Roses are the flowers more often associated with Valentine’s Day, especially in Muggle communities. And so, for your Valentine’s Day lesson, we will be tending to roses.’  
Tonks raised her hand. ‘I don’t see any roses.’  
‘Of course, we must grow them, Miss Tonks. Please pay attention as I teach you the Herbivicus Charm,’ Professor Sprout explained, tapping an empty pot with her wand. From the dirt in the pot, a red rose appeared, starting with a small stem, and growing until it bloomed. The short professor gave them the correct instruction on how to grow and care for their roses, and by the end every student had grown one or more roses. Tonks even managed to prick herself on a rose thorn in two seconds flat after growing hers.

Jamie’s next class was Potions, and being honest with himself, Jamie was curious to see the disaster that that particular class was sure to be. At the centre of the classroom, a huge cauldron holding a liquid with a pearl-like sheen and spiralling rising steam waited for them, as did Professor Snape standing at its side. As they took their seats, Professor Snape started his lecture. ‘Today, we will be studying Love Potions, brews which manufacture infatuation. Love Potions are strictly prohibited at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Valentine’s Day often inspires foolish young wizards and witches to experiment with such potions… Which brings me to what is in the cauldron.’  
‘I knew the stuff in the cauldron was important!’ Barnaby said with a look of accomplishment.  
‘The “stuff” in the cauldron, Mr Lee, is Amortentia, the most potent Love Potion in existence. Rather than create true love, Amortentia induces in the drinker an unhealthy obsession with its provider. It is extremely powerful, dangerous, and must be continuously administered to maintain its effect. And it is said that those who are conceived under the influence of Amortentia are doomed to be incapable of love.’  
Merula muttered sarcastically ‘Well, happy Valentine’s Day to all!’  
Liz raised her hand, asking ‘This potion sounds dreadful, Professor Snape. Why is it even here?’  
‘So you can study its appearance and commit it to memory,’ Snape explained in his usual coldness. ‘That way, you may recognise and avoid Amortentia, if you should happen to encounter it. And do not linger too close to the cauldron, or you could catch a whiff of it.’  
‘Does Amortentia smell bad?’ Barnaby asked. ‘Like armpits or broccoli?’  
‘Amortentia would smell differently to each of you, based on who or what appeals to you,’ Snape replied.  
‘So it will smell like things I fancy? What’s the opposite of broccoli?’ Barnaby wondered.  
Snape glared at him for a moment, probably wondering how he allowed the boy in his class at all. Addressing everyone, he said ‘You may now approach the cauldron… with caution.’  
In groups, the students stood up, gathering around the cauldron and taking notes. When Jamie was standing up to see it, Merula nudged him, asking in a whisper ‘What do you think Amortentia would smell like to you, Smith?’  
Thinking about it, Jamie replied ‘If it smells like things I’m drawn to… there’s a chance the potion would smell like you, Merula.’  
Merula blushed, muttering ‘Well, you already know I’m the Most Powerful Date at Hogwarts.’  
Barnaby, who was near and heard them, said to Jamie ‘If the potion was Barnaby-scented to you, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, right?’  
Before Jamie could answer, Snape’s voice addressed them. ‘Do you three need a personal invitation to study the potion?’  
‘Sorry, Professor Snape,’ sheepishly said Jamie. ‘We’ll study Amortentia now…’  
Approaching the cauldron with a notebook, Jamie began taking notes, noticing the smell of cloves and nail polish from the cauldron. There was a third scent mixed in, one he could never quite discern. Behind the students, Snape paced around, lecturing them about the potion, and pulling back some student that was leaning in too close. By the end, Snape sneered ‘Based on how poorly all of you followed my instructions to not inhale the potion, I imagine you are all experiencing… feelings.’ Many students blushed simultaneously, confirming Snape’s suspicions, who said ‘I would prefer that you did not explore these feelings in my classroom. Do try to go about your Valentine’s Day responsibly. Class dismissed.’ 

Transfigurations was next in the Slytherins’ timetable, together with Ravenclaw; and Professor McGonagall taught them to transfigure lovebirds into love letters, which would be delivered like a Howler, but without the screaming. The notes said as much as the person was willing to let on, though the message couldn’t be controlled: it was unknown until they actually attempted the spell. Jamie managed to transfigure his lovebird quickly enough, Transfigurations being one of his best subjects. His note simply said “Be my valentine, Merula!” Thankfully for him, between the commotions the other students were making with their own Valentine’s Howlers, only he’d heard the message.

Charms was the last class before Gilderoy Lockhart’s arrival, with Slytherins being paired with Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick taught them about Entracing Enchantments and their dangers, though he didn’t actually teach them how to perform such spells. Before class ended, Flitwick gave them a warning about another type of enchantments, Memory Charms, which were sometimes used irresponsibly to erase memories of heartbreak.

Finally came the moment many students awaited eagerly, as they were all gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for Gilderoy Lockhart. The man himself entered the Great Hall, walking down the central space between tables with flamboyance. With wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was wearing elegant golden robes, and his smile showed extremely shiny and straight teeth, seen by even those who were the furthest away. In a dramatic fashion, he removed a small black and golden cape he had covering his shoulder, throwing it over a very excited Andre. Reaching the front of the Great Hall, he turned on his heels, smiling wide at all the students. ‘What an extraordinary moment this is…’ he said. ‘For each and every one of you! Certainly you have all heard the name Gilderoy Lockhart from your esteemed Hogwarts professors…’ As he spoke, his mannerisms matched his looks. Some of the professors behind raised an eyebrow, clearly not as excited as the students at seeing Mr Lockhart. The famous wizard continued with his speech. ‘But to have the wizard, the author, the legend in the making, here, in your very presence… I suppose it’s rather overwhelming for all of you. Never fear, I understand. Of course, my first thought, as I was passing through the area on my book tour was “I hope my hand doesn’t cramp from all of the books I’ll undoubtedly have to sign.” Ah, foiled again…! But my second thought was “I do hope I have the time to pop in on the next generation of young wizards and witches at Hogwarts…” Perhaps prepare a demonstration of my plethora of highly complex magical and spellcasting abilities…’ Behind him, Professor Snape disguised a sneer as a cough, while Lockhart continued ‘But it appears I only have time to provide you with a rousing account of my history and adventures… Flash photography is permitted. Ah, I remember when I was my mother’s favourite… Now I am everyone’s favourite…!’

Gilderoy Lockhart’s speech droned on and on, and by the time he was finished, Jamie had fallen asleep, being brought back to reality when Merula elbowed him when he began to drool on the table. Yawning, Jamie commented ‘Gilderoy Lockhart demands complete attention like no one I’ve ever seen…’  
Merula nodded. ‘He didn’t even take a breath…’  
Madam Pince shushed them. Apparently, she quite enjoyed the speech, which was coming to a close as Gilderoy Lockhart said ‘I know you must have questions, but it’s rather likely they are questions I’ve heard before… “How are you so perfect?” “How can I be just like you?” “What is your favourite part about being extraordinary?” It gets repetitive for a perpetual explorer of the unknown. Fear not, all of the answers can be found in my best-selling autobiographical accounts of my adventures. But I shall leave you with an announcement more exciting than Valentine’s Day itself… I shall be choosing at random a few Hogwarts students to receive tickets to a Gilderoy Lockhart book-signing… An owl will deliver the details to the students whose names are drawn… I shall see the few lucky winners again soon at Flourish & Blotts. You’re welcome for having me here! Farewell, Hogwarts!’

As Gilderoy Lockhart walked back down the central aisle, exiting the Great Hall with the same pompous manner as before, Jamie sighed of exhaustion. ‘Blimey, he’s intolerable. I’d rather be in History of Magic…’  
That earned a look of disappointment from Rowan, who as a fan of all things literature had a high opinion of Gilderoy Lockhart. ‘I wonder who’s going to go to Flourish & Blotts. It would be great if I were chosen! I’d love to be at Gilderoy Lockhart’s book-signing!’  
Merula looked thoughtful, whispering to Jamie ‘I get the feeling this is going to be an interesting Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts…’

Much to Jamie’s dismay, during lunch he received a pink envelope, inviting him to the book-signing right after lunch. Near him, Merula received another one, as did Barnaby. The letter, written in Lockhart’s stylish handwriting, also gave instructions on how to reach Diagon Alley. They were to be brought there with Madam Pince’s help, using the fireplace in Professor McGonagall’s office. Sadly, this meant that Jamie and Merula couldn’t sneak away to Knockturn Alley, and resume their investigation. Madam Pince came to them when they were finished, taking them and other three students to Diagon Alley. The others happened to be Penny Haywood, Talbott Winger, and Andre Egwu. Sadly for both Rowan and Jamie, Jamie was not allowed to give Rowan his spot, though the bespectacled Slytherin was assured that his collection of Gilderoy Lockhart books would be signed. The bookshop was very crowded when they arrived, as Jamie looked around confused. ‘So we six Hogwarts students were randomly selected to attend this… What was it again?’  
‘Book-signing,’ Andre reminded him, much happier than he was. ‘It looks like it. It’s rather crowded, isn’t it?’  
Talbott looked around as well, uncomfortable. ‘Crowds aren’t really my thing.’  
‘But isn’t it exciting to be at a book-signing with a famous author?’ Penny said, smiling wide. ‘I’m feeling quite grown-up!’  
‘So what happens first at an official book-signing?’ Barnaby asked.  
‘We’re about to find out…’ Jamie said, seeing the figure of Gilderoy Lockhart enter the shop with his usual pompous attitude, going to the back and addressing the crowd.  
‘Greetings, connoisseurs of fine literature! I relish these intimate book-signings as a chance to get to know each of my readers… But I’m quite certain you would rather get to know me! Approach with your copies of _Voyages with Vampires_. My quill is at the ready! And do stay after your book is signed… I might have a surprise for a few special guests…’

When they all had their books signed, and were waiting for the last customers to have theirs signed as well, the six students chatted about the event. Andre commented ‘Blimey, when Lockhart’s talking, it’s as if nothing else in the room matters.’  
‘I could focus on literally nothing else,’ Jamie agreed.  
‘So when do we get to sign some books?’ asked Barnaby, excited.  
‘You’d have to write a book first, mate,’ Talbott pointed out.  
‘That wasn’t mentioned in the invitation! So is this all that happens at a book-signing? We watch someone else sign books and then it’s over?’  
‘Gilderoy Lockhart mentioned he had a surprise!’ Penny reminded them, her happiness unwavering. ‘What do you think it’s about?’  
‘Knowing him, about himself most likely,’ Jamie said. ‘Gilderoy Lockhart seems to be his favourite topic.’  
‘It sounds to me like Smith is jealous they’re not the centre of attention for once…’ Merula teased.  
‘Oh! That’s a brilliant idea!’ Penny jumped up, not catching the sarcasm. ‘Why don’t you write a book, Jamie? I’d read it!’  
Lockhart’s voice caught their attention. ‘May I have your undivided attention, please? I promised you an incredible surprise, and I shall deliver! Please turn your attention to the young Hogwarts students in attendance…’ Lockhart pointed at them with his outstretched arm, catching the students by surprise. ‘These randomly chosen students thought they were simply invited guests to my book-signing… But they are about to become my apprentices for a special Valentine’s Day project! Let us take a moment to recognise the good fortune of these young wizards and witches… And let us recognise me for my efforts to enrich the education of Hogwarts’ next generation… Thank you all for coming! It’s been my pleasure to be the highlight of your day!’

While the students were talking about what had just happened, a short and slightly plump woman with red hair approached them, smiling from ear to ear. ‘Well, if it isn’t Jamie Smith and Merula Snyde! Congratulations, dears!’  
‘Hello, Mrs Weasley!’ Jamie greeted with a smile, happy to see her again.  
‘When I’d heard Hogwarts students were invited here, I’d hoped one of my boys would’ve been so lucky.’  
Merula noted ‘We’ll decide if we’re lucky once we learn about this Valentine’s Day project we’ve been signed up for.’  
‘Well, do enjoy yourselves, dears. I’m off to the Burrow to read _Voyages with Vampires_!’ Mrs Weasley said, walking out of the shop with her book.  
Gilderoy Lockhart himself approached them, giving them his usual smile, showing the pearly teeth. ‘Just look at the lucky lot of you!’  
‘Hi, Mr Lockhart,’ Jamie tried to introduce himself ‘I’m-’  
‘Flattered, I’m certain!’  
‘…I was just going to introduce myself…’  
‘Ah yes, but there is no time to thank me. Let us head to Hogsmeade. I have much to tell all of you.’

Madam Pince took them back to Hogwarts, and they were given permission to go to the village for Mr Lockhart’s surprise. Mr Lockhart waited for them in Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, and when they arrived he asked ‘What do you think of the place? I’d say it’s magnificent!’  
‘Jamie and I went on our first date here,’ Merula recalled, blushing slightly.  
Jamie nodded. ‘It was a memorable night, to say the least.’  
‘Brilliant!’ Lockhart said. ‘Then some of you are already familiar with Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop… And no place more appropriate to host my _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ event!’  
‘That sounds terrible,’ Jamie said plainly.  
Merula nodded, raising an eyebrow. ‘I have to agree. And Smith and I don’t agree on much.’  
‘Then I’m pleased I could help you two find common ground, Miss Snyde,’ Lockhart said coldly, annoyed at their opinion.  
‘You know our names?’ Jamie asked. ‘I thought we were selected from Hogwarts at random.’  
‘Ah yes… of course you were!’ Lockhart said, his smile fading for a second before coming back as usual. ‘But once my apprentices were chosen, I made it my business to learn all about you… And then I had Dumbledore approve the project, committing your participation.’  
‘This doesn’t sound like something Professor Dumbledore would make us do…’ Jamie muttered.  
‘Yeah,’ Talbott agreed. ‘About this “apprentice club”… I’m not really a joiner.’  
Lockhart didn’t give up. ‘Not yet. But I didn’t survive a year with a Yeti without becoming well-versed in the powers of persuasion… If I can manage to go on holiday with hags, you can manage to plan this party. What better way to celebrate _Voyages with Vampires_? The guest list for this event will be extraordinarily exclusive. You will be functioning as both party-planners and special guests. I’ll need to choose one of you to lead the preparations. Obviously, I will be the guest of honour at _Voyages, Vampires, and Valentines!_ … What an honour for you to have this opportunity to honour me! And that, in a nutshell, is what the _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ event is all about. Now, are there any questions?’  
Jamie raised a hand. ‘Yes. Is this a party to celebrate you, or your book launch, or Valentine’s Day?’  
‘Precisely! Clearly you should lead my fine team of apprentices in planning this historic event!’  
‘What?!’ Jamie almost shouted.  
‘Apologies, I’ve no time for more questions. More instructions will follow. You’ll do brilliantly! Farewell!’ Lockhart waved goodbye, walking to the back of the teashop.

‘We barely got a word in,’ Andre protested.  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘You’d think Lockhart would be tapped out by now, talking as much as he does.’  
‘I’m rather excited that we’ll be spending Valentine’s Day with vampires,’ Barnaby said, happy.  
Jamie had to break the news to him. ‘That’s not what’s happening, Barnaby.’  
‘Then what is happening?’ Barnaby asked. ‘I don’t even know what an apprentice does.’  
‘We’ll figure it out together. Won’t we, Jamie?’ Penny said, cheery as usual.  
Talbott nodded. ‘Lockhart did put you in charge of… whatever this is.’  
Penny pointed out ‘The only thing that seems certain is that we’ll all be together on Valentine’s Day.’  
‘Then let’s all of us go to the Three Broomsticks and talk about how we’ll spend it,’ Jamie proposed.

Brainstorming ideas for _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ in the Three Broomsticks, they came up with quite an array of decorating ideas, which Jamie summarized. ‘We’ve got some good ideas here… Flowers, potions, ribbons, and valentine decorations…’  
‘Are we missing anything?’ asked Talbott.  
‘Voyages?’ Andre posed.  
‘Vampires!’ Barnaby said.  
‘Dates!’ Penny jumped up in joy. ‘A sweetheart to bring to the Valentine’s Day party…’  
Jamie brushed his knee against Merula’s playfully under the table at the idea, while he acted innocently. ‘Choosing a Valentine’s Day date… Well… Plenty of time to think about that, right? For now, we better start gathering what we need for this party for Gilderoy Lockhart!’

Back in the castle, they took advantage of their new free time to prepare for the party. Jamie received several owls from Gilderoy Lockhart, asking to check on the others. Starting with Barnaby, his Slytherin friend was gathering flowers in the Herbology greenhouses. When Jamie entered the greenhouse Barnaby was at, the muscular boy welcomed him. ‘Hi, Jamie! I got an owl from Gilderoy Lockhart with instructions to get flowers from the party.’  
‘I got an owl from him, too, about coming to help you.’  
‘Plenty of red roses to pick, thanks to Sprout’s Herbivicus lesson!’  
Jamie frowned, his Prefect duties imposing their will. ‘But we’d be stealing roses someone might have grown to give to their valentine as a gift…’  
‘But we can always grow a few extra roses before we leave,’ Barnaby argued, smiling. ‘Let’s do that!’  
‘Alright, then. Let’s gather roses…’  
‘Can we pick them fast? There’s something I want to ask you about when we’re done…’  
Jamie nodded, oblivious to Barnaby’s intentions. ‘Don’t see why not, I need to check on the others as well.’

Gathering the roses with care as to not prick themselves on the thorns, Jamie tied a few bundles together, to make them easier to carry. ‘So we’ve got the flowers! That’s a start!’  
‘And about that thing I wanted to ask you…’  
‘Oh, yes,’ Jamie remembered. ‘What is it?’  
‘Remember when we picked flowers for the Celestial Ball decorations and I made a buccaneer?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I remember.’  
‘I wished you’d been my date. I wished it very much.’  
‘ _Oh, no, not this again…_ ’ Jamie thought, bracing for another awkward confession he’d have to turn down. ‘Barnaby, please don’t…’  
‘The thing I wanted to ask you is…’ Barnaby said, not hearing him. ‘Remember that time Snape caught you with that note to your crush and everyone found out about it…?’  
Jamie rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, of course I remember. All of Hogwarts remembers.’  
‘I remember it especially! I wanted your crush to be me… But it wasn’t…’  
‘Barnaby, I never meant to hurt your feelings, but I really…’ Jamie tried again to cut the conversation, but Barnaby kept on talking.  
‘I mean, I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while…’  
‘Just ask already,’ Jamie said, thinking ‘ _And be done with it…_ ’  
‘It’s about Valentine’s Day… If you haven’t chosen a date yet, I haven’t either…’  
‘That’s not really a question,’ Jamie pointed out, tired of the situation.  
‘That’s not really an answer… But just think about being my valentine, Jamie. Take your time,’ Barnaby said with a smile.  
‘I won’t need time, Barnaby,’ Jamie said, serious. ‘I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be your valentine. And I won’t ever feel about you like you feel about me.’  
‘Oh,’ Barnaby looked down, defeated.  
Silence fell between the two teens, one heartbroken, the other sorry for his friend. It was broken by Jamie, who said ‘I suppose I should go check on the other “apprentices” and see how party plans are coming along…’  
‘And I have to grow some replacement roses…’ Barnaby remembered. ‘See you soon…’

Jamie found Penny inside the Artefact Room, reading a Charms textbook. ‘Penny, I’ve been looking all over for you,’ he said, breaking her concentration.  
‘Why?’ she asked, looking up at him.  
‘Gilderoy Lockhart seems to think you’re planning a surprise for _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ ’  
Penny smiled wide. ‘Clever wizard! I am! How do you think Mr Lockhart knew?’  
‘I’m not sure, but he seems to have taken an unusual interest in all of us…’  
‘I’m chuffed to be chosen as an apprentice! And it gives us a Valentine’s Day party to go to!’  
‘Except we have to plan it, Penny!’ Jamie pointed out, laughing at his friend’s happy demeanour.  
Penny laughed as well. ‘Yes, that is true.’  
‘So what is your surprise for the party? Is it a potion?’  
‘It’s an Entracing Enchantment… Just like Professor Flitwick taught us about this morning! It’s just meant to be a demonstration, not intended for anyone,’ Penny assured.  
‘But Professor Flitwick only taught us about those charms, not how to cast them…’  
Penny nodded energetically. ‘Which is why it’s perfect that you’re here! You can help me try to cast an Entracing Enchantment!’  
‘How would I even do that? I don’t know how to cast them!’  
Penny shrugged, still hopeful. ‘Try to find if some book here says anything about them while I study from my book.’

Begrudgingly accepting, Jamie unlocked the cabinets in the room, searching Charm books in them, and searching for information on Entracing Enchantments in the books he did find, while Penny practised the spell indicated in her book. Out of luck, Jamie didn’t find anything in the last book there was left, and as he was turning to tell Penny so, he saw her pointing at him with her wand, muttering an incantation. Nothing happened, and Penny looked defeated. ‘I can’t do it. It didn’t work,’ she lamented.  
‘Careful where you point your wand!’ Jamie cried, still a bit afraid at having had a wand pointed at him. ‘If you had cast an Entracing Enchantment just now, it would’ve hit me!’  
‘Would that had been so bad?’ Penny asked, winking.  
Her carefree reaction angered Jamie. ‘Yes! I don’t want to have my feelings altered with a spell! And Professor Flitwick warned us that charms and potions can only manufacture love, an infatuation…’  
Penny looked at him with curiosity. ‘Do you believe in the power of true love?’  
Jamie narrowed his eyes, never having considered the question. ‘Not really… When I’m facing danger, it’s the power of magic – not love – that I trust.’  
‘Perhaps the right person can change your mind…’ Penny suggested, blushing slightly. ‘…if she keeps trying.’  
Jamie didn’t quite get the hint, as he waved off the issue by saying ‘I just don’t want you to feel badly that you can’t conjure an Entracing Enchantment to demonstrate at the party.’  
Penny’s shoulders slumped. ‘Gilderoy Lockhart is supposed to be such a master spellcaster. I so wanted to impress him.’  
‘Just bring yourself, Penny. That’s enough.’  
‘Not quite. I’ll want to bring a Valentine’s Day date, too… And while you’ve never chosen me for a date before…’ Jamie knew what she was going to say before she said it. ‘I’d like it very much if you were to be my Valentine’s Day date, Jamie…’  
‘ _Seriously, has everyone been fed a Love Potion without me knowing?_ ’ Jamie thought. Trying to turn her down gently, he started ‘Me? Penny, I-’  
The door burst open, interrupting his train of thought. Andre had entered the room, running, and with a look of utter worry. ‘Jamie, there you are! We have an emergency! A style emergency!’

Arriving at the Transfiguration classroom, which Andre usually used as styling headquarters, Jamie asked ‘What’s the emergency?’  
‘You don’t already know? You’re supposed to be in charge!’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘I’m afraid I’ve no idea, though I suppose it has much to do with _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ ’  
‘It has more to do with Gilderoy Lockhart! Who thinks “lurid pink” as a dress code?’ Andre looked genuinely distressed. ‘This wizard is a style icon to me, Jamie! I’m so conflicted… Purple is magical. But Lockhart likes pink?! It’s rather disappointing.’  
‘I think you better fill me in…’ Jamie proposed, sitting on a desk.  
‘Lockhart has such style! I don’t understand… Pink is my least favourite colour. Do you know how many shades of pink there are?! I know Lockhart likes Valentine’s Day, but come on! This may be the biggest style challenge I’ve ever faced.’  
‘If anyone can tackle this Valentine’s Day style challenge, it’s you, Andre!’ Jamie encouraged, letting the Ravenclaw vent. Shaking his head, Jamie said ‘A dress code… This event keeps getting stranger…’  
‘Perhaps there’s something I can do with accessories…’ Andre considered.  
‘Perhaps not everyone’s outfit needs to be entirely pink?’ Jamie offered an idea.  
Andre considered his words, feeling a bit better. ‘Yes… I suppose… Pops of pink will have to be enough. Perhaps this is less of an emergency than I thought. Thanks for hearing me out, Jamie.’  
‘It’s the least I could do,’ Jamie waved it off. ‘I’m somehow in charge of this Gilderoy Lockhart project.’  
‘And I’m somehow in charge of swathing all of us apprentices in pink!’  
‘The dress code is peculiar…’ Jamie agreed. ‘Gilderoy Lockhart clearly likes Valentine’s Day.’  
‘I prefer holidays associated with more autumnal tones…’ Andre said. ‘What about you? What do you think of pink?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Not really my colour, I think. But I know you’ll find a way to make Valentine’s Day party outfits that bring out the best in all of us.’  
Andre smiled, grateful. ‘I appreciate the belief you have in me, Jamie.’  
‘I’m somewhat responsible,’ Jamie joked. ‘You might not have become “Andre Egwu, Style Wizard” if not for my prodding.’  
‘Thank goodness for your prodding!’ Andre said with a laugh. ‘You helped me find a talent I didn’t know I had. Anyways, I won’t keep you here any longer. I bet you’ve got plenty to do for the party’  
‘It’s true, I’ve no idea what Talbott and Merula have been assigned to do for Lockhart, if anything…’  
‘Do what you need to do then. I’ll be here, thinking pink!’

Talbott was outside, in the Clocktower Courtyard. The courtyard was empty, save for the Ravenclaw, and Jamie when he found him. ‘Talbott, what are you doing here?’  
Talbott turned to his friend, replying ‘Looking for doves, if you can believe that.’  
‘Gilderoy Lockhart sent instructions for you to find doves for _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_?’  
‘It seems he thinks it’s poignant to release doves when he releases a book,’ Talbott said with a look of exasperation.  
‘I don’t know if I’ve ever seen a dove around here, but I’ll help you look…’ Jamie offered.  
‘I think I might have better luck finding birds as a bird,’ Talbott decided, transforming into an eagle after making sure no one was watching. Jamie transformed as well, but instead of flying around like Talbott he climbed up some vines to the roof of the arched walkway.

They had no luck, however, for no doves could be seen. ‘No luck finding any doves here,’ Jamie said after transforming back into human form, having been searching for about an hour.  
‘And if I can’t find a bird as a bird, there are none to be found,’ Talbott figured, turning back as well. ‘We’ll have to come up with something else to fly at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.’  
‘I’m sure Gilderoy Lockhart will understand,’ Jamie hoped.  
‘I rather don’t care whether he does or doesn’t. This whole apprenticeship is suspicious to me. What do you think?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I agree, it’s suspicious that Lockhart would recruit us to plan a Valentine’s Day book launch party for him… And that Dumbledore would agree to it. It’s not part of our curriculum.’  
‘My thoughts exactly. Gilderoy Lockhart is up to something. It just doesn’t seem to me that we were chosen at random. Just the fact that he’s sent me to find doves… birds… Do you think Gilderoy Lockhart knows I’m an Animagus?’  
‘How could he?’ Jamie wondered. ‘Although… Lockhart chose Andre to style our outfits for this party, and Andre is a stylist of sorts… Coincidence?’  
‘Outfits! We have to dress up for this Valentine’s Day party?!’  
‘Yes, the dress code is pink.’  
‘Pink… Perhaps I should hide out here until Valentine’s Day is over…’  
Suddenly, an owl came down to Jamie, a pink letter held in its beak, addressed to Jamie. Jamie took it, and recognised Lockhart’s stylised handwriting. The letter asked Jamie to search for Merula, because apparently she’d been ignoring Lockhart’s owls, something the famous wizard found offensive. Excusing himself, Jamie went back to the castle corridors, searching around for Merula.

He found her relatively quickly, running into her at the Grand Staircase, near Beatrice’s painting. ‘Look who’s here…’ Merula said with sarcasm.  
‘You’ve been ignoring Gilderoy Lockhart’s owls about plans for _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ ,’ Jamie said, without much time left to plan for the party.  
‘I’m only interested in two out of three of those things. Guess which.’  
‘Voyages and Vampires?’  
‘It was a hypothetical question, Jamie. But yes. I’ve no interest in valentines. I hate Valentine’s Day.’ With a face of disgust, she added ‘The hearts, the flowers, the tokens of affection… Rubbish!’  
‘For someone who doesn’t fancy any of those things, you were a lovely date, Merula,’ Jamie teased, stepping closer to her.  
Merula looked away, getting red on the face. ‘You were, too… But only because you didn’t get all mushy about it. And our first date wasn’t a real date. We didn’t even get our tea.’ She looked him in the eyes, still smiling and blushing. ‘If we went on a real date, like a Valentine’s Day date… now that would be something.’  
‘Merula…’ Jamie chuckled. ‘It sounds like you’re asking me to be your date to the party… And asking in quite an unusual way…’  
‘Well, perhaps, but…’ Merula muttered, pushing him back lightly. ‘Who are you calling quite unusual?’ Frowning, she said ‘What’s unusual is all of us planning a stupid party called _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ ’  
‘So you have been chosen…’ Sir Cadogan spoke to them, making them turn to face the painting.  
‘Sir Cadogan, we’re having a rather important conversation. It’s no time for talk of knighthood,’ Jamie said, a bit annoyed at the painting for interrupting them.  
Sir Cadogan didn’t relent. ‘You have been chosen… by Gilderoy Lockhart for _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ ’  
‘We were randomly selected to run his party-planning errands, if that’s what you mean,’ Merula corrected.  
‘But you are his special guests! His only guests!’  
This completely changed Jamie’s idea about talking to the painting. ‘I think you ought to tell us what you know, Sir Cadogan…’  
‘Gilderoy Lockhart knew much about all of you,’ revealed the knight. ‘He was talking to himself about himself… and about himself. He said that his “apprentices” are his only guests.’  
‘So you’re saying Gilderoy Lockhart was pacing this staircase, talking to himself, about us…’ Jamie summarized.  
‘Yes! He named the young wizards and witches who were to attend his _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ party. Congratulations! It should be quite a Valentine’s Day!’  
Merula turned to Jamie, confused. ‘But we’re Lockart’s apprentices. We’re going to the party but we have to plan it first.’  
‘We’re barely special guests,’ Jamie agreed. ‘We can’t be his only guests…’  
‘We’ve already watched him sign a lot of books. Why have a Valentine’s Day book launch just for us?’  
‘You know, Talbott had his suspicions that Gilderoy Lockhart was up to something… I agreed with him then, but I’m even more certain now… Perhaps we weren’t so “randomly selected” for Gilderoy Lockhart’s event after all.’  
‘So what next?’ Merula asked.  
‘We need to find the rest and tell them what we know,’ Jamie decided.

After sending messages to everyone, Jamie and Merula went to meet them in the Three Broomsticks while there was still some daylight left. They were all standing near the fireplace, except for Barnaby, who was sitting on the floor near his bundles of roses. Jamie greeted them. ‘Thanks for coming, everyone.’  
‘It wasn’t easy to get away,’ Andre admitted. ‘I was just putting the finishing touches on our party outfits…’  
‘It sounded so urgent,’ Penny said. ‘Why did you need to see us about Gilderoy Lockhart?’  
‘Because a portrait told us we’re the only guests going to _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ ’ Merula explained.  
‘You mean the only apprentices?’ asked Barnaby.  
‘No, the only guests,’ Jamie remarked. ‘Sir Cadogan overheard Gilderoy Lockhart talking to himself about it. If it’s true, it suggest we weren’t selected but rather chosen by Lockhart.’  
Andre commented ‘That’s odd. Why us?’  
‘Perhaps we’re the only guests because the tea shop is tiny?’ Penny suggested.  
Talbott shook his head. ‘No, I think Gilderoy Lockhart is up to something.’  
‘I’m always up to a good many things, lad. Such is the plight of a legend in the making…’ a man with wavy blonde hair said, placing himself in front of them.  
‘Mr Lockhart!’ Andre cried out. ‘How did we miss your grand entrance?’  
‘It would seem I’ve missed something as well?’ Lockhart said. ‘So I’ll ask your leader. What were all of you discussing?’  
‘We were talking about you, Mr Lockhart,’ Jamie said with a fake smile.  
‘Magnificent! I’m quite a worthy topic. But now that I’ve run into all of you, do tell me how the party-planning is going… I know how exciting this apprentice project has been for all of you. I expect _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ to be a productive party. I hope you’ve all been getting my messages about event plans. I could help you with the event setup, but I could injure my writing hand.’  
Andre tried to interrupt. ‘Mr Lockhart, about pink…’  
Lockhart cut Andre off, saying ‘There’s no interrupting greatness. Little-known fact: Pink is a favourite colour of vampires. Though I must say, I’m disappointed… No one has mentioned today how perfect my hair looks! Oh, and do bring stories to tell at the party… stories about yourselves. I’m quite interesting, but I’m also quite interested… in your adventures. This Valentine’s Day party is all about me, but you’ll do most of the talking! Well, thank you all for your rousing update!’  
‘But we didn’t say a word,’ Jamie protested. ‘You did all the talking.’  
‘Indeed, but I heard you loud and clear. And I’m quite pleased to know how plans are progressing. I shall see you at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop when _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ begins. Remember to bring your stories to tell!’  
‘Yes, about that…’ Jamie said. ‘I thought the event was to be about your stories, your book…’  
‘Indeed it is! And lots of Valentine’s Day fanfare, don’t forget!’  
‘We have some questions about the guest list, Mr Lockhart?’ Penny said, raising a hand.  
‘No time, I’m afraid,’ Lockhart said, suddenly in a hurry. ‘Somewhere out there a fan is hoping to catch a glimpse of me! I can’t let down my public. Farewell, see you soon!’ Waving at them, he exited the pub, leaving them even more confused.  
Merula huffed. ‘Well, that was entirely unhelpful. What now?’  
‘Yes, what do we do now, Jamie?’ asked Penny.  
‘Please say decorating, please say decorating, please say decorating…’ Barnaby muttered on repeat.  
‘Why decorating?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘I’ve been carrying around dozens of red roses all day,’ Barnaby said. ‘I’m covered in thorn pricks.’  
‘I suppose we should get on with the decorating…’ Jamie agreed. ‘We’ll have to get to the bottom of this party at the party.’  
Barnaby was extremely excited about the prospect of leaving the roses at last in the tea shop. Grabbing the flowers, he ran out, shouting ‘Race you to Madam Puddifoot’s!’  
‘Blimey, Barnaby’s anxious to unload those roses…’ Andre muttered, as they left behind Barnaby, following him to the tea shop.

‘Hello, m’dears,’ Madam Puddifoot welcomed them to the shop. ‘I was wondering when you’d arrive to decorate for Mr Lockhart’s event. Valentine’s Day is always quite a spectacle at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop!’  
‘Then we won’t waste any time,’ Jamie decided. ‘Let’s decorate…’  
Penny tugged at his sleeve. ‘But wait, we’ll have to get ourselves ready for the party right after we decorate.’  
‘Andre said he’s almost finished with our outfits. We should have plently of time,’ Jamie assured her.  
‘But have all of us found dates yet…?’ Penny asked.  
An uncomfortable silence fell, with Jamie fidgeting with his hands, Barnaby looking down in disappointment, Penny and Merula glancing at Jamie, and Andre and Talbott uncomfortable at the sudden silence. Madam Puddifoot broke the silence, suggesting with a kind voice ‘Perhaps you should get on with the decorating first and pick up this chat after?’  
‘Yes!’ Jamie said, relieved at the idea. ‘Let’s listen to Madam Puddifoot!’

For the remainder of the afternoon, they decorated the already frilly shop with more ribbons, flying golden cherubs, red roses and framed photos of Gilderoy Lockhart in the shape of hearts. ‘This is quite a Valentine’s Day spectacle indeed!’ Madam Puddifoot said to Jamie, admiring the finished product.  
‘Yes, it’s what Gilderoy Lockhart wanted for _Voyages, Vampires and Valentines!_ ,’ Jamie told her, looking around the room, satisfied. ‘But perhaps it needs something more…?’  
‘More?’ Madam Puddifoot questioned. ‘I think this is quite enough. I’m afraid I can’t stall for you any longer, m’dear…’  
‘Stall?’ Jamie whispered, so that only the woman could hear him. ‘So you figured some of my friends here asked me to be their valentine?’  
Madam Puddifoot nodded. ‘It’s easy to spot. I’ve watched many sweethearts pass through this tea shop over the years… I remember your first date here rather well. Was sweeping up broken teacups for days after…’  
‘Sorry, that was Tonks,’ Jamie apologised. ‘She and my friend Charlie were quite invested in that day going well for me. Speaking of which, I think it’s time I had a word with Merula,’ he decided.  
Madam Puddifoot nodded again, with her usual kind smile. ‘No time like the present to share what’s in your heart, m’dear…’ 

Approaching the chair Merula was sitting on, Jamie leaned in to whisper into her ear ‘Can I talk to you for a moment?’ Merula got up from the chair, and they walked to a corner of the shop while the rest kept decorating.  
‘What now, Smith? Have I decorated something incorrectly, or perhaps offended a cherub?’  
‘Yes,’ Jamie simply said, with a smirk.  
Merula frowned, saying ‘It’s your fault, I wanted nothing to do with this Valentine’s Day Gilderoy Whoever Party nonsense-’  
‘Must you make me say it twice?’ Jamie asked with a mocking tone. Merula’s eyes widened, getting his idea, as he finished ‘I meant my answer is yes. I’d like to be your Valentine’s Day date at the party. If you haven’t changed your mind, that is… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, before Sir Cadogan interrupted us…’  
‘Yes, you did keep me waiting…’ Merula mused. ‘I had plenty of time to change my mind…’ She smiled, assuring ‘But I didn’t. You can still be my valentine. If you want.’  
Jamie smiled wide. ‘I’m glad. And just so you know, I haven’t told the others.’  
Merula frowned, confused. ‘Why would the other apprentices care that you’re my date?’  
‘Because Penny and Barnaby asked me, too…’ Jamie said, fidgeting again with his hands.  
‘And I won? Me?’ With a huff, she said ‘What I mean is, it just goes to show I’m the Most Powerful Date at Hogwarts, after all. But you already knew that… At least you’ll have the best Valentine’s Day now, Jamie.’  
‘I suppose that depends on whatever Lockhart has planned for this… peculiar party.’  
Merula gave him a half-smile. ‘Forget Lockhart. You’re with me, so I’ll make sure we have the best Valentine’s Day no matter what. But if you have ideas about what you want our date to be like, I’ll listen…’  
‘First, let’s get our party outfits,’ Jamie reminded her. ‘Then we’ll meet back here?’  
Merula nodded, joking ‘Sure, look for the Most Powerful Witch in Pink.’ 

With Andre’s help, Jamie chose a pinkish red shirt underneath a black leather jacket, with burgundy trousers, and black combat boots. Ready now for the party, he and Andre headed to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, where everyone else was already waiting. Lockhart, wearing bright pink robes, was already making a speech to the students present when they arrived, and as Andre walked up to hear Lockhart, Jamie stayed behind, near the door of the shop. Merula approached him, looking quite different than usual. Her hair was messier, with the orange tuft now bright pink, and she had matching lipstick, a black top, and a pink skirt. Her black combat boots had been replaced with dark brown boots, and long black socks. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Smith,’ she wished him, smiling shyly.  
‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Merula,’ Jamie said back, intertwining their fingers.  
‘Perhaps we don’t join the others yet?’ she suggested with a sly smile. ‘Let’s keep our date apart from “The Gilderoy Lockhart Show.”’  
Jamie nodded, looking at the flamboyant wizard, who was still talking to the others. ‘Yes, it looks like Lockhart has already taken the spotlight.’  
‘Sir Cadogan wasn’t kidding us. We are the only party guests,’ Merula noted, raising an eyebrow. ‘And Lockhart’s been grilling everyone with ridiculous questions about themselves, even taking notes.’  
‘Perhaps this is what happens at grown-up Valentine’s Day parties?’ Jamie wondered aloud, leading them to the most secluded table on the shop and sitting down.  
‘And you wonder why I hate Valentine’s Day…’ Merula teased, squeezing his hand a bit under the table. ‘Though you look quite nice. I don’t think pink is my colour.’  
Jamie squeezed her hand back playfully. ‘Well, I think pink is your colour, Merula.’ Looking at the others, he frowned, thoughtful. ‘I’m not even sure how to approach the others. There was no time to gently turn down Penny… Or to tell anyone you’re my date.’  
‘Oh, what problems you have…’ Merula mocked him. ‘To be so wildly popular on Valentine’s Day…’  
‘I just don’t want to hurt their feelings, Merula.’  
‘Then perhaps we should keep this date our secret…’ Merula proposed.  
‘A secret date?’ Jamie asked, interested.  
‘Just while we’re at the party… We keep it a secret that we’re on a date… What do you think?’  
Jamie smirked, nodding. ‘It sounds rather… romantic to me.’  
‘Me too, it’s why I thought of it.’  
‘And it will keep us from hurting our friends’ feelings.’  
‘They’re more your friends than mine,’ Merula pointed out. ‘But I like how you look out for them.’  
‘What else do you like about me?’ Jamie asked, blushing. ‘I’m never quite sure with you…’  
‘I can’t tell you now, Smith! We’re on a secret date!’ she said, leaning in as if confessing a secret, and releasing his hand, just in time apparently, as Lockhart had just noticed Jamie had arrived and was walking to him. The other “apprentices” were sitting at the other tables, chatting with each other.  
Lockhart welcomed Jamie. ‘Ah, the leader of my apprentice team has arrived!’  
‘Is the party everything you hoped for, Mr Lockhart?’ Jamie asked politely.  
‘Yes! The flowers, the ribbons, those glorious chubby cherubs flying about…’ Lockhart said, looking around and admiring the photographs with his likeness. ‘It’s slightly more subdued than my usual tastes, but magnificent nonetheless! And these outfits Mr Egwu styled for the apprentices… Just the right amount of pink!’  
‘Zero pink is the right amount of pink for me,’ Merula commented.  
‘Is that so?’ Lockhart asked, annoyed at her interruption. ‘I’d quite like to gather more insight from the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts… And you, Mr Smith… I understand you are known for your unique curse-breaking talents…’  
‘But Mr Lockhart,’ Jamie protested. ‘Aren’t we to be promoting your book launch? Who exactly is this Valentine’s Day party for?’  
‘For me, of course! Now let’s talk of your talents, shall we?’  
‘Right now?’ Merula lamented in a whisper only audible to Jamie and Lockhart. ‘Smith and I are kind of on a secret date…’  
‘Continue, by all means! You will not even know I’m here… I’m not interrupting anything, am I?’ Lockhart said quickly, not giving them time to think or speak. Taking out a quill and parchment, he continued his rambling. ‘Mind if I take notes? I assure you it’s customary at parties. Why don’t you describe your greatest adventure in 300 words or less? I hear you’ve duelled an Ice Knight. Tell me more… Would you say you’re friendly with Centaurs? Do tell! And you, raised by Death Eaters… You must have stories, Miss Snyde. Your powerful reputation precedes you… Both of you are extraordinary! Perhaps one day you’ll be as remarkable as I am!’  
‘You’re full of unusual questions,’ Jamie finally managed to cut him off. ‘But you give no time to answer, Mr Lockhart!’  
‘You can answer now – and swiftly!’ Lockhart said, with his unwavering toothy smile. ‘Life is full of daunting deadlines, often from esteemed publishers-’  
Merula interrupted him, asking ‘Wait, are we here to celebrate your book or provide stories for your next one?’  
‘You’re here for your educational expansion,’ the famous author assured. ‘And for _Voyages with Vipers_.’  
‘You mean _Voyages with Vampires_?’ Jamie corrected him.  
‘What kind of vampire agrees to travel by night with someone as fancy as you, anyway?’ asked Merula.  
‘Perhaps dishevelling myself a touch would lend more authenticity…’ Lockhart mused.  
‘Why would your adventures need more authenticity?’ a confused Jamie questioned, starting to suspect something was afoot. ‘Unless they weren’t true…’  
Merula banged her fist on the table, asking Lockhart with an accusatory tone ‘Is that why you want to know what we’ve seen and done? Because you don’t see or do much? We’re just students.’  
‘Students with extraordinary talents and experiences! It’s why I chos- I mean, it’s why I randomly selected you!’  
Merula and Jamie stood up at the same time, with the girl saying ‘We’re going to tell Professor Dumbledore!’  
‘No!’ Lockhart cried, starting to appear much weaker and less handsome. ‘You see, I may have exaggerated when I said that Dumbledore committed all of you to be my apprentices…’  
‘It seems you’ve exaggerated many things…’ Jamie noted, furious.  
‘What’s going on over there?’ Andre asked from his table.  
‘It’s Lockhart,’ Jamie started to tell everyone. ‘We have to tell Dumbledore. We should all leave here and go straight away and-’  
‘ _Obliviate!_ ’

The tea shop went silent, with all six students confused and dazed. Jamie muttered ‘What… what just happened?’  
‘I don’t know…’ Merula said, looking around the place. ‘I can’t remember…’  
‘Me neither…’ Talbott followed.  
‘Remember what?’ Andre asked.  
‘It looks like Valentine’s Day in here…’ Penny noted, looking at the cherubs and flowers.  
‘Valentine’s Day…’ Barnaby mumbled. ‘Is that what today is?’  
‘Oh my,’ the man in pink robes murmured.  
Madam Puddifoot walked into the room; oblivious to what had just happened, announcing excitedly ‘Pot’s nearly boiling. Who is ready for some tea?’  
Barnaby pointed at the man with wavy blonde hair, asking ‘Who are you?’  
‘Oh my,’ the man lamented again. ‘Seems there’s been a bit of a misfire… Very well then! Fine party, apprentices! Farewell forever and Happy Valentine’s Day!’  
With a loud “crack”, he disappeared, leaving the students even more puzzled. ‘What? Where’d he go?’ Barnaby wondered.  
‘My memory is fuzzy…’ Penny said. ‘Do you think Gilderoy Lockhart cast a Memory Charm upon us?’  
‘He’s Disapparated,’ Andre pointed out. ‘No way to ask him now.’  
‘Perhaps there’s something Gilderoy Lockhart didn’t want us to know?’ Jamie guessed. ‘I can only remember bits and pieces… Not enough to make sense of anything.’  
‘But are we each remembering different bits and pieces?’ Talbott asked. ‘I thought Memory Charms erase a specific memory.’  
‘Only if they’re cast properly,’ Andre noted.  
Barnaby asked ‘Am I here with a date? I can’t remember…’  
Penny, Talbott and Andre shook their heads, unable to remember either. Jamie didn’t say anything, focusing on one of the bits he did remember: that of accepting Merula’s suggestion for a secret date. He noticed Merula didn’t say anything, and he hoped it was for the same reason as him. Madam Puddifoot tried to calm them down, saying ‘Perhaps you should return to Hogwarts and get some rest, m’dears… If you recall how to get there?’  
Jamie chuckled. ‘I know that much. Yes, let’s all go back to Hogwarts…’  
Merula leaned in, whispering into his ear ‘Herbology greenhouse 1. After curfew.’  
Jamie nodded slightly, internally doing flips, as they exited the shop and returned to the castle.

Sneaking into the greenhouse at the appropriate time as a cat, Jamie was met with an impressive sight. At the far end of the classroom, a small round table with two chairs opposite of each other and candles in the centre stood between two enormous vines coming from pots on the ground, the vines forming the shape of a huge heart. Merula sat on one of the chairs, waiting for him with a look of slight embarrassment. Transforming back into a human as he approached her, he heard her say ‘Surprise?’  
Sitting down, he asked ‘Merula! What’s all of this?’  
‘I knew it…’ Merula’s face fell. ‘I knew you forgot that I was your date.’  
‘No! For a moment there I thought you might have forgotten I was yours!’  
‘It’d take more than a Memory Charm of Gilderoy Lockhart’s to make me forget you, Smith,’ she said with her usual eye roll.  
‘Why didn’t you say anything at the party?’  
‘I couldn’t tell if you remembered,’ she admitted. ‘We’d been on a secret date… I thought perhaps you were just keeping our secret. Why didn’t you say anything at the party?’  
Jamie smiled, relieved. ‘I was keeping up our secret date ruse as well, to not disappoint the others. It was such a romantic idea to begin with; I was hoping we could continue.’  
‘Well, now I’m done keeping my feelings a secret,’ Merula said, blushing.  
‘This is amazing, Merula. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.’  
‘I had to do something special,’ she replied, rubbing the back of her head. ‘I knew Lockhart’s party wouldn’t be a good enough date.’  
‘Yes, let’s forget Gilderoy Lockhart.’  
‘Forgetting him is what he wanted, it seems.’  
‘But how did you transform the greenhouse when I only accepted your date just before the party?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I’d planned for this before you said yes,’ Merula replied proudly. ‘I figured you’d pick the Most Powerful Date at Hogwarts… But Sprout thinks we’re using the greenhouse to practise the _Herbivicus_ spell. If she pops in, be ready to grow a rose.’  
‘I would happily grow a rose for you, Merula.’  
‘I bet Sprout would’ve let me use the place anyway. She seems to be a fan of Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts.’  
‘Well, it is the best Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts now,’ Jamie said with a huge smile.  
Merula’s eyes began shifting from Jamie to something under the table, as she stammered ‘I… I’ve got a gift for you…’  
Reaching down to pick something up, she placed the object on the table, pushing it to Jamie. It could best be described as a totem, with a green glowing heart hanging from a vine coming from the circular wooden base. Jamie looked at it in awe. ‘Merula, it’s brilliant!’  
‘Don’t break my heart, all right?’  
‘Thank you for trusting me with something so precious,’ Jamie said, lightly touching the heart with the tips of his fingers, afraid to break it somehow. Looking back at Merula with sad eyes, he lamented ‘I’m afraid I’ve got no gift for you. Between the madness with Gilderoy Lockhart and…’ Before he could finish, a green lovebird flew around the greenhouse, landing on the table. ‘Oh, look! Where did you come from, little lovebird?’ Jamie asked the bird.  
Merula shrugged, as surprised as he was. ‘I’ve nothing to do with the bird showing up. Magical timing, though…’  
‘Now I can give you something magical…’ Jamie said, taking out his wand and muttering the incantation McGonagall had taught them, something he (thankfully) had managed to remember.  
The bird turned into the lavender envelope, which opened itself in front of Merula, saying with a musical voice ‘Be my valentine, Merula!’  
Merula smiled at the envelope. ‘Like the Valentine Howlers from Transfiguration class… Mine said nothing. Likely because I’ve never cared for Valentine’s Day… until now.’  
‘Mine was always for you, Merula. So, will you be my valentine?’  
Merula nodded happily. ‘There is no one else I’d rather be. Happy Valentine’s Day, Smith…’ Leaning over the table, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and as she sat back they intertwined their fingers, talking through the night until they were too exhausted to continue.


	8. Knocturn Alley

Two days after their date for Valentine’s Day, Jamie and Merula received an owl each from Rakepick, asking to meet in Dumbledore’s office, and giving them the correct password. Standing in front of the fireplace in the office, Rakepick greeted the students. ‘I assume you two are ready for your journey through the Floo Network into Knockturn Alley.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘We know it won’t be easy, but we’ve prepared as much as we can. Does Dumbledore know you’re using his office?’  
Rakepick looked amused by the question. ‘What would you do if I said no?’  
‘I would want you to explain yourself,’ Jamie said challengingly.  
‘And I would respond by telling you that I don’t have to explain myself to anyone. Where would you suppose that would leave us?’  
‘With me continuing on to Knockturn Alley.’  
‘I would say that’s safer than continuing this conversation,’ Rakepick concluded.  
‘Do you have more Floo Powder?’ Jamie asked.  
The professor nodded, replying ‘I do.’ Taking some powder from her satchel, she threw it to the fire, which turned emerald green. Stepping back, she handed Jamie a small pouch with Floo Powder. ‘I would recommend entering in Diagon Alley first as it tends to be safer… Just remember to speak the name loudly and clearly as you enter the Floo flames…’  
Jamie and Merula stepped into the fire, unscorched, and Jamie shouted ‘Diagon Alley!’

The flames around them rose, and they felt themselves being spun around and transported, landing in another fireplace after a few intense seconds. They found themselves in The Leaky Cauldron, with no one around them flinching at their entrance. Going through the brick wall that connected with Diagon Alley, Jamie commented ‘Pity we can’t spend more time there. The barman seemed quite friendly seeing as we just strolled out of his fireplace unannounced…’  
‘Maybe next time, Jamie.’ Merula reminded him of their task, putting on her hood. ‘We need to head to head to Knockturn Alley before it gets too late…’

Merula lead him to the dark alley, both covered by their hoods. Knockturn Alley certainly lived up to its reputation by sight alone, with shady witches and wizards looking at the very least menacingly at them. ‘This place is a bit dodgy, isn’t it?’ Jamie whispered.  
‘Welcome to Knockturn Alley, Smith. My mum and dad used to take me here when I was little.’  
‘That explains a lot,’ Jamie joked, earning a punch in the shoulder. Looking around the people in dark clothes, he asked ‘Do you think one of these wizards is Mundungus Fletcher?’  
‘I have no idea, but they might know where he is. Let’s have a look around and ask questions.’ Merula suggested, and Jamie nodded.

Jamie peered into a side alley that went up, but he was stopped by a voice. ‘I wouldn’t walk up those stairs if I were you…’ someone behind Jamie warned him.  
Turning around, he recognised the cold, lifeless eyes and the brown hair. ‘Jane?! What are you doing here?’  
‘I could ask you the same thing,’ Jane the ex-Prefect said coldly.  
‘We’re looking for Mundungus Fletcher,’ Merula explained. ‘Have you seen him?’  
Jane thought about it for a moment, and nodded. ‘I saw him headed to Ollivanders. Maybe he needed a new wand.’  
Thanking her for the information, Jamie and Merula asked another witch about Fletcher, and she said that Fletcher had lost a duel not too long ago. Considering the information they’d just gathered, Jamie formed a guess. ‘It sounds like Fletcher lost a duel recently, and was making his way to Ollivanders… Maybe he lost his wand, or someone broke it.’  
‘Then let’s go to Ollivanders. These rotters give criminals a bad name,’ Merula said, looking with disgust around.

With much relief for both of them, they walked back to Diagon Alley, and into the wand shop. The pale old man welcomed them, ‘Well, I can hardly believe my eyes… How are you, Mr Smith?’  
‘Good, thank you, Mr Ollivander.’  
‘I trust you’ve been taking care of your hornbean and dragon heartstring wand…’ Jamie nodded, and Ollivander turned to Merula. ‘And Miss Snyde, I assume you’ve been taking care of your wand as well?’  
‘Of course. It’s helped to make me the most powerful witch at Hogwarts.’  
With a nod, Ollivander said ‘I’m quite busy, but what can I do for you two?’  
‘We’re looking for a man named Mundungus Fletcher,’ Jamie explained. ‘We thought he might have come here…’  
‘That query will require a lengthy response…’ Ollivander mused. ‘I’ll be with you as soon as I gather everything for a foreign customer I’m expecting this evening. Please feel free to peruse the wands…’ Returning to the back of his store, Ollivander left them alone.

Looking around the labels of the wand boxes, Jamie remembered wand wood facts from Rowan, feeling the need to share them with Merula. ‘Look, this one’s cedar. A witch or wizard matched with a cedar wand is a frightening adversary… Though they say red oak wands are also perfect duelling wands… That one’s hazel, those often reflect their owner’s emotional state. Those in that shelf are hornbeams, like my own. Those absorb their owner’s code of honour.’  
‘Stupidity, you mean,’ Merula scoffed.  
‘Basically. I’m surprised at how many wands there are here…’  
‘Well, Ollivander is considered to be the best wandmaker in the world. People travel from all over the world to get a wand from him,’ Merula noted.  
The wandmaker himself walked back to the reception desk, saying ‘I apologise, but I’m preparing for a very important client…’  
‘Not to worry,’ Merula said with a huff. ‘Smith was just boring me with facts about wand wood.’  
Jamie chuckled. ‘I’ve learned a lot from Rowan over the years.’  
‘You were asking about Mundungus Fletcher…’ Ollivander remembered.  
‘Right. Did he come here to get a new wand?’ Jamie asked.  
‘No. Surprisingly, he keeps his wand in fine condition. Would you like me to give Mr Fletcher a message on your behalf?’  
‘No, thank you,’ Jamie rejected the offer. ‘I think it’s best if I don’t let anyone know I’m here until I absolutely have to.’  
Ollivander nodded. ‘A wise decision. A simple message can have complicated consequences.’  
Merula queried ‘Can I ask what Mundungus Fletcher was doing here?’  
‘He was interested in discovering what sort of wand was held by an enemy who defeated him in a duel. Apparently, something was strange not only about their wand, but their entire approach… They had a very strange stance, and called out incantations that he had never heard before.’  
‘What did you tell him?’ questioned Jamie.  
‘Nothing. He offered me a bribe to identify the wand, but I told him I couldn’t help without seeing it in person. I did, however, tell him that the best way to understand the incantations would be to speak to a skilled linguist. Specifically, Madam Villanelle at Flourish and Blotts.’

Thanking Ollivander for the information, they went to the bookshop, being greeted by a tall, dark woman in elegant purple robes. ‘Can I help you?’  
‘Yes, I’m looking for Madam Villanelle,’ Jamie said.  
‘You’ve found her. What can I do for you, Mr…?’  
‘Smith.’  
Clear by her expression, she recognised the name and the look of the teen. ‘Ah! I was wondering if we’d ever meet. Your brother was one of my favourite customers.’  
‘Really? Why?’  
With a nostalgic smile, Madam Villanelle recounted ‘He was always reading what others weren’t. The dustier, the better, as he put it. He was especially interested in a largely forgotten medieval author named Maerwynn Montfort. I always felt like he was searching for something specific in those old volumes, but he never told me what it was. In any case, I enjoyed talking to someone else who had also read and enjoyed those mostly forgotten texts. But something tells me you aren’t here to discuss your brother’s reading habits…’  
‘Not exactly. I actually wanted to ask you about a man named Mundungus Fletcher.’  
‘What did he steal from you?’  
‘Nothing. I was just hoping you knew where he was.’  
Madam Villanelle looked around, deciding ‘Let’s speak later. This conversation is better had in private. I’m sure Miss Snyde will be happy to give you a tour of our shop.’  
‘You know Merula?’  
‘Of course. She’s one of our best customers.’  
Merula nodded, with a mischievous grin. ‘There are books here that you can’t get at Hogwarts. I’m always looking for an advantage.’ Snatching Jamie’s hand, much to his surprise, she said with a smile ‘Let’s go, Jamie. I’ll show you around…’

Perusing the bookshelves and reading over a book or two from time to time, Merula recounted the story of the shop, as well as of some of the more interesting books in there, while Jamie listened closely. Taking a particularly old-looking book, Jamie examined it, noting ‘This book is by that medieval author, Maerwynn Montfort…’  
‘It looks old enough to be from medieval times…’ Merula agreed. ‘What’s it about?’  
‘The dustier the better…’ Jamie opened the book, skipping through empty pages. ‘Nothing.’  
‘Don’t be an idiot, Smith.’  
‘No, I mean there’s literally nothing on the pages,’ Jamie said, showing her the book.  
‘There must be something we can’t see… Do you know of any way to reveal hidden messages?’  
‘I could cast _Revelio_. It can reveal concealed messages, and invisible things…’ Jamie thought aloud, taking out his wand. ‘ _Revelio!_ ’  
Letters appeared on the pages. ‘Interesting,’ Merula said. ‘What does it say?’  
‘“If you ever find the vault portrait, destroy it. I begged them to, but they were too greedy. Too afraid. I have to see it through, but I’m the only one who recognises that none of us will ever be truly unburied.”’ Jamie read.  
‘Did your brother write that?’  
‘Maybe. I don’t know. I can’t make any sense of it…’  
‘I see you’ve discovered another one of your brother’s secrets…’ Madam Villanelle said, having approached them, as there were no other clients in the shop.  
‘Did he write a message in this book?’ asked Jamie.  
‘I can’t say for certain, but I find things every so often that make me think he was leaving messages for someone. I’m guessing that someone is you.’  
‘What can you tell us about Mundungus Fletcher?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Very little, unfortunately. Though I am glad I didn’t have to spend too much time around him. He was here for five minutes, and tried to sell me my own wand.’  
‘What did he want?’ Merula asked.  
‘He lost a duel to a mysterious wizard in white robes. He wanted to understand the incantations the wizard used because he’d never heard them before. Unfortunately, due to his questionable recollection, I couldn’t make any sense of it.’  
‘So, he just left?’ said Jamie.  
‘No, he had noticed that the wizard had a tattoo of a skeletal snake or dragon… I told him it sounded like something one would find at Borgin and Burkes…’  
‘I see…’ Jamie muttered, taking mental notes. ‘Thank you, Madam Villanelle.’

Back in Knockturn Alley, Jamie wanted to make the visit as quick as possible. ‘Let’s head into Borkin and Burkes. Hopefully, Fletcher is there now… If not, we can at least see if the owner knows where to find him.’  
‘Not so fast, dear…’ a hissing voice behind him made him turn around. A witch in black tattered robes was looking at them with a cruel grin, addressing them. ‘You and your friend still owe us something…’  
‘For what?’ asked Jamie defiantly.  
‘For safe passage through Knockturn Alley, of course. Terrible things have been known to happen in this place…’  
‘We don’t have anything to give,’ Jamie assured, reaching for his wand under his robes.  
‘Everyone has something to give, dear… Blood, fingernails, eyes… all are quite valuable to the proper connoisseur.’  
Merula took out her wand, warning ‘Take one more step, and I’ll-’  
She didn’t finish her threat, however, as the criminal had cast a spell at her without a second thought. Merula brought her hands up to her mouth, leaning over and vomiting slugs on the ground, while Jamie held her to stop her from falling over. ‘You won’t be doing anything, but vomiting slugs…’ the assailant snickered. ‘Disgusting, isn’t it? Not everyone can be as pretty as you… But you won’t be pretty for much longer…’  
‘ _Depulso!_ ’ Still holding Merula with his left arm, Jamie had raised his wand at the fiend.  
The flash of light hit her shoulder, and she yelled in pain as she fell backwards a few feet. ‘You shouldn’t have done that…’  
‘Are you all right, Merula?’ Jamie asked the girl. Only more slugs came as a reply, so Jamie put his wand against her throat, muttering ‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’  
The vomiting slowed down, and Merula managed to say in a weak voice ‘Thank you…’  
‘Let’s get out of here…’ Jamie told her, trying to drag her out of the alley.  
‘You aren’t going anywhere…’ the Dark Witch sneered.  
Jamie raised his wand at her face. ‘You think you can stop me?’  
‘No, but we can stop you…’ she said with a cruel laugh, as four other dark figures surrounded them. ‘No more playing, dear. We’ll just collect what we’re owed…’  
‘Just… buy me some time… to recover,’ Merula muttered, still coughing up. ‘I’ll… destroy every last… one of them… with ease…’  
Someone else decided to do the “destroying” part, as the leader of the criminals was blasted away with a bang. ‘Take all the time you need, Miss Snyde,’ Professor Rakepick said.  
‘Rakepick!’ one of the wizards growled, pointing his wand at her.  
‘Professor Rakepick,’ the Curse-Breaker corrected, as she blasted him away as well. ‘How many of you worthless leeches want to die today?’ None of the others made any noise, and Rakepick laughed. ‘That’s what I thought. I’ll be taking these two, and leaving this stinking rat’s nest… If one of you so much as glares, I will turn you inside out, and feed your innards to the Gringotts Dragon. Let’s go, Mr Smith…’

Following Rakepick, Jamie asked ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘Saving your life. Again. I couldn’t bear to lose my favourite apprentice. No offence, Miss Snyde.’  
‘I’m… still… the… Most…’  
‘Powerful Witch at Hogwarts,’ Jamie finished, holding her hair back as she almost threw up again. ‘We know, Merula. What about Mundungus Fletcher?’ asked the Slytherin Prefect.  
‘I tracked him down while you were busy browsing the shops in Diagon Alley,’ Rakepick explained. ‘He’s a bit tied up, but he’ll be waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks…’

Indeed, Mundungus Fletcher was tied up at the Three Broomsticks when they arrived at the pub. The short, dodgy man revealed that he had had the map in his possession until some attacker stole it, but it wasn’t the wizard in white robes. The attacker disappeared, but not through Apparition. Fletcher had more information, that he would only give away if Jamie found a few rare items: Venomous Tentacula seeds, Acromantula venom, and Chimaera eggs. For the next few days, Jamie gathered the items. The seeds were easy to sneak out of the Herbology greenhouses, and the Acromantula venom was gathered from the Forest Vault entrance, after scaring the Acromantula away. The Chimaera eggs were found in the Care of Magical Creatures pens, laid by the Chimaera that Jamie and Liz had found. With all the items gathered, Rakepick took Merula and Jamie again to Knockturn Alley for the trade. Apparently, the man who stole the Marauder’s Map from Fletcher transformed into something before he ran off, and got the map back to Hogwarts. With this new information, Rakepick returned the students to Hogwarts, and it felt to Jamie like she had more information than she was letting on.

Two months had passed since Jamie’s last trip to Knockturn Alley, and since then he’d been ordered by Rakepick to forget about the Marauder’s Map, instead having to focus on searching another artefact: a vault portrait. Though some other matters took his attention from time to time, like maintaining his grades to prepare for the O.W.L.s, or detention, or Prefect duties, or just spending time with his friends and Merula, he did devote most of his free time into searching for the artefact. After asking Badeea’s opinion on the subject, Jamie had searched for information in the Library with his friends, though that resulted in an argument between some of them. 

Tulip believed Rakepick to be a liar, something Bill took offense to due to all the help he’d received from the professor in furthering his academic and even professional endeavours. Charlie naturally defended his brother, while Ben agreed with Tulip. Rowan couldn’t contain an accusation against Ben for betraying them, and even accused Jamie of coming to his friends only to get help for his searches, immediately regretting his words. Jamie could understand his friend, assuring him he didn’t need to apologise, but the day had been soured.

Continuing his search of the vault portrait, Jamie even asked the House-Elves in the kitchens during his detentions, finding out that some Gryffindors that had owned at some point the Marauder’s Map couldn’t find the vault portrait. Jae being a Gryffindor made sneaking into the Gryffindor Common Room easy, during the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch game. However, one Gryffindor caught them, and it was none other than Percy Weasley. The pompous Weasley brother threatened to tell on them, but they managed to convince him to let it pass if they helped him find his pet rat Scabbers, as the rat had disappeared again.

Borrowing Fang from Hagrid, they searched everywhere, the Forbidden Forest, the Prefects’ Bathroom, the kitchens… Finally, in the clearing where they held their Care of Magical Creatures lessons, they found a clue: bits of cursed ice. Investigating the corridor that connected to the Vanishing Staircase, they found more formations of the ice, but the ice wasn’t growing. Searching the Cursed Corridor up the hidden staircase, they found the elusive rat Scabbers sitting atop a piece of old parchment. Taking the rat and the parchment with them, they left the Cursed Corridor, hiding again the Vanished Staircase as they left.

After giving Fang back to Hagrid, Jamie took Scabbers to Percy. The reunion with the pet wasn’t exactly touching, as his two brothers didn’t like the animal at all. Ben, who was present at the time they were talking about Scabbers, commented his especial distrust of the rat, mentioning he even found him in the Artefact Room once. Still, Jamie promised Percy that, if he ever found Scabbers again, he’d return it to the Gryffindor, calming Percy’s nerves. Right after, Ben asked Jamie to meet him for dinner.

‘Thanks for coming, Jamie,’ Ben said, welcoming his Slytherin friend to the Gryffindor Table with a small smile. ‘It’s nice to know that someone still trusts me…’  
‘This is about Scabbers, isn’t it?’ Jamie asked. ‘I could tell there was something you wanted to tell me…’  
‘You won’t believe what I’m about to tell you. Even if you do, you’ll think I’m mad…’ Ben lamented, looking down at his plate.  
‘Just tell me, Ben. Even with everything that’s happened, you can still tell me anything,’ Jamie assured. ‘I want to believe you, Ben.’  
‘I’ve seen some strange things…’ Ben muttered.  
‘I’m sure of it. Just tell me everything that happened, Ben.’  
Ben nodded, nervous. ‘Scabbers has been following me. I think he might even be responsible for my memory loss… You think I’m mad, don’t you?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘I don’t really understand what’s happening, but I believe you, Ben.’  
Ben sighed, grateful and relieved. ‘Thank you, Jamie. That means everything to me.’  
‘I need to find out if the paper I found with Scabbers is important…’ Jamie said.  
‘Be careful, Jamie.’  
‘Of Scabbers?’  
‘Of everything. Remember what the attacker said. What… I said… Death is coming to Hogwarts…’

‘Did you find the vault portrait?’ Professor Rakepick asked Jamie when he arrived at his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.  
‘No, but I wanted to ask you about a bit of old parchment…’  
‘Lovely,’ Rakepick simply said. ‘See me after class…’

Sitting down on his seat, Jamie followed the class with his usual attention, taking notes about the lesson while reviewing in his head all the information he’d uncovered recently, talking from time to time with his classmates. When Rakepick dismissed the class, Jamie stayed behind, and when they were alone Rakepick asked him ‘Have you been searching for the vault portrait?’  
‘Yes, but I got caught by Percy Wealsey, and had to help him find his pet rat, Scabbers,’ Jamie explained with a sheepish look.  
‘And while searching for this very important pet rat, you happened upon an even more important piece of paper?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Can you sense my sarcasm, Mr Smith?’  
‘Yes, I’ve spent a lot of time around Professor Snape.’  
Rakepick sighed, exasperated. ‘Do you know why I’m hard on you?’  
‘Because it’s important that we find the portrait and the map, so that we can help Beatrice and my brother,’ Jamie recited.  
‘Correct. Pet rats and old paper help no one. Let me see this piece of paper…’ she ordered, rolling her eyes.  
Jamie took out the parchment from his pocket, handing it while saying ‘I found it in the Cursed Corridor…’  
Rakepick’s expression changed from boredom to amazement, inspecting the paper. ‘Unbelievable…’  
‘Yes, I have no idea how it got there…’  
‘This is no simple piece of paper…’ Rakepick cut him off.  
‘What is it?’  
‘The Marauder’s Map,’ Rakepick said, her lip curling upwards.  
‘How can that be?’ Jamie asked. ‘There’s nothing on it…’  
‘There will be,’ Rakepick promised, taking away the map. ‘Meet me this evening, and we’ll say the magic words.’

The evening arrived, and Jamie went down to the Training Grounds, where Rakepick was waiting for him. Jamie instantly asked upon arriving ‘How do you know that this paper is the Marauder’s Map?’  
‘Because I saw it years ago when I was a student at Hogwarts. Because I attended Hogwarts with its creators, who sometimes referred to themselves as the Marauders. They were younger than myself, but we shared some common interests. Namely, breaking the rules.’ With a chuckle, she added ‘Not to mention that Severus Snape was as fond of them as he is of me.’  
Jamie asked ‘What is it a map of?’  
‘All of Hogwarts, including the castle grounds. Not only rooms and secret passages, but the location of every person in the grounds, identified by name.’  
The description amazed Jamie. ‘How is that possible?’  
‘With very advanced magic performed by very talented wizards. The Homonculous Charm is one of the spells that gives the map its abilities. I have heard that the map is also enchanted to repel Severus Snape with insults. The location of each person in the grounds is portrayed by a dot. Even the Hogwarts ghosts are identified by the map. I believe Mr Filch confiscated the map, but someone nicked it from his office.’  
‘I see… But how will it help us save Jacob and Beatrice?’  
‘It should show us the location of the man who attacked Mundungus Fletcher,’ Rakepick explained. ‘That man will have the vault portrait, which will give us access to the Cursed Vault, and allow us to break its curse.’  
‘How will we know who he is just by his name?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘I’ll know,’ the professor assured.  
‘You said there were magic words that made the map work?’  
‘In a manner of speaking… We cannot lose this map, Mr Smith,’ warned the Curse-Breaker. ‘If Filch, or worse, someone who understands its value, gets their hands on it, we will most likely never see it again. What will you do if someone tries to take the Marauder’s Map?’  
‘Use my cunning,’ Jamie replied almost immediately and confidently. ‘I won’t let anyone outsmart me. Especially not Filch.’  
Rakepick smirked. ‘Spoken like a true Slytherin. Severus Snape would be proud. He would hate knowing that you were holding a map made by his nemesis while conspiring with his bitter rival. Of course, that’s just your Slytherin ambition. Your house’s best trait, in my opinion.’ She took out the map, and then revealed ‘To view the Marauder’s Map, you must tap it with your wand, and recite these words: “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ ” To hide the contents of the map once again, you must tap once with your wand, and recite “ _Mischief managed._ ”’  
Jamie took out his wand, taping it against the paper Rakepick was holding while reciting ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.’ From the centre of the paper, a map of the castle started to appear, with lots of dots with their names written next to them representing each person’s position. ‘Amazing… I can see what everyone is doing… Kettleburn wandering about in the clearing… Dumbledore pacing in his office…’ A dot caught his attention. ‘Look at this person! How are they moving so fast? I can’t even make their name…’  
Suddenly, Rakepick snatched the map away from his view, looking closer at the dot. ‘I can.’ Smiling victoriously, she placed the map inside her robes.  
‘Why’d you take it from me?’ Jamie protested.  
‘For you own good, Mr Smith. You can try to use your cunning to stop me if you like…’ Jamie stared daggers at her, and she insisted ‘The person we’re after will kill you to protect his secret, and I will not allow you to die under my watch. I will contact you again when I’ve located the vault portrait…’ Turning around on her heels, she left him in the Training Grounds as she returned to the castle interior.  
Jamie smirked, once she was out of view, thinking ‘ _Maybe I couldn’t read the name, but at least I saw the rooms that person visited… We’ll see who’s more cunning then… But I’ll need help to work out what they were doing…_ ’

Seaching first the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Barnaby the next day, they found a single black quill on Rakepick’s desk. Jamie tried to untransfigure it, to no effect, which probably meant the message hadn’t been written yet. Filch’s office was next on Jamie’s list, this time with the help of Tonks. They did find a stack of reports on Rakepick, from when she was a student to until a week prior, but nothing was out of the ordinary, besides Filch’s accusations of stealing and rule-breaking. The next location was his brother’s old room, which he decided to search with the help of the other two people besides himself that had spent the most time in there. When he entered the room with Tulip and Merula, he looked around, lamenting ‘I was hoping he’d still be here…’  
‘Your brother?’ Tulip asked, puzzled.  
‘Poor Smith…’ Merula said mockingly. ‘I knew it was only a matter of time before you went completely mad. To be honest, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would.’  
‘Not my brother,’ Jamie corrected. ‘The man who attacked Mundungus Fletcher. This is the last room I saw him enter…’  
‘On the magical map… that no one else has seen…’ Tulip said, suspicious.  
‘Poor, poor Smith…’  
‘I have to find Fletcher’s attacker to save Beatrice and my brother… Let’s see if he left any clues. _Lumos!_ ’

On a table, something new had been placed. Another quill. ‘I found a Black Quill!’ Jamie told the others.  
‘You and your Black Quills…’ Merula muttered teasingly.  
‘Do you think it’s another secret message?’ Tulip asked.  
‘The last one I found was just an ordinary feather, but let’s see… _Reparifarge!_ ’ The quill transformed into a notebook.  
‘What does it say?’ asked Tulip.  
Jamie started reading ‘“Rakepick is the only reason I’m still alive, but I can’t help feeling like she keeps me alive for her own reasons. I just wish I understood what those reasons are… I don’t understand why we need a third person to break the curse on the buried vault. Especially him. I don’t understand why the Cabal is after me, and went after my little brother. He’ll never know that Rakepick saved him too. I mostly don’t understand why Rakepick is afraid of the cabal. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she isn’t afraid of anything. Everything would be simpler if she couldn’t keep me from knowing exactly what’s on her mind. It’s the one thing she and Snape have in common.”’ Jamie finished reading, his mouth agape. ‘Rakepick was working with my brother all along…’  
‘And she saved your life years ago without you knowing,’ Tulip pointed out.  
Merula read over the book again, saying ‘And the only thing she’s afraid of is some mysterious cabal… I suddenly understand the appeal of these Black Quills…’  
‘James Smith always keeps things interesting.’  
‘It’s possible that the message was forged and planted by this mystery attacker,’ Merula suggested.  
Jamie considered the idea, saying ‘Maybe, but it seems much more likely that Rakepick has been lying to me from the very beginning…’  
‘What are you going to do, James Smith?’  
‘I’ll tell Professor Snape. He’ll know how to handle Rakepick…’ Jamie decided.  
Tulip looked worried at the idea. ‘Rakepick will find out you told on her…’  
‘I’ll wear something nice to your funeral, Smith,’ Merula promised, patting Jamie’s shoulder.

‘This had better be important…’ Professor Snape warned the fifth-year who had requested a meeting in a secluded corridor. ‘I’m extremely busy helping Slytherins prepare for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.’  
‘Rakepick was working with my brother before he went missing. I think she might be responsible,’ Jamie said.  
‘That is a very serious accusation,’ Snape noted, expecting the student to back up his claim.  
‘I found one of my brother’s notebooks, talking about how they were searching for the vaults.’  
‘Are you certain this information is accurate?’  
‘Would you be surprised if Rakepick was lying?’  
‘The question is not whether she is a liar, but whether we can catch her in a lie. Tell me everything you found.’

Jamie recounted everything he’d learned, and when he was finished, he asked ‘Do you believe me, Professor Snape?’  
‘I believe Rakepick is a liar, and I believe you found a notebook. I don’t believe it’s enough to have her fired. Rakepick is extremely cunning for a Gryffindor. You will have to use her own methods against her.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I understand, Professor Snape. I’ll get someone to help me find undeniable proof.’

As usual, Merula was practising her spells in the Training Grounds against some training dummies when Jamie found her. When she was taking a small break, he approached her. ‘Merula!’  
The Slytherin girl turned around to see him, holding back a smile. ‘What do you want, Smith?’  
‘I want you to help me train to fight Rakepick.’  
Merula burst out laughing, holding her stomach and even shedding a tear from all the laughter. ‘That’s good, Jamie. You get a bit funnier each year…’ she managed to say between laughs.  
‘I’m serious,’ Jamie said with a straight face. ‘Rakepick only respects strength. She won’t tell me what really happened with her and my brother until she sees me as her equal.’  
Merula scoffed. ‘Rakepick doesn’t even see Dumbledore as her equal.’  
‘But she’ll respect me for being brave enough to challenge her. Even if I’m not powerful enough to actually beat her.’  
‘You sound more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin…’  
‘Don’t insult me,' Jamie said with a smirk. 'We don’t stop until we get what we want. I refuse to let Rakepick stand in my way… Besides, I’ll try to use my cunning to avoid an actual fight.’  
Merula stepped aside, with an eyebrow raised. ‘Well, I’m certainly interested in seeing how this all plays out… Cast some of your best offensive spells, and I’ll see if I notice any room for improvement…’  
‘ _Confringo!_ ’ Jamie cried, outstretching his arm with his wand towards a dummy, blasting its head, and taking Merula by surprise.  
‘I didn’t say I was ready for you to begin!’ she yelled, annoyed. ‘I swear you should have been put in Gryffindor…’

Jamie kept firing spells at the dummies, ramping up in speed, until Merula told him to stop. Noticing how tired he was after the training, he asked, breathing heavily, ‘Do you think I’m ready?’  
‘To beat anyone in our year besides me? Yes. To beat Rakepick?’ She laughed again. ‘Absolutely not.’  
‘Always so supportive, Merula,’ Jamie said in fake indignation with a pout.  
‘Well, why did you ask me to help you train?’  
Smiling, he replied in a matter-of-fact tone ‘Who better to help me train than the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts?’  
‘Well, it’s about time…’ Merula said, smiling back. ‘But practising spells isn’t nearly enough to prepare for Rakepick. You’ll need to practise duelling…’  
‘No offence, Merula, but I don’t see how beating you again in a duel is going to help me beat Rakepick,’ Jamie teased, earning a punch on the shoulder.  
‘I’m not talking about duelling me, idiot! You should face someone you’ve never duelled before… Come with me, he should be in the Courtyard.’

Taking Jamie to the Clocktower Courtyard, Merula introduced him to a tanned boy with dark hair he’d seen before in Herbology class, a Hufflepuff. He was wearing a blue jean jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck. The boy said ‘Ah, I finally get to formerly introduce myself to the amazing James Smith… We’ve talked pleasentries before, but this is the first time we’ve met outside of class. I’ve heard so many things about you. Each more exciting than the last.’  
‘Are you chatting me up right now?’ Jamie asked, a bit overwhelmed at the Hufflepuff's forwardness.  
‘Would you like me to be chatting you up right now?’ asked the boy, with a wink.  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Keep your clothes on, Casanova.’ Pointing at the Hufflepuff, she told Jamie ‘This is Diego Caplan. He’s the…’  
‘The best dueller at school.’ Diego introduced himself with pride and smugness.  
‘For now,’ Merula noted.  
‘How do you two know each other?’ Jamie asked, wondering how Merula would ever admit any classmate was better than her at duelling.  
‘I’ve been serving as Merula’s instructor,’ Diego explained proudly. ‘You’ve defeated Merula on more than one occasion, and as I’m sure you know, Merula does not like to lose.’  
Merula nodded. ‘When I’m finished training with Diego, we’ll be having our rematch, Smith.’  
‘But today, James will be paired with me! Diego Caplan…’  
‘Do you always talk about yourself in the third person?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Not always, but occasionally for dramatic effect,’ Diego said with a chuckle.  
‘Fair enough…’ Jamie took out his wand, stepping back. ‘Let’s duel…’

Diego took out his wand as well, bowing. Jamie bowed as well, though not as much as the Hufflepuff, his eyes tracking his target. The moment they were finished with their salute, they started the duel, shouting at the same time.  
‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’  
‘ _Protego!_ ’  
Jamie’s barrier deflected Diego’s spell back at him, but Diego dodged the beam of red light with the elegance of a dancer, sending a second spell as he evaded his first. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’  
Jamie kept his barrier up a few fractions of a second more, lowering it just as it deflected the second spell back at his opponent like the first. Just when the Shield Charm was down, Jamie cried ‘ _Impedimenta!_ ’ Diego was left on a tricky situation. Evading the Blasting Charm would mean getting hit by the Impediment Charm, and viceversa. Choosing to take the second one, he dodged his own spell for the second time, slowing down as if he were encased in honey when Jamie’s spell hit him. At Jamie’s mercy, he could only watch as the Slytherin decided to play a bit with his food. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’  
The Knockback Jinx hit Diego in the chest, destabilizing him and making him fall slowly to the ground. But Diego had not been waiting patiently, as he had just finished reciting the counter-charm. Going back to his normal speed, he raised his wand at Jamie, shouting ‘ _Incarcerous!_ ’ Thick ropes tied themselves around Jamie’s torso and arms. Now, with the tables turned, Diego tried to finish the duel quickly. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’  
Falling to the ground to avoid the Disarming Charm, Jamie muttered ‘ _Emancipare!_ ’, freeing himself just as he avoided another jinx of Diego’s. Dodging the barrage of spells Diego fired at him, Jamie fired some spells of his own, that were either dodged by Diego with the same grace as before, or just collided with Diego’s spells. Pointing at a heavy-looking branch on the ground several feet behind Diego, Jamie muttered ‘ _Accio!_ ’ The branch was flung forward towards Jamie, swiping Diego’s feet off the ground when it passed through. Diego fell hard on his back, and Jamie took advantage of him, disarming him with _Expelliarmus_.  
Diego shook his head, realising the result of the match. ‘You are even more impressive than I imagined, Jamie…’  
‘Well, it’s nice that you say you’re the best dueller at Hogwarts, but I’ve been proving it for years,’ Jamie said, chuckling and offering him a hand to get up.  
Accepting the hand, Diego noted ‘Something tells me we’ll duel again…’ Then, out of the blue, he asked ‘Tell me, Jamie, are you seeing someone?’  
Smirking, and making sure he didn’t look to Merula as he responded, Jamie replied ‘Yes, there’s someone who’s very special to me…’  
‘I’d love to know who it is…’ Diego pressed on.  
Jamie faked thinking about it for a moment, before saying ‘Maybe another time.’  
‘Yes, Smith needs to go,’ Merula noted. ‘He has a date with death… I mean, Rakepick.’  
‘Thanks for the duel, Diego. I learned a lot.’  
‘As did I, Jamie. Until next time…’  
Jamie’s face fell. ‘Hopefully, there is a next time after I challenge Rakepick.’

Trying to hide the fact that his knees were shaking, Jamie walked up to Rakepick before she began her lecture, whispering ‘We need to talk.’  
‘Class is about to begin, Mr Smith. Take your seat.’  
‘Not until you tell me what happened with you and my brother,’ Jamie said defiantly.  
Rakepick rolled her eyes. ‘This again? I will somehow attempt to appease your paranoia after class…’ she promised.  
‘What if I don’t like your answers?’  
‘Then we’ll find another way to finally put this issue to rest. In either case, I’d prefer to wait until there aren’t any witnesses…’

When the lesson was over, Jamie waited until he was the last student in the classroom. When the last two finally left, he heard Rakepick say ‘Your classmates have been dismissed… Feel free to interrogate me, Mr Smith.’  
‘Tell me how you know my brother, and what happened to him,’ Jamie requested.  
‘I knew of your brother, as I know of anyone who searches for the Cursed Vaults. I never met the boy, so I have no idea what happened to him.’ Rolling her eyes again, she noted ‘We could uncover the truth faster by searching for the next Cursed Vault instead of pursuing this nonsense.’  
‘I know there’s more that you aren’t telling me…’ Jamie said, unconvinced.  
‘I’ve told you everything I’m going to tell you, Mr Smith. If you walk away and drop this nonsense, we can continue our pursuit of Fletcher’s attacker and the Cursed Vaults. If you do not, well… Things could get messy. Choose your next move very carefully.’  
Jamie sighed, faking defeat. As he started to turn around, he swiftly took out his wand, shouting ‘ _Immobil-_ ’ However, Rakepick was quicker, blasting his wand away and snapping it in half in the blast. ‘You… you broke my wand…’ Jamie muttered in disbelief, staring at the broken pieces and feeling as if he’d just lost an old friend.  
Rakepick simply said ‘I needed to teach you a lesson, but perhaps I can lend you a temporary wand…’


	9. The Festival For Magic

The Easter holidays were near, and Jamie had still not received any word from Rakepick as to when they would return to Diagon Alley to get him a new wand since she had snapped his original hornbeam and dragon heartstring wand, and while the replacement wand she had lent him worked fine enough, it felt wrong somehow. Every time he had tried to talk to the professor about this issue, she had dismissed him without another word and with a dangerous look, and after a few tries Jamie had given up altogether in trying to approach Rakepick. All things considered, he was sometimes glad that she had only snapped his wand and not his neck for his defiance, though he would sooner die than admit it. It was also a sentiment that Merula seemed to share, though she tried to hide this with endless teasing about his broken wand. Incidentally, Jamie was quite chuffed when he reached this realisation about her, and couldn't even hide a smile when she would make a snide remark about this subject, irritating her greatly. But even Merula could not deny the two of them had gotten very close since Valentine’s Day; they were both very much aware of the other’s feelings, though they had not yet labelled their bond.

A little more than a week before Easter, a letter from Hagrid brought Jamie to his garden, accompanied by Tonks and Charlie. ‘Hagrid, we came right away. What's your big news?’ asked Jamie. They had gone down to the groundkeeper’s garden after classes, where Hagrid was working with a trowel the size of a shovel between his giant pumpkins.  
Hagrid stood up, smiling at them under a layer of dirt. ‘I'll give yeh a hint. It'll be lots o' fun fer yeh an' it'll keep me mighty busy.’  
‘A pet dragon would be fun and keep anyone quite busy…’ Charlie said, hopeful.  
Hagrid shook his massive head, chuckling. ‘'Fraid I'm not gettin' a pet dragon. What would Fang think?’ he asked. The boarhound, now of a decent size as opposed to his puppy days when Jamie had first met him, barked at them in response to Hagrid.  
Curious, Jamie asked ‘So then what's the news?’  
‘I can tell yeh while yeh help me tend teh me garden.’  
‘I see what you're doing, Hagrid. Trading information for gardening help...’ Tonks said, narrowing her eyes.  
‘We've done much crazier things to get information, Tonks,’ Jamie pointed out, nudging her and making her chuckle.  
‘That’s true!’  
They helped Hagrid tend to his garden and get rid of the unwanted vines and bad weeds, while Hagrid briefed them on what the school was planning. A festival in celebration of magic was the news, just before Easter. After a good while of working on the plants, Hagrid said ‘This garden is lookin' better already.’  
‘It looks the same to me,’ Tonks said sceptically, looking around the pumpkin patch.  
‘But thanks teh yer help, now I'll have more time teh prepare the grounds fer the festival!’  
‘It is big news that Hogwarts is planning a celebration of magic on the grounds,’ Jamie admitted.  
‘Classes outside... Does Snape even go outdoors? He's quite pale,’ Charlie quipped, laughing.  
Hagrid nodded happily, and said ‘I'll be helpin' with the outdoor festival. There'll be duellin', games, an' face-paintin'!’  
‘And you said there will be a school dance outside, too?’ asked Tonks.  
Hagrid nodded. ‘That's right. Classes first. The festival and dance will follow.’  
‘The festival looks promising!’ Jamie commented. ‘Duelling and games and face-painting sound like great fun!’  
‘I wonder where on Hogwarts grounds the festival will be,’ Tonks said.  
‘I hope it's somewhere large enough for a dragon. Just in case one decides to visit,’ Charlie said, hopeful again.  
‘Guess yeh'll have teh wait an' see!’  
‘Thank you for sharing the news with us, Hagrid,’ said Jamie.  
Hagrid waved it off, saying ‘Thank yeh again fer yer help. Now I've got teh start preparin' the school grounds.’  
‘You were right that you'll be quite busy,’ Jamie agreed.  
They said goodbye to the groundskeeper, and made their way back to the castle. As they strode up through the grounds, Tonks smirked, noting ‘I bet you'll be quite busy, too, Jamie.’  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘Come on,’ she said. ‘Don’t pretend like the idea of a festival isn’t romantic. I think we all know who you’ll be going with…’  
Jamie felt his ears burn, and he looked away from Tonks. ‘Yeah, I guess you do,’ he said. ‘Come on, let’s get to lunch, I’m starving.’

Flyers all around the castle’s noticeboards confirmed Hagrid’s news, and the student body was ecstatic to say the least. Deciding to learn a bit more, the three friends asked around for more information during lunch. Among other things, they heard from Jae that the festival would be in the Quidditch Pitch.  
‘And we know students will vote to elect two ambassadors to preside over the festival,’ Charlie remarked after the three of them had had lunch. They were standing in between the two middle tables, watching the excited students around them run and chat about the festival.  
‘Festival royalty... Rather grand, isn't it?’ Tonks commented.  
‘I think the ambassadorship is already shaping up to be a competition between Penny and Merula,’ Charlie said, glancing quickly at both of the girls. Penny was in the middle of a group of students, talking quite animatedly, and gaining their votes. Merula was sitting on an edge of the Slytherin Table, near the High Table, and had as well a group around her, though much smaller than Penny’s, of Slytherins.  
‘Perhaps both can win. There will be two winners,’ pointed out Jamie.  
‘But who would get your vote? Penny or Merula?’ asked Tonks.  
‘I mean, I can’t not say Merula here,’ Jamie joked with a chuckle. ‘I’d never hear the end of it. But honestly, Merula; I’d like to see how she does.’  
Tonks laughed, noting ‘I'm not surprised she wants to win. She believes she's the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts.’  
‘But Jamie is quite powerful, too!’ Charlie said cheerfully. ‘We could vote for you!’  
‘Am I even in the running?’  
Charlie shrugged. ‘Like you said, there will be two winners. Why not you?’  
‘What does a festival ambassador even do?’ asked Jamie, finding himself on a metaphorical slippery slope he did not want to be on.  
‘Get yourself elected and find out!’ Tonks said.  
Jamie quickly changed subjects, looking around the other tables and saying ‘It's surprising that there wasn't much chat among our friends about taking dates to the festival…’  
‘They may not be talking about it but they're thinking about it…’ Charlie said wisely.  
‘How can you tell?’  
Tonks laughed at Jamie, saying ‘How can you not tell?’  
Jamie did not answer, realising the foolishness of his question. His mind and eyes immediately wandered to the Slytherin Table, and Tonks seemed to follow his gaze, as she noted with a grin ‘I told you this festival and dance would keep you quite busy.’  
‘But first, outdoor lessons!’ Jamie said, turning red. ‘I wonder what new spell Professor McGonagall will teach outside…’

The fifth-year students of Slytherin and Ravenclaw had their outdoors Transfiguration lesson, quite appropriately, in the Transfiguration Courtyard. It was quite a warm and sunny day outside, perfect conditions for the activities they would engage in during those days, though not so perfect for students in long black robes. Minerva McGonagall, holding a large pouch in her hand, addressed the class, gathered in a semicircle around her. ‘Welcome to the first of your lessons marking Hogwarts' outdoor celebration of magic. Today you will be learning a new Transfiguration spell best attempted only outside...’  
‘What kind of spell works only outside?’ asked Tulip.  
‘I can assure you the spell works anywhere, Miss Karasu,’ McGonagall said sharply. ‘But one rarely perfects Transfiguring a Gobstone into a Skunk on the first try,’ she added, shaking the filled pouch. Murmurs broke among the students, wondering about the practicality of a Gobstones to Skunk spell, until Professor McGonagall silenced them, remarking ‘It is advised that you only practise this spell in properly ventilated areas.’ She opened the pouch, beckoning the students to take a Gobstone from inside as she said ‘Now, take a Gobstone, find some space, and let's begin...’

‘That's enough practising,’ Professor McGonagall said, when their lesson was almost over. ‘Now you are ready to Transfigure your Gobstone into a skunk. And do try not to startle your skunks… for everyone's sake.’  
Jamie waved his wand over his Gobstone, which was placed on the grass a few feet away from him, muttering the incantation. The Gobstone increased in size, darkening and growing hair, until it was a fully-grown skunk curled up. It was quickly immobilised by a Freezing Charm from the Prefect, before it could do as much as sniff about. Near Jamie, Andre was not so successful with his marble. ‘Crikey! No skunk! And I got sprayed by my Gobstone!’  
‘Better than being sprayed by a skunk, mate,’ Talbott said dryly, looking at his own immobilised skunk with disgust.  
‘You don't think they'll have skunks at the festival, do you?’ asked Badeea, a bit alarmed.  
‘It would make for more cautious dancing!’ Jamie joked.  
Andre chuckled, but shook his head. ‘No dancing or dating for me. I'm focusing only on style for the festival.’  
‘I'll never understand why you would choose styling over dating,’ Jamie said.  
‘You might feel differently after you see the festival outfit I'm planning for you. You're practically my fashion muse, Jamie!’  
‘So if you need an outfit, I guess you're definitely going to the festival, Jamie,’ Talbott said, almost in question.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Isn't everyone?’  
‘And you'll be bringing a date?’ Badeea questioned, curious.  
Jamie nodded, glancing at Merula, who was at the other side of the courtyard, concentrated in her task. ‘Naturally. What about you? Do either of you plan to go to the festival with a date?’  
Neither replied immediately, looking quite awkward. Just then, they heard McGonagall’s voice crying out ‘Oh dear! Class dismissed! Clear the courtyard at once!’  
‘I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall! I just wanted to pet my skunk!’ Tulip yelled over the ruckus of the students running away from her and the courtyard and to their next class.

Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered around the Training Grounds, waiting for Professor Snape, who had announced their class would be held there during breakfast with a scowl. While they waited, a strong wind brought about the smell of skunk spray from the Transfiguration lesson their classmates of the other houses were having. Jamie sniffed his own robes, asking ‘Do I smell? I can't tell.’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘You smell like failure.’  
‘Don't you wish failure smelled like peaches? I'd fail often,’ Barnaby muttered.  
Jamie ignored Barnaby, turning to Merula, and asked ‘Failure? What are you talking about, Merula?’  
‘You'll never defeat me in the race to become a festival ambassador,’ Merula declared, determined.  
Before Jamie could retort, the bat-like figure of Severus Snape had arrived, with a clear look of annoyance. In his cold and smooth voice, he started ‘It is not ideal for me to be teaching a Potions class in a location void of cauldrons, vials, and melancholy… But here we are, celebrating magic outdoors.’  
Barnaby clapped enthusiastically, cheering ‘Hooray for magic!’  
With a dangerous look, Snape silenced him at once, noting ‘In this class, the celebration will be more... subtle.’  
Barnaby looked down, embarrassed, and whispered ‘Hooray for magic.’  
‘Incidentally, the winds are blowing from the Transfiguration Courtyard…’ Snape noted, his hook-like nose twitching. ‘…where a foul-smelling error transpired in Professor McGonagall's class. So do refrain from interrupting while I review “potion ingredients found outdoors” as quickly as possible.’  
‘Hmm... I smell a quiz in our future...’ Jamie joked, and Rowan had to cover his mouth to laugh so Snape wouldn’t notice, disguising it as a cough.  
‘Now pay attention... and try not to breathe through your nose.’

This quickly became the strangest Potions class they’d ever had. Snape prowled between the students, who were taking notes in groups about the potions and ingredients he talked about, pointing from time to time to a bush or to the forest. Several times he would ask a sudden question to a student, almost always a Gryffindor, catching them off-guard and removing a point or two for an incorrect answer. The students from Slytherin received a much more lenient treatment in regards to House Points, though they didn’t escape the surprise questions either. Finally, the lesson was coming to a close when Snape said ‘And that concludes the review. I believe the winds have changed. Inhale at your leisure.’  
‘Hooray for fresh air!’  
Snape turned sharply, glaring at Barnaby. ‘Mr Lee, what did I say about only subtle celebrations in my class?’  
Barnaby cowered slightly, muttering ‘Hooray for fresh air.’  
Snape wasn’t done with everyone, however, as he quickly added ‘Now, let's test your knowledge of potion ingredients found outdoors... Smith. What is a lacewing?’  
‘A… a flying insect, isn’t it?’ Jamie asked, a bit unsure, his mind still a bit foggy from the skunk odour. He must have been correct, because Rowan looked quite relieved at his response.  
Snape looked bored as he replied ‘Yes. Congratulations on your brief flash of wisdom.’  
Next to Jamie, Merula scoffed, murmuring ‘That was an easy question.’  
Unfortunately for her, Snape had heard her. He turned to her next, quickly asking ‘Next question. Miss Snyde, which plant is known for its healing properties, fluxweed, cowbane, or knotgrass?’  
Merula opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, muttering ‘Is this a trick question? You said nothing of cowbane...’  
‘Your hesitation bores me,’ Snape stated, turning from her to Jamie again. ‘Smith, same question.’  
‘Me again?’  
Snape ignored his protest, repeating the question ‘Fluxweed, cowbane, or knotgrass? Which plant is known for its healing properties?’  
Jamie was wondering the same thing as Merula about cowbane, but decided to go with his instincts instead of arguing. ‘Is it fluxweed?’  
Snape’s face remained unchanged as he said ‘Yes. You were paying attention. How novel.’  
‘I would've said fluxweed if I had more time.’  
Snape ignored Merula this time, solely focused on Jamie, a grin showing his yellow teeth. ‘The final question... A bonus question not covered in my lecture... goes to Smith.’  
Barnaby puffed his chest behind Jamie, whispering proudly to the students near him ‘I'm doing brilliantly in this class today!’  
‘What potion requires the following ingredients found outdoors…’ Snape started. ‘Fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewings, leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, and shredded boomslang skin?’  
This time Jamie replied without any doubts, remembering the time he’d gathered those same ingredients in his third year. ‘Polyjuice Potion.’  
‘Yes. You are correct. What an unexpected development.’  
‘I knew it, too. I'd have got that one right!’ Merula sulked.  
Snape dismissed them with a lazy wave of his hand. ‘And that is all the time… and patience… I have for the outdoors today. Class dismissed.’  
Merula continued her pouting as the students made their way back to the castle. ‘I'd have got my question right if Snape had given me more time!’  
‘Why do you care so much, Merula?’ Jamie asked. It was normal for her to be competitive, but it didn’t usually come to this extreme. However, she didn’t reply, as she had begun to walk faster, leaving him behind in a few seconds. Befuddled, Jamie shook his head, muttering ‘Merula's gone mad! What was that all about?!’  
‘If that were a quiz question, my answer would be: jealousy!’ Barnaby said. He had stopped next to Jamie when the latter had talked.  
Jamie frowned, more confused than ever. ‘You think Merula is jealous of me?’  
With his usual large and simple smile, Barnaby said ‘Rumour is, Merula is losing in the festival ambassador race.’  
‘To who?’  
Barnaby beamed up even more. ‘To you! At least that's what everyone is saying.’  
‘But I'm not even trying to become a festival ambassador…’  
‘Exactly. Everyone just likes you best.’  
Jamie chuckled at Barnaby’s reply. 'I suppose I've got quite a lot to think about… And we ought to be heading to Charms class.’  
‘Don't forget your note,’ Barnaby said, looking at something on the grass a few yards away from them.  
Jamie stopped in his tracks, looking at Barnaby with a puzzled look. ‘My note?’  
‘Over there, on the ground’ Barnaby said, pointing at a folded parchment. ‘I could see your name on it when I first got to class.’  
‘A note to me... And a Gobstone?’ Jamie mused, looking at the marble holding down the note. He took both objects, and began reading. ‘ _“I think about you gobs. Hope you'll be my festival date,”_ ’ he read, resisting the urge to laugh uncontrollably at the awful pun. ‘What's this? Could I have a secret admirer?’

Their next outdoors lesson was Charms, again with the Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick waited for them in Hagrid’s garden, standing atop a large boulder. They revised Shrinking and Engorgement Charms in preparation for their O.W.L.s, practicing with Hagrid’s pumpkins, much to his dismay. The groundskeeper left them to prepare the Quidditch Pitch for the festival, and Flitwick split the students into groups of three to practice each on a pumpkin. Jamie got paired with Ben and Charlie, the former noticing something was bothering Jamie. ‘You look bothered, Jamie. Are you all right?’  
‘I'm a bit distracted. I found a note and gift from a secret admirer who wants to be my festival date,’ Jamie admitted.  
‘What was the gift?’ asked Ben.  
‘A Gobstone.’  
‘Not much of a gift, is it? A Gobstone from a stranger...’ Charlie commented.  
Jamie nodded. ‘When you put it like that, it just sounds odd.’ Sighing, he commented ‘Having a secret admirer is rather bothersome. I can’t imagine the rumours that would go around if more people knew about it.’  
‘I doubt your secret admirer would want to bother you,’ Charlie said.  
Ben didn’t look as calm, though, as he muttered ‘Unless it's not a secret admirer and this is part of an evil plan.’  
The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick, who had gotten down from his boulder and was walking between the pumpkins, interrupted them. ‘Oh my, have you three forgotten how to cast Reducio? Less chatting, more casting.’  
The three students nodded obediently, and practiced the Shrinking and Engorgement Charms while they chatted quietly, without Flitwick noticing. Charlie suggested that this “secret admirer” might leave more notes, and Ben defended that the Gobstone was probably a clue and not a gift. Jae joined them briefly midway through the lesson, though he didn’t give any ideas about the secret admirer. When the lesson was over and they were heading to their next class, the conversation had shifted to the Hogsmeade trip they would have the next day. ‘Perhaps I'll go and sort out this secret admirer situation at The Three Broomsticks…’ Jamie said.  
‘Expect a crowd,’ Charlie warned him. ‘I heard Merula and Penny are going to make it their “campaign headquarters”.’  
‘For the festival ambassadorship?’ Jamie asked, grinning. ‘I have to see that!’

The next day, the Three Broomsticks was indeed filled to the brim with customers when Jamie stepped inside. Several crowds were gathered around the would-be ambassadors, the two biggest, Jamie guessed, around Penny and Merula. Diego Caplan was campaigning in a corner of the pub, though he had only attracted a couple of younger admirers from the Duelling Club. At the other end of the pub, he saw Tonks waving at him. ‘Wotcher, Jamie! Come and sit with me!’ her voice was faintly heard over the noise of the pub, even though she had probably yelled.  
Jamie waved back. ‘On my way!’ he cried out, squeezing his way through.  
Moving through the pub proved to be harder than just squeezing through. He was stopped by Penny Haywood, who had immediately beamed up when she had seen him. ‘Jamie, you're here! Does that mean I've got your vote to become a festival ambassador?’  
Jamie scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed to admit ‘No, I'm afraid you don't have my vote, Penny… Tonks and Charlie already know.’  
Penny, far from being saddened or upset, looked just as excited as before. ‘You're so honest! Well, perhaps Tonks and Charlie will vote for me.’  
‘You are in ridiculously good spirits, Penny!’ Jamie noted, wondering if she’d taken some Elixir to induce Euphoria.  
‘Of course I am! There's going to be an outdoor festival with dancing at Hogwarts!’ Penny said, grinning widely. ‘And if I had a choice between getting your vote and being your date, I know which I'd choose…’  
‘So then let's see... Are you saying you'd choose to get my vote?’  
‘You've just told me I'll never have it! I ought to get back to campaigning. See you later…’ Penny said, giving him a little goodbye wave as she tried to return to a large group of voters.  
Jamie tried to continue on his way, but someone else tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he was face to face with an angry Merula. ‘If you and Penny Haywood are joining forces against me…’  
Jamie frowned, wondering why she was in such a mood, and said calmly ‘In fact, I told Tonks and Charlie earlier that I'd vote for you over Penny.’  
Merula’s face went from anger to brief shock, as she blinked twice. Putting on a questioning look, she asked ‘Is that still true?’  
Jamie smirked, as he teased ‘Perhaps I would tell you if you weren't so impossible in Snape's class.’  
She returned the grin, murmuring ‘You drive me mad, Smith.’  
‘Just how you like it…’ he replied, lost in her eyes.  
‘You're not the worst date I've ever had. We actually get on well on a date.’  
‘I think I'm the only date you've ever had,’ Jamie pointed out, leaning closer. 'And it is when we are at our best.’  
Merula’s hand pushed his face away as she slipped away, saying ‘I've got to get back to campaigning. Leave me alone.’  
‘You came over to me!’ Jamie protested, laughing, but Merula had already disappeared behind her crowd. Still chuckling, Jamie made his way to Tonks, and reached her at last.  
‘Finally you're here!’  
‘Yes, all of the campaigning is a bit much!’ Jamie said. He looked upon a Butterbeer placed over an unsealed envelope in front of him. ‘So what's this?’  
‘Madam Rosmerta brought it over,’ Tonks said. ‘She found two sickles for a Butterbeer left at the bar with a note to you.’  
‘And you didn't read it yet?’ Jamie asked, looking inquisitively at Tonks.  
Tonks laughed, shrugging. ‘I couldn't help myself! But I didn't drink any of your Butterbeer! You've got a secret admirer, Jamie!’  
‘I know. This is not their first message.’  
Tonks’ eyes went wide with excitement, as she beckoned him to sit down with her. ‘You better tell me all about it while you read that note!’  
Jamie obliged, telling her about the other note with the Gobstone. Unfolding the note, he read it. ‘This latest note is baffling: _“Have a Butterbeer and be my date, dear!”_ Who could it be?’  
‘Someone rather desperate to make a rhyme, I think!’ Tonks said, giggling so much she spilled some of her Butterbeer. ‘So many other words rhyme with Butterbeer... Here, clear, steer, shear…’  
‘Tonks!’  
‘What? The fact that your secret admirer is a dreadful poet narrows down the lot!’  
‘But the handwriting is different in this note than the one I found with the Gobstone,’ Jamie noticed, taking out the first note and comparing them. ‘I can't imagine I have two secret admirers that want to be my festival date…’  
Tonks frowned, noting ‘The items don't make sense together. A Butterbeer and a Gobstone?’  
‘Have you got an idea about where we can go to clear my head and sort out this situation?’ Jamie asked.  
Tonks nodded, finishing her drink. ‘I know just the place. Follow me!’

‘I thought you were taking a break from pranking, Tonks,’ Jamie said, looking around Zonko’s shelves. The Metamorphmagus had decreased the frequency of her pranks lately, and he was somewhat hoping it would continue that way.  
‘I am. But strangely enough, I sometimes miss the ridiculousness that is Bilton Bilmes. So I pop in when Bilton's got new inventory.’  
The man himself came towards them, his enormous silver moustache twitching giddily. ‘Tonks! It is always nice to see pink hair in Zonko's!’  
‘See? Ridiculous!’ Tonks said, laughing.  
‘Are you here for my new inventory, too, James?’  
‘No, I'm sorting out a problem, just here to clear my mind.’  
‘Then I suggest Aisle Three! Hiccough Sweets!’ Bilton said immediately, pointing at a group of shelves. ‘Nothing takes your mind off your troubles like dealing with a hiccough fit…’  
Jamie scoffed. ‘That's a dreadful idea, Bilton. It only doubles my troubles.’  
‘Really? Doubles them?’ Bilton pondered, shaking his head. ‘Apologies, I'm not good at maths.’  
‘I'll go and browse what else you've got,’ Jamie said, leaving Tonks to talk to the shopkeeper. A pale girl with silver hair browsing a shelf near the back caught his eye, and he approached his friend. ‘Hi, Chiara.’  
Chiara turned to him, smiling. ‘Hi, Jamie.’  
‘I wouldn't have thought Zonko's to be your kind of hangout,’ Jamie noted.  
‘It's not,’ Chiara confirmed. ‘That's why I like it. No one would think to look for me at Zonko's.’  
‘Is someone looking for you?’ Jamie asked.  
‘No,’ Chiara said. ‘But I'm glad it's you who found me. What are you looking for here?’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘I'm not sure.’  
‘Perhaps I can help you find whatever it is… or at least help with your troubles,’ Chiara offered.  
‘My troubles?’  
‘I have excellent hearing…’ Chiara said, pointing with her head at the spot where Jamie had just been talking to Tonks and Bilton. ‘…and I'm a good listener. What problem are you trying to sort out?’  
It didn’t take long for Jamie to explain the situation about the two notes and the mysterious admirers. When he finished talking, he had looked over all the shelves nearby, finding nothing useful, and decided to leave the shop. ‘It looks like you'll be leaving here empty-handed,’ Chiara said.  
‘I had no idea what I was looking for anyway. But thank you for being such a great listener, Chiara,’ Jamie said. ‘I'm glad we can keep each other’s secrets.’  
Chiara’s face wasn’t as cheery as his, as she whispered ‘I ought to go.’  
‘But you haven't told me what you think of my secret admirer situation?’  
‘I'm not the one to help you. This festival… And dating… I just have to go,’ she muttered, quickly walking past him.  
‘Was it something I said?’ Jamie asked, but too late, for Chiara had already exited the shop. While he pondered, Tonks called out to him.  
‘Hey, Andre is outside,’ Tonks said. ‘He says he's been looking for you, something about a style appointment?’

Since Professor McGonagall was holding her classes outside until the festival was over, Andre had free reign over the Transfigurations classroom to use as styling headquarters (without the professor knowing, naturally). The Style Wizard had worked quite hard to create the perfect outfits for his “clients”, and it was apparent. While he was being measured by a flying tape measure, Jamie confided in Andre about the two notes he’d found, and Andre immediately got excited about the mystery, calling it “the Case of the Secret Admirers”, and promising to help solve such case. Before they could advance much more on the investigation, however, they had classes to attend and preparations to help with. On Sunday, Andre was so busy preparing materials and styling for other students the investigation had to be held off temporarily. Jamie was also unable to get a quiet moment to talk to Merula about going to the festival, as she was still knee-deep into her election campaign. Consequently, he spent his entire free time studying for his O.W.L.s with Rowan, in contrast to everyone around them focusing on the upcoming festival. The following couple of days, the outdoor classes continued. Professor Rakepick held duelling contests in her lessons, pairing up the students as she deemed appropriate or interesting. In Divination, Professor Trelawney took the few students that took her class to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, lecturing them on Xylomancy. Professor Binns managed to remember he was supposed to hold classes outside, and gave his class a torturous lesson on the history of the Hogwarts grounds, being barely visible under the bright sun. The Astronomy classes remained unaltered, since the topmost of the Astronomy Tower was already opened to the skies above. Herbology was somewhat similar to Potions, with Professor Sprout showing the different plants and herbs that grew around the school grounds, with the difference that she actually seemed to enjoy being outside, in contrast to Snape’s sourness. However, none of those classes could compare to the excitement that was the final outdoors lesson.

The last outdoor class they had was held in the Training Grounds, and it was a fusion of Care of Magical Creatures and Flying class, with Professor Kettleburn and Madam Hooch having decided to merge their subjects only for that special lesson. A fairly large crowd composed of students from all houses, mixed from the two disciplines, gathered at a safe distance from a large and majestic beast. With the front half and wings of a gigantic eagle and the body, tail and hind legs those of a lion, the Griffin stared at the students with piercing eyes, but didn’t make any threatening moves. Professor Kettleburn, at the front of the class with Madam Hooch, warmly greeted the students. ‘Welcome to your Care of Magical Creatures Flying Class!’  
‘Or your Flying Care of Magical Creatures Class!’ added Madam Hooch in good spirits.  
‘Regardless, it is your last outdoor class before the festival and dance!’ Kettleburn noted.  
‘Since our classes are always outdoors, you might fear this class will be underwhelming,’ Madam Hooch said.  
‘Or, you might fear Basilisks. Understandably!’  
‘For today’s lesson, Professor Kettleburn and I have combined our disciplines. You will be learning how to fly…’  
‘…On a Griffin! Let’s begin!’  
While the students were whispering excitedly about this turn of events, Jamie took his chance to whisper to Andre ‘Now how are we to crack the Case of the Secret Admirers?’  
‘Mmm… Are you sure you still want to solve this case?’  
‘Andre, it was your idea! And if I’ve got a secret admirer in this class, I won’t find them while flying on a Griffin.’  
‘But you’ll get a Griffin’s-eye-view of all your possible admirers!’  
Madam Hooch calmed down the class, cutting short the hushed conversation. ‘Now there are a few things you should know before flying on a Griffin…’  
‘I, myself, have learned a few of those things the hard way!’ Kettleburn said proudly, before they began the lecture. The odd but surprisingly effective pair of instructors gave the class a lengthy lesson on what to do and, most importantly, what not to do when flying on a Griffin and similar creatures. Kettleburn explained the proper way of feeding raw meat to the beast, while Madam Hooch focused on how to hold on to the animal while up in the air. When everything had been properly explained, Professor Kettleburn looked around the students with his good eye. ‘Now that you know more about our fierce friend here, who will be the first to fly on the Griffin?’  
Madam Hooch’s yellow eyes fell on Jamie, who had tried to continue his previous conversation with Andre on a minimal volume. ‘Mr Smith, why don’t you go first?’  
Jamie grunted silently, but feeling a little push from behind from Andre he didn’t disobey. Stepping forward carefully towards the Griffin, the beast locked eyes with Jamie, who tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. The Griffin didn’t make any sign of protest or dismount him when Jamie hoisted himself over its back, grabbing on firmly. Kettleburn gave the beast a signal, and the Griffin ran forwards and took flight. Past the initial shock of flying on the Griffin’s back, Jamie found the experience quite different from a broomstick, though still quite enjoyable, and he even allowed himself to stop holding on for dear life after a few seconds when he felt he wouldn’t get thrown off.

The Griffin landed after a few second of flight, and Jamie dismounted, while the rest of the class formed a line to imitate him. Andre was at the back of the line, near a group of wooden tables where broomstick maintenance supplies and raw meat were kept for the lesson, waiting for Jamie. ‘See this!’ he said when Jamie reached him, pointing at the tables. A folded note with Jamie’s name on it sat under a brightly coloured quill. ‘Another secret admirer note and a clue for you!’  
‘Where did you find it?’  
‘Right here! I don’t know how we missed it earlier.’  
‘So what does the note say?’ Jamie asked, taking both note and quill. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was a Sugar Quill.  
Andre shrugged. ‘Go on and read it!’  
‘ _“You would be the sweetest date to the festival!”_ ’ Jamie read.  
‘And sent with a Sugar Quill,’ Andre said. ‘Some thought went into that. One would have to go to a sweet shop or to Zonko’s to get a Sugar Quill…’  
‘But the handwriting is different from the other two notes!’ Jamie noticed.  
‘Perhaps you have three secret admirers who want to be your festival date?’  
‘Is that even possible…?’ Another idea reached Jamie. ‘Or is this some kind of prank?’  
‘What do you think? Three secret admirers? Possible or prank?’ Andre questioned.  
‘I think it's a prank, Andre,’ Jamie hoped. ‘Three different secret admirers? Someone might be playing a cruel joke.’  
‘Or someone could be trying to distract you…’ Andre mused. ‘It is rumoured that you could be chosen as one of the festival ambassadors.’  
‘But I've not even tried to become a festival ambassador.’  
‘Of course you haven't. You've been too busy sorting through notes and clues.’ Andre frowned, and asked ‘If we were actual detectives, do you know what we would do next?’  
‘What? Tell me.’  
‘Oh. I was hoping you had an idea.’  
‘Well, we have three clues: a Gobstone, the Butterbeer, and this Sugar Quill…’ Jamie started.  
‘That's it! Let's find a quiet spot and examine the evidence.’

Because Jamie had promised to help Hagrid prepare the Quidditch Pitch for the festival, and Andre had a lot of styling to do for many people, they didn’t have much time left to investigate, and the only conclusion Andre reached from inspecting the gifts, letters and Jamie’s recollection of events was that the seven most likely suspects of being secret admirers were Penny, Barnaby, Chiara, Jae, Badeea, Talbott and Merula, and that was only because of a gut feeling. Having no more leads or clues, Andre proposed asking those suspects sly questions to reveal if any one of them was a secret admirer; a plan which Jamie found quite brilliant. The execution of the plan itself was not as good, though; they reached no conclusions and only left their friends and classmates confused as to why they were being asked questions such as “Have you kept secrets and admired people? It’s a style question…” or “What do Butterbeer and Gobstones have in common?” Andre covered their investigation by promising to style for all of them, which only intensified his work load, and they were forced to abandon the Case of the Secret Admirers. Having nothing else to worry about before the festival, Jamie decided to do what was long overdue: ask Merula to go together to the festival, so he sent her a letter asking to meet in a deserted corridor on the seventh floor, right in front of a tapestry of a wizard teaching trolls ballet.

Sitting on a low windowsill in the deserted corridor, with her back against the wall, Merula waited impatiently for Jamie, loudly drumming her fingers on the stone bricks beneath her. Just when she was considering leaving, she saw him turning a corner, jogging towards her. ‘Finally! You're here!’ she called out.  
‘Sorry to keep you waiting, Merula,’ he said sheepishly, standing in front of her.  
‘And you know how busy I am,’ she said with a pout, looking up at him. In her low sitting position, her head was level with his chest, but even then she was still somewhat intimidating.  
‘Yes, I know you've been quite busy vying to become a festival ambassador…’  
‘Is that what you wanted to see me about, Smith?’ she asked challengingly, raising an eyebrow.  
‘No, not at all,’ Jamie shook his head, and said ‘I actually wanted to talk to you for a while now, but between all the classes, the preparations for the festival and a mystery I had…’  
Merula frowned. ‘A mystery?’  
‘Yes, about a secret admirer…’ Jamie explained. ‘I don’t suppose you know anything?’  
‘Oh,’ Merula shifted her eyes from side to side, muttering ‘Perhaps I do know something... about her. Perhaps.’  
Jamie narrowed his eyes, beginning to greatly suspect her. ‘Is it something you can tell me...?’  
Merula sensed his suspicions, and smirked, blushing. ‘Just tell you? No. But I suppose I could help you put the pieces together...’ she teased.  
‘Merula, are you saying you're my secret admirer?’  
‘Don't expect me to say it out loud.’  
Jamie took a moment to reply, his mind having gone blank for a moment from the shock. ‘You… You wrote those notes?’  
Merula looked at him confused. ‘Notes? More than one? I only wrote you one note. I left it with a Gobstone.’  
‘But if you didn't leave the other two notes, then I really must have more than one secret admirer…’ Jamie mused.  
‘It's just like you to make this a competition, Smith,’ Merula said, rolling her eyes.  
‘But _you’re_ my secret admirer?’ Jamie asked again, not believing his ears.  
‘Why are you acting so surprised?’ Merula asked with annoyance. ‘You know I like you.’  
‘Yes, but I never thought… that you would admire me, I guess…’ he murmured, touched. ‘But why leave a note like that? Why not just tell me?’  
‘I thought you would like the gesture,’ she admitted, turning red. ‘It seemed like a good idea at the time…’ Her voice turned a bit sad then, when she said ‘You entirely ignored my note during our Potions class. And then I thought you'd have found it and figured out it was me by the time I saw you at Three Broomsticks.’  
‘How?’ Jamie asked. ‘You didn't sign the note, Merula. And I didn't ignore it in class, I hadn't seen it…’  
‘But you're so clever you should've known! So are you going to be my date to the festival or not?’ she asked, pouting again.  
Jamie was left speechless, overwhelmed by her confession. Merula didn’t say anything else; she merely shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking away from him, waiting for an answer. Slowly, Jamie managed to string a sentence together, smiling. ‘I still don't understand. Why the Gobstone?’  
Merula shrugged, looking down at her fists, which were tightly closed over her knees. ‘I thought I should give you a gift and it was all I had in my pocket. I found it in the Courtyard before class.’  
For a moment neither said anything. Jamie stepped a bit closer, pulling her in for a hug, and resting his head on top of her hair. Gingerly, she hugged him back, as if she was worried he would break if hugged too tightly. ‘You know… I think that’s why I like you so much,’ he whispered.  
‘Because of what I said about the Gobstone?’ she asked, bemused.  
‘No, because you're impossibly fascinating to the point it drives me mad.’  
Merula didn’t answer, instead holding him tighter. After a while, they broke apart, though still joined by their hands. Jamie spoke first. ‘I’m glad you’re my secret admirer. And of course I’ll be your festival date. I was planning on asking you before even knowing of the note.’  
‘Oh.’ Merula smiled at him, and said playfully ‘It makes sense. I'm an excellent date.’  
‘You’re not just excellent,’ Jamie said, gently playing with her tuft of orange hair. ‘You’re the Most Powerful Date at Hogwarts. And to think all of this time you were my secret admirer...’  
‘Whoever left you the other two notes ought to be quite disappointed when they learn I've won,’ Merula said, chuckling.  
‘I think it might have been two different people.’  
‘Of course you would have two other secret admirers,’ she sneered. With a questioning look, she said ‘I suppose you'll want to keep our date a secret so that you're not breaking two other hearts...’  
Jamie smirked. ‘I love the idea of a secret romance. Like our Valentine’s Day date, remember? Before Lockhart ruined it?’  
‘It’s about the only thing I remember from that party,’ Merula said.  
‘Oh, except I have to tell Andre,’ Jamie remembered. ‘He was helping me crack the Case of the Secret Admirers.’  
Merula gave out a small scoff, but didn’t disagree. ‘If he’s in charge of our date outfits, I suppose it’s best to keep him happy.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I'll bet Andre is working on our date outfits right now. The festival starts soon.’  
‘All I need for this date is for you to show up,’ Merula said with a grin. ‘Though when I'm elected festival ambassador, I'll want to look my most powerful.’  
‘Let's go and get ready. Then we'll meet on the Quidditch Pitch,’ Jamie suggested, and Merula nodded happily.

Andre was elated to hear that at least one of his suspicions came to be correct when Jamie told him about his plan with Merula. The Style Wizard also promised to keep it a secret, like Jamie and Merula had decided. With the Case of the Secret Admirers closed (or partly, at least, and largely abandoned), Andre could finally finish with Jamie’s outfit for the festival. Between his advice and Jamie’s preferences, the Slytherin Prefect would go in a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, and ripped jeans. According to Andre, who had a fairly extensive knowledge of both wizarding and Muggle fashion, Jamie’s look would be considered “punk” in Muggle terms, save for the hair, which Jamie refused to change. Jamie himself was quite satisfied with the outfit, finding it quite comfortable for duelling, dancing and anything else they’d do in the festival. It also felt like something Merula would approve of, and from what Andre said, he was planning on something of the same style for Merula.

At the centre of the Quidditch Pitch, a large wooden dance floor had been laid, and around it several opened tents served as stations for games and amusement. Right in front of the dancefloor, a small wooden tower, similar to the ones around the stands of the pitch, oversaw the whole festival. Colourful banners and flags, of no particular house, were hung from strings around the tents, and many barrels of different colours served as tables under large sun umbrellas. There were even triangular banners inside the Quidditch hoops, placed such that they appeared a pie sliced equally in several pieces. Four long tables, similar to the House Tables, were laid a dozen yards from the dancefloor, parallel to it, and painted in their respective house colours. While the whole area was being filled by the attendees, a booming voice said ‘Attention, witches and wizards... staff and students... magical creatures and... Mrs Norris! Welcome to Hogwarts' festival and dance to celebrate all that is magical outdoors!’  
The Quidditch commentator, Murphy McNully, waited a moment to continue while the attendees cheered at his introduction of the festival. His magically magnified voice silenced any lingering cheers and claps, as he said ‘There's an 83.4% chance you won't steal a Quaffle but you may steal a few hearts! Festival ambassadors will be announced later when the dancing begins!’

Meanwhile, Jamie was looking around one of the most opened areas for his date. When he finally located her, he approached her, beaming. ‘There you are! You're looking smart, Merula!’  
‘Thanks. Andre made me wear it,’ Merula said, looking down at her own clothes. She was wearing a short black dress with more zippers than necessary, green tights and tall, black boots. Andre had clearly made their outfits share the same overall dark look, to great success. ‘But he said you'd like it. You're looking smart, too, Smith.’  
‘Thank you. My stylist knew I had an important date,’ Jamie said with a wink. ‘So what would you like to do first at the festival?’  
Merula looked around, commenting ‘Isn't this a secret date? Someone might hear us.’  
‘You could whisper it to me?’ Jamie offered.  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘I'm the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts. I don't do anything in a whisper.’  
‘Well, if it isn't the best dressed couple at the festival!’ said a cheerful voice at their side. Andre, wearing a flowery light purple shirt and beige shorts, paired with sunglasses, had walked up to them.  
‘Andre! Shhh! Remember? Secret,’ Jamie reminded him.  
Andre gave them a conspiratorial wink, lowering his sunglasses for a moment, and whispering ‘So I heard. Have fun, you two. I'm off to the Crup pup races.’  
‘There are Crup pups racing? On purpose?’ Merula asked.  
Andre nodded, pointing at a long tent at the other side of the dancefloor. ‘They're mostly tumbling around. Tulip is desperate to involve Dennis somehow. I've got to see how that plays out.’ He waved goodbye, and walked off to the tent in question.  
‘Andre just called us a couple…’ Jamie mused, reddening. ‘Is that what we are?’  
‘We’re exactly whatever you want us to be,’ Merula muttered, equally red.  
‘If that's your way of saying you're glad you're here with me... I'm glad I'm here with you, too...’  
‘So then let's check out this festival together!’

They went around the different stations, trying out a few games. Merula was particularly good at a Puffskein tossing station. Next to it, a Slytherin boy, younger than themselves, had his whole face painted in his house colours. He was manning a face-painting station, which they found quite interesting. ‘Welcome to the face painting station! I'm Face Paint Kid,’ the boy said cheerfully when they approached.  
‘That's your name?’ asked Jamie, raising an eyebrow. ‘Every day?’  
‘Yes. I prefer it to my actual name,’ Face Paint Kid said with an unwavering smile. ‘And it’s my time to shine on the Quidditch Pitch!’  
‘Shine away, “Face Paint Kid”,’ Merula said, with a similar questioning look to that of Jamie’s.  
Face Paint Kid explained how to use the paints at their disposal, and a moment later the young couple was staring at each other, wands out and fresh with paint. ‘This will either be lots of fun or a big mess, Merula…’ Jamie said, looking a bit cautious.  
‘Let’s find out which!’ Merula said with a huge grin. ‘ _Colovaria!_ ’  
Jamie closed his eyes, bracing for the worst. He felt something slightly wet on his face, and opening an eyelid he asked ‘Did it work?’  
‘You look… colourful!’ Merula laughed.  
‘My turn!’ Jamie cried, pointing with the borrowed wand from Rakepick at Merula’s cheeks.  
‘No, I have to fix your face first…’ Merula protested.  
‘Fix it?’  
Merula took his moment of distraction as her chance, muttering again ‘ _Colovaria!_ ’  
Jamie felt the paint on his face shift, and asked ‘So how do I look now?’  
Merula looked aghast. ‘What have I done?’  
Jamie bought it for a moment, looking at his own reflection on a mirror on the table. ‘Oh no! What did you do?’  
‘What do you think I did? You look fine!’ Merula said, laughing, while Jamie turned to her, grinning mischievously.  
‘You were teasing? Two can play at that!’ Jamie declared, raising his wand at her, but a friendly voice talked before he could cast the spell.  
‘Looks like someone's on a date.’  
Jamie looked at his left, and saw Charlie and Tonks. Frowning, he replied to Charlie ‘But we didn't tell you we're on a date.’  
‘Anyone watching the two of you together would know,’ Tonks giggled.  
‘C'mon, Tonks, let's see if Hagrid is hiding a small dragon around here somewhere...’ Charlie said, dragging Tonks away before she ruined Jamie and Merula’s date with her clumsiness.  
Jamie turned again to Merula, finding her pointing again at his face and muttering something. He felt the paint leave his face, clean as before. ‘And now how do I look?’ he asked slyly.  
Merula mumbled something, but he heard her perfectly. ‘Perfect, just as you are.’

McNully’s clear voice spoke again, clearly excited and surprised. ‘And now arriving to the pitch… Wait, is that… Could it be…?’  
‘Greetings, students of Hogwarts!’ said another voice, but not coming from the central tower, but from the dancefloor, where a handsome man in golden robes that matched his wavy hair was gesticulating to the attendees to come closer. ‘Believe your eyes, famous author and alum Gilderoy Lockhart is here!’ he said, once there was a big enough crowd gathered around him.  
The majority of the assisting students fawned over the celebrity, while Jamie and Merula frowned, puzzled. ‘What is Lockhart doing at our festival?’ Jamie wondered.  
‘This wizard again? We're not planning any more stupid parties for him,’ Merula groaned.  
‘Some of you may remember my epic Valentine's Day visit to Hogwarts!’ Lockhart was saying. ‘And some may have... forgotten me entirely! Through absolutely no action on my part! So, to what do you owe this magnificent surprise? Let me tell you all about... me!’

‘One thing's for certain, it's hard to take your eyes off Gilderoy Lockhart,’ Jamie admitted, while Lockhart was recounting his many adventures and how he was currently on a _Travels with Trolls_ book tour.  
‘It's as if he thinks he's a festival ambassador or something,’ Merula said, seething with rage while Lockhart went on another rant about how he had once carved his signature onto the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.  
‘Had I not seen Hagrid in Hogsmeade while promoting my new classic _Travels with Trolls_ , now in bookstores…’ Lockhart continued while the couple badmouthed him in private. ‘I might never have known about the preparations being made for this grand outdoor festival!’  
Jamie could see Hagrid fidgeting with his beard, clearly sorry that he had let it slip in front of Lockhart, while Kettleburn patted him on the elbow. Meanwhile, Gilderoy Lockhart continued. ‘And so, I am here to give back to Hogwarts by sharing my duelling expertise with all of you! Indeed, any magical outdoor festival would be incomplete without a duelling exhibition from a literary genius… So if we can clear away this dance area, my expert demonstration can begin!’  
‘We can't let Lockhart clear away the dance area. He'll never give up the space once he's got it,’ Jamie whispered urgently to Merula, who nodded fervently.  
‘There’s no way I'm missing my chance to dance with you, Jamie.’  
‘We'll need a plan.’  
‘I've got one. Duel him!’ Merula said, lighting up.  
‘You want me to duel Gilderoy Lockhart? He said he's an expert!’  
‘So are you! I bet Lockhart would be too embarrassed to stay if you defeat him,’ Merula pointed out, before muttering ‘I'd duel him myself but I've got the festival ambassadorship to think about.’  
Jamie chuckled, but didn’t object. ‘I suppose I could challenge him to a duel at the Training Grounds…’  
‘Then he wouldn't disturb our dance area here…’ Merula nodded again. ‘Brilliant! You'll win, Jamie. You can do this. Think that you’d be saving the festival for everyone.’  
‘We'd be saving the festival together,’ Jamie corrected her, squeezing her hand.  
Merula smiled, looking away. ‘Saving the festival means saving our date so of course it matters to me.’  
‘Our date matters to me, too, Merula. And Lockhart already made quite a mess of Valentine's Day.’  
‘I think I cleaned up that mess for us rather nicely!’ Merula said, lost in her memories.  
‘Yes, you were the one who saved our date,’ Jamie agreed. ‘That night in the greenhouse was so lovely.’  
‘Today could be even better,’ Merula said, giving their joined hands a swing. ‘You might get to date a festival ambassador.’  
‘But what if I defeat Gilderoy Lockhart in a duel and he still doesn't leave?’  
‘We won't know until you defeat him. But I believe you'll find a way to get him out of here.’ Her smile turned into a cunning smirk, as she said ‘Let's go and talk to Lockhart right now.’

‘The students want to have their dance, Gilderoy,’ Professor McGonagall was saying, accompanied by Professor Snape, while the dancefloor was being cleared by Lockhart’s demands and Jamie and Merula were approaching the author.  
‘I'd like to duel Mr Lockhart,’ Jamie spoke up, with an innocent smile. ‘The festival did promise duelling. Hello, Mr Lockhart, I'm James Smith,’ he introduced himself politely. ‘I'm not sure if you remember me.’  
‘Ah, yes… James Smith, my favourite apprentice!’ Lockhart said, his large smile faltering ever so slightly for a moment. Shaking his head, he said with a proud voice ‘I would never challenge a student to a duel. I was only offering a demonstration of my expertise.’  
‘But what better way for a student to learn than to duel with an expert?’ Jamie replied, his false innocent smile growing even more. ‘Can we, Professor McGonagall? We can use the Training Grounds so we won’t disturb the dance.’  
‘Alumni should not be duelling with students on the grounds-’ Professor McGonagall said, slightly apprehensive, but the calm voice of Professor Snape interjected. ‘I'll supervise, Professor McGonagall. I'd like to see this duel myself.’  
Lockhart’s grin wavered, and a slight stammer accompanied his next words. ‘Ah, well... splendid. Just... splendid. And then I shall return here to illuminate the rest of the festival goers!’

To Lockhart’s displeasure, most of the students and staff had decided to remain at the Quidditch Pitch, enjoying the now Lockhart-free dancefloor and activities. The remaining crowd was quite large, though, and it was gathered in the Training Grounds; and in the centre, a circle had been cleared, where the two duellers were standing opposite of each other. Murphy McNully sat on his wooden wheelchair in the middle, with Professor Snape standing by his side. Snape glared at both opponents, focusing mostly on Lockhart, as he said ‘I assume I do not have to remind you to duel fairly.’  
‘Ah, a bit of a cheater, are you?’ Lockhart asked Jamie pompously.  
Jamie smirked confidently. ‘I'd never cheat to win. I've never had to.’  
Lockhart smiled, though it seemed a bit forced to Jamie, and said ‘What a remarkably confident student we have here, Snape.’  
‘I never said I was reminding Smith to duel fairly,’ Snape said coldly.  
Lockhart looked away from the Potions Master, feeling his hatred, and said ‘Ah, let's just begin, shall we? Our public awaits!’  
The public around them cheered at this, demanding the start of the duel. Both took out their wands, facing each other. Snape stepped back, and McNully gave them a bit more space. The two duellers turned around, walking half a dozen steps forwards. Snape was now in front of Jamie, at the innermost edge of the circle of spectators, and Merula was close behind him, smiling encouragingly at Jamie and clapping like the rest. Jamie returned her smile, as he heard McNully present the duel, and turned around. ‘Welcome to the duel, anyone who’s listening! There’s an 84.7% chance this won’t go as planned!’  
‘Prepare to watch excellence!’ said Lockhart, doing a low bow with a twirl of the arms. Jamie bowed as well, though not as low, and certainly without as much flair. They took their stances, wands held out like fencing swords; Jamie could feel Merula’s intense gaze on the back of his neck, as well as Snape’s, as he waited for McNully to start the duel. ‘One…’ begun the commentator. ‘Two… THREE!’  
Both opponents slashed their wands simultaneously, but only one was fast enough. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ cried Jamie, and the crimson jet of light coming from his wand flipped Lockhart on his back, wand flying away into the crowd.  
The spectators went wild, while McNully cried over the chaos ‘It's happened! James Smith has defeated renowned author and sharp dresser Gilderoy Lockhart!’  
‘I won!’ Jamie cried victorious, looking around the crowd. Most people looked utterly perplexed and impressed, while his friends cheered him. Merula was radiant, and even Snape had a satisfied look on his face, his lip curling upwards.  
‘Ah... it would appear as such... Or perhaps...’ Lockhart murmured, getting his wand back and straightening his clothes. ‘And that concludes my demonstration on how not to win a duel!’ he declared proudly. ‘Now, for my next demonstration, I will duel James Smith again to show how to win a duel!’  
‘Duel you again? We won't make it back to the dance,’ Merula protested, and a large part of the crowd murmured in agreement.  
Jamie looked between her and Lockhart, thinking quickly of an escape plan. Desperate, he felt around his pockets for anything that could be useful: a Stink Pellet, or something like that. But he only had Merula’s Gobstone and her letter, which he was carrying around purely as a token. Feeling the Gobstone between his fingers, he stumbled across the solution. With a flick of his wand, he sent it rolling at Lockhart’s feet. The author didn’t notice, as he was boasting to everyone around him how he would defeat Jamie in the upcoming duel, and he didn’t notice either when Jamie waved his wand with a whispered incantation. He did notice, however, when everyone around him ran away from a skunk that had appeared seemingly from nothingness at his feet. The skunk looked at Lockhart, and turned around, spraying him in a second. Gilderoy Lockhart made a run for the road that led to the school’s gates, while Professor Snape cleared the area, ordering everyone to return to the festival.

By the time Jamie and Merula managed to return to the festival, they were among the last students to do so, and the dancefloor was bustling with dancing students. ‘It looks like they've started the dance without us!’ Jamie lamented. ‘We've missed quite a bit!’  
‘How dare they! It's only because of you that it's happening!’ Merula said, indignant.  
‘Well, we saved it together,’ Jamie said soothingly. ‘You suggested the duel against Gilderoy Lockhart.’  
‘But you Transfigured that Gobstone to 'skunk' him away. Wish I'd thought of it,’ Merula admitted, a bit more relaxed.  
‘Though I couldn't have predicted the skunk would spray Lockhart right away…’ Jamie said.  
‘Perhaps the skunk could smell a rat…’ said Professor McGonagall, who had heard that last part. Smiling kindly at them, she asked ‘Why don't you two join the dance?’  
Merula nodded happily, noting to Jamie ‘It's what I've been waiting for all day, Smith.’

The dancing came to a close far sooner than they wanted, and the music died down as everyone looked up at the small tower in the centre, where McNully was commentating from. ‘Attention, dancers, duellers, face painters and... Mrs Norris! It's time to crown our Hogwarts festival ambassadors... Elected by all of you!’  
‘I voted for you…’ Merula confessed into Jamie’s ear.  
‘Really? I voted for you,’ Jamie said, frowning slightly. ‘But why didn't you vote for... yourself? All you've done is go on about how winning was so important to you.’  
Merula shrugged. ‘I thought it would impress you. But then you became my date and it didn't matter anymore.’  
McNully took out a large envelope that everyone could see, opening it slowly. ‘And your festival ambassadors will be... Announced in just a moment because I do love suspense!’  
The crowd hooted at him, and he raised his hands in surrender, fully opening the envelope. ‘Alright, alright! And now, finally, your festival ambassadors are... Merula Snyde and James Smith! Let's cheer for Merula, a Slytherin who fancies herself to be Hogwarts' Most Powerful Witch…’ There was a round of clapping and cheering, until McNully continued. ‘And James Smith, the Slytherin who just saved this festival by defeating Gilderoy Lockhart in a duel…’ The applause and cheers grew much louder, and McNully’s voice was almost drown by the celebration. ‘As they fly off together around the pitch!’  
‘I can't believe it, Merula! We've both won!’ Jamie cried over the ruckus, and he felt someone place a flower crown on his head. Someone behind Merula did the same to her, while she beamed up at their joined victory.  
‘I know! Today with you just might be my favourite secret! Now let's fly…’ she said, dragging him to the broom that had been prepared at the foot of the commentator tower.  
‘Let's go!’ Jamie said, laughing along the way. He called up the broom and mounted it; Merula sat behind him with her arms around him, and they took off, zooming past the crowd and up to the clear sky. The stadium was rapidly shrinking in the distance, and Merula took the chance to peck him on the cheek, while Jamie did a dive and flew around the stadium.


	10. Unforgivable acts

After the Easter Holidays, at the start of the summer term, Jamie received a summoning to Snape’s office, as did his fellow Slytherin fifth-year classmates. Each meeting was private, and was held with the purpose of guiding the students into their O.W.L.s and plan their future careers. During one Charms class, Jamie excused himself to attend his meeting, walking down to the dungeon’s to the Potions Master’s office. Knocking on the door, he heard a bored ‘Come in.’  
Entering the room and closing the door behind him, Jamie asked ‘You wished to see me, Professor?’  
Snape nodded, motioning to a chair in front of his desk for Jamie to sit on. Jamie did so, and Snape said ‘As baffled as I am by how you managed to make it this far without getting expelled, the time has come to discuss what careers you are interested in pursuing after graduation, as well as what O.W.L.s and classes you should focus on in particular to pursue those careers. Though I have my doubts you will pass any of your O.W.L.s at all. Do you know what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘I have no idea. I was hoping this meeting might help me decide.’  
‘Normally I would tell students to take their futures more seriously, but for you, I will make an exception. Have you read about the most popular career paths?’ the professor asked.  
‘I have read some of the fliers, but after reading about all of those different career options, I feel even more unsure about what I want to do,’ Jamie lamented.  
‘I can’t make that decision for you, but I can tell you the requirements for the most popular careers.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘That would be helpful, thank you Professor.’  
‘Herbologists, Magical Historians, Magizoologists, and Potioneers require aptitude in their respective subject,’ Snape explained. ‘Likewise, most Professors specialise in a single branch of academia. However, not every career is so straightforward. Shall I go over the more demanding careers?’  
‘If you don’t mind…’  
A flash of annoyance passed Snape’s face, before it went back to its usual cold self. ‘If I must… Ministry of Magic employees and Curse-Breakers must be well rounded. Aurors require at least five N.E.W.T.s, and nothing under “Exceeds Expectations.” The same is true of Healers. Specifically, in Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.’  
Jamie nodded, considering his options. ‘Thank you, professor. At least I’m more informed, even if I’m still not ready to make a career choice.’  
‘Then I suggest you think long and hard about what you are interested in doing as you prepare for your O.W.L.s,’ Snape recommended. ‘You might also seek advice from friends, and other professors.’  
Jamie got up from his seat, finishing the meeting. ‘Thank you. I’ll do just that.’

His next detention would be before dinner, so Jamie thought it was a good place to start thinking about his career options, as well as asking Jae his opinion. The boy in the yellow sweater welcomed him to the kitchens, next to a crate with contraband hidden under a table at a corner of the huge room. ‘Jamie! It’s good that you arrived! I’m always swamped when exams are nearing.’  
‘Actually, I was hoping I could get your help with something,’ Jamie said. ‘Snape advised me to consider what I want to do after Hogwarts, but I’m having trouble deciding. He suggested I get advice from my friends and professors, so I wanted to get your opinion.’  
Jae scratched his chin in thought. ‘I’ll tell you what, if you organise my inventory, I’ll let you know what I think,’ he said, offering a hand.  
‘Deal,’ Jamie said, shaking it. ‘What do you want me to organise?’  
Jae kicked the box under the table, whispering ‘Auto-Answer Quills, Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, Self-Correcting Ink… You’d be surprised how many students taking the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s come in looking for help cheating. Of course, students rarely manage to successfully cheat on their O.W.L.s, but my clients don’t need to know that.’  
Jamie’s Prefect side took over as he scolded his friend. ‘Jae, that’s wrong! Not only are you helping students cheat, you’re taking advantage of their desperation!’  
Jae rolled his eyes. ‘No one’s forcing them to buy anything. Besides, they would cheat with or without me.’  
‘I don’t know if I can support this.’  
‘You don’t have to sell anything, all I’m asking for is help taking inventory. I could really use an extra pair of hands, and couldn’t you use some career advice?’  
Jamie begrudgingly accepted. ‘Alright, but I still don’t like it.’  
Jae looked over Jamie’s shoulder, smirking. ‘Speaking of clients, here comes one now…’  
Jamie turned his head, watching Penny sneaking into the kitchens and walking towards them. ‘Penny?! Don’t tell me you’re here to get something to help you cheat on your O.W.L.s!’  
‘Jamie! I didn’t know you’d be here…’ Penny said, surprised to see him.  
‘It’s not like you to cheat…’ Jamie noted, disappointed.  
Penny looked down, her shoulders slumped. ‘I know, but I don’t have a choice…’  
With a soothing voice, Jae assured her ‘I understand, Penny. Let’s talk about your options while Jamie organises my stock.’

Jamie sighed, and got to work while Penny and Jae talked in whispers about the products. The organisation was quick enough, and when Jamie handed Jae the list of items, Jae said ‘Thanks for organising my inventory. Now for your part of the bargain: I think you should join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.’  
‘Why?’ Jamie asked. Even as a Prefect, he’d never been particularly strict, or very keen about the rules. Mostly he just stuck to making sure his Slytherin classmates were neither bullies nor bullied if he could help it, especially scolding the pureblood supremacists.  
‘You do have plenty of experience dealing with Dark Wizards,’ Jae explained. ‘Plus I could use a contact on the “inside.” What do you think?’  
‘No offence, Jae, but I’m not really interested in joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I barely qualify as a Prefect.’  
‘This might be a good time to mention I don’t give refunds on unsatisfactory advice.’  
‘It’s okay, I appreciate the suggestion anyway.’  
Turning back to Penny, Jae asked ‘Now, Penny, what can I interest you in?’  
Jamie interrupted them, unwilling to let his friend get scammed. ‘Penny’s not buying.’  
‘Excuse me, but I think that’s up to Penny,’ Jae pointed out, rolling his eyes again.  
‘Jae’s right,’ Penny said. ‘I’m sorry, Jamie, but I have no other choice.’  
‘You keep saying that, Penny, but what do you mean?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Ever since Bea got trapped in the painting, I’ve been focused on trying to help her. I’ve barely had any time to revise. Even when I did try, I was too upset to focus,’ Penny lamented.  
‘I thought the Draught of Peace had helped you…’ Jamie said.  
‘It did, but they don’t last forever. As soon as the last dose wore off, I started worrying again… The point is, I’m not prepared. If I take my O.W.L.s, I’ll fail. And if I fail, I won’t be able to take N.E.W.T. level Potions… And if I can’t do that, I’ll never become a Potioneer…’  
‘I understand, but I don’t think you should cheat,’ Jamie insisted, sympathizing with her.  
‘Jamie!’ Jae complained. ‘I’m in the middle of a sale!’  
‘Cheating might be the only way I can pass my O.W.L.s. Why shouldn’t I do it?’ Penny asked Jamie.  
‘There will be anti-cheating charms in place,’ Jamie reminded her. ‘You’ll likely get caught. And the consequences of that would be way worse than not passing an O.W.L.’  
Penny thought about it, nodding slowly. ‘That’s true… It’d be a waste if I studied all these years then threw it all away by cheating… But what else am I supposed to do?’  
‘We can revise Potions together,’ Jamie offered. ‘It’s up to you, Penny.’

Penny, much to Jamie’s relief, accepted his offer, and they began revising for Potions together for several study sessions, even brewing Wideye Potion to stay awake for several days straight. These study sessions Jamie juggled with other study session with his other classmates and friends, somehow managing to not go crazy from the exhaustion. Even though he had devoted a great part of the school term to curse-breaking, he was still near the top in most classes, and even in Potions he had little trouble with the theory. Helping his friends study also helped him greatly in growing in confidence for the upcoming exams in June. But there was still much to happen before then…

‘Welcome back to Ollivanders,’ Mr Ollivander greeted the tall woman with red hair and the Slytherin blonde student, not at all surprised to see them return so soon. With a certain melancholy, he added ‘Though I wish it was under better circumstances…’  
‘You told Mr Ollivander you shattered my wand?’ Jamie asked his professor.  
‘It’s not the first time a wand has been shattered by Madam Rakepick,’ the wandmaker noted. ‘She possesses the rare skill and power required to cast a spell so formidable it can shatter a wand. It pains me, but when one wand is lost, another gets an opportunity to choose its wizard. If a new wand will have you…’  
‘You are not the same person you were when you arrived at Hogwarts, Mr Smith,’ Rakepick said. ‘It’s about time you got a new wand.’  
Jamie snapped. ‘You broke my wand just because you thought I should have a new one?!’  
‘I wanted you to understand that if you challenged me again, I would break something far more valuable.’  
While they were talking, Ollivander had taken three boxes from his shelves; and taking out the wands inside, placed the wooden items on the table, waiting for Jamie to try one. Jamie examined the different wands, asking ‘What are these?’  
‘A sampling of fine wands waiting to find their first match…’ Ollivander explained. Pointing at each one as he spoke, he described ‘An eleven-and-a-quarter inch ebony wand with a dragon heartstring core… It is highly suited to combative magic, and happy in the hands of those who consider themselves non-conformists. An eleven inch redwood wand with a unicorn hair core… Redwood wands are not inherently lucky, but are attracted to those who tend to snatch advantage from catastrophe. And a twelve inch laurel wand with a phoenix feather core… It is said that laurel wands cannot perform a dishonourable act… Truth be told, in the quest for glory, laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic.’  
‘They’re beautiful…’ Jamie muttered, admiring the wands.  
‘And deadly,’ commented Rakepick with a grin.  
Ollivander nodded, adding ‘And everything in between. Of course, this is only a small sampling, and I’m sure you have many questions. Let’s discuss your ideal match… An ebony wand suited to combative magic… A redwood wand with a penchant for good fortune… And a laurel wand known to perform powerful acts in the quest for glory. The wand chooses the wizard, but out of curiosity, what quality are you most drawn to?’  
Caressing the laurel wand, Jamie said ‘I do like the idea of having a powerful wand to help on my quest…’  
‘I was hoping you might say that…’ Ollivander said knowingly. Handing him the laurel wand, he mused ‘Let’s see if this twelve inch laurel wand with a phoenix feather core is your match…’  
Taking the wand with care, Jamie was impressed at how well it fit in his hand. ‘This wand is incredible…’  
‘Go on,’ Ollivander encouraged. ‘Give it a twirl.’  
Jamie raised the wand over his head, slashing the air in front of him as colourful sparks were emitted from the wand, warming in his hand. He heard Rakepick congratulate him on his choice as she paid for the wand. ‘It’s a fine wand, Mr Smith. Let’s pay a visit to our old friend, Mundungus Fletcher…’  
‘You still haven’t answered my questions about what happened with you and my brother. Besides… Shouldn’t you be using the Marauder’s Map to find Fletcher’s attacker?’ Jamie asked.  
‘It’s a long story, but if my information is correct, Fletcher should be able to answer all of our questions…’ Rakepick said cryptically.

Rakepick took the student to Knockturn Alley, where on a corner stood the short wizard with bandy legs they were looking for. When they walked to him, he said to Jamie ‘Nice wand.’  
‘How’d you know I got a new wand?’ asked Jamie, distrustful.  
‘I have a keen eye for valuable objects.’  
‘Yeah, well, Rakepick broke the old one,’ Jamie said with a scoff.  
‘She broke one o’ mine too. Not to mention my legs.’  
Rakepick laughed cruelly. ‘We both know you deserved it.’  
‘To what do I owe this unwelcome visit?’ Fletcher asked.  
‘To absolutely no one’s surprise, you’ve been lying to us, Fletcher,’ Rakepick accused.  
Fletcher looked a bit confused at the accusation. ‘Not that I doubt it, but what exactly are you talkin’ about?’  
‘You told us someone attacked you, and stole the Marauder’s Map…’ Rakepick reminded him.  
‘That absolutely ‘appened…’  
‘And they took the map back to Hogwarts…’ Rakepick went on.  
‘You know that’s true because you ‘ave the map!’ Fletcher protested, correcting himself quickly. ‘Or so I’ve ‘eard…’  
‘I intercepted your letter, Dung.’  
‘Wha-’  
‘If you insult my intelligence by playing dumb, I will remove your tongue by brute force,’ Rakepick warned him.  
The thief raised his hands in surrender, stammering ‘I can explain…’  
‘Please do,’ Rakepick sneered.  
‘I’ll admit that I wasn’t attacked by no one, but I don’t know ‘o ‘ad the map before you at ‘ogwarts. I swear it!’  
‘How do you not know who you sold it to?’ Rakepick questioned.  
Fletcher said ‘The buyer asked me to leave the map outside the ‘og’s ‘ead Inn, and ‘e’d leave the Galleons.’  
‘And you’re telling me you trusted this unknown person enough to leave the map all by itself?’ Rakepick asked rethorically.  
‘Of course not. I was watchin’ the ‘ole time, but ‘e some’ow grabbed it without me ever seein’. I swear it!’ Mundungus was visibly shaking as he revealed the information.  
Rakepick rolled her eyes, asking Jamie ‘Do you believe this liar’s story?’  
‘He seems too terrified to lie to you, so I believe him,’ Jamie replied. ‘Maybe the person had an Invisibility Cloak or something…’  
‘Or maybe Dung isn’t telling everything he knows… Go to Hogsmeade, and ask around the Hog’s Head Inn to see if there’s a shred of truth to what he’s spewing. Mr Fletcher and I are going to continue our conversation…’  
‘Can’t I go with ‘im?!’ Mundungus pleaded, trying to grab Jamie’s arm. ‘Please?! Take me with you!’  
Jamie evaded Fletcher’s arm, leaving for the Leaky Cauldron as he heard Rakepick laugh behind him at Fletcher.

Jamie’s next trip to Hogsmeade was spent in the Hog’s Head Inn. Saying the pub was dirty would be a compliment, and as Jamie stepped inside, the smell of what might have been goats welcomed him. The pub was scarcely populated, with most of the patrons looking like they’d fit in Knockturn Alley. Interestingly, Bilton Bilmes was having a drink there as well, as did Rita Skeeter, who Jamie ignored as he walked to the pub owner at the bar. The bartender, a pale man with a thick white beard and blue eyes greeted him with a grumpy voice. ‘Welcome, child. What do you think of the place?’  
‘It’s brilliant,’ Jamie commented, admiring the heads of hogs decorating the walls. ‘This place must be ancient…’  
‘Indeed it is. So are half the patrons… What’s your name?’  
‘James Smith.’  
‘Ah, I’ve heard of you,’ the bartender nodded. ‘You’re the one with the dodgy brother…’  
‘I wouldn’t say “dodgy”…’ Jamie said.  
‘I mean no offence,’ the old man assured. ‘I just know what it’s like to have a brother that casts a long shadow.’  
‘What’s your name?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Aberforth Dumbledore.’  
‘You’re…?!’  
‘Yeah. He’s my brother,’ Aberforth grumbled, cutting him off. ‘No need to discuss it further.’ Looking over the drinks on the shelf, the barman commented ‘You’re a bit young for most of what we offer…’  
‘I actually just wanted to ask about a man named Mundungus Fletcher…’  
Aberforth scowled at the name. ‘I barred him from my pub.’  
‘Can I ask you a few questions about him?’  
‘No, you can’t. Partly because I have an inn to run, but mostly because I hate Fletcher. Feel free to ask around as much as you like…’

Jamie did so, but not even Skeeter knew what Fletcher had been doing sneaking around outside of the pub. Sitting on a stool at the bar, defeated, he heard Aberforth ask ‘Find what you’re looking for?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Not really. People have seen Fletcher lurking outside, but they don’t know what’s he’s up to…’  
The bartender took a paper from a pocket, slipping it to Jamie over the table. ‘Maybe this letter will help…’  
‘Who’s it from?’  
‘My brother. He asked me to give it to you if you ever came into the inn looking lost.’  
Jamie’s eyes went wide, snatching the letter and reading it. ‘But how…?’  
‘You can ask him yourself. Not that he’ll give you a straight answer…’

Professor Dumbledore’s letter simply asked him to meet him in his office as soon as possible, giving him the password. When Jamie entered the office a few days later on time, he saw both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape standing near the former’s desk, talking quietly. ‘Ah, James!’ Dumbledore welcomed the Prefect when he heard the door close. ‘Thank you for coming…’  
‘I got your letter from Aberforth,’ Jamie said. ‘How did you know I-’  
Dumbledore raised an open hand, asking for silence. ‘I apologise, but Professor Snape and I have something very important to discuss. I will answer all of your questions as soon as we’re finished…’  
‘But-’  
‘Trust me, James,’ Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile.  
Professor Snape nodded, surprisingly empathetic, saying ‘We know…’  
Jamie looked between the two adults, and nodded.

Pacing around the room, he tried to listen in on their conversation, but barely managed to get a few bits of it, not making sense of them. His surname and Rakepick’s were mentioned, but he could find out nothing more of importance. When the long conversation between the two wizards was finished, Dumbledore called out to Jamie. ‘I apologise for keeping you, James, but we must be very deliberate with our next steps…’  
‘I don’t understand,’ Jamie said, walking to them. ‘What’s going on here?’  
‘You are a Legilimens, James,’ Dumbledore confessed. ‘Like myself… and Professor Snape.’  
‘And your brother,’ Snape added.  
Jamie didn’t recognise the word. ‘A… Legilimens?’  
Dumbledore explained ‘You have the ability to see inside another witch or wizard’s mind. Some are born with the ability…’  
‘Others have to train extensively,’ Professor Snape finished.  
‘You have a very rare talent, James,’ Dumbledore noted. ‘Very powerful. Fickle…’  
‘Easy to manipulate,’ Snape warned.  
Jamie looked between the two professors, wondering if this was some sort of joke. ‘Are you saying I can read people’s minds?’  
‘No,’ Professor Snape simply said.  
Dumbledore promised ‘Professor Snape will teach you to hone your ability, and guard your thoughts from those who can do the same. It will not be easy, James, but when you’re finished you may be able to peer into the minds of others… Perhaps even open the doors to hidden places…’  
‘When will I begin learning all of this?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Immediately,’ Snape said. ‘Follow me.’ 

Jamie followed his Head of House down the castle staircases into the dungeons, walking into his office. With a snarl, Snape said ‘Ready your wand, Smith.’  
‘What?’ Jamie was still shocked, and this did not help. ‘Why? I thought you were going to teach me about Legilimency…’  
‘And so I will. You may use your wand to defend yourself however you choose.’ Snape’s face was a cruel grin.  
‘Defend myself from what?’ Jamie asked, alarmed, and reaching for his new wand. ‘What are you going to do?’  
Snape took out his own wand, still grinning. ‘Break into your mind.’  
‘What?! Hold on. Let’s-’  
‘ _Legilimens!_ ’ Snape’s wand was pointing at his face. Images flashed across Jamie’s mind as he heard Snape’s voice. ‘I see you and your brother… Five or six years old… Pretending to duel with Liquorice Wands…’  
‘ _Mum always bought us Liquorice Wands and Peppermint Toads…_ ’ Jamie thought, seeing the image Snape described with vivid detail.  
The image changed, and Snape continued to describe the scene in his memory. ‘You’re older now… Your brother convinces you to sneak Sickles from your mum’s coat pockets…’  
‘Stop it…’ Jamie muttered.  
The crying he had hoped he’d never hear again came to Jamie, just like it had with the Dementor on his fourth year, as Snape commented ‘Older still. You and your mother crying. This must be the day your brother went missing…’  
‘Stop!’ Jamie cried, finally returning to Snape’s office, and noticing his own face was wet with tears.  
‘It’s no wonder your brother has been able to enter your mind from a great distance,’ Snape sneered, lowering his wand and putting it away. ‘You lack control. You didn’t even attempt to fight back.’  
‘You never gave me a chance,’ Jamie hissed, furious.  
‘Neither will your enemies,’ Snape reminded him. ‘You will need to defend your own mind, but first, you should learn to peer into others… I will teach you everything there is to know about Legilimency.’ Jamie breathed in slowly, calming himself for his own sake. When he nodded to the professor, Snape started explaining as if it were a lecture. ‘A skilled Legilimens can interpret another person’s thoughts. You generally need to be near the person whose mind you wish to enter. Accomplished Legilimens need neither wand nor incantation. Some may even place visions in the minds of others to trick or torture them… Salazar Slytherin, among others, was a skilled Legilimens.’ Narrowing his eyes, he ordered ‘Use Legilimency on me, Smith…’  
‘Seriously?’ Jamie asked. Silence was Snape’s only answer, and Jamie muttered ‘Right. You’re always serious…’ Pointing his wand at Snape’s face, he made his best effort in casting the spell for the first time. ‘ _Legilimens!_ ’ He felt as if he were tapping something, but with no result. After about a minute, he lowered his wand, saying ‘I didn’t see anything… It didn’t work…’  
‘Just because you didn’t see anything doesn’t mean it didn’t work. Now, tell me… What do you think about Legilimency?’  
‘I think it’s terribly intrusive. It isn’t right to enter someone else’s mind,’ Jamie said.  
‘This isn’t a matter of right or wrong. Only how you choose to use it. Without Legilimency, you wouldn’t know your brother is alive.’ Snape motioned at the door with his head. ‘Go out and practise Legilimecy. I’m certain you will need it to save your brother. If not yourself…’

Following Snape’s orders, Jamie practised Legilimency on several people, some were willing participants, others not so much. Starting with Filch as payback for all the unfair treatment the caretaker gave the students, Jamie immediately felt remorseful about his choice, feeling sorry for the caretaker after seeing his memories. His next test subject was a willing Madam Rosmerta, who said she had nothing to hide. Examining her memories, Jamie found out she had hidden his brother from the Ministry, letting him stay in the inn after he had nowhere left to go for a time. During his following detention, Jamie used his newfound abilities on Pitts, wondering why the Elf was so angry all the time. Similar to Filch, he felt immediately sorry for his actions, as he saw Pitt’s memories of his former master, who treated him terribly. Barnaby gave his blessing like Madam Rosmerta had, letting Jamie see the contrast between his horrible family life and his love and affection for magical creatures through his memories. 

Jamie’s next target was Professor Rakepick herself, as he approached her when her class was over and everyone had been dismissed. ‘Excuse me, Professor Rakepick, I’d like to speak with-’  
Rakepick scoffed. ‘Would you like to speak to me, Mr Smith? Or would you like to use Legilimency to invade my mind?’  
Jamie was taken aback by her bluntness. ‘I…’  
‘Just what do you hope to find inside of my mind?’  
‘I want to know the truth about what happened with you and my brother just before he disappeared,’ Jamie stated.  
‘Very well, Mr Smith. Feel free to dig through my memories and feelings,’ Rakepick said nonchalantly.  
Jamie certainly did not expect her to accept so easily. ‘Seriously?’  
‘Have you ever known me to not be serious?’  
‘Good point…’ Jamie said, taking out his wand, and pointing it at her. ‘ _Legilimens!_ ’  
Nothing. He saw nothing. He’d done the spell several times before, and he’d gotten the hang of it, but this time he saw absolutely nothing. Rakepick snickered. ‘Did you find what you were looking for?’  
‘I… didn’t see anything…’  
‘A shame,’ Rakepick said sarcastically. ‘Give Severus Snape my regards…’

Knocking the door to Snape’s office, he heard ‘Come in.’ Opening the door and stepping inside, Jamie saw Snape rising from his seat, asking the Prefect ‘Have you been practising Legilimency, Smith?’  
‘Yes, but it didn’t work on Rakepick at all…’  
Snape rolled his eyes, not surprised at all. ‘You’re unable to enter Rakepick’s mind because she has mastered the skill of Occlumency. If she hadn’t, I would have exposed her as a villain years ago.’  
‘What’s Occlumency?’  
‘An obscure branch of magic used to defend one’s mind against Legilimency.’ Snape started to explain Occlumency to Jamie, going into detail in how it worked, and what Jamie had to do to perform it. When he was finished, Snape asked ‘Are you prepared to use Occlumency to close your mind against Legilimency?’  
‘I think so, but I have a couple of ques-’  
Snape didn’t give him time to finish as he raised his wand at Jamie. ‘ _Legilimens!_ ’ The office was silent for a few tense seconds, as Jamie did his best to resist Snape’s intrusion. As his concentration slipped, he heard Snape say ‘You’re losing control, Smith. You’re letting me get in too far…’  
‘ _Then get out,_ ’ Jamie thought, sure that Snape would hear him.  
‘Stay focused. Repel me with your mind…’  
‘ _I’m trying…_ ’ Jamie thought, concentrating and pushing Snape’s presence away for a moment, but Snape pressed on.  
‘You’re failing…’ Snape stopped his attack. ‘An accomplished Legilimens could place visions in your mind that would drive you into madness. That being said, you were not a complete failure… I had no doubt you could empty your mind of whatever feeble thoughts there are, but I’m surprised at how well you controlled your emotions. You will need to keep practising if you ever hope to defend your mind using Occlumency.’  
‘Why are you teaching me all of this?’ Jamie asked, his head burning still from the attack and his attempt for a defense.  
‘Because Dumbledore asked me to. But mostly because I would rather see you become a weapon against Rakepick than another one of her pawns.’ Raising an eyebrow, Snape asked ‘What are your impressions of Rakepick as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?’  
‘I know you don’t like her, but she’s been fantastic,’ Jamie said. ‘It’s brilliant having a professor who has made a living facing off against the Dark Arts.’  
‘Yes,’ Snape said sarcastically. ‘Brilliant.’ With a frown, Snape reminded Jamie ‘Keep the Garroting Gas I gave you on your person. You will need it when Rakepick inevitably turns on you. In the meantime, proceed to Dumbledore’s office.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Dumbledore wants to teach you the most important lesson of all…’ Snape replied, opening the door and waiting for Jamie to leave. Jamie sighed, and obliged, leaving the office and heading to the Headmaster’s office.

‘Welcome, James,’ Dumbledore greeted the Slytherin, standing up and walking around his desk to meet him. ‘Do you know why I invited you here?’  
‘Professor Snape said you wanted to teach me an important lesson.’  
Dumbledore nodded. ‘I do. Although, I’ve found that the most profound lessons are the ones that we learn for ourselves…’ Dumbledore trailed off, looking into the distance. Returning to the matter at hand, Dumbledore said ‘I would like you to use Legilimency on me, James.’  
‘As a test?’ Jamie asked. ‘Rakepick already proved that I’m not skilled enough to overcome Occlumency…’  
‘This is not a test,’ Dumbledore said, shaking his head slowly. ‘Not for you, at least. You have asked many questions since arriving at Hogwarts, but I have provided very few answers. I believe it’s time I let you find the answers yourself…’  
‘If you say so…’ Jamie shrugged, taking out his wand. ‘ _Legilimens!_ ’

Examining Dumbledore’s memories, Jamie saw the Headmaster meeting with Mundungus Fletcher in one, reprimanding Jacob and Duncan in another. In one he saw Dumbledore standing outside of the Ice Vault, whispering something, and in another, he was training Jacob in Legilimency. When he stopped prodding, Dumbledore asked ‘Did you find what you were looking for, James?’  
‘Not everything… But I can see how much you helped my brother.’  
Dumbledore nodded, recalling ‘I told you that he intrigued me, but as with most things, it was more complicated than that… I could see his obsession changing him as time went by. I was concerned that it might drive him to madness. Or worse… And I have the same concerns about you, James.’  
‘You think I’m too obsessed with finding my brother?’  
‘With your brother… The Cursed Vaults… Saving Beatrice Haywood… Understandable so, mind you. You’re an especially ambitious Slytherin. I wish you would let your professors handle these matters… Spend more time focusing on your friends and having fun. Even better your studies and upcoming O.W.L. exams. This is a school, after all.’  
Jamie looked down at his feet, falling on a chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk. ‘How can I concentrate on those things when my brother and Beatrice are in trouble?’  
Dumbledore placed his hand on Jamie’s shoulder, warning him ‘Because if you don’t, you will ultimately find yourself in trouble as well. You must take care of yourself to take care of others, James. Besides, difficult answers are sometimes found in unexpected places…’

Following Dumbledore’s advice, Jamie spent more time with his friends and studies, stopping his search for Cursed Vault clues. One day, catching up with Ben, Jae, Barnaby and Rowan at the Courtyard, Jamie admitted ‘It’s so good to catch up with everyone. I feel like I’ve missed out on a lot… We still need to find the next vault to help my brother and Beatrice, but I’ll make sure I make time for all of you.’  
‘Thanks, Jamie,’ Ben said with a smile.  
‘We should sit next to each other in class!’ Barnaby suggested excitedly. ‘Wait… do we already sit next to each other in class?’  
‘I’m sure we’ll be spending plenty of time together in detention, Jamie,’ Jae said, chuckling.  
‘It’s always good to see you, Jamie,’ Rowan commented. Looking at his watch, he added ‘As much as I don’t want to, I should really get back to studying.’ Waving his friends goodbye as he walked away, he stopped on his tracks suddenly, muttering ‘I… I…’  
‘Are you alright, Rowan?’ Jamie asked, concerned. Rowan covered his face with his hands, his face contorted in pain. Changing into a look of hatred, he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Jamie, who took a step backwards. ‘Rowan…’  
‘I… I told you death was coming to Hogwarts, James Smith,’ Rowan said coldly.  
Jamie’s face went livid. ‘No…’  
‘Which one of your friends should die?’ Rowan asked.  
‘I don’t want any of my friends to die,’ Jamie stated, frozen in place.  
‘If you won’t choose anyone… I choose you,’ Rowan hissed, a flash of light coming from his wand towards Jamie.  
A huge figure stood in front of Jamie, taking the hit and falling to the ground, as Jamie cried ‘Barnaby!’  
‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ Ben shouted outstretching his wand arm to Rowan, the spell coming from Ben’s wand taking Rowan to the ground.  
‘Your friends are a bit much for me, Jamie…’ Jae muttered.  
Jamie helped Barnaby get up, asking ‘Are you all right, Barnaby?’  
‘Not really… But I’d rather have it be me than you…’  
‘We need to work out who’s behind this…’ Jamie said, looking at an unconscious Rowan. ‘First, we need to get Rowan to the Hospital Wing.’

When they took the boy to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey hurried the concerned friends out of the room as she cared for the unconscious Slytherin. A while later, Jamie returned to the Hospital Wing, certain that enough time had passed for Madam Pomfrey to allow him to visit. Around Rowan’s bed stood Professors Snape and Rakepick, as well as Madam Pomfrey. Jamie walked to the bed, asking ‘Is Rowan going to be okay, Madam Pomfrey?’  
‘I believe so. My assumption is that Mr Khanna was under the influence of the Imperious Curse,’ the matron explained.  
‘The Imperius Curse?!’ Jamie asked, horrified. ‘Is there a way to find out who did this to Rowan?’  
‘It’s extremely difficult to sort out whether Mr Khanna was under the influence of the Imperius Curse…’ Rakepick noted. ‘Let alone who is responsible.’  
Snape sneered at her. ‘You could admit your guilt and save us all a lot of trouble.’  
Rakepick scowled at him. ‘I’d rather slap that arrogant smirk from your greasy face.’  
Madam Pomfrey had had enough. ‘That’s enough! If you insist on bickering like children, take it someplace else.’  
‘Not until I find out who did this to Mr Khanna,’ Rakepick stood her ground. Turning to Rowan, she asked ‘Did you hear a voice? Do you remember anything at all?’  
Rowan concentrated, recalling ‘There was a feeling like I was… floating. It was like my body was moving on its own… The next thing I remember, I was here.’  
‘Was Rakepick in the Courtyard as well? What was she doing?’ Snape asked.  
Rowan shook his head. Jamie frowned at the question, asking ‘Are you saying that whoever cast the spell had to be in the Courtyard when this happened?’  
‘Time and space matter in magic, Smith,’ Snape reminded him.  
‘Well, there was obviously me, Rowan, Ben, Barnaby, and Jae…’ Jamie said. ‘I think I remember Badeea being there too. Obviously, none of us are responsible…’  
‘Who else was there?’ Rakepick questioned.  
Jamie closed his eyes, trying to remember. ‘Percy was there, but he wouldn’t do something like this…’  
Rakepick warned him ‘You never know what someone is capable of, Mr Smith. You did an excellent job remaining aware of your surroundings. Your curse-breaking training is taking effect… Ten points to Slytherin. I will personally speak to Percy Weasley. Expect my owl…’

Looking around the shadowy street, Jamie asked his mentor ‘What are we doing in Knockturn Alley?’  
‘Conducting our business in private,’ Rakepick replied. ‘Hogwarts has as many spying eyes as anywhere. Here, they know better than to speak about what I get up to.’  
‘Did you work out who used the Imperius Curse on Ben and Rowan?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Let me ask you a question first, Mr Smith: Do you think your friend Rowan could be R?’  
Jamie shook his head, unwilling to even consider the idea. ‘That’s impossible. Rowan cares more about me than anyone…’  
‘Perhaps. Or perhaps Mr Khanna is extremely adept at portraying a brainy lapdog. Mr Khanna isn’t my primary suspect, but I consider him a person of interest. In any case, your memory of the attack was true. I spoke to Percy Weasley, and while I don’t believe he’s capable of using the Imperius Curse, my instincts tell me that he is somehow intimately involved.’  
‘I still don’t understand why you brought me to Knockturn Alley…’  
‘Because the next time we meet, we will have found the culprit, and we will need answers. By any means necessary. I’m going to show you the Cruciatus Curse.’  
‘But… that’s an Unforgibable Curse!’ Jamie protested.  
‘It is. And it could save your life. And it can certainly help you extract information… You’ll want to learn how to cast this curse.’  
‘But I DON’T want to learn it,’ stated Jamie, not willing to debate it. ‘I would never use the Cruciatus Curse, so I don’t need to know how to cast it.’  
Rakepick chuckled. ‘Let’s see if you feel the same after I prepare you for my demonstration… I believe you already understand what this spell is capable of… Now I’ll demonstrate.’  
Rakepick took out her wand, looking around at the various dodgy witches and wizards, while Jamie protested ‘No! I don’t want to see it in acti-’  
‘ _Crucio!_ ’ Rakepick ignored him, pointing at a wizard covered in what could best be described as black rags. The wizard screamed in pain, falling to the ground and writhing in agony, begging for her to stop. The cries of pain made everyone look at the scene, but no one dared to step in, as Rakepick twisted her wand as if it were a knife, eliciting louder screams.  
‘You’re torturing him! Please! Stop!’ Jamie begged.  
Rakepick huffed, lifting the curse. The screams stopped, and she said ‘Keep in mind that the more you want to cause pain to your victim, the greater the effect. What you saw right there… I was only getting started.’  
‘I don’t want you to cause anyone pain!’ Jamie yelled at her. ‘What you did just now was incredibly cruel! And this has not changed my mind at all. I’ll never use the Cruciatus Curse on anyone!’  
‘Never say never, Mr Smith,’ Madam Rakepick said, raising an eyebrow. ‘Head back to Hogwarts. When we next meet, we will expose one of the wizarding world’s most despicable villains…'


	11. Chaos for Peeves

Two days had passed since Rakepick’s demonstration on the Cruciatus Curse, and another student had been trapped in a portrait in the Grand Staircase as the curse got worse. When Jamie and Penny asked them, the portraits mentioned the Gryffindor Common Room, a vault portrait, a feeling similar to Apparition, and Professor Rakepick. Jamie decided to talk to Rakepick, something he hadn’t done since the lesson in Knockturn Alley, while Penny decided to ask Bill and Charlie to search the Gryffindor Common Room for clues. Remembering that Jae had once mentioned that Badeea Ali knew how to Apparate, Jamie thought of talking to her as well.

Meeting with Badeea in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they found no one inside. ‘I was hoping Rakepick would be here…’ Jamie said. ‘I haven’t seen her for the last two days.’  
‘Maybe we should have a look around…’ Badeea suggested.  
‘I don’t know if it’s right to go looking through Rakepick’s things when she isn’t around…’  
‘She would look through our things if we weren’t around,’ Badeea pointed out with a mischievous grin.  
Jamie chuckled. ‘Good points. Let’s see what we can find…’  
Walking up to the teacher’s desk, Jamie noticed something. ‘She usually doesn’t leave things quite so messy…’  
Badeea looked over the table, noting ‘It looks like something was crawling around on her desk…’  
‘Probably Sickleworth…?’ Jamie pondered, but a piece of paper caught his eye, and examining closer he said ‘There’s a letter from Professor Kettleburn. Most of it is just him rambling on about cats…’  
‘Sounds about right.’  
‘I should probably have a look. Maybe Rakepick went to see him…’  
Badeea nodded, suggesting ‘We should study sometime, Jamie. Not for our O.W.L.s, but something fun. You do so much for everyone at Hogwarts, the least I can do is return the favour. Would you like me to teach you anything?’  
‘I heard you’re the only person in our year who knows how to Apparate,’ Jamie remembered why he’d brought her along for this search. ‘I would love to learn…’  
Badeea narrowed her eyes, asking ‘Who told you I knew how to Apparate?’  
‘Jae.’  
Badeea laughed, confessing ‘Ah, right. He bet me an easel that I couldn’t Apparate, so I fooled him into thinking I could with an Invisibility Cloak.’ Smiling, she promised ‘I’ll let you borrow it sometime. It’s not the best quality, but it does the trick. Good luck, Jamie. I hope you find what you’re looking for.’ Her face changed into a look of worry, as she wished him ‘And I hope whatever you’re looking for doesn’t find you first…’

Arriving at his Care of Magical Creatures class, Jamie approached the professor, asking ‘Excuse me, Professor Kettleburn…?’  
‘James Smith! I feel like I’ve hardly seen you at all this year!’ Kettleburn said, glad to see his student. ‘You… have been here this year, haven’t you?’  
‘I have, but I’m here now because I want to ask you about Professor Rakepick.’  
‘Did she purchase one hundred and forty-two cats?!’ Kettleburn asked excitedly. Seeing the student’s puzzled expression, the professor explained ‘Turns out the castle has something of a rat problem, so I suggested she purchase one hundred and forty-two cats. One for each staircase in the castle. They’ll stand guard like furry gargoyles.’  
‘Why would Rakepick care about a rat problem?’  
Kettleburn shrugged. ‘I was too interested in the cat solution to give it much consideration.’ Looking over Jamie’s shoulder, he said ‘If you’ll excuse me, I need to stop Mr Lee from feeding Fizzing Whizbees to the Fire Crab. We can speak after class…’

When the lesson was over, and the Fire Crab was safe, Kettleburn pulled Jamie aside. ‘You wanted to know where to buy one hundred and forty-two cats, isn’t that right?’  
‘No. That’s not right at all…’ Jamie said.  
‘Well, that’s a shame. What can I do for you?’  
‘Do you know where all of these rats were seen?’ asked Jamie.  
‘They’ve mainly been spotted in the upstairs corridors, but that could take some time to search…’  
‘Then I’d better get started. Thanks, Professor Kettleburn.’  
‘You’re welcome, Mr Smith. And don’t forget, having one hundred and forty-two cats solves all sorts of problems.’

Taking advantage of his patrol duties as a Prefect that night, Jamie went to the corridor in question. Pacing up and down the place, a noise made him turn around, but walking towards the source, he found nothing. ‘ _I could have sworn I heard something coming from this part of the corridor…_ ’ he thought. ‘ _Though I suppose something could be using magic to hide…_ ’ Feeling something in his pocket with his fingers, he remembered why he always carried it. ‘ _The Probity Probe Jae gave me! I could use that to detect if something is hiding…_ ’ Taking out the golden stick, he waved it in front of him, trying to find some sort of signal or clue. The probe began buzzing when it passed over an area, and Jamie took out his wand, pointing in the general direction the Probity Probe directed him to. ‘ _Revelio!_ ’

A fat, brown rat appeared on the ground in front of Jamie, shrieking at being discovered. ‘Scabbers?’ Jamie asked, recognising the rat. ‘Did someone cast some sort of invisibility enchantment on you? What are you doing up here?’ Chuckling at the stupidity of him talking to a rat, he muttered ‘Maybe Merula’s right, I am going mad. Talking to a rat… I suppose I should just bring you back to Percy…’  
To his shock and horror, the rat transformed into a short, fat man, shorter than Jamie, with small watery eyes and a pointed nose. His brown hair was thinned, with a bald patch. In a high, squeaky voice, the man said ‘Not this time, boy…’  
‘Who are you?!’ Jamie asked, threatening him with his wand.  
‘I’m not telling you anything…’ the man said, cowering a bit from the wand. Without Jamie noticing, he went for his own wand, as he asked ‘How would you even make me talk?’  
Jamie’s lip curled upward, as he said ‘I’ll use the Tickling Charm…’  
The man looked at him, half-amused, half-intrigued. ‘Seriously? I assumed you’d be more vicious than that…’  
‘Oh, I don’t need to hurt you… I just need to know your secret. _Rictusempra!_ ’  
The short man fell to the ground, holding his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably. ‘It hurts! HA-HA-HA-HA! S-Stop! HA-HA-HA! Please! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I’ll t-talk! I’ll tell you anything!’  
Releasing the spell, Jamie asked again ‘Who are you?’  
The man, still on the ground, said in a weak voice ‘Peter Pettigrew.’  
The name seemed familiar, though Jamie couldn’t quite place it. ‘Why are you pretending to be Percy’s pet?’  
‘I’m hiding…’  
‘From who?’  
‘If I list everyone who hates me, we’ll be here all day,’ Pettigrew protested.  
‘Next question then, why do you want to kill Rakepick?’  
‘She knows me. She stole my map. It’s only a matter of time before she discovers my secret…’  
‘The Marauder’s Map belongs to you?’ Jamie questioned.  
Pettigrew nodded. ‘I’m the only one around to use it, so I’d say so.’  
‘What do you know about a vault portrait?’  
‘The Portkey?’ Pettigrew asked. ‘Peeves has it. He stole it…’  
That was a detail Jamie didn’t know. ‘Portkey? You’d better tell me everything…’  
Pettigrew nodded again energetically. ‘You’re right. I’ll tell you everything. Just give me a minute to- _Obliviate!_ ’ Too late, Jamie realised Pettigrew had reached for his wand while he was on the ground, casting the spell before Jamie had time to block it. Pettigrew laughed as he got up, mumbling ‘I doubt you’ve got to Memory Charms… You’ll be safe too, as long as you mind your business…’  
Rakepick’s voice reached them. ‘Mr Smith? Is that you?’  
‘Safe from me at least…’ the man in front of Jamie said, transforming into a rat and fleeing.

Jamie felt a hand on his shoulder, taking him out of his stupor. ‘Are you all right?’ Rakepick asked him.  
‘I… think so…’  
‘What happened here?’  
‘I… don’t know.’  
‘I heard you talking to someone about the vault portrait and Peeves.’ The professor couldn’t contain her interest for the information. ‘Does Peeves have it? Is that who you were talking to?’  
‘I’m not sure. I can’t remember…’ Jamie lamented.  
Rakepick frowned, thoughtful. Finally, she said ‘Come with me, Mr Smith. We’re going to make sure you’re fine. And then we’re going to get that vault portrait from Peeves.’

Rakepick’s three apprentices were summoned in her office. Rakepick, pacing up and down the room, explained ‘I’ve called you here because we’re one step closer to finding the next Cursed Vault. Mr Smith has discovered that Peeves may have the vault portrait.’  
Merula turned to Jamie, asking ‘How did you find out about Peeves, Smith?’  
‘I was talking to… someone,’ Jamie said, his memory fuzzy. ‘But then I don’t remember what happened next.’  
Bill patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. ‘What matters is that you’re all right, Jamie.’  
‘But how can we trust information from someone who can’t remember how they know what they know?’ Merula questioned, and Jamie had to agree with her.  
‘I overheard enough of the conversation to connect the portrait to Peeves,’ the Curse-Breaker assured them. ‘The next step is to find Peeves and get him to give us the vault portrait.’  
‘Peeves is always hanging out around the East Towers,’ Bill said. ‘Let’s just wait for him there.’  
Jamie shook his head, commenting ‘The challenge will be getting Peeves to want to stick around. The last time I found Peeves, he wasn’t very helpful. He suggested he didn’t trust anyone in my family.’  
Merula chuckled. ‘Smart poltergeist.’  
Rakepick said ‘And Peeves won’t want to part with the vault portrait if he knows we want it. He’d rather toy with us.’  
Bill summarized with a sceptical look ‘So getting Peeves to stick around and help will be tricky this time because Peeves doesn’t want to be found.’  
‘Especially not by Smith, apparently.’  
Jamie suggested ‘Perhaps we should get the ghosts’ advice on how best to approach Peeves.’  
‘We’ll split up to cover more ground,’ Rakepick declared. ‘Choose someone to go with you to visit the house ghosts, Mr Smith.’  
Turning to the Slytherin he was so close to, Jamie asked ‘Merula, why don’t you come with me?’  
‘Why would you pick me to help you get information?’ Merula asked, a bit confused.  
Jamie smirked, stating ‘Because you can be more intimidating than some ghosts I’ve met.’  
Her violet eyes went wide for a second, as she smirked as well. ‘Oh. Thank you.’  
Rakepick nodded, pointing at Bill. ‘Mr Weasley, you’ll come with me. We’ll seek out other ghosts in the castle. Let’s be quick about it, everyone. The sooner we find Peeves, the sooner we find the vault portrait.’

Starting with the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar, they sneaked into the Hufflepuff Common Room with the help of Diego. The room was spacious and warm, with circular wooden doors, comfy yellow couches, and lots of plants. “Cosy” could barely begin to describe it. ‘So this is the Hufflepuff Common Room…’ Merula said, looking around with a grimace. ‘Too many plants! Who gets stuck watering them?’  
‘Actually, I’ve never asked,’ Diego thought aloud.  
‘Thanks for sneaking us into your Common Room, Diego,’ Jamie said with a grateful smile. ‘I know we haven’t known each other for very long.’  
‘But I feel as if we’re already old friends, Jamie,’ Diego said with a sly smile. ‘Besides, you defeated the best dueller at Hogwarts. That earned you this favour.’  
‘Smith got lucky in that duel,’ Merula scoffed.  
‘The luck was all mine,’ Diego said. ‘You brought me some strong competition, Merula!’  
‘Don’t encourage Smith, Diego.’  
Diego started walking away. ‘I’ll leave you to the Fat Friar. If he can’t help you with whatever it is you need, it won’t be for lack of trying.’  
‘We’ll be quick, we promise,’ Jamie assured.  
Diego waved it off. ‘You have time. Everyone not studying for O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s is at the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch match.’  
‘Thank you again, Diego.’  
‘Of course, Jamie. Come and find me anytime,’ Diego said as he left the room through the barrel door.  
Watching him leave, Jamie muttered ‘He’s always so friendly to me…’  
‘He’s known for good duelling, not good judgement,’ Merula teased.  
‘Same as you, then,’ Jamie joked, dodging a slap to the shoulder. Waving at the ghost that was watching them, he greeted him. ‘Fat Friar!’  
The ghost approached them, smiling kindly. ‘It is good to see you again, Jamie Smith. And Merula Snyde, too? What brings you to see me?’ Turning more serious, he said ‘Though you must know neither of you should be in another House’s Common Room.’  
‘We’re searching for Peeves, Fat Friar,’ Jamie defended himself. ‘He has a very important vault portrait that we need.’  
‘I see. And what makes you so sure I can help you?’  
‘I don’t know that you’ll be able to help, Fat Friar,’ Jamie admitted. ‘But my past experience tells me you’ll try your hardest.’  
The Fat Friar nodded, happy to help. ‘It’s true. Not even being executed can stop a Hufflepuff from wanting to help! And now you’re searching for a portrait… Is there a scavenger hunt afoot? Those can be great fun!’  
Merula shook her head. ‘No, we just need some advice, Fat Friar.’  
‘How would you find Peeves?’ Jamie asked. ‘And how would you get him to stay long enough to give you a portrait?’  
‘I have a few ideas I’d be happy to share with you… I’d seek out chaos. There, you’ll find Peeves. Upon finding him, I’d request that he hand over the portrait. Personally, I always give Peeves a second chance. After giving him a second chance, I often give Peeves a third chance… Though Peeves enjoys ruining best laid plans.’  
‘So we should prepare for anything but expect nothing when it comes to approaching Peeves,’ Merula guessed.  
The ghost nodded. ‘I apologize that I can’t be of more help to you when it comes to this particular poltergeist. If only you were peasants with pox to cure! Then I’d know what to do.’  
‘We appreciate your advice, Fat Friar,’ Jamie thanked him. ‘We need all the help we can get if we’re going to break the portrait curse.’  
‘Yes, I fear for poor Beatrice and the other students trapped in portraits. This curse must be broken soon,’ the Fat Friar said, concerned. ‘Farewell then. Good luck finding Peeves and your portrait.’ The ghost flew away, through a wall, and disappeared.  
‘The Fat Friar is too nice of a ghost,’ Merula complained. ‘We need a more aggressive approach to finding Peeves.’  
‘Then let’s go to our Common Room and talk to the Bloody Baron.’

Since both Common Rooms were in the dungeons, walking from the Hufflepuff to the Slytherin one was a short trip. When they entered through the fake wall, Jamie noted ‘Gotta say, this wasn’t exactly my idea of sneaking around with you.’  
Merula snorted, saying ‘Focus, Jamie.’ Looking at the lonely ghost that was hovering at the other side of the room, she added ‘I wish I were talking to the other house ghosts with Rakepick, not sneaking into the Common Rooms.’  
‘Yeah, sure. You’re just as invested as I am in getting answers from the Bloody Baron.’  
‘Just because the Bloody Baron can control Peeves doesn’t mean he knows where to find Peeves,’ Merula said. ‘Or how to make Peeves stay long enough to help us.’ Looking back at Jamie with a questioning look, she added ‘And I’m not sure Peeves even has the vault portrait because you can’t remember how you got that information.’  
Jamie avoided the subject, saying ‘Not now, Merula. Everyone will be back as soon as the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin Quidditch match ends.’  
Merula sighed, obliging. ‘This isn’t the first time we’ve had questions for the Bloody Baron. How do you want to approach him this time?’  
Walking around his girlfriend and hugging her from behind, he whispered ‘You can do the talking, Merula. You did the talking when we last had questions for the Bloody Baron, and you survived it.’  
‘Of course I did. I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts,’ Merula said with a smile, enjoying the private hug.  
Jamie laughed, kissing her on the back of the head and letting her go. ‘Never tire of telling me how powerful you are, Merula.’  
‘Never,’ she promised. ‘Now step aside, Smith, and let me talk to this ghost.’ Walking to the ghost with Jamie, she said ‘Excuse me, Mr Baron? We’re trying to find Peeves. He has a vault portrait that we’ve been looking for…’ The Baron didn’t respond, save for a small groan. Merula, a bit less confident, insisted. ‘Um, Mr Baron? It’s very important that we get the portrait-’  
The Baron finally looked at them, asking in a groan ‘What do you want?’  
‘Actually, we have a few questions to ask you…’ Merula said, shaking slightly. Jamie nodded, shaking as well. Asking their questions, the answers the Baron gave weren’t of much help. On the upside, that gave them the opportunity to stop the conversation and go to the Gryffindor Common Room, having gotten the password from Jae the same day.

‘James! And Merula Snyde?’ Nick greeted the two students, surprised at seeing Slytherins in the Gryffindor Common Room. ‘You must both be here on serious business to risk stepping into another house’s Common Room.’  
Merula nodded. ‘It’s why we’ve come during the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch match when we knew no one would be here.’  
‘Serious business, indeed. Can I be of any help?’ the ghost asked.  
‘Would you know where we can find Peeves?’ Merula inquired.  
‘He has a vault portrait that could help us to find the next Cursed Vault,’ Jamie elaborated.  
Nick considered the idea. ‘So breaking the portrait curse depends upon negotiating with a poltergeist? This is troublesome. Fortunately, I do have a few strategies in mind. Be prepared to barter with Peeves. Have you a portrait to trade?’  
‘Not really,’ Jamie said. ‘Is it too much to hope for that Peeves will just give us the vault portrait?’  
‘I’m afraid so,’ said Nick. ‘First, you should lure out Peeves with chaos and mischief. You’ll need to use your head if you aim to outsmart Peeves.’  
‘It seems we won’t be able to avoid chaos when dealing with Peeves…’ Jamie lamented. ‘Thank you for your advice, Nick.’  
‘Of course! It’s highly flattering that of all the ghosts you could’ve sought out, you chose to come to me,’ Nick said with pride.  
‘We’re actually speaking with all of the house ghosts,’ Merula said.  
‘But to know that Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington was the very first on your list is flattering indeed!’ Nick insisted.  
‘You’re the very THIRD on our list…’ Merula said, before realising her mistake.  
‘Ah, that’s quite all right,’ Nick said, slightly hurt. ‘Which house ghost’s advice has been the best so far, James?’  
‘Of course your advice has been the best advice, Nick,’ Jamie said quickly with a smile.  
‘Thank you!’ Nick said excitedly. ‘I most enjoy the sound of my own voice when it’s imparting wisdom to young wizards and witches. And so then your last “house call” will be to which ghost?’  
‘We’re off to see the Grey Lady,’ Jamie said.  
‘The Grey Lady is known to keep secrets,’ Nick warned. ‘Perhaps you will unlock one that will lead you to Peeves and the vault portrait…’

Jamie felt as if time was running out on them when they went to meet Badeea in the West Towers, fearing that the Quidditch match would come soon to a close. Lucky for them, the Ravenclaw Common Room was still empty when Badeea lead them to it, save for the house ghost. The Ravenclaw Common Room was a circular and wide room, with blue and bronze tapestries over the walls and ceiling. The domed ceiling was painted as a starry night sky, and plenty of bookcases decorated the walls. The Grey Lady was staring with melancholy at a marble statue. Looking at the filled bookshelves, Merula joked ‘This room needs more books.’  
‘We have shelves upon shelves of books,’ Badeea said, not getting the sarcasm.  
‘Yes, I know.’ Merula rolled her eyes. ‘I was trying to be clever. This is Ravenclaw, after all.’  
Shaking his head at the joke, Jamie said ‘Thanks for sneaking us into your Common Room, Badeea. I know it was a big favour to ask of you.’  
Badeea waved it off. ‘You mentioned you’re searching for a work of art, Jamie. Of course I’d break a rule to help you.’  
Admiring the room, Jamie said ‘Your common room is like a work of art itself! We could’ve had the Celestial Ball in here.’  
‘The Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch match will be over soon, but the room should be empty until then. Good luck with your questions for the Grey Lady.’  
‘Thank you, Badeea. I imagine we’ll need it.’  
Badeea walked out of the room, leaving them alone with the ghost. Worrying about the time like Jamie, Merula commented ‘It shouldn’t take long to ask the Grey Lady about Peeves and the vault portrait.’  
‘It never takes long to ask her anything,’ Jamie noted. ‘It’s getting her to answer that could take time. I’ve been told she only speaks to Ravenclaws, if at all.’  
‘So which of us should take the lead with the Grey Lady?’ asked Merula.  
‘I’ll do it. She spoke to me once before, about Olivia Green. Perhaps she’ll be more comfortable with me.’  
‘Oh, of course you only send me in first when it’s the Bloody Baron…’ Merula said with an eyeroll.  
‘Now you get it…’ Jamie said teasingly, walking towards the ghost. ‘Madam… Grey Lady? I have a question about Peeves.’  
‘Ask Peeves about Peeves,’ the Grey Lady sneered, without turning around to look at him.  
‘But we can’t find Peeves.’  
The ghost turned around, saying coldly ‘I don’t want to talk.’  
‘But Peeves has a vault portrait we may need to break the portrait curse,’ Jamie explained. ‘Please, will you help us?’  
‘Leave me. The house ghosts won’t help you.’  
‘Yes, that’s becoming a pattern, Grey Lady,’ Merula said from behind Jamie.  
‘The house ghosts CAN’T help you,’ the ghost remarked.  
Merula furrowed her brow. ‘Yes, you’ve just told us.’  
Jamie jumped up, tugging her sleeve. ‘Wait, Merula, I think I understand! She means the house ghosts aren’t ABLE to help us get the portrait.’  
‘Why not? They’re either too nice or too flighty, too sad or too… bloody?’ Merula asked in a mocking tone.  
‘Bloody…’ The Grey Lady muttered. Floating through the floor, she left them in a huff.  
Watching her exit, Merula noted ‘Something I said certainly set her off…’  
‘Yes, that’s becoming a pattern, Merula,’ Jamie joked. ‘But what I’ve realised is we’ve been asking house ghosts how to best approach a poltergeist… There’s only one ghost I can think of who would be an expert on poltergeist.’  
‘Please don’t say Professor Binns…’ Merula pleaded.  
‘Professor Binns!’ Jamie confirmed with a forced smile.  
Merula sighed. ‘I suppose we’ve had enough excitement sneaking in and out of other houses’ common rooms…’  
‘Yes, let’s see what advice boring old Binns can give us…’ Jamie said, as they left the Ravenclaw Common Room.  
‘But it’ll have to wait until I find some Wideye Potion,’ Merula added.  
Jamie nodded. ‘Of course. I’ll bring Bill when we’re ready.’

The three curse-breaking apprentices approached the ghost professor, who asked in a bored and monotone voice ‘Students? Now? Have I another lecture scheduled?’  
Merula elbowed Jamie, saying ‘Remind me, Smith, why we ALL need to be here to ask Binns about Peeves and the vault portrait?’  
‘Believe it or not, I missed you,’ Jamie said with a pout.  
‘You missed me?’ Merula hissed. ‘No, I don’t believe that at all.’  
‘Take your seats,’ Binns said. ‘Today’s class will cover the Goblin Rebellion of 1612, day by day by day…’  
‘Professor Binns, we’re not here for class,’ Jamie interrupted. ‘We’ve come to learn more about poltergeists.’  
‘You want facts about the history of poltergeists?’ Binns asked.  
Bill said ‘We’d actually like your advice about one poltergeist in particular: Peeves.’  
‘Peeves is not here,’ Binns said, looking around the classroom. ‘Check the Astronomy Tower.’  
‘We need to do more than just find Peeves, though,’ Jamie said.  
‘Long story short, Peeves has a portrait of a vault,’ Merula elaborated. ‘We need to keep Peeves’ attention long enough to get it from him.’  
‘Long story short? I prefer much, much longer stories…’ Binns said.  
Jamie insisted. ‘I wish we had time, Professor Binns, but we’re trying to find the next Cursed Vault and break the portrait curse. Can you tell us everything you know about finding poltergeists and getting them to cooperate?’  
Binns nodded slowly. ‘I’ll give you just the facts, about poltergeists and Peeves… Poltergeists aren’t ghosts. Peeves is a poltergeist. Therefore, Peeves is not a ghost. Poltergeists never die because poltergeists were never alive. Peeves has existed as long as Hogwarts has existed… In conclusion, the Goblin Rebellion of 1752…’  
The students looked at each other, confused. Jamie spoke up. ‘Professor Binns, we weren’t talking about the Goblin Rebellions.’  
‘Perhaps YOU weren’t talking about the Goblin Rebellions…’ Binns said, offended.  
‘I think we’ve got all the information we’ll get out of Binns, Jamie,’ Bill said, shaking his head.  
‘So much for asking a history expert about Peeves…’ Merula complained.  
‘Perhaps it’s time to go to Peeves’ friends…’ Jamie thought aloud.  
‘Peeves has friends?’ Bill asked.  
‘One,’ Jamie said. ‘I think it’s time that I pay another visit to Duncan Ashe…’

It was starting to become a tradition for Jamie, Bill and Charlie to go to the Prefects’ Bathroom together, especially so for Cursed Vault businesses. Charlie commented ‘Do you think anyone finds it odd that the three of us are always heading into the Prefects’ Bathroom together?’  
‘Do you think someone’s watching us come in here and keeping count?’ Bill asked.  
Charlie shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Perhaps.’  
‘Besides, we only come here together when we need to talk to Duncan Ashe,’ Jamie pointed out.  
‘Exactly,’ Charlie agreed. ‘This is at least the third time we’ve sought out Duncan lately.’  
‘So you’re the one who’s keeping count!’ Jamie accused with a laugh.  
‘See?’ Bill said. ‘It’s practically tradition. It would be odder if we DIDN’T come here looking for Duncan together. We’re all Prefects, anyway. It’s our bathroom.’  
‘The students here have the most ridiculous conversations…’ Duncan’s voice caught them off guard. ‘You don’t realise it until you’re dead,’ he said, walking out of a stall to meet them.  
‘Duncan, we’ve been trying to find you,’ Jamie said.  
‘I miss the days when no one was ever looking,’ Duncan confessed with a tired sigh. ‘What do you want this time?’  
‘We need to find Peeves,’ said the Slytherin Prefect.  
‘Did you check the East Towers? Or Binns’ class?’  
‘It’s not that we don’t know where to usually find Peeves. It’s just that right now he doesn’t want to be found.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘When I last found Peeves, he said he wouldn’t trust anyone in my family.’  
Duncan smirked at that. ‘Peeves and I have a few things in common.’  
‘This is important, Duncan,’ Bill said. ‘Peeves has a vault portrait that we would need to break the portrait curse.’  
‘Last time it was the Marauder’s Map you wanted from Peeves, now it’s a portrait…’ Duncan shook his head. ‘No wonder he avoids you.’  
‘The Bloody Baron once told me you’re Peeves’ only friend in the castle,’ Jamie said. ‘You must know where he hides.’  
‘He’s often in the Astronomy Tower, but I wouldn’t call it hiding,’ Duncan noted. ‘If you were Peeves, where would you hide? Impress me with your answer and perhaps I’ll help you.’  
Jamie narrowed his eyes, considering the dilemma for a minute or two. Finally, he said ‘If I could make myself invisible like Peeves, I could “hide” anywhere in front of anyone.’  
‘Good answer! Now you’re thinking like Peeves,’ Duncan congratulated him. ‘I won’t tell you where he is, but I can set up for you a meeting with Peeves.’  
‘That would be great,’ Jamie said. ‘I don’t know how to thank you, Duncan.’  
‘I know how. Tell me all about your curse-breaking adventures. I always wanted to be a curse-breaker… But I died before I got the chance.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Of course. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know about being an apprentice curse-breaker.’

For the next hour or two, Jamie and his friends recounted their adventures, answering any questions Duncan would ask from time to time. When they were explaining how they sneaked into the Forbidden Forest, Duncan cut them off. ‘All right, that’s enough. Hearing about your adventures only makes me wish I’d lived to become a curse-breaker.’  
‘We didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Duncan,’ Jamie apologised. ‘I suppose this means you won’t help us now…’  
‘I told you I’d get you a meeting with Peeves about your vault portrait, and I will,’ Duncan assured. ‘Helping you to break the portrait curse is the closest I’ll ever get to being a curse-breaker myself.’  
‘Thank you, Duncan!’ Jamie said with renewed hope.  
‘I’ll let you know when and where Peeves will show up,’ Duncan promised. ‘But you can’t crowd him, Jamie. You know Peeves doesn’t trust any Smith, mostly because I don’t.’  
‘That’s not a problem. I’ll come alone.’  
‘And there’s a catch.’  
‘What kind of catch?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Peeves won’t just “show up” for you and stay around long enough to hand over this portrait. You’ll have to do something big to get his attention.’  
‘Do something big?’ Jamie asked. ‘Could you be more specific?’  
‘You’ll have to cause chaos – on Peeves’ terms…’ Duncan simply stated with a mischievous smirk.

Weeks after Duncan’s promise to prepare a meeting between Peeves and Jamie, the Slytherin Prefect had managed to make a deal of sorts with the poltergeist, and had done a few chaotic tasks on his behalf. One day, when he arrived at detention, Jamie found Merula in the kitchens, waiting for him. ‘Go ahead,’ she said. ‘Ask me why I’m here.’  
Jamie obliged. ‘Why are you here?’  
Jae, who was preparing sandwiches near them, said ‘I guessed “detention”. Wrong.’  
‘It wasn’t even a good guess,’ Merula sneered. ‘I’m here to find out what’s taking so long, Jamie. Rakepick is getting restless and wants an update on Peeves and the vault portrait.’  
‘I was able to set up a meeting with Peeves about it,’ Jamie said, getting to his station and beginning to prepare the food. ‘And so far, Peeves has had me set fire to Filch’s coat, stir up arguments between Sir Cadogan and the other portraits, and fend off Kettleburn’s Chimaera.’  
Jae whistled. ‘The fire stunt alone could’ve doubled your detention.’  
‘What does any of it have to do with Peeves giving us the vault portrait?’ Merula asked.  
‘Nothing!’ Jamie stabbed the table with the knife he was holding in frustration. ‘Peeves knows that he has something we want, so he’s toying with us. I’m afraid I’ll either be his “target of” or “accomplice for” mischief until he grows bored and gives us the portrait.’  
After listening to his venting, Merula asked ‘What’s your next move?’  
Leaning closer to her, Jamie whispered ‘I’ll push back. He’ll only hold onto the portrait for so long as it’s fun for him. If I stop doing as Peeves says, his fun will be over and he’ll be more likely to give us the portrait.’

Before Merula could say anything about his plan, the poltergeist himself appeared out of thin air at the table in front of them, grinning at Jamie. Rolling his eyes, Jamie walked over to him, while Pitts fumed with anger at the sight of Peeves. When Jamie was close enough, Peeves chanted ‘Aren’t kitchens grand? So full of kitchen things!’  
‘What now, Peeves?’ Jamie asked coldly.  
‘Kitchen chaos! I’ll tell you no lies, I enjoy when food flies!’  
‘So getting the vault portrait depends on me starting a food fight?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Indeed! Start a food fight at once!’ Peeves said, motioning towards a nearby plate of chicken legs.  
‘No, Peeves,’ Jamie said. ‘I’m not cooperating this time.’  
‘That’s rather rude,’ Peeves noted, scowling at Jamie. ‘I’ll have to get you started!’ Taking a chicken leg, the poltergeist threw it at Merula, who had her back turned to them, hitting her on the back of the head.  
Merula turned around, red with anger, while Jae shouted ‘FOOD FIGHT! FOOD FIGHT!’

All hell broke loose, as the students in detention (and Merula) started throwing food and ingredients at each other, while Peeves goaded them on, throwing stuff from time to time as well. Pitts yelled over the chaos, while the other House-Elves dodged the projectiles and tried to keep on with their duties. In between the ruckus, Jamie hid behind the replica of the High Table, his hair dirty from a tomato Merula had thrown at him, and his robes white with flour. Peeves floated towards him, mockingly saying ‘There you are, Jamie! Found you…!’  
‘Is this enough chaos for you, Peeves?’ Jamie shouted over the noise of the fight. ‘Enough to trade for the portrait before you disappear on us again?’  
‘It shan’t ever be enough chaos! But perhaps negotiations can begin!’  
‘Negotiations can BEGIN?!’ Jamie yelled. ‘What have we been doing?’  
‘Amusing me! I’ll only talk to Duncan about the portrait,’ Peeves said, rolling in laughter.  
‘So then I should meet you in the Prefects’ Bathroom?’  
‘If you want the portrait, come prepared!’  
‘For what?!’  
‘For mischief, of course!’ Peeves said. ‘Bring along something to cause chaos in the bath!’

On his next trip to Hogsmeade, Jamie took the chance to go to Zonko’s, and with Tonks and Tulip’s help, picked up some Frog Spawn Soap to prepare for chaos at the Prefects’ Bathroom. Bill offered to help Jamie prepare the bath in the room for the prank, seeing as it was on curse-breaking business, but Jamie decided against it, considering that if anyone caught him, he’d rather be the only one punished. When the Weasley elder brother left, Jamie left the soap in the tub, and waited near the toilet stalls. ‘Boo,’ Duncan’s voice said behind him.  
Jumping and turning around, Jamie saw Duncan and Peeves grinning at him, and asked them ‘What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t come unless chaos was caused.’  
Peeves giggled. ‘This time, we’ve come for the whole show! Part of the fun will be watching YOU watch it, too!’  
‘Wait, do you know whose bath that is?’ Jamie asked. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and Jamie hid in a stall, peeking out only to see Charlie Weasley prepare a bath and jump in right after undressing. Bubbles raised, covering the water surface in colourful foam. While Jamie was cursing internally for pranking his friend unknowingly, croaking sounds started to be heard. Green and brown frogs started to appear from inside the water, and Charlie started shouting in shock. Getting out and getting dressed quickly, the redhead run out of the bathroom, wiping frogs off of his clothes, and still soaked.  
‘Frogs, frogs, frogs everywhere!’ Peeves cried in joy.  
‘I’ve had enough of “Peeves’ brand” of trouble!’ Jamie yelled at them. ‘Now where is the portrait, Peeves?’  
Peeves floated towards a crack in a wall, taking out a framed painting and showing it to Jamie. ‘Look, it’s a portrait of me! For you!’  
Jamie looked in disgust and disbelief at the painting. A crude likeness of Peeves smiled back at him from the canvas, mocking him. ‘Peeves, what is this?’  
‘A portrait, you loopy-loo! Don’t you like it?’  
‘Where is the vault portrait we need to find the next vault and break the curse?’ Jamie asked.  
‘This portrait is better!’ Peeves shouted, offended. ‘Painted it myself, I did!’  
‘I want the vault portrait, Peeves. Do you even have it?’ Jamie asked, losing the last shred of patience he had left.  
Peeves laughed. ‘Yes!’  
‘Then can I have it?’  
‘NO! I gave you a portrait, a portrait of Peeves, you silly fool! I gave you a portrait and you don’t like it!’  
Duncan stood in between the two, facing Peeves with a calming tone. ‘It’s all right, Peeves, calm down. What would you need to give Jamie the vault portrait?’  
‘Yes, what will it take, Peeves?’  
‘Much more than fire and food fights and frogs! Much more!’ said Peeves, still angry.  
‘What does that even mean?’ asked Jamie.  
‘A mischief masterpiece to fool the whole school! Only then will I give you the vault portrait! A masterpiece for a masterpiece! Ready, set, GO!’ After saying all this, Peeves disappeared, leaving Jamie to think about it.

The “mischief masterpiece” was planned mostly in the Hog’s Head Inn, between Jamie, Tonks, Tulip and Jae. With the help of a few Wit-Sharpening Potions Penny brewed for them, Jamie had the idea of creating a new spell for the giant prank. And he knew just the person to ask: Badeea. Lucky for him, Badeea was already working on a Star Shower Spell for her painting of Hogsmeade, something he could borrow for his plan. Badeea had problems with the spell, however, as her spell _Stella Corusco_ was only able to make the stars in the canvas twinkle, not fall. And so, they needed to find more information, something that warranted a visit to the Restricted Section for Jamie. 

‘Rowan Khanna, you of all people should know it is after Library hours,’ Madam Pince warned the Slytherin boy, who had entered the Library when it was nearing curfew.  
‘But I just remembered I left my Self-Inking Quill on a shelf in the back of the Library!’ Rowan tried again the same ruse he’d use on his third year.  
Madam Pince gasped, horrified. ‘There will be consequences if your quill inks up my books before I find it!’ Running towards the shelves Rowan had pointed to, she didn’t notice as a second Slytherin entered the Library.

‘Crikey! Can you believe Pince fell for the same trick she fell for two years ago?’ Rowan said.  
‘It’s good to know!’ Jamie said with a chuckle. ‘We can use it every time we need to sneak into the Restricted Section!’  
‘Next time, let’s just find a professor to give us a permission note,’ Rowan pleaded, as they approached the locked gate to the Restricted Section.  
‘At least we’re not walking into a Cursed Vault this time!’ Jamie said, taking out his wand. ‘We just have to find a book to help us fix Badeea’s spell. Let’s be quick. _Alohomora!_ ’ With a clicking sound, the gate unlocked, and they entered quietly, closing it behind them. ‘The Unlocking Spell worked like a charm,’ Jamie joked.  
‘Perhaps because it IS a charm!’ Rowan laughed. ‘It feels like forever since I’ve been in the Restricted Section. Has it got even darker in here? And why did we need to come HERE of all places for the spell you and Badeea are working on?’  
‘Peeves is darkly mischievous and the Restricted Section is where to study Dark magic,’ Jamie reasoned. ‘The Star Shower Spell we’re inventing must have an edge to it if it’s to grab Peeves’ attention. Or else Peeves won’t hand over the vault portrait that will help us break the portrait curse.’  
‘So what kind of spell creation book are we looking for?’ Rowan asked.  
‘We’ll know it when we find it. Let’s look around…’ Jamie said, taking a book from a shelf and examining it.

‘All of these books and not one that help us to cast a Star Shower Spell like Badeea’s,’ Jamie lamented, his eyes tired and sore from going over almost every book. Miraculously, Madam Pince had not discovered them, so they could read throughout the night.  
‘This may be my most unproductive trip to the library ever,’ Rowan commented. ‘I could’ve written three essays by now if we were in the library proper.’  
‘Perhaps perfecting the Star Shower Spell doesn’t require any Dark magic,’ Jamie said.  
‘What then? Light, cheerful magic?’ Rowan asked sarcastically.  
‘I know you’re joking… but you may be onto something. I’ll pay a visit to Professor Flitwick.’

Flitwick wasn’t of much help, Jamie found out. Bill advised the Prefect to ask Snape, as there were rumours that the Potions master invented a few spells when he was a student. Deciding to pay his Head of House a visit, Jamie asked Merula to come along, partly because she was a fellow apprentice to Rakepick, but mostly because he enjoyed her company. As they entered the Potions classroom, that was empty, Merula asked ‘Why are you dragging me along on this fishing expedition?’  
‘Well, after that food fight, you do smell a bit of tuna…’ Jamie joked.  
Merula was not amused, as she proclaimed ‘I’m leaving.’  
Jamie tried again to convince her. ‘Merula, wait! Look, it’s not a fishing expedition, it’s research. I’m trying to unravel the mystery of why Badeea’s Star Shower Spell isn’t working. I need to find out what Snape know about spell invention.’  
‘Bully for you. Why do I have to be here?’ Merula complained.  
‘Because I like spending time with you…?’ Jamie said, smiling slyly.  
Merula scoffed. ‘Being nice to me isn’t going to work. YOU can be the one to tell Snape we need his help to get a portrait from a poltergeist…’ Her eyes widened, as she looked over Jamie’s shoulder to the door.  
Jamie didn’t notice her expression, though, as he said ‘Well, we’re not going to put it quite like that to Snape.’  
‘Put what quite like what to Snape?’ a cold voice made him jump and turn around. Snape had entered the classroom, and was looking at him with cold fury.  
‘Professor Snape! I didn’t hear you come in,’ Jamie said apologetically.  
‘It is MY classroom,’ Snape pointed out. ‘Is Smith disturbing your studies, Miss Snyde?’  
‘No, we’re actually here together,’ Merula said.  
Snape raised an eyebrow. ‘Really.’  
‘But it’s not like we’re friends or anything,’ Merula said, her eyes shifting from side to side.  
‘Well, not exactly “friends”…’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Smith is joking, Professor Snape. We’re just here to ask you what you know about spell invention.’  
‘And why come to ME about inventing spells?’ Snape asked inquisitively. ‘What have you heard?’  
Jamie spoke up. ‘There’s a rumour that you invented some spells when you were a student at Hogwarts.’  
‘Rumours are just that: rumours,’ Snape said coldly.  
‘But a classmate of ours is inventing a spell,’ Jamie said. ‘Would you help me figure out why it’s not working?’  
‘And if you won’t help Smith,’ Merula said with a smug smile. ‘I’d be interested in what you’d have to teach me, Professor Snape.’  
Snape begrudgingly accepted their request. ‘Very well. Tell me more about this spell you’re inventing…’  
‘The spell is Badeea Ali’s idea,’ Jamie started to explain. ‘She’s a talented enchanted portrait artist. The spell we’re inventing is a Star Shower Spell, and the incantation is _Stella Corusco_.’  
‘I think _Stella Corusco_ is a ridiculous name for a spell,’ Merula commented.  
‘So Badeea and I have practised the spell over and over with her Hogsmeade painting, Rowan Khanna and I tried researching spell invention ideas in the Library, Bill Weasley and I went to Professor Flitwick for help with spell casting techniques…’  
‘Silence, Smith!’ Snape hissed, his eyes closed. ‘I’m thinking…’  
‘I’m always telling Smith to talk less and listen more-’  
‘You too,’ Snape said, glancing at Merula. ‘So you’re trying to invent a spell that rains stars…’  
‘Yes…’ Jamie said carefully.  
‘And you are using the incantation _Stella Corusco_ …’ Snape continued.  
‘Yes…’ Jamie nodded. ‘Perhaps there’s an advanced potion we need or-’  
‘Your incantation is wrong,’ Snape simply said.  
‘I thought it was a stupid incantation,’ Merula said smugly.  
Ignoring her, Snape explained ‘ _Corusco_ would make the stars shimmer… It would not make them shower…’  
‘Come to think of it, Flitwick said he didn’t understand why our Twinkling Star Spell wasn’t working…’ Jamie recalled. ‘Bill and I must not have mentioned it was a Star Shower Spell…’  
‘That’s quite an important detail to leave out, Smith,’ Merula mocked him.  
‘Professor Snape, you’ve solved the mystery! Thank you!’ Jamie said, grateful.  
‘You still have to determine the correct incantation,’ Snape reminded him.  
Jamie nodded excitedly. ‘I’ll get started right away!’

A little while later, Jamie was walking across the Training Grounds towards Badeea Ali, who was working on her painting. Before reaching her, he was stopped by a furious Charlie. Pointing a finger at Jamie’s chest, Charlie said ‘I used to enjoy my baths. Now I’ll only take showers.’  
‘Charlie! I’m so sorry you ended up in a bath full of frogs!’ Jamie tried to apologise. ‘Would you believe Peeves drove me to pull that prank?’  
Charlie’s scowl cracked, forming a calm smile. ‘Yes, I’d believe it. Anyway, Bill says I have to forgive you. He said the prank was all part of getting what you need from Peeves to break the portrait curse.’  
‘It’s true. I’m here to see Badeea Ali about the portrait situation.’  
‘I’ll let you get to it then. But let Bill know I would’ve forgiven you about the frogs, anyway,’ Charlie said with a smirk.  
‘Why?’  
‘I can’t have my big brother thinking I do everything he says, just because he says so! Besides, it was a quality prank.’  
Jamie smiled, relieved. ‘Thank you, Charlie.’

As he finally reached Badeea, the girl asked ‘What was all that about with Charlie Weasley?’  
‘Frogs, if you can believe it. How are you?’  
‘All right. I thought a change of scenery might help with the spell invention.’  
‘Brilliant! The Training Grounds will be the perfect place to cast the Star Shower Spell.’  
‘So you think the spell will work?’ Badeea asked, hopeful. ‘Does this mean you have good news to report?’  
‘Yes, it’s time to cast _Stella “Something”_!’  
‘ _Stella “Something”_? The incantation is _Stella Corusco_.’  
‘We thought it was _Stella Corusco_. But it turns out we need a new incantation. The incantation we were using can only make the stars twinkle. We need a new spell incantation, one that will inspire a shower. Rain, drizzle, mist… What word will make stars rain down?’  
Badeea pointed at the painting, trying everything. ‘ _Stella Rain! Stella Drizzle!_ None of these are working…’ she lamented. ‘I am encouraged that the only thing off was the incantation… Though I guess we’re no closer to figuring out the proper incantation for casting a Star Shower…’  
‘Wait, I’ve got an idea!’ Jamie jumped up. ‘Charlie! Over here!’ Jamie yelled at the redhead, who was still in the Training Grounds, talking to his older brother.  
Charlie heard him, and approached. ‘What’s going on?’  
‘You told me you’ve only been taking showers lately,’ Jamie said.  
Charlie’s face fell. ‘Right. Instead of baths. Because of the frogs. Too soon.’  
‘Tell Badeea and me about your showers,’ Jamie asked him.  
‘What?!’  
‘I know I usually keep to myself and my art, but is this what everyone usually talks about?’ Badeea asked.  
‘Just hear me out,’ Jamie said. ‘What do you like about showers as opposed to baths, Charlie?’  
‘No chance of frogs, mostly. And my fingers don’t get pruny if I stay too long in the shower.’  
‘What else?’ asked Jamie.  
‘I don’t know… I like the hot steam rising and warm water cascading… Better acoustics for singing-’  
‘Cascading!’ Jamie lit up. ‘Badeea, let’s try some version of “cascade” for the incantation!’  
‘Oh! Yes!’ Badeea got the same idea. ‘Rain, drizzle, mist… We’d been thinking too much in terms of weather!’  
‘What is happening right now?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Watch and hopefully you’ll see!’ Jamie said. ‘ _Stella Cascade!_ ’  
Badeea nodded, taking out her wand. ‘ _Stella Cascade!_ ’  
Nothing happened. Jamie offered another idea. ‘ _Stella Cascad-o?_ ’  
‘All right… _Stella Cascado!_ ’ Still nothing, but Badeea didn’t give up. ‘Oh! What about… _Stella Cascad-ia!_ ’  
The stars on the painting started falling down, a star shower filling the night sky over the painted Hogsmeade.’  
‘Blimey! That’s brilliant!’ Charlie said, impressed.  
Jamie was overwhelmed with joy. ‘ _Stella Cascadia!_ The Star Shower Spell! Great work, Badeea!’  
‘I suppose we should thank… Charlie and his showers?’  
Charlie laughed. ‘I guess so! I’ve got to get to Quidditch practise. But your painting is brilliant, Badeea!’  
‘Thank you, Charlie!’ Badeea said, as Charlie waved at them and left.  
‘This is so exciting!’ Jamie said. ‘Now we can cast a star shower over all of Hogwarts!’  
‘Let’s stick to a star shower over the Courtyard,’ Badeea suggested. ‘This is still a beginner’s spell. These starts are only showering over one little street in my Hogsmeade painting. And look… It’s quite a pretty, harmless star shower. Not very mischievous or chaotic.’  
‘When it comes to impressing Peeves, the Star Shower is only one part of this mischief masterpiece,’ Jamie assured, grinning.


	12. The O.W.L.s

June arrived, and Jamie’s final mischief masterpiece was on the making. He didn’t have much time before the school term came to a close, but something else was on his mind at this moment. The O.W.L. exams had arrived, and the last few classes right before the sixth month had been devoted to revision. Jamie had even been forced to confiscate several cheating tools and fake potions from some of his classmates, sold by dodgy sellers such as Jae. When at last they received the exam timetable, they discovered they had Potions the very first day. On each exam, theory would be tested in the morning, and the practical test was held in the afternoon (or midnight, in the case of Astronomy). The day before the dreaded Potions test, the examiners arrived at Hogwarts, led by Professor Tofty, a balding and scrawny man with a grey beard and pince-nez glasses. Most of the exams were held in the Great Hall, where the house tables had been replaced by rows of individual desks. The morning of the exam, the fifth-years gathered in the Entrance Hall, awaiting their first O.W.L. exam. The seventh-years had their exams as well, but set to another hour. Jamie himself was trembling slightly, until a hand patted him on the back as Rowan said cheerfully ‘There you are, Jamie! I was worried you were going to miss our Potions O.W.L. and not be allowed into sixth-year Potions!’  
‘If only we could all be so lucky,’ Merula said, standing near them.  
Jamie laughed, relieving himself of some of the tension. ‘Sorry to disappoint you, Merula, but I plan on being Potions classmates for another two years.’  
‘Joy,’ Merula simply said, rolling her eyes. A little smirk flashed for a second in her face, enough for Jamie to notice.  
‘I think you secretly want me to pass, Merula, but don’t want to admit it,’ Jamie teased her, leaning closer. The girl scoffed, looking away with a slight blush.  
Penny joined their conversation, shaking nervously. ‘I hope we all pass. I heard this O.W.L. is particularly difficult.’  
Rowan shushed them, pointing at the man that was about to address the students. ‘Shh, Professor Tofty is about to begin the examinations!’

Professor Tofty led the O.W.L. students to the Great Hall, where they were seated, an exam in front of each, turned over; and several pieces of parchment, as well as an ink-pot and a quill had been provided. The professor stood in front of the High Table, where an enourmous hour-glass rested. ‘Quiet down now, students. Today you will be taking the Potions O.W.L. It’s time to begin!’ He tapped the hour-glass with his wand, turning it around.

Jamie began reading the first question: “In what scenario would you use a Deflating Draught.” Resisting the temptation to make a joke about reducing Merula’s ego with it, he wrote down “Nulling the effects of Swelling Solution.” Continuing with his exam, he found out the questions were mostly easy enough, or so they seemed, until a couple of question caught him off guard. Answering to the best of his abilities (which was saying quite a bit, despite what Snape often claimed), he finished his exam with a few minutes to spare. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he went over his exam, while glancing curiously at the other students. Penny was writing furiously on her exam a couple of rows at his side, and Merula, sitting in front of him, had finished her exam as well. Even from behind, she seemed bored. Rowan was sweating nervously, but writing with determination.

Hours later, down in the Potions classroom, Professor Tofty watched over Jamie’s group for the practical test. Individual cauldrons had been placed on individual desks, with a piece of parchment containing the details of the exam at its side. When everyone was at their stations, Professor Tofty said ‘We will now begin the practical exam,’ turning a similar hour-glass as the one in the Great Hall. The exam consisted in starting to brew a Wideye Potion, and demonstrating other steps in brewing a Draught of Peace and a Befuddlement Draught. Several ingredients were at their disposal, most of them unnecessary. Jamie had to concentrate hard to remember the correct ingredients and the recipe, but thankfully Wideye was a potion he was familiar with brewing, having prepared several batches of the product with Penny in some of their study sessions. The other two potions were also complicated, but he managed to complete the task at hand without incident.

‘The rumours were true. That Potions O.W.L. was difficult,’ Penny said, once the exam was over and they were out in the corridor. ‘I hope I did well enough to get into Professor Snape’s N.E.W.T. level Potions classes.’  
Rowan muttered, afraid, ‘I hope Professor Tofty doesn’t dock me points for spilling Salamander Blood on his trousers…’  
‘I hope I don’t have to listen to Smith cry after I receive a higher score than him,’ Merula sneered, nudging Jamie.  
‘Let’s hope not, eh, Merula?’ Jamie joked. ‘But it was as difficult as Bill said…’  
‘I’m glad I’m not the only one who thought so,’ Penny said, a bit calmer.  
‘I’m sure I did well on the written exam, but I’m not so sure about the practical portion…’ Rowan noted, still shaking.  
‘If you thought this was hard, you’ll never survive in Snape’s N.E.W.T. level classes,’ Merula said, looking at Jamie with a smirk.  
‘Not without you, of course,’ Jamie quipped, smirking as well. ‘At least it was a relief that Tofty is less intimidating than Snape.’  
The professor approached them, smiling kindly. ‘I do try my best to help students feel less intimidated by the exams.’  
‘Professor Tofty,’ Jamie nodded as a greeting.  
‘Nice to officially meet you, Mr Smith,’ Tofty admitted.  
‘You know me?’  
‘Yes, actually, I’ve heard a great deal about you. For instance, Professor Snape tells me you’ve been looking for career advice.’  
‘I am having a hard time deciding what I want to do after Hogwarts,’ Jamie confessed.  
‘I thought Jamie would make a great Potioneer…’ Penny noted. ‘But he didn’t seem interested.’  
‘Well,’ Tofty said. ‘A career as Potioneer is certainly not right for everyone.’ Turning to Jamie, the balding man offered ‘If you’d like, Mr Smith, I’d be happy to help you explore careers and offer my advice.’  
‘You should do it, Jamie!’ Rowan encouraged. ‘It’s not often you get to talk to someone from the Ministry!’  
Jamie nodded politely. ‘Thanks, Professor Tofty. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.’  
‘I’m glad to hear it,’ Tofty said, smiling at the students.

After the first exam, they had a free day before the next one. Most students spent it revising, though Jamie had to help Charlie convince Andre to do so, since the Ravenclaw thought it unnecessary in achieving his goal of becoming a professional Keeper. Together, they managed to convince him to study for the next exams and try to salvage his O.W.L.s as much as he could. That evening, in the Slytherin Common Room, Jamie and his Slytherin classmates organized a last-minute study session for Charms, which was the next day’s test. Even Merula and Ismelda joined them. With the experience of volunteer tutoring in the subject, Jamie helped them get through the material in one sitting, without staying up too late. Rowan suggested teaching could be a good option for Jamie, an idea that Jamie found interesting, to say the least. 

The next day, their Charms O.W.L. came. In the Entrance Hall, Jamie met up with Andre and Charlie, noting ‘You’re looking confident, Andre. I hope that’s a good sign.’  
Andre nodded. ‘I might not get an “Exceeds Expectations or anything, but thanks to you convincing me to revise, I should at least pass my Charms O.W.L.’  
‘What about you, Jamie? Any luck deciding what you want to do after Hogwarts?’ Charlie asked.  
‘I’ve got a lot of interesting career suggestions, but I’d still like to keep my options open,’ Jamie said.  
‘Sounds like you need some advice,’ Professor Tofty said, having overheard their conversation upon arriving.  
‘Professor Tofty! Where did you come from?!’ Jamie asked, startled.  
‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,’ Professor Tofty assured with a laugh. ‘I overheard you talking about career plans and thought you might want some guidance.’  
‘I think some guidance might be just what Jamie needs, Professor,’ Charlie agreed.  
‘That and a new hairstyle,’ Andre added.  
Professor Tofty gave a hearty laugh. ‘Well, I don’t know what I can do about that last one, but I’d be happy to answer any of your questions.’  
A thought assaulted Jamie. ‘Why are you going out of your way to help _me_?’  
‘As an examiner, I like to see students doing their best,’ Tofty said, after a moment of silence.  
‘You think I’m not?’  
‘No, of course not, I just want to ensure your talent doesn’t go to waste.’ Looking at his fob watch, Tofty exclaimed ‘Oh dear, it’s about time to begin! What say we continue this after the practical exam?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Thanks, Professor Tofty. I’d appreciate that.’  
The old man nodded at them, entering the Great Hall. Moments later, the students were called in, taking their seats as with the previous exam. Gathered in the Great Hall, they began their theoretical exam. This exam was much easier in comparison to Potions for Jamie, answering most questions with ease, and finishing with fifteen minutes to spare. When the exam was over, the pieces of parchment floated off their desks, piling themselves at the High Table as the students left the hall. The practical exam was held in the Great Hall as well, with a key difference: each student waited their turn to go to an examiner, who tested them in various charms. Tofty happened to be Jamie’s examiner, greeting the student with a smile when he approached the professor’s table. ‘Well, Mr Smith… Please levitate this tea cup with the Levitation Charm,’ Tofty said, pointing at a tea cup on the table. ‘Take care not to drop it and break it!’ With ease, Jamie levitated the cup, which firmly floated in the air, safely landing on the desk. Tofty continued the exam with a few more charms, that Jamie casted perfectly.

After the practical exam, Tofty approached Jamie and his friends as he had promised. ‘Mr Smith, Professor Flitwick tells me you’ve been tutoring struggling students.’  
‘I do help out from time to time.’  
‘That’s why I said Jamie would make a great Professor,’ Rowan said.  
‘Well, it sounds like you would do a very fine job,’ Tofty commented.  
‘Thanks, Professor Tofty,’ Jamie said, before Penny pulled him aside to ask for help. Apparently, Tonks was not being her usual self, and Penny asked Jamie to check up on her, as she herself couldn’t because she still had much to catch up to in revision. 

When Jamie did so, Tonks confessed that she was afraid she wouldn’t do well enough on her O.W.L.s to become an Auror. Curiously, it wasn’t Jamie the one who cheered her up the most, but actually Ben. He’d been helping Madam Pomfrey with helping students to relax due to a shortage on Calming Draughts, and since he was always in a constant state of fear, he had learned how to cope and live with it, mostly. Thus, he was the best suited in helping others manage their fears, like Tonks needed. 

Ben recommended restoring her confidence, which gave Jamie the idea to pull off a small prank on Filch to ease Tonks’ tension. He also reasoned that pranking Filch, in a way, required certain talents and abilities Aurors needed, which encouraged Tonks further. Practising their transfiguration spells on Filch’s records, they turned several into rats and other small creatures. While searching, Tonks found a notebook full of notes Filch took on Professor Tofty, but neither of them could figure out why. After the prank, Tonks suggested Jamie consider becoming an Auror; an interesting idea, thought Jamie.

The Divination exam was set on the last day of the school week, and Jamie thought it went well enough. He certainly did not care much whether he passed it or not, but he tried his best nonetheless. The second week of examinations started off with the Astronomy exam, and again he had a fairly good feeling about it. The Transfiguration exam was the next day, and Tonks and Jamie chatted in the Entrance Hall right before the written exam. ‘You look ready to take this Transfiguration O.W.L., Tonks.’  
‘Really? Because I think I look like my mum,’ Tonks joked, laughing.  
‘Now I know you’re feeling better,’ Jamie said with a chuckle.  
‘In all seriousness, though, I feel more ready than ever to become an Auror. Thanks, Jamie.’  
‘Ah, a career as an Auror…’ Tofty’s voice startled them again. ‘Now that’s a fine, respectable career. They take only the best of the best, you know.’  
‘Professor Tofty?!’ Tonks jumped on the spot, turning around.  
‘Sorry, I really must stop doing that,’ Tofty apologised with a laugh. ‘I just couldn’t help but overhear – is Miss Tonks helping you explore a career as an Auror?’  
Tonks nodded. ‘I think I’ve just about got Jamie convinced.’  
‘She didn’t have to work very hard,’ Jamie pointed out. ‘Becoming an Auror sounds like an interesting career.’  
‘Oh, it is, but it’s also quite difficult,’ Tofty said. ‘You’ll want to get excellent scores on your O.W.L.s… Especially in Transfiguration and your other core classes.’  
‘I’ll keep doing my best,’ Jamie promised.  
‘Though, in my opinion, the Auror Office would be foolish to not consider you,’ Tofty noted. ‘Given your experience defending against Dark Wizards and all…’ Checking his fob watch, he excused himself. ‘Now, if you don’t mind, I need to prepare the parchments for the test. If you’ll excuse me…’ He entered the Great Hall, leaving the students behind.  
‘How did Professor Tofty know I’ve faced Dark Wizards?’ Jamie wondered aloud.  
‘You know how quickly gossip spreads around the halls of Hogwarts, especially when it comes to you,’ Tonks reminded him.  
‘You would know, you’re one of the worst offenders,’ Jamie said, punching her lightly on the shoulder.  
‘Guilty!’ Tonks laughed. ‘I wouldn’t read too much into it. Besides, the exam is about to start…’

The written portion of the Transfiguration exam was quite complicated, but it was one of Jamie’s best subjects, if not the best. The question about Animagi was particularly amusing for him, though he lamented the test didn’t ask how one become an Animagus for bonus points. That afternoon, his practical exam was again overseen by Professor Tofty himself, who seemed impressed by Jamie’s display. At the end, before Jamie was dismissed, Professor Tofty remarked ‘Well done! I’d say you’re even skilled enough to, hypotheticaly, Transfigure paper into rats.’  
‘I wouldn’t see any problem in doing so,’ Jamie said calmly, suspicious at the comment. ‘Hypothetically, of course. Though I can’t think of any use for it…’  
Tofty nodded, thoughtful. ‘I see, very well then. Good work today, you are dismissed.’

After the exam, Jamie and Tonks helped Tulip revise for Herbology, after convincing her to not play a prank on the rest of the students. At the end of the session, Tulip admitted that she was indecisive about her future career, unwilling to end up like her parents. Jamie cheered her up, as he was in a similar situation, encouraging her to do well on her O.W.L.s to keep the most number of doors possible open. 

The next day, the Herbology O.W.L. was upon them. The theoretical exam was the same as the others, and the practical was held in the greenhouses. The written portion posed a serious challenge to Jamie, who was unsure that he had passed with a good enough mark by the end. The practical exam was a bit less stressful, though some of the plants were not exactly friendly. When it was over, and as Jamie was wiping some dirt off of his robes, Professor Tofty spoke to him again. ‘Professor Sprout told me to keep an eye out for you, Mr Smith, and now I see why. You seemed a bit overwhelmed back there, but perhaps you may want to consider a career in Herbology.’  
‘You think so?’ asked Jamie, who felt this was one of his worst exams. Not that it had gone badly, but it hadn’t gone as well as he’d expected.  
‘Well, your root handling could use a bit of polish, but you certainly show promise. I’d recommend you at least consider it.’  
‘I appreciate the suggestion,’ Jamie said politely. ‘But I’m not that interested in Herbology.’  
‘That’s understandable,’ Tofty said with a curt nod. ‘After all, compared to working as a Curse-Breaker, being a simple Herbologist must seem rather dull. But that’s enough for now. Why don’t we call it a day?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I have a revision group for the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. to get to anyway. I’ll talk to you another time, Professor.’

The revision group consisted of Charlie, Liz, Barnaby and Jamie. All four snuck out to the Forbidden Forest at night, and when they arrived Liz said ‘Good idea to set our Care of Magical Creatures group in the Forbidden Forest, Jamie.’  
‘I figured if we’re going to revise creatures, we might as well surround ourselves with them,’ Jamie reasoned, watching the shadows around them.  
‘Plus I can search for dragons while we revise!’ Charlie said.  
‘Yes, it’s… great,’ Barnaby muttered, not as thrilled as the others.  
‘What’s wrong, Barnaby?’ asked Jamie.  
‘You’re usually thrilled to go outside the castle,’ Liz noted.  
Barnaby gave a deep sigh. ‘This might come as a surprise to you, but I’m not the smartest wizard at Hogwarts. And I’m not so good at exams, so I’ve been worrying… What if I don’t get a good enough score on my Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. to become a Magizoologist?’  
‘Newt Scamander got expelled from Hogwarts, but he still became a renowned Magizoologist,’ Jamie reminded him reassuringly. ‘So even if you do fail, Magizoology is still an option.’  
‘Really?’  
‘It’s true, Barnaby!’ Liz agreed.  
Charlie nodded. ‘And Liz would know, she probably knows more about Newt Scamander than he knows about himself.’  
Barnaby smiled a bit. ‘Thank you, everyone. I feel a bit better about my chances now. But I’m still worried I’m not smart enough…’  
‘That’s not true, Barnaby, and we’ll prove it,’ Liz assured. ‘Jamie, why don’t you ask Barnaby an exam question? I’m sure he’ll get it right.’  
‘Alright… Barnaby, which creature is known to eat Fairy eggs?’  
Barnaby scratched his chin. ‘Er… Augureys?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘No, it’s…’  
‘Bowtruckles!’ a voice with a heavy Scottish accent yelled. They saw Professor Kettleburn wandering around the forest, near where they were. The teacher noticed them, and approached them.  
‘Yes, that’s correct,’ Jamie said.  
‘My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was merely calling for my missing Bowtruckles,’ Kettleburn said, waving it off.  
‘You lost your Bowtruckles, Professor Kettleburn?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Unfortunately a few of them got loose,’ Kettleburn said, looking around the roots of a tree. ‘But I’m sure I saw one headed this way. Say… would you mind helping me look for him?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Sure, professor. I think Barnaby could use a break anyway…’

Finding a Bowtruckle in a forest was akin to finding a needle in a haystack, with the key difference that the needle couldn’t move on its own (unless it was bewitched), and it certainly didn’t attack anyone who tried to grab it (again, unless bewitched). But after about an hour of search, Barnaby cried out ‘I found the missing Bowtruckle!’  
‘Well done, lad!’ Kettleburn congratulated him, admiring the Bowtruckle in Barnaby’s hand.  
‘Hold on, I recognise that Bowtruckle!’ Jamie said. ‘It’s Newt!’  
‘Spot on, Mr Smith!’  
‘You named a Bowtruckle after Newt Scamander?’ asked Liz. ‘How nice!’  
Jamie nodded. ‘How’d you find him, Barnaby?’  
‘It was easy, really,’ Barnaby said. ‘I remembered Bowtruckles prefer Wiggentrees, so I started there. Then I remember Bowtruckles eat wood lice, so I looked for the Wiggentree that had the most.’  
‘Very smart, Mr Lee,’ Professor Kettleburn noted, impressed. ‘It seems you’re quite the budding young Magizoologist.’  
‘Really?’ Barnaby asked, hopeful. ‘Is that true?’  
‘Of course, or my name’s not Silvanus Kettleburn!’ Taking the Bowtruckle with care, the professor said ‘Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got to get this wee one back to his branch. Thank you all for your help!’ The professor waved with his free hand, walking back to the castle.  
‘See, Barnaby? I knew you had all that knowledge in you!’ Jamie said. ‘You just need to have more confidence in yourself.’  
‘You’re right, Jamie. I feel more prepared than ever to take on this exam!’ Barnaby proclaimed.  
‘You’ll be a great Magizoologist one day, Barnaby,’ Jamie assured. ‘I’m sure of it.’  
‘Actually, Jamie, I could say the same to you,’ Charlie noted, as they began walking back to the castle.  
‘Me? A Magizoologist?’  
‘Why not?’ Charlie asked, stepping carefully over a root. ‘Quizzing Barnaby clearly demonstrated you know magical creatures.’  
‘And you do have a way with Sickleworth,’ Liz said, a bit behind.  
‘Well, thanks for the suggestion, but I’m not really interested in being a Magizoologist. I don’t enjoy working with creatures nearly as much as you do.’  
‘I can’t say I’m not disappointed, but I wouldn’t want you to do something you don’t enjoy,’ said Charlie.  
‘And there’s certainly nothing glamorous about cleaning Kneazles’ litter trays,’ Liz added with a chuckle.  
‘It helps if you think of it as digging in a sandbox,’ Barnaby offered.  
‘Well, I’d say we’ve studied enough for the night,’ Jamie said, as they neared the edge of the forest. ‘Tomorrow we’ll take the exam…’

The Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. went reasonably well. The written exam was free of any physical dangers, so it was much easier to concentrate compared to a normal class. The practical exam was done in the Care of Magical Creatures paddock, where they showed how to care for a Kneazle, how to lure a Bowtruckle, how to feed a Fire Crab, and determining which food was best for a sick Unicorn. The Fire Crab almost singed Jamie’s lower robe, but other than that it went pretty well. As he had done with all previous exams, Tofty complimented Jamie after the practical test was over. ‘Professor Kettleburn told me you have quite a way with creatures. It seems he was right.’  
‘I have had my fair share of experiences with magical creatures…’ Jamie admitted with a chuckle. ‘And not always the friendly kind.’  
‘Oh? Any interesting creature stories to tell?’ Tofty asked, curious.  
‘I did fend off a Chimaera…’  
‘There was a Chimaera in a Cursed Vault?!’  
‘Who said anything about a Cursed Vault? The Chimaera was one of Professor Kettleburn’s creatures that escaped. I helped him get it back.’  
‘Oh, I see,’ Tofty said, a bit calmer. Smiling, he added ‘Somehow I am not surprised he managed to lose a Chimaera. Still, confronting a Chimaera and living to tell the tale is quite a feat. Perhaps that is a sign you should consider a career in Magizoology.’  
‘You sound like a few of my friends. They think I should be a Magizoologist too, but I’m not sure,’ Jamie said.  
‘James Smith, it has been some time since I have seen a student with such promise,’ Tofty mused, more thinking aloud than anything. ‘If there is anything I can do to help you decide and not waste your potential, I would be happy to do it.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Tofty. But I better get going. I promised Badeea I’d revise History of Magic with her in the Library.’

‘…Who killed Emeric the Evil in a duel?’ Jamie asked. Badeea didn’t reply, looking into the distance. ‘Should I give you a hint?’ asked Jamie. Badeea still didn’t reply. ‘Badeea? Hello?’  
Badeea was taken out of her trance. ‘Er, what? I’m sorry, I got distracted evisioning how I’d convey Madam Pince’s love of silence in a portrait.’  
‘I can’t blame you, Binn’s exam topics are almost as dry and dull as his lectures,’ Jamie said, shrugging. ‘And it’s hard to think about the past when it’s the future I’m really worried about. Who realistically remembers who killed Emeric the Evil anyway?’  
Someone approached their table, overhearing them. ‘Emeric the Evil was killed by Egbert the Egregious in a duel,’ Ismelda answered.  
‘Ismelda?!’ Badeea could hardly believe her ears.  
‘How’d you know the answer to that question?’ Jamie asked.  
Ismelda shrugged. ‘Because I like History of Magic, obviously.’  
‘You do?’ Other than Rowan, Jamie hadn’t actually met someone who enjoyed the subject.  
‘Of course! History is full of death, wars, suffering, secrets… What could be more interesting than that?’  
‘That makes sense…’ Badeea admitted. ‘In an Ismelda sort of way.’  
‘But you always sleep through History of Magic,’ Jamie reminded her.  
‘You would too if you already knew everything that was being taught,’ Ismelda said, rolling her eyes. ‘Look, do you want my help revising or not?’  
‘Why do you want to help us?’ Jamie asked, suspicious.  
‘Because if I have to hear you complain any more, I’ll go mad. And I still owe you one for helping me confess my feelings to Barnaby.’  
‘Thank you, Ismelda, that’s surprisingly nice of you,’ Jamie said.  
‘Yes, yes… Now let’s get started before I change my mind,’ said Ismelda, taking a seat with them. They studied together until closing time, and Ismelda was a surprisingly good tutor. Before they parted ways, Ismelda gave Jamie one warning: someone’d been spying on him the entire time.

The History of Magic exam was the penultimate one, and it only had one part: theoretical. Ismelda refused to give any more clues about the cryptic advice from the previous night, being busy preparing for the exam. Still, Ismelda seemed truthful to Jamie, considering his track record of people spying on him. The exam started, and Jamie found it a bit easier than expected, thanks to Ismelda’s tutoring the day before, and Rowan’s tutoring during most of their time together at Hogwarts. When the time was over, the exams stacked themselves on a pile, while the students left the Great Hall. As he was exiting as well with a pile of exams under his arm, Tofty caught Jamie’s attention. ‘I hope all those dates and names didn’t mix you up,’ Tofty said.  
‘Not too bad, though I do worry I may have confused Emeric the Evil for Uric the Oddball…’  
Tofty laughed heartily. ‘It happens all the time. Perhaps one day it’ll be your name they’re confusing for someone else.’  
Jamie’s eyes narrowed. ‘Why do you say that?’  
‘Wizards and witches have been searching for centuries to discover the secrets of the Cursed Vaults… Secrets you are now uncovering. I’d say you’re making wizarding history right now.’  
‘That’d be nice… I’d love to end up in a History of Magic textbook one day,’ Jamie said, imagining the scene. At least then Binns might get his name right.  
‘Well, I would say you are well on your way,’ Tofty noted encouragingly, before giving a warning. ‘Though I’d advise you not let your quest for adventure lead you down the wrong path… Actually, as a history buff myself, I’d love to hear more on what you learned about the Cursed Vaults.’  
‘Jamie,’ Diego interrupted them. ‘I’ve been looking for you. Not to interrupt, but Merula and I were about to go practise for the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. I thought you might care to join us.’  
‘You should go,’ Tofty advised. ‘Never pass up an opportunity to learn, I always say.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘That sounds great, Diego. I’ll meet you at the Training Grounds.’

A row of wooden training dummies stood in front of Merula, who was conversing with Diego when Jamie arrived and said ‘Thanks for inviting me to train for the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. with you, Diego. And if someone is actually spying on me, I could use all the training I can get.’  
‘You’re welcome, Jamie, but it was actually Merula’s idea.’  
Merula scowled at him, getting red. ‘Diego! You weren’t supposed to tell him that!’  
Diego laughed, saying ‘I know, that’s why I did.’  
‘Then don’t be surprised when a rogue _Deprimo_ spell blasts a hole through you instead of the floor…’ Merula muttered, while Jamie laughed at the witch’s reaction.  
Still laughing, Jamie shook her by the shoulders playfully. ‘Well, I appreciate you being so concerned about me getting good marks.’  
Merula rolled her eyes, saying ‘I figured you could use all the help you can get. If we have to work together to find the Cursed Vaults, I can’t have you being a liability. After all, I bet you don’t even know the incantation of the Snake-Vanishing Spell.’  
Leaning closer to her ear, Jamie whispered with a smile ‘ _Vipera Evanesca_.’  
‘…Lucky guess,’ Merula said with a pout.  
‘I think we could all stand a bit of review,’ said Diego. ‘So let’s start practising our spells.’

Taking out their wands and placing themselves on a row against the dummies, they began casting spells, brainstorming ideas about the subject in between. A particularly powerful Blasting Curse from Jamie earned Diego’s praise. ‘Your spellwork is as impressive as ever, Jamie! You’d make a fine duellist.’  
Merula scoffed at that. ‘As if Smith would consider becoming anything but a Curse-Breaker.’  
‘I’m actually not sure about that. I’m considering other options…’ Jamie said, as the other two casted their spells.  
‘You’re not?’ Merula asked, surprised. ‘I just assumed you would, considering all you’ve done with the Cursed Vaults and Rakepick.’  
‘You’re not the only one. Everyone seems to expect I’ll become a Curse-Breaker,’ Jamie noted, slightly tired of the expectation. ‘But I’m just not sure if it’s the right choice for me.’  
‘Though you do have experience in curse-breaking…’ Diego said.  
‘And I guess you might have a little potential…’ Merula teased.  
‘Exploring different careers and getting advice from friends was supposed to help me decide,’ Jamie said. ‘But instead, I’m more confused than ever.’  
‘Not to mention the O.W.L.s are almost over,’ Merula noted. ‘You’re going to have to decide soon.’  
‘You’re not helping, Merula,’ Jamie said, but was interrupted by a red and golden bird that landed on top of the dummy he was training with, carrying a message in its beak for Jamie. Jamie took the envelope, petting Fawkes in the process. The bird flew away, back to the Headmaster’s tower, while Jamie read the summon to Dumbledore’s office. Chuckling, he admitted ‘For once, I’m glad Dumbledore wants to see me in his office. Maybe I can ask him for advice.’  
‘Have you done anything wrong?’ Merula asked, puzzled.  
‘I don’t know… I don’t know why he’s calling me to his office. But I have to go. See you later!’

Dumbledore was waiting for him in his office, and when Jamie arrived the Headmaster greeted him. ‘Ah, there you are, Mr Smith. You’re early, our other guest has yet to arrive.’  
‘Other guest?’  
‘Yes… I suggest you look for a place to hide,’ the Headmaster said with a smirk, winking at Jamie. Before the teen could ask anything, he heard footsteps approaching the door, and hid behind a thick pillar.  
‘You wanted to see me, Albus?’ Jamie heard Professor Tofty’s voice, as the man walked up to the Headmaster.  
‘Yes, actually, I was hoping we could discuss why you have been monitoring Mr Smith,’ Dumbledore said plainly.  
‘I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Tofty said, but his voice betrayed him, as a slight stammer broke out.  
‘You always were a terrible liar.’  
The room went quiet after Dumbledore’s remark, until Tofty broke the silence. ‘How long have you known?’  
‘I’ve had my suspicions since the beginning.’  
Tofty laughed heartily, admitting ‘I should have known better than to think I could keep secrets from you, Albus. Very well…’ His voice turned serious. ‘The Ministry is troubled by the situation concerning the Cursed Vaults. Particularly given reports that a group of Dark Wizards may be actively pursuing them. Due to Mr Smith’s personal involvement with the Cursed Vaults, and the concern that he may be in some way connected to these Dark Wizards, the Ministry thought it prudent to…’  
‘Use your status as an Examiner to spy on a student?’ Dumbledore finished.  
‘I didn’t want to take the assignment, Albus, but they insisted this was an opportunity they couldn’t ignore,’ Tofty assured. ‘I hope you don’t think too badly of me. Especially considering I know you tasked Argus Filch with monitoring me. Surely you know how it is.’  
‘I understand.’  
‘Thank you, Albus,’ Tofty said, more relieved. Excusing himself, he exited the office, not noticing the teen that was hiding behind the column.  
When Tofty was out, Jamie came out of hiding, commenting ‘I can’t believe Professor Tofty was gathering information on me for the Ministry. Ismelda told me someone was spying on me, but for it to have been Tofty… I appreciate you letting me hear all that, Professor.’  
Dumbledore nodded. Smiling, he said ‘I believe you wanted to ask for my advice. Here it is, then. Many people will have expectations of you, both good and bad. While it can be helpful to take others’ opinions into account, ultimately only you know what’s best for yourself.’  
Jamie gave out a small laugh. ‘Spoken like a true Headmaster.’  
‘I have been known to be one on occasion.’  
‘Thank you again, Professor Dumbledore.’  
‘Good luck on your final O.W.L., Mr Smith. Or, as I’ve been told Muggles rather violently say, break a foot!’

The last day of examinations had arrived, and everyone gathered in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the written exam. This time, it was Jamie who approached Tofty before the exam. The Examiner greeted the boy cheerfully. ‘Mr Smith! It’s finally time for your last exam. I must say, I’m looking forward to seeing the results of your studies with Professor Rakepick. Perhaps afterwards we can discuss your curse-breaking adventures.’  
‘Actually, Professor Tofty, there’s a lot I’d like to tell you,’ Jamie said coldly.  
‘Excellent, I look forward to our talk,’ Tofty said with joy, unaware of the student’s knowledge of his spying activities. ‘But first, the exam!’ 

The written exam began, same as all the others. Many of the questions Jamie answered more out of personal experience than from his studies, but even the ones he was less familiar with came easily to the Slytherin’s mind. He was one of the first ones to finish, along with Merula and Diego. In the afternoon, they were gathered again in the Great Hall, like they had been for the Charms and Transfiguration exams. Tofty personally examined Jamie again, but this time the teen knew it was no coincidence. With ease, Jamie casted several protective enchantments, banished a Boggart with the _Riddikulus_ charm, stunned a target with the Stunning Spell, and casted a perfect Counter-Jinx. When everyone had been examined, and the students were dismissed, Jamie stayed behind to talk to Tofty. ‘I know the Ministry asked you to spy on me,’ Jamie simply said.  
Tofty’s face dropped. ‘Oh dear. I suppose you probably have some questions for me.’  
‘May I ask what your conclusions are? Do you think I’m working for some organisation of Dark Wizards, perhaps?’ Jamie asked angrily.  
‘Of course not!’ Tofty exclaimed. ‘In fact, getting to know you has made me more certain of that fact than ever.’  
‘The Ministry seems to think otherwise,’ Jamie said, more appeased.  
‘The Ministry is just concerned you’re being used or targeted by Dark Wizards… Wizards who would use the Cursed Vaults to do you – and others – harm. And I for one would hate to see a young wizard with so much potential go down that path.’  
‘I appreciate you being open with me, Professor Tofty,’ Jamie said. Turning around, he started to leave behind his classmates.  
‘I figured it was about time,’ Tofty said with a sigh, as the student walked out of the Great Hall.

That night, during dinner, Jamie and his friends chatted about the exams. Bill had gone through his N.E.W.T.s during those two weeks as well, and now he was finally free of schoolwork. Even though the exams had not gone so well for some, everyone was happy and excited about them being over. As for Jamie, he was still unsure about his future career, but at least he felt he had a lot of options. Before leaving, Professor Tofty pulled him aside for one last talk. ‘I’ll be heading out shortly, but before I leave, I wanted to wish you luck. It’s been an honour being your Examiner. I speak on behalf of myself and the Ministry when I say I’m eager to see what your future has in store.’  
Jamie smiled, slightly touched by the professor’s words. ‘Thank you, Professor Tofty.’ Seeing as this was probably his last chance to ask, he asked ‘Do you think I did well on my O.W.L.s?’  
Tofty laughed. ‘Well? You did excellently, as far as I could tell! But you’ll have to see for yourself… Your grades will arrive in July, but until then, don’t worry about it.’


	13. A Throwaway Joke

Time was running out for Jamie to put into action his promise to Peeves, and the rest of his mischief masterpiece was planned in the Hog’s Head Inn, along with Tulip and Tonks, the same weekend they had finished their O.W.L.s. Bilton Bilmes gave them the idea to use a banned prank, something they couldn’t find in Zonko’s. Clearly, this was a job for Jae Kim. During their next detention together, the same day, while they were scrubbing pots and pans, Jamie asked Jae for help, and the smuggler recommended Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.

The smuggler somehow got a meeting prepared with Mundungus Fletcher the very next morning, on Sunday, who accepted to hand them a crate of the boomerangs as long as Jamie duelled a Dark Wizard that had cheated Fletcher in Knockturn Alley. The same say, Jamie managed to sneak into Dumbledore’s office unnoticed, thanks to a combination of knowing the password from his last visit, and the Headmaster being away, as he had been for most of the school term. Using the fireplace to travel to Knockturn Alley, he met with Fletcher. ‘This wizard…’ Fletcher said to the boy. ‘‘E comes ‘round ‘ere same time each day.’  
‘And you say this Dark Wizard cheated you?’  
‘Yeah, and it’ll ‘appen again if ‘e isn’t stopped. I’d settle the score meself but…’ Mundungus glanced over his shoulder, hissing ‘There ‘e is now. What’s yer plan?’ He pointed at a wizard in black robes and a bowler hat, waiting for the student’s reply.  
‘No one plays by the rules here so I won’t either,’ Jamie said, taking out his wand. ‘I’ll attack him from behind.’  
‘Brilliant! An’ I’ll be right behind you.’

Jamie approached the Dark Wizard by the back, while behind the Slytherin student Fletcher ran away. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ Jamie shouted.  
The wizard was quicker than he was expecting, however, as he dodged the spell, turning around and firing a Trip Jinx at Jamie. Jamie fell on his backside, and the wizard sneered ‘Get up, fool. Get up and fight.’  
‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ Jamie yelled, getting up quickly.  
The wizard dodged again, firing a curse at Jamie, who barely had time to cast the Shield Charm. The curse, however, broke through Jamie’s shield, hitting his shoulder and leaving a stinging feeling. The Dark wizard said ‘Tell that half-blood leech Fletcher, if he steals from me one more time, I’ll crush him.’ Turning around, the Dark Wizard left the scene.

‘Steals from you…’ Jamie muttered, growing angry at Fletcher.  
‘Is ‘e gone?’ Fletcher asked, approaching carefully behind Jamie.  
Jamie turned around, holding his injured shoulder with his left hand while pointing at Fletcher with his wand in his right. ‘It seems you were the one stealing… And more than once?’  
‘Countin’ jus’ now when you were keepin’ ‘im busy with that duel?’ Fletcher snickered. ‘Keeps ‘is stash of magical ingredients under a brick ‘round the block. ‘E’s beggin’ to be robbed.’  
‘You sneaky, thieving bast-!’  
‘But I’ll keep my word an’ get you yer Jinxed Ever-Bashin’ Boomerangs,’ Fletcher cut him off. ‘Should warn you, too. They’re no joke. Jinxed items… No guarantees they’ll work ‘ow you want ‘em to.’  
Jamie sighed. ‘Just find them quickly.’

Fletcher was surprisingly quick and true to his word. The next morning, Jae sent out a message to the other three mischief makers, reuniting them in the Artefact Room. A box of colourful Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs was waiting for them, and they went over the plan and added ideas to it. Jamie felt there was something missing, something more… alive: a creature of chaos. In the Care of Magical Creatures pen, Jamie asked Charlie, Barnaby and Liz for help in coming up with the creature that would cause the most chaos on the school. Liz was confident that she could lure a Troll out of the Forbidden Forest, and while she disliked the idea, she preferred if it was her who lured the creature, to make sure it was done as responsibly as possible.

Of course, if a Troll was to be released on school grounds, Jamie had to be prepared to duel such a beast. And with such an idea Jamie had gone to the Training Grounds right after lunch, where Diego was waiting for him. ‘Hi, Jamie,’ the Hufflepuff greeted the Slytherin. ‘I can’t tell you how happy I am that you wanted to see me.’  
‘Good to see you, too, Diego. Thanks for meeting me. I was hoping you could give me some duelling lessons.’  
‘One-on-one duelling lessons?’ Diego asked with a wink.  
‘Is… is there another kind of duelling lesson?’  
‘I don’t know. You tell me.’  
Jamie burst out laughing. ‘Diego, I can never tell if you’re incredibly friendly or if you’re a total flirt with everyone.’  
‘Diego Caplan is many things!’ Diego claimed with pride. ‘So, you’d like lessons from the wizard formerly known as the best dueller at Hogwarts?’  
‘Well, I only defeated you once, Diego. Might have been a fluke…’ Jamie suggested.  
Diego chuckled. ‘True. If you insist I keep my title, I’ll keep it.’  
‘Yes, Diego, you can keep calling yourself the best dueller at Hogwarts… As long as you agree to give me those duelling lessons.’  
‘That’s a deal. Let’s begin!’

The opponents gave each other space, taking out their wands and bowing.  
‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ Jamie yelled.  
‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ Diego hissed at the same time.  
The two red jets of light collided in mid-air, creating a small explosion of sparks, scorching the grass beneath. Jamie fired immediately three spells in succession. ‘ _Flipendo! Immobulus! Flipendo!_ ’  
With the elegance of an expert dancer, Diego dodged the three spells, bending his body forward and shouting ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ The Banishing Charm hit Jamie square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Even though the grass broke his fall slightly, it still hurt a lot. Diego waited a bit for Jamie to get up before he fired the next spell. ‘ _Slugulus Eructo!_ ’  
Jamie ducked, muttering ‘ _Mucus ad Nauseam!_ ’ Diego dodged the spell as well, but Jamie didn’t relent, casting a barrage of other jinxes at his rival. Diego followed suit, firing his own series of curses and jinxes, while he dodged or blocked Jamie’s. Half a minute of intense exercise later, Jamie’s _Stupefy_ slipped past Diego’s defences just as Diego’s _Expelliarmus_ was disarming Jamie. Diego fell to the ground, unconscious, while Jamie was left wandless for a moment. Recovering his wand, Jamie sat on the ground next to Diego, pointing his wand at the Hufflepuff’s chest. ‘ _Rennervate!_ ’  
Diego’s eyes opened, and rubbing his head, he chuckled. ‘If you keep winning our duels, I can’t keep calling myself the best dueller at Hogwarts.’  
‘We have to keep practising though, if I’m to get good enough to subdue a Troll,’ Jamie said, breathing heavily. His whole body hurt from the few jinxes that had landed.  
‘That’s why you want the lessons?’ Diego asked, alarmed, sitting up. ‘You want to duel a Troll?’  
Jamie nodded, sighing. ‘It’s a long story, but I need to lure a Troll to Hogwarts.’  
‘Lure a Troll here? Have you lost your mind, friend?’  
‘I need the Troll to stir up chaos, but eventually it will need to be stopped.’  
‘You do know that what you’re doing is very dangerous…’ Diego warned him.  
‘It could ultimately help me break the portrait curse, so I’m willing to take the risk.’  
‘All right then. How much do you even know about Trolls?’  
‘Actually…’ Jamie shook his head. ‘You make a good point. I’ll have to talk to Hagrid…’

Hagrid, helpful and oblivious to Jamie’s plans as ever, shared what he knew about Trolls over tea. 'Trolls are not picky eaters, so they’ll eat just about any meat,' he said. Meat was easy to come by for Jamie, especially if he got it from his almost daily detention. Since Pitts no longer allowed neither Jamie nor Jae to even come close to food, Jamie had a plan B. Arriving at detention, he lamented ‘So we’ll be scrubbing pots and pans again…’  
Jae nodded, bored. ‘Distract me with an update on your mischief masterpiece.’  
‘All right,’ Jamie obliged. ‘I need to leave detention today with enough meat to lure a Troll out of the Forbidden Forest. A Troll will cause ultimate chaos at Hogwarts. That’s what Peeves wants.’  
‘But Trolls are stupidly dangerous,’ Jae said, worried. ‘Your plan is getting too risky, even for me. And Pitts won’t let you handle food since the food fight. No way he’ll just let you take a load of meat.’  
‘I’ve already come up with a plan for that,’ Jamie said with a smirk, pointing at the door that was opening. Liz Tuttle came in, walking to them.  
Smiling, she said ‘Thank you for inviting me to your party, Jamie!’  
‘Party? This is detention,’ Jae pointed out.  
‘I spend most of my time with creatures, so getting invited anywhere is nice,’ Liz explained with joy.  
‘Liz is the one who will be luring out the Troll out of the forest,’ Jamie said. ‘She’s brilliant at Magizoology.’  
‘I hope you’re brilliant at running from Trolls too, Liz.’  
‘I’m only invited to make sure no one gets hurt – myself included,’ Liz said.  
Pitts approached the trio, looking angry as usual. ‘Who is this in my kitchens?’  
‘This is Liz Tuttle,’ Jamie introduced them. ‘Liz, this is Pitts.’  
‘Hello, Pitts,’ Liz said with a smile. ‘I have great respect for Hogwarts’ House-Elves.’  
‘Pitts is confused. James Smith brought a friend to detention?’ the House-Elf asked.  
‘I invited Liz to help Jae and I do some extra cleaning in the kitchens.’  
Pitts’ frowned more. ‘Pitts is more confused. Extra work?’  
‘I feel badly about that food fight, so extra cleaning is how I can make it up to you, Pitts,’ Jamie made up. ‘Jae and I will clean the stoves and tables. Liz will clean the food storage area.’  
Pitts shook his head. ‘Pitts is even more confused. Get to work!’ The House-Elf walked back to his usual post, overseeing the other students and elves.

‘I got the meat,’ Liz whispered when detention was almost over, hiding a bag under her clothes. ‘Time for me to leave this party!’ She hurried out, before Pitts arrived to dismiss them.  
The elf arrived too late to see Liz leave, saying ‘Pitts is impressed with the clean kitchens.’  
‘Thank you, Pitts!’ Jamie said.  
‘Pitts thinks James Smith and Jae Kim can work with food again,’ Pitts declared, before dismissing them and returning to his post.  
‘Brilliant!’ Jae cheered. ‘No more pots and pans!’  
‘Thanks for your help, Jae. And now that Liz has the meat, we’ll be able to lure out a Troll.’  
‘A Troll won’t just go away if you lure it out. You’ll have to take it down at some point,’ Jae pointed out. ‘Even then I wouldn’t plan on facing a Troll alone.’  
‘Are you volunteering, Jae?’  
‘To duel a Troll? No way. You can volunteer me for cleaning the kitchens, but a Troll duel isn’t my kind of danger. But is there someone who would fight a Troll with you?’  
‘Merula and Bill are excellent at duelling. Diego, too.’  
‘So which do you want by your side if you have to take down a Troll?’ Jae asked.  
‘Merula,’ Jamie replied in a heartbeat.  
Jae raised an eyebrow, concluding ‘Now all you have to do is go and convince her why duelling a Troll is a good idea… which it isn’t.’  
‘Don’t worry. I can be very convincing,’ Jamie said with a smirk.  
‘You just convinced Liz to steal turkey meat. I believe in you,’ Jae said.  
‘Wish me luck… I’m off to dinner…’

Merula looked up from her plate to Jamie when he sat down at her side for supper. ‘Please tell me you’ve come with good news about the vault portrait. It’s taking forever,’ she pleaded.  
‘I don’t see you doing anything to get the portrait from Peeves,’ Jamie teased with a pout, resting his head on her shoulder.  
‘I’m keeping Rakepick off your back while you put together your “mischief masterpiece”,’ Merula said. ‘Is it almost ready?’  
Jamie sat straight, nodding. ‘Yes, it’s ready… If you’ll duel a Troll with me.’  
‘Hmmm, let me check my timetable… Stop me at any time to tell me you’re joking…’  
Jamie turned serious, looking her in the eyes. ‘I’m serious, Merula. It’s the last piece of the puzzle. Peeves is demanding ultimate chaos before he’ll hand over the portrait.’ With a mischievous smile, he said ‘What would cause more chaos than a Troll at Hogwarts?’  
‘I don’t know, lots of less dangerous things?’ she said, before protesting loudly ‘Trolls are stupid! And huge! And violent!’ Her face grew in worry. ‘I know we have a curse to break, but this is insane.’  
Jamie caressed her hand as he argued ‘But you and I could subdue the Troll once it’s caused enough chaos for Peeves.’  
‘You must be mad, Jamie. I won’t duel a Troll with you… Why do you want me to go?’  
‘Because you’re an excellent dueller,’ Jamie replied sincerely.  
‘But what do you know about Trolls?’  
‘Don’t worry, I know enough. Hagrid taught me a lot.’  
Merula sighed. ‘All right, I’m listening. Tell me more… Trolls are not exactly weak, you know.’  
‘But you’re the most powerful witch, remember?’ Jamie nudged her.  
Merula chuckled. Appealing to her ego was a tactic that often worked, and they both knew it. ‘You’ll fail without me, so I’ll have to help you duel a Troll…’  
‘Thank you, Merula,’ Jamie said, smiling. ‘Everyone has been helping me, but for this, I need you.’  
‘Of course, because I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts. So what now?’  
Jamie squeezed her hand, more to reassure himself than anything. ‘It’s time to put our plan into action. Tomorrow, in the evening. You won’t miss my signal.’

‘Here we are again, the three of us going to the Prefects’ Bathroom together,’ Charlie noted.  
Bill laughed. ‘Are you still keeping count of how often we come here together, Charlie?’  
Charlie nodded, more serious than his brother. ‘Yes. Too often.’  
‘It’s true that you could come here without us, Jamie,’ Bill said.  
‘But you’ve said before that it’s practically tradition that we all meet with Duncan together,’ Jamie recalled.  
Bill looked around, waiting for the ghost. ‘Let’s just hope it’s the last time we have to come here to meet with Duncan and Peeves.’  
‘You hope it’s the last time you come to see us?’ Duncan asked sarcastically, making himself visible. ‘I won’t take it personally, but Peeves will.’  
‘I only meant that this will be our last meeting because the “mischief masterpiece” that Peeves demanded is ready.’  
‘We’re here to make sure Peeves will show up to see the chaos,’ Jamie explained.  
‘I suppose he will, if he’s got over your rejection of his self-portrait,’ Duncan said.  
‘Peeves paints?’ Charlie asked.  
‘I didn’t reject Peeves’ self-portrait, Duncan,’ Jamie noted. ‘But it’s the vault portrait we need from Peeves, if we’re to break the portrait curse.’  
‘Then perhaps you shouldn’t have insulted Peeves,’ Duncan pointed out. ‘I’d start saying nice things about Peeves, if you want him to show up for you now…’

The trio rolled their eyes, but obliged. 'No one knows more about mischief and malice than Peeves!’ Jamie shouted at the top of his lungs, making his two friends flinch.  
Charlie nodded, shouting ‘Peeves has great teeth!’  
Jamie tried again. ‘Peeves’ self-portrait was a… unique gift!’  
‘I actually quite liked Peeves’ self-portrait,’ Duncan commented, turning around and looking upwards. ‘It’s about time, Peeves.’  
‘Go on, you loopy-loos!’ Peeves said excitedly, sitting on the ceiling. ‘Tell me more about me!’  
‘Perhaps we would if we had time, Peeves… But the mischief masterpiece is about to begin!’ Jamie said.  
Bill admitted ‘We’ll be glad to get the vault portrait from you once you’ve seen the chaos.’  
‘First, you will have to impress me! I hear there will be chaos times three!’ Peeves chanted. ‘Which chaos, Jamie, do you think will most impress me?’  
‘There will be a magical spectacle cast over the Courtyard. I guarantee it’s something you’ve never seen.’  
‘I practically came with the castle… I’ve seen it all!’ Peeves said, floating down to face him with a grin.  
‘It’s been a lot of work to meet your demands, Peeves. I couldn’t have made it happen without my friends,’ Jamie said proudly.  
‘You haven’t made anything happen yet, Jamie,’ Duncan reminded him. ‘Your whole plan could fail.’  
‘Imagine what chaos that would be!’ Peeves said in awe. ‘To the Great Hall! I’ll be there once the chaos begins!’

Jamie sprinted towards the Great Hall, running up to an empty High Table. The rest of the students were arriving for dinner, and Jae, Tonks and Tulip were waiting for him with the crate of boomerangs, in front of the High Table. ‘Wotcher, Jamie! We’ve been waiting for you!’ Tonks greeted the Slytherin.  
‘I had to make sure Peeves would be coming to watch. He’ll show up once the chaos starts. Are the Enchanted Ever-Bashing Boomerangs ready?’  
‘We’ll know for sure when we throw them,’ Jae replied.  
‘Then we’ll have to duck, if we don’t want to get… ever-bashed,’ Tulip said.  
Jamie nodded. ‘Yes, everyone will panic and run out of the Great Hall to get away from the high-speed boomerangs… But boomerangs return to the thrower, so we’ll be taking on the most risk.’  
Tonks commented ‘It’s almost like we’re pranking ourselves.’  
‘Just remember, we’re doing this to break a curse,’ Jamie said, looking at each one in the eyes. ‘Helping to save Beatrice and the other students trapped in portraits is worth the risk.’  
Tulip nodded, determined. ‘All right, then let’s do this.’  
Each one took a boomerang, preparing to throw it. Jae gave the signal. ‘Ready, set… THROW!’

In sync, they threw the boomerangs over their heads. The Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs flew around the Great Hall, spinning around and heading for the students’ heads at lightning speed. The pranksters kept throwing boomerangs until the crate was empty, and about a dozen and a half of boomerangs broke havoc. The Great Hall was filled with the screams of panic of the victims, while a few brave souls tried to bash the boomerangs with spells, or repel them with Shield Charms. ‘Something’s not right!’ Jae cried.  
Tulip nodded, terrified. ‘The enchanted boomerangs are flying at high-speed in ALL directions!’  
‘They’re not coming back to us!’ Tonks shouted over the ruckus. ‘What do we do now?’  
‘Try to stay out of the way until Peeves shows up!’ Jamie ordered, taking out his wand. He ran down to the house tables, blocking a boomerang with a Shield Charm. At the Hufflepuff table, he could see Chiara Lobosca doing the same, protecting two terrified students. At the Slytherin Table, Barnaby was trying to catch the boomerangs that passed near him, while Ismelda took cover behind the bulking boy. Some of the students started to flee out, and soon everyone had the same idea.  
Jamie and his accomplices were the last ones in the Hall, and they heard Peeves’ voice behind them. ‘Looky here at the chaos! The EVER-BASHING chaos!’ The poltergeist was lying down on his side on the High Table, as if a muse posing for a painting.  
‘This is a mischief malfunction!’ Jamie complained. ‘Have you seen enough, Peeves?’  
‘Yes, yes! What’s next?’  
Jamie pointed at a boomerang, shouting ‘ _Immobulus!_ ’ The item, which was about to bash itself against the head of a terrified Gryffindor boy, stopped in mid-air. ‘Thank goodness that worked,’ Jamie sighed, while the student ran out.  
‘But what’s this I now hear? Screams of fear!’ Peeves said, laughing maniacally. Indeed, screams of terror came from outside, and Jamie remembered with horror the second part of the plan, as he rushed outside.

Night was starting to fall already, and the few tables that sometimes were placed for Flying lessons and other events served as barriers for the students to hide behind, while a huge Mountain Troll roared at them. Peeves mocked them. ‘You silly fools! You brought a TROLL to school?!’  
The Troll swung a huge club at the ground, making it tremble, and several students fell to the ground. ‘Liz!’ Jamie called out, helping the Slytherin girl get up. ‘Are you all right?’  
‘The Troll gobbled up the turkey meat like a crumb! Then he chased me all the way here! He’s already out of control!’ Liz explained hurriedly, looking at the creature with a mix of terror and sadness.  
‘I told you we should have got a Dragon instead!’ Charlie shouted at them.  
A chorus of screams was heard from the students near the Troll, as the creature swung again the club around, trying to kill them. ‘We’ll need to subdue the Troll straight away,’ Jamie said. ‘Where’s Merula?!’  
‘I’m here,’ Merula said, running up to him. ‘I can’t believe I agreed to fight a Troll with you…’  
‘Thanks, Merula. I’m glad you’re here,’ Jamie said, relieved to see her unharmed. ‘Charlie, try to steer everyone else to the Courtyard, and out of harm’s way.’  
‘All right, will do,’ Charlie said, sprinting and shouting at the students to redirect them.  
‘Be careful, Jamie! Don’t hurt the Troll!’ Liz pleaded.  
‘You’re worried about the Troll?!’ Jamie asked, but Liz didn’t answer, as she ran away after Charlie.  
Peeves rubbed his hands together. ‘A duel with a Troll! How droll! Let’s roll!’

Merula and Jamie took out their wands in sync, and the Troll turned its attention to them, as they were the last students on the area. ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ the couple shouted, aiming their spells at the Troll’s face. The Troll’s head was quite small compared to the rest of the body, and the students were still a bit far away to aim properly, so the spells missed. The Troll roared, charging at them. Each Slytherin dodged to one side, firing more Stunning Spells at the creature. Most hit the legs or arms, some the torso, doing no harm to the beast. One of Jamie’s spells hit the Troll on the head, however, and the Troll turned angry at the Prefect, swinging the club over its head. Jamie heard Merula shout something, but he couldn’t make out what it was as he barely dodged the downward strike, falling to the ground. The Troll swung the club to Jamie, sending him rolling a half a dozen feet to the left.

With a groan, Jamie tried to get up, his side screaming in pain. Just as he felt someone help him get up from behind, the Troll roared at the two teens, preparing again for another downward swing. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ both students yelled, pointing at the club as it came down towards them. The club broke at the base, hitting the Troll on the nose and making the creature take a step back, dizzy. ‘Now, Merula!’ Jamie said, and Merula nodded behind him. ‘ _STUPEFY!_ ’ both shouted, this time aiming better at the Troll’s head. The two jets of red light hit the Troll’s eyes, and the combined strength of the spells made it fall down on its back, unconscious. Breathing heavily, Jamie stood on his own feet, wondering aloud ‘We didn’t hurt the Troll, did we?’  
‘Who cares, Jamie? Let’s get out of here!’ Merula said, while Peeves cheered the chaos.  
‘But what do we do, Merula?’ asked Jamie. ‘We can’t just lure a Troll here, then leave the Troll here…’  
‘No, yeh can’t.’ Jamie instantly recognised the deep voice, watching the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts walk towards them. ‘And yeh didn’t hurt the Troll, yeh jus’ Stunned him.’  
‘Hagrid!’ On normal circumstances, Jamie would be glad to see him, but this was different.  
Hagrid was clearly unhappy, though his dog not so much, as Fang approached the Troll, sniffing it. ‘Trolls and Yetis… Fang’s only brave ‘nuff to face ‘em when they’re already laid out. But you… Yeh told me yeh needed me help with studyin’ Trolls fer class. Instead yeh lured a Troll here and put all o’ Hogwarts in danger?’  
‘Yes, and I stand by my decision to lure a Troll here,’ Jamie said, trying not to limp. ‘I know I lied to get you to teach me about Trolls, but please believe I had good intentions.’  
‘I’d have trouble believin’ anythin’ yeh tell me right now,’ Hagrid said, disappointed.  
‘I knew the Troll was a bad idea so I’m not getting involve-’ Merula tried to say, but Hagrid cut her off.  
‘Yer standin’ right here. Yer already involved.’  
‘Please, Hagrid, would you be able to help us with the Troll?’ Jamie begged.  
Hagrid nodded. ‘Yeah, both of yeh go before Dumbledore gets wind o’ this. I’ll take care o’ the Troll.’  
Jamie sighed, relieved. ‘Thank you, Hagrid.’  
‘Thanks, I guess,’ Merula said.

While Hagrid took care of the Troll, the two Slytherins turned to each other. Jamie lamented ‘Hagrid is so disappointed in me.’  
‘It can’t be the first time someone’s ever been disappointed in you…’ Merula commented. ‘But I’ll stay and help Hagrid with the Troll.’  
Merula walked to the groundskeeper to help him, while Peeves floated towards Jamie. ‘Is the chaos done? I want MORE fun!’  
‘Let’s hurry to the Courtyard,’ Jamie told the poltergeist. ‘Badeea is ready with the grand finale…’

Practically everyone was in the Courtyard, recovering from all the excitement. Jamie walked to the painter, who was in front of a painting of the Courtyard at night. ‘Badeea, sorry it took so long! That Troll put up a fight!’  
‘It’s all right, I have the patience of an ant.’  
‘Are ants very patient? I’ll have to ask Liz,’ Jamie thought aloud.  
‘Peevesy isn’t patient!’ Peeves said, annoyed. ‘Where is the chaos?’  
‘Ready, Badeea?’  
‘Yes, let’s cast the spell… Cast it with me, Jamie! _Stella Cascadia!_ ’ Badeea pointed with her wand at the painting, and stars started falling down on the canvas sky.  
‘ _Stella Cascadia!_ ’ Jamie shouted, pointing at the real sky. Nothing seemed to happen. ‘It’s working on the painting! But not out here!’  
‘Not yet…’ Badeea mused, looking up.  
‘Ha! Haaaaa! You failed! What were we supposed to see?’ Peeves asked, cackling.

Suddenly, above their heads, the night sky was filled with shooting stars. Quite big shooting stars. They looked really close. ‘Look! It’s amazing! Badeea, you did it!’ Jamie celebrated too soon, as the shooting stars proved to be actual meteors, falling down on the courtyard, while the students cowered and hid inside the castle.  
‘It’s raining, it’s pouring! Stars are falling, not soaring!’ Peeves mocked.  
‘This is more chaotic than I thought!’ Jamie cried.  
‘Ha! Haaaa! And so it goes, they’ll burn their toes!’ Peeves laughed as a meteor broke one of the statues on the fountain.  
‘What should we do, Jamie?!’ Badeea asked, alarmed.  
‘JUMP!’ Jamie shouted, looking up, as he pushed her (and himself) out of the way as a meteor almost burned their heads off.  
‘Ha! Haaaaa! Stars fall from the sky and you jump so high! Boomerangs and Trolls and Stars! Such chaos! Oh my!’  
‘Have you seen enough, Peeves?’ Jamie asked, desperate. ‘Will you give me the vault portrait now?’  
‘A masterpiece for a masterpiece, that was our deal!’  
‘Is that a yes, Peeves?’  
‘Yes! Well done! What fun! You can have the vault portrait. It’s in my room.’  
‘You don’t have a room at Hogwarts, Peeves…’  
‘Yes I do, you loopy-loo! You’ll see it soon! Off we go to Peeves’ Room!’ Peeves chanted, carrying Jamie by the scruff of his neck around the castle, much to the student’s annoyance.

Peeves took him to a cluttered room, even more cluttered than the Artefact Room. Getting up, sore after being dragged for six or seven floors, Jamie looked around. ‘This is your room, Peeves?’  
Peeves opened his arms wide. ‘Welcome!’  
‘So this is how a poltergeist lives…’  
‘Not just any poltergeist, silly. This is how PEEVES lives!’ Peeves corrected him, slightly offended.  
‘How can you find anything in this mess?’  
‘Rude! Is that how you ask for a portrait?!’  
Jamie apologised profusely. ‘Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you!’ He had come this far, he wasn’t going to risk losing the portrait.  
‘It is my room who you’ve insulted!’  
‘What? Peeves, could you please just give me the vault portrait?’  
Peeves invited him to search. ‘Have a look around, see what may be found…’  
‘You don’t know where in here the vault portrait is, do you?’  
‘Of course not, it’s MY room!’ Peeves shouted.  
‘That doesn’t make any sense, Peeves.’  
‘The vault portrait I’ve got. Do you want to look or not?’  
‘All right, we’ll look for it together,’ Jamie compromised.

Jamie searched around the room for about an hour, getting on top of precarious piles of objects and furniture, and even falling once on top of a pile of books, much to Peeves’ amusement. While Jamie was searching behind a bookshelf, Peeves cried out ‘I’ve found it! I’ve found it!’  
‘This is the third time you’ve said you’ve found it,’ Jamie said, rolling his eyes. ‘If “it” is another mouldy sandwich…’  
‘It’s the vault portrait!’ Peeves said, holding out a painting that showed a suit of armour mounted on a greenish wall.  
James looked at it with wide eyes, almost tearing up. ‘That must be it! Peeves! Thank you!’  
‘Thank YOU for the chaos! HA! HAAA!’  
Jamie took the portrait, examining it with great care, and musing ‘Now, how exactly do I use this vault portrait to find the next vault…?’  
‘How would I know? Now I must go!’ Peeves said, disappearing.

That same night, running through the castle corridors with the portrait, Jamie ran into the person he was looking for in the Grand Staircase. ‘Professor Rakepick, I have the vault portrait!’  
Rakepick examined the painting. ‘Well done. I hear Peeves gave you quite a bit of trouble.’  
‘He made a lot of… unusual demands.’  
‘Yes, the “chaos” is the talk of Hogwarts. For my part, I’ll smooth things over with the faculty,’ she promised.  
‘Thank you, Professor Rakepick.’  
‘You’ve caught a break in that most professors have been preoccupied with efforts to save the cursed students, not to mention examinations. Now let’s look at the vault portrait… Very interesting…’  
‘Do you recognise the vault? Do you know where it is?’  
Rakepick only replied ‘You’ll need to do everything you can do to prepare for dragons.’  
‘Dragons?!’  
‘Yes. Find me when you’re ready.’  
‘What? That’s it?’  
‘That’s quite a lot, Mr Smith. Preparing for dragons is no easy feat.’  
‘But there aren’t any dragons in this painting. Why do I have to prepare for them?’  
Sir Cadogan bellowed ‘One must always ready sword and shield before facing any dragon!’  
‘Please, not now, Sir Cadogan,’ Jamie said, rolling his eyes. ‘We have very important curse-breaking work to do.’  
‘Yes, I need to go now and study this vault portrait further,’ Rakepick noted, taking the portrait.  
‘But what about dragons?’ Jamie asked. ‘I have questions for you.’  
‘There is no time to waste… Come to my classroom after you’ve prepared. I’ll teach you the Conjunctivitis Curse, good for temporarily blinding a dragon in a fight.’  
‘We might have to blind a dragon?’  
Rakepick nodded. ‘Perhaps. Now I need to go and study this vault portrait further…’ Rakepick walked up the stairs, towards her classroom. Jamie was left there, puzzled.

By some miracle, Jamie’s detention was over. Pitts had defended the student when Argus Filch and his cat went to the kitchens in search of the main suspect of the chaos; and had relieved Jamie of his detention duties. Jae wasn’t so lucky, as his detention was permanent. The next day to the giant prank, Jamie started his research on dragons, starting with asking Charlie to help. Because they no longer had any lessons, they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade even in week days, as long as they returned to the castle and were in their Common Rooms before curfew; so Jamie and Charlie met in the Three Broomsticks that same day to talk about the fiery, scaly creatures. Jamie’s research continued throughout the day, asking Binns (together with Bill and Merula) and Hagrid (who couldn’t stay mad at the teen) as well.

That evening, the three apprentice curse-breakers reunited in Rakepick’s classroom. The professor said ‘It’s been a while since I’ve had all of my apprentice curse-breakers together.’  
‘We have been rather busy…’ Merula noted.  
‘I’m sure Mr Weasley has been preoccupied with graduation fast-approaching… Congratulations on completing your N.E.W.T.s, and you on your O.W.L.s, Mr Smith and Miss Snyde.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Rakepick,’ Jamie said.  
‘I thought they were easy,’ Merula bragged.  
‘I think Jamie’s been the busiest of all, wreaking havoc to get that vault portrait from Peeves,’ Bill commented.  
‘I’m quite glad I’m done with that! It was stressful and frightening. And I had to drag my friends into it just to get the job done,’ Jamie complained. ‘But it had to be done.’  
‘What matters is you secured the vault portrait,’ Rakepick remarked. ‘And I’m assuming you’ve done your homework in preparing for dragons…’  
‘Binns gave us a tonne of historical facts,’ Merula said, bored by the memory alone.  
‘After, I chatted with my brother about dragons. I think Jamie did, too?’  
‘Yes, Charlie and I met up for a chat about dragons. And Hagrid gave me some brilliant advice about dealing with particular breeds of dragon.’  
‘Good, then it’s time for me to teach you the Conjunctivitis Curse,’ Rakepick said with a nod. ‘It can be used to impair a dragon’s eyesight.'  
‘But what about the vault portrait?’ Jamie asked. ‘After studying it further, do you know where the next Cursed Vault is?’  
‘One thing at a time. Right now, what’s most important is that you learn how to cast this curse… A dragon can’t kill you if it can’t see you.’  
‘Can’t it, though?’ Merula asked. ‘With it breathing fire and all…’  
‘Do you want to learn the curse or not, Miss Snyde?’  
‘Yes! I want to learn the curse,’ Merula assured, nodding energetically.  
Rakepick chuckled. ‘That’s what I thought. Let’s begin…’

‘All right, now you give it a go,’ Rakepick ordered after she’d taught them the curse. ‘Just practise, though. Obviously, you shouldn’t cast the Conjunctivitis Curse on each other.’  
‘Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re warning us or daring us, Professor Rakepick…’ Merula mused.  
‘Let’s save the curses for the dragons, Merula…’ Jamie said, before pointing at a dummy and casting the curse.  
The other two did the same, and Rakepick seemed satisfied with the results. ‘Well done, apprentice curse-breakers. You just might be ready…’  
‘Ready to defeat a dragon?’ Merula asked.  
‘Ready to find the next Cursed Vault?’ asked Bill.  
‘Ready to save the cursed students?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Ready to hear from someone who’s seen a dragon up close…’ Rakepick said. ‘Pay a visit to Professor Kettleburn. Afterwards, we’ll talk about going to the vault…’

The three students went down to the Care of Magical Creatures clearing, where Kettleburn was caring for a Fire Crab. When he saw them approach, the professor waved at them. ‘Welcome, students! Most of the Puffskeins are napping if you’ve come to toss them about.’  
‘Why would you think we’ve come here to do that?’ Bill asked.  
‘Oh. Umm…’ Merula blushed. ‘I come here sometimes to throw Puffskeins around…’  
‘Really?’ Jamie asked, amused and wondering if she could get any cuter.  
‘What? It helps me think! Kettleburn lets me! The Puffskeins don’t mind,’ Merula defended herself.  
‘Rather, some even seem to enjoy the spirited play!’ Kettleburn noted. ‘If it’s not the Puffskeins, then what brings you here?’  
‘We’ve come to talk about dragons, Professor Kettleburn,’ Jamie said.  
Bill nodded. ‘Professor Rakepick says you’ve seen one up close.’  
‘Indeed, I make regular visits to dragon sanctuaries… Despite the obvious hazards of a wizard with wooden prosthetics roaming among fire-breathing beasts. Would you like to hear about it?’  
‘Yes, we’d like to learn whatever we can about how dragons behave,’ Jamie requested. ‘Which dragon breeds are safest to approach?’  
Kettleburn stroked his moustache, thinking. ‘Common Welsh Green are the most docile… Not that they’re particularly docile, but they are the least aggressive. Still terribly aggressive, though. I’ve spent much time around them. Dragons rarely “behave” in the traditional sense of the word, and their behaviour varies by breed.’  
‘How can you tell when a dragon is about to breathe fire?’ Merula asked.  
‘From a tell-tale flaring of the nostrils right before the fireball! But it’s not of much help, it happens rather quickly.’  
‘Where’s the best place to study dragons?’ Bill inquired. ‘My brother will want to know, too.’  
‘Preservation areas. Preservation areas for the protection and study of dragons are very important. The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary is the largest of its kind. But of course, all of you know better than to go looking for dragons…’  
‘What if we weren’t looking for dragons… but one found us?’ Bill asked.  
‘I should hope you would avoid it entirely! Dragons are dangerous creatures.’  
‘We’ve learned a lot about the different breeds so we’d know some of what to expect…’ Jamie said.  
‘But do you know enough, Mr Smith? For instance, what dragon is known for its venomous fangs?’ Kettleburn asked inquisitively.  
‘Peruvian Vipertooth. Charlie told me so.’  
Kettleburn lit up. ‘You – and Charlie – would be correct! And let’s say you find a dragon egg that is crimson specked with gold. To which breed does it belong?’  
‘Chinese Fireball. Professor Binns mentioned it…’  
‘Yes! That is correct!’ Kettleburn congratulated him.  
‘I remembered the answer, too,’ Merula muttered.  
‘Perhaps I dozed off during that part of the lecture…’ Bill admitted.  
Kettleburn continued his quiz. ‘Here’s one more… What’s the furthest distance a Hungarian Horntail can shoot fire?’  
‘Hagrid and I were just talking about this… Up to fifty feet,’ Jamie responded, a bit smug.  
‘Fifty feet is correct…’ Kettleburn confirmed. ‘That distance could mean the difference between life and... a fiery finish. But you certainly know your dragons, Mr Smith! I’m impressed! Ten points to Slytherin!’  
‘Thank you, Professor Kettleburn!’ Jamie thanked.  
‘If you’ll excuse me, I have a hungry Hippogriff to tend to. Please do try to stay away from dragons in the meantime…’ Kettleburn suggested, walking towards the Hippogriff with a bag of mice.

‘So… is this the part where we do exactly what Kettleburn just told us not to do?’ Bill asked.  
Jamie nodded. Merula smirked, saying ‘I love this part!’  
‘The curse must be broken,’ Jamie declared. ‘Ready or not, we need to get into the next Cursed Vault…’

While they were walking back to the castle, Merula pulled Jamie aside, asking him to meet the next day in the Hog’s Head Inn in the morning. The next morning, when they entered the dirty pub together, Aberforth greeted Jamie in his usual sour mood, with the teen now becoming a regular. ‘You’re recognised here, Jamie…’ Merula noticed, as they sat down at a table. ‘How often do you come to the Hog’s Head Inn?’  
‘Not often enough,’ Jamie said. Truth be told, the quiet pub had grown on him.  
Merula raised an eyebrow, curious. ‘I wouldn’t have thought this was your kind of place.’  
‘I would’ve definitely thought it was your kind of place, Merula,’ Jamie said with a smirk.  
‘Just when I think I have you all figured out, you surprise me, Smith.’  
‘You’re the one who wanted us to meet here, Merula. Not that I complain…’  
‘I asked to meet here because I don’t want to be seen hanging out with you so much around Hogwarts. People will start thinking we’re friends, instead of just fellow apprentice curse-breakers.’  
‘But we are not “just” fellow apprentice curse-breakers, Merula,’ Jamie reminded her.  
‘I just don’t want people knowing. They might think I’ve gone soft or something stupid like that...’  
‘Oh, the horror,’ Jamie said mockingly. ‘What is it you wanted to talk about anyway?’  
‘The Cursed Vault. You said, ready or not, it’s time for us to find a way into it.’  
‘We only have a few days left… Rakepick said she’d only talk to us about it after our visit to Kettleburn.’  
‘Yes, and I wanted to talk to you before we talk to Rakepick. You know what to expect. You’ve been to more Cursed Vaults than I have.’  
‘How many Cursed Vaults have you been to?’ Jamie asked teasingly.  
‘Ummm… none. So tell me what it’s like to go into a Cursed Vault,’ she asked, taking out a notebook and a quill from her robes, ready to write.  
‘You brought a notebook?’ Jamie asked in mock. ‘To take notes on what I, of all wizards, have to say?’  
‘So what if I did?’ Merula asked defensively.  
Jamie reached for her free hand, trying to reassure her. ‘Merula, it’s all right if you’re worried about going into a Cursed Vault for the first time.’  
‘What? I didn’t say I was worried!’ Merula protested, but did not take away her hand.  
‘It’s normal to be nervous any time one goes into a Cursed Vault. I mean, it’s cursed.’  
‘Perhaps you’re nervous, Jamie, but I’m not!’  
Jamie raised an eyebrow. ‘So you brought that notebook to… doodle in?’  
‘Forget the stupid notebook! I shouldn’t have brought it!’ Merula said, closing the notebook loudly.  
‘Merula, we’re in this together,’ Jamie said, squeezing her hand lightly. ‘If we’re going to survive the vault and break the curse, we’ll need to trust each other.’  
‘All right, fine,’ she relented, looking him in the eyes. ‘I’m a little bit nervous about going into a Cursed Vault for the first time. If that’s what you wanted to hear…’  
‘Actually, it is,’ Jamie said, letting go of her. ‘I’d be worried if you weren’t nervous about going into a Cursed Vault for the first time.’  
‘Oh,’ Merula simply said. ‘All right then.’  
‘And I can tell you what it’s like inside of a Cursed Vault, but it might put you more at ease if I actually trained you for what to expect,’ Jamie suggested.  
‘You? Training me? The Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts?’ Merula asked, curious.  
‘Before you turn down my offer, at least hear what I have in mind… But I’m coming up with these ideas off the cuff, so they won’t all be winners. Practising our spell casting together would make us both stronger, for example. We can practise duelling against challenging opponents…’  
‘As long as we can agree that I’m still more powerful than you are…’  
‘We can explore a Cursed Corridor together…’ Jamie offered, ignoring the comment. ‘Each Cursed Vault is different, so expect the unexpected… So what do you think, Merula? Will you let me train you to enter your first Cursed Vault?’  
‘Well, if it’s that important to you… I suppose I’ll let you help me to prepare. You should be thanking me for being so open-minded,’ she said with a smug smile.  
‘Thank you very much.’  
‘No problem,’ Merula said with a smile. ‘So, where do we start?’  
‘In a Cursed Corridor!’

Showing Merula the secret passage to the Ice Vault, they went up the Vanished Stairs. ‘So this is a Cursed Corridor…’ Merula mused, looking around. ‘I thought it would feel different, being somewhere “cursed”.’  
‘Sorry to disappoint you?’  
‘It’s all right. I’m used to it. So what now? The entrance to the Cursed Vault we’re looking for isn’t here.’  
Jamie stopped in his tracks, an idea hitting him. ‘Or perhaps it is… I hadn’t considered that!’  
Merula looked at him, confused. ‘What do you mean? Our only clue is the vault portrait, and it doesn’t show the vault’s entrance.’  
‘Which could mean it’s a very hidden entrance!’ Jamie pointed out. ‘And if a secret entrance to a Cursed Vault were to be hidden anywhere…’  
‘…a Cursed Corridor would be a good spot for it!’ Merula reached the conclusion with a smile. Frowning, she asked ‘Ugh, are we finishing each other’s sentences now?’  
‘Well, you just finished mine. When I start finishing yours, that’s when I’ll worry.’  
‘The two of us working together like this is going to take some getting used to,’ Merula commented.  
‘Speak for yourself, I’m having the time of my life here,’ Jamie said, smiling. ‘But let’s start by searching for a hidden vault entrance…’

They searched through the walls for anything out of the ordinary, tapping some bricks from time to time and casting _Revelio_ for about an hour. They were both growing impatient, and Merula was the first to complain. ‘We’ve searched every inch of this corridor. No secret entrance.’  
‘Yes,’ Jamie agreed, walking to her. ‘If there’s a hidden vault entrance here, it’s hidden well.’  
‘Why don’t you give me something more active to do to prepare for a Cursed Vault?’ Merula said.  
‘You want your training to continue?’  
‘I…’ Merula looked around, uncomfortable. ‘I want to stop hanging around in this hallway.’  
‘All right then. How do you feel about duelling practise?’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘I’ve duelled you enough times.’  
‘But Rakepick has had us preparing for dragons. What if we have to duel one of those?’  
‘We can’t practise duelling a dragon,’ Merula pointed out.  
‘But we can practise duelling a beast,’ Jamie said, smiling smugly.  
‘I duelled a Troll with you. Now you want to duel another beast?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘And I have just the beast in mind…’  
‘Well, I’m not duelling anything without my duelling instructor for help,’ Merula declared.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘So let’s go and find Diego. Then we’ll head to the Forbidden Forest.’

Three Hogwarts students approached a lone Centaur, who recognised two of the teens. ‘James Smith! It has been a long time.’  
‘Hello, Torvus. Thank you for meeting us. Have you returned to the Centaur Camp?’  
Torvus nodded proudly. ‘Yes. My herd welcomed me back after I returned the restored arrowhead and completed a series of tasks. And was the Sleepwalking Curse broken when you returned to Hogwarts?’  
‘Yes, it was! But now we’re facing a new curse. There are students trapped in the portraits that hang at Hogwarts.’  
‘That sounds awful. So then you are searching for another Cursed Vault in the Forbidden Forest…’  
‘We’re actually not sure where exactly the vault is yet,’ Jamie lamented.  
‘Is that why you’ve brought your friends?’  
‘Well, when it comes to breaking curses, I always need the help of my good friends. Of course, you already know Merula Snyde…’ Jamie said, pointing at the girl.  
‘Hi, Torvus. If I seem thrown, it’s because I’m shocked Smith just called me a “good friend”.’  
‘And Diego is Merula’s duelling instructor. He’s given me lessons, too,’ Jamie finished the introductions.  
‘Diego Caplan, the best dueller at Hogwarts!’ Diego claimed, smiling slyly at the Centaur. ‘It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Torvus!’  
‘Are you always so… bold?’ Torvus asked, a bit taken aback.  
‘Yes, he’s like this with everyone,’ Merula said with a small tired sigh.  
Jamie nodded, laughing. ‘It’s true.’  
‘I’m a friendly wizard, that’s all!’ Diego defended himself. ‘And I’ve never met a Centaur!’  
Torvus asked ‘So how can I help you prepare to enter another Cursed Vault, James?’  
‘Merula and I may encounter a dragon in this Cursed Vault…’  
‘Dragon?’ Diego asked. ‘This is the first I’m hearing that you’ll be facing dragons! And you’ve already duelled a Troll, Jamie! You keep finding ways to up yourself!’  
‘Duelling a dragon is very serious…’ Torvus agreed. ‘And very dangerous.’  
‘We know,’ Jamie said. ‘And I can think of no better practise than duelling a beast as powerful as yourself… I’ve experienced it first-hand. Now it’s Merula’s turn.’  
‘What?! I didn’t sign up to duel a Centaur!’  
‘I’ll duel a Centaur!’ Diego cried out. ‘I’ll duel a Centaur!’  
‘Merula, we agreed that I’d train you so that you’d feel prepared when we go into the Cursed Vault,’ Jamie argued. ‘Duelling a beast – and one as strong as Torvus – is part of that training.’  
‘If you really think so, then show me how it’s done,’ Merula said.  
Jamie rolled his eyes and took out his wand. ‘If you insist…’

Torvus readied his bow, loading an arrow. Jamie fully knew that if any arrows were to hit him, it would be over, not just this duel, but possibly his whole curse-breaking plans; so he shouted ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ The jet of red light was dodged by Torvus, who fired the arrow in response. However, with the surprise of the attack, he didn’t pull back all the way on the bow string, and the arrow was released with less speed than usual. Evading the Centaur’s attack, Jamie yelled ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ This second spell hit Torvus in his horse half, right on the abdomen. The Centaur shrieked, his vision going hazy from the Stunning Spell. However, as Centaurs are more resilient than witches and wizards, he did not fall unconscious, but it did buy Jamie enough time to disarm him with another _Expelliarmus_. Shaking his head to clear it, Torvus charged at Jamie, trying to kick him with his front hooves. Jamie fell to the ground, rolling to the side to avoid the creature, and firing another Stunning Spell blindly in front of him. Torvus dodged the spell, buying Jamie enough time to get up and shout ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ The Centaur fell on his side, and Jamie took the chance to cast the finishing spell. ‘ _Incarcerous!_ ’ Ropes held Torvus in place, immobilising him.  
Diego cheered Jamie. ‘Well done, Jamie! It’s the duelling lessons I’ve given you, no doubt!’  
‘Torvus is quite the duelling partner!’ Jamie said. ‘Let me free you… _Diffindo!_ ’  
The rope tied around Torvus fell limp when it was cut, and Torvus got up on all four hooves, picking up his bow. ‘True. But since our last duel, you’ve become far more powerful.’  
‘Rubbish!’ Merula protested, taking out her wand. ‘I’m the most powerful! I’m ready to prove it now.’

Jamie got out of the way of the new duellists, and Merula immediately fired the first shot. ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ Torvus dodged the spell, loading his bow and firing at her, with far more power behind the arrow this time. The arrow didn’t hit her, but it did graze her left shoulder, leaving a deep cut, blood soaking her sleeve. She gritted her teeth, firing again a Stunning Spell, this time at the Centaur’s face. The spell landed, and Torvus charged forward, blinded and dazed. Merula didn’t get out of the way on time, as she fell to the ground while the Centaur stood over her, his head clearer now. Jamie tried to stop the fight, as it was obviously over, but Merula yelled ‘Stand back! I want to try again!’  
Jamie ignored her, helping her get up and examining her injured arm. ‘No. It’s my fault, I’m supposed to be training you, Merula.’  
‘If I could give a piece of advice…’ Torvus said, while Jamie closed the wound with a Healing Spell.  
‘Of course,’ Jamie said, satisfied with the result of the spell.  
‘You and Merula will be stronger together than you would be divided. I learned my lesson the hard way, being exiled from my herd. And I appreciate the other centaurs all the more now I’m back in the fold.’  
Diego nodded. ‘You and Merula should’ve duelled him together!’  
‘You’re an interesting human, Diego Caplan…’ Torvus noted. ‘But yes, you’d be less exhausted, Jamie, and Merula less frustrated, if you’d teamed up against me. And it will take a formidable team to break this latest curse.’  
‘I’m not sure I’m ready for that level of teamwork with Smith just yet.’  
‘Then you’ll like my next idea for brushing up on our skills… Let’s go back to the castle. Thank you for everything, Torvus.’  
Torvus nodded. ‘Until we meet again, James.’

Jamie took Merula to the Training Grounds an hour before lunch, where Bill was training on some dummies. Bill looked at the pair, a bit stranged. ‘So the two of you are training together… on purpose? Did I miss an apprentice curse-breakers’ meeting?’  
Noticing Merula’s discomfort, Jamie said ‘You know me, Bill… I like to be overly prepared before going into a Cursed Vault. Merula agreed to help me while I brush up on my training.’  
‘Ummm… that’s right. Since I’m such a powerful witch, I’m, uh… supervising Smith.’  
‘Exactly!’ Jamie confirmed.  
Bill didn’t look too convinced, but he didn’t ask further. ‘All right… If you say so… So why did you rope me in for this part of your training?’  
‘We’ll be practising our spellcasting and-’  
‘What?’ Merula interrupted, indignant. ‘We’re going from duelling a Centaur to just spellcasting? Lame.’  
‘I thought you’d say that,’ Jamie said with a chuckle. ‘That’s why Bill’s here – to referee.’  
‘Are you suggesting… a spellcasting competition?’ Merula questioned, much more interested now. ‘How exactly would that work?’  
‘Yes, I’d like to know, too,’ Bill said.  
‘First, Merula and I cast spells at the training dummies,’ Jamie explained. ‘Then, based on our demonstration, you decide which of us is the more powerful witch or wizard…’  
‘Uh, that sounds rather arbitrary,’ Bill said, unconvinced. ‘I’m not sure I want to get in the middle of this…’  
‘Too late!’ Merula said excitedly. ‘I like it! Let the games begin!’

They positioned themselves, and the moment Bill gave the signal they started blasting the dummies with curses and hexes, while the Gryffindor watched and repaired or replaced the dummies when necessary. After a few intense minutes, Bill raised his hand, making the sorcerers stop. ‘And the winner of this spellcasting contest is… Both of you!’  
Merula stomped her foot. ‘Rubbish! I won!’  
‘Says who?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Bill would say so, if he was doing his job right.’  
‘He’s saying it was a tie! You’re being impossible, Merula!’ Jamie snapped back, locking eyes with her.  
As the two Slytherins looked at each other with murderous intent, Bill laughed, uncomfortable. ‘And THIS is what I wanted to avoid! See you later, I’m out of here…’ Bill turned around, walking away.  
Jamie took a deep breath, admitting ‘I suppose I did put Bill in a rough spot.’  
‘Then let’s just agree that I won. It’s a credit to you, actually,’ Merula said with a grin.  
‘How so?’  
‘Isn’t your training supposed to be boosting my confidence about entering a Cursed Vault?’  
Jamie laughed. ‘In terms of boosting confidence, I may have gone too far…’  
‘Listen, it’s my weird way of saying thank you, all right, Jamie?’ Merula said, stepping closer. ‘I feel better prepared to enter my first Cursed Vault.’  
‘But we could always both be more prepared. We can never train enough for the unexpected.’  
‘Fine, but enough of you training me. Now I’ll train you…’ Merula said, returning to her grin.  
Jamie smiled wide. ‘Of course, train me! Let’s see what you have to offer.’  
‘If that’s a challenge, challenge accepted. Though you might regret it…’  
‘All right, what do you have in mind?’  
‘Something… Unforgivable. Follow me and I’ll teach you,’ Merula said, dragging him by the sleeve.

Leading him, she took Jamie to Rakepick’s classroom, which was empty. ‘Does Rakepick know we’re in her classroom without her?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Are you kidding? After I told her what I’m about to teach you, Rakepick offered her classroom. I think Rakepick and I connect on a level that you and Bill wouldn’t understand.’  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘You haven’t always completely trusted Rakepick. I’m not even sure you do now.’ With a proud smile, she said ‘So I believe Rakepick likes me best, that she sees a little bit of herself in me… Which makes sense because I want to be just like her when I grow up.’ Her face fell, as she admitted ‘It’s why I didn’t want Rakepick to know I was nervous about going into the Cursed Vault.’  
‘That’s why you came to me for help instead of Rakepick?’ Jamie asked, slightly hurt.  
‘I thought it would disappoint Rakepick if she knew I was afraid.’  
Sensing her genuine concern, Jamie reassured her with a smile. ‘I don’t know that Rakepick would’ve felt that way, but I’m glad I’ve been able to help you.’  
‘But now it’s my turn to school you. Prepare to learn… The Killing Curse!’ Merula revealed in an overly dramatic way.  
‘What?!’ Jamie took a step backwards, as if the girl in front of him had turned into a Chimaera. ‘Merula! NO!’  
‘It’s not like I was going to cast it on you, Jamie. I’m just going to teach it to you,’ Merula waved off.  
‘No, it’s an Unforgivable Curse! I would never use it!’  
Merula pointed her finger at him, scowling. ‘But what if we need it in the Cursed Vault? You keep telling me how dangerous it will be in there.’  
Jamie softly lowered her hand with his own, arguing ‘Still, this is just like when Rakepick tried to teach me the Cruciatus Cur-’  
‘Rakepick tried to teach you the Cruciatus Curse?!’ Merula asked, her face a mix of hurt and shock. ‘She wanted to teach you that curse… instead of me?’  
‘Forget it, Merula. Trust me, it was awful-’  
‘No! I want to talk about it! Tell me more!’ Merula demanded, furious. ‘Rakepick should have taugh me the Cruciatus Curse!’  
‘Rakepick cast the Cruciatus Curse on a Dark Wizard. It was horrible to watch,’ Jamie recounted, disgusted at the memory. ‘She thinks I’ll regret not learning how to cast _Crucio_.’  
‘But the best witches and wizards want to learn how to cast every spell. You must at least be curious about learning Unforgivable Curses…’ Merula said.  
‘Unforgivable Curses go against everything I believe in,’ Jamie stood his ground. ‘I would never cast the Killing Curse. There are always other options.’  
‘We’ll be at a disadvantage in the vault if you refuse to cast certain curses!’ Merula argued back. ‘My parents taught me the Killing Curse before they went to Azkaban. They were right to do so. They wanted to protect me.’  
Jamie stared at her, his mouth agape. ‘I… I can’t believe your parents taught you the Killing Curse…’  
‘You want to judge my family? Let’s talk about your brother,’ Merula fired back, offended.  
‘I’m not judging your family,’ Jamie assured. ‘I’m just surprised any parent would teach a kid something so… unforgivable.’  
‘Mum and Dad were going to prison,’ Merula defended them. ‘They wanted to arm me with the knowledge to protect myself. And, by the way, I can’t believe you would turn down a lesson from Rakepick.’ Pondering, she muttered ‘Perhaps if I spend even more time with Rakepick, she’ll think of me first when she wants to teach a curse…’  
‘Don’t take it so personally, Merula.’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever. If you won’t learn the Killing Curse, do you want me to teach you a different attack spell or not?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Yes, as long as it’s not an Unforgivable Curse.’  
Merula smiled, taking out her wand. ‘Well, since we could be facing a dragon…’ She looked at the blackboard, saying 'I’ll teach you how to cast Fiendfyre!’  
‘In here?! No!’ Jamie said, imagining all the things that could go wrong with that.  
‘Jamie, you need to stop telling me “no” to spells,’ Merula said, bored.  
‘A huge bewitched flame? That’s advanced Dark Magic! Did your parents teach you how to cast Fiendfyre too?’  
‘No one’s taught me, but I’ve been studying it on my own,’ Merula said angrily. ‘It’s risky and brave. It’s something Rakepick would do!’ She muttered the incantation, pointing at the blackboard. A flame appeared in the centre, growing in size and forming a shape that resembled a snake, while Merula’s laugh at casting it turned into a look of horror, as the snake-like fire grew, turning what it touched to ashes. ‘That shouldn’t happen! Something’s gone wrong!’ she cried.  
‘Do you know how to cast _Aguamenti_? I don’t!’  
‘Me neither! I’ve botched this up! What should we do?’

Before either could offer a solution, the flame was snuffed out, just as the blackboard completely turned to ashes. Rakepick, placing away her wand in her holster, said ‘Fiendfyre can’t be extinguished with ordinary water. Even your “misfire” would be far too powerful.’  
‘Professor Rakepick! Thank you, I don’t know what I did wrong-’  
‘Let’s start with even attempting to cast a bewitched fire in my very flammable classroom…’ Rakepick scolded Merula. ‘It’s fortunate I stopped by to see how your lesson is going. Did you find a bug or small rodent, something to kill?’  
‘Smith didn’t want to learn the Killing Curse,’ Merula lamented.  
‘I can’t say I’m surprised,’ Rakepick said.  
‘I didn’t think you would be,’ Jamie noted.  
Rakepick ignored him, stating ‘I hope you two are prepared to enter the Cursed Vault. The time is near. I’ll let the both of you and Bill know exactly when. For now on, I’ll tend to this mess.’  
‘I’m really very sorry…’ Merula said in a weak voice, ashamed.  
‘Never apologise for doing what you know in your heart that you absolutely must do, Merula,’ Rakepick said.  
‘Oh. All right.’ Merula smiled proudly, taking the advice to heart. ‘Thank you, Professor Rakepick.’  
‘Aren’t you both late to lunch?’ Rakepick asked. ‘I need you to take good care of yourselves if we’re to be a strong team in the vault.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘We’ll head to the Great Hall.’

Sitting down side to side, they started having their lunch. Merula noted ‘I don’t know that we’ve ever had a meal together without one of us having an ulterior motive.’  
‘Well, actually…’ Jamie said with a smirk.  
‘What do you want from me now, Jamie?’ Merula asked, annoyed. ‘I already thanked you for preparing me for the vault.’  
‘Yes, and I appreciate it,’ Jamie assured. ‘I know what a chore it must have been for you to show me gratitude.’ In a whisper, he said ‘But in Rakepick’s classroom, when we were talking about your parents teaching you the Killing Curse… You’ve barely ever talked about them. I’d like to hear the truth, at least your truth.’  
‘You want me to share feelings? Gross,’ Merula said, avoiding the question.  
‘I want to know more about you because I care about you,’ Jamie stated. ‘And we’re going into this Cursed Vault together. We don’t know what will happen. We do know we’ll need to trust each other inside. So, practise trusting me now…’  
Merula shook her head, looking away. ‘No, I don’t see any benefit to telling you more about me. You’ve helped me. But so what?’  
‘Don’t you think I’ve proven myself enough to you?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Are you going to judge me?’ asked Merula in a barely audible whisper, turning to look at him.  
Jamie smiled reassuringly, caressing her back. ‘Of course not.’  
‘You and I have come a long way,’ Merula admitted with a weak smile. ‘But I’m still not sure…’  
‘Whatever’s still on your mind, just tell me.’  
‘Where would I even start?’  
‘Wherever you’re comfortable.’  
Merula looked down at her plate, and gave a long sigh. ‘Fine, you want my life story? I’ll give you the short verion.’  
‘Thank you for trusting me,’ Jamie said.  
‘You didn’t tell Bill I was scared about the Cursed Vault before on our spellcasting competition,’ Merula recalled. ‘So I’ll share with you more than I would have if you’d betrayed me.’  
‘Of course I didn’t tell him. I know it’s hard for you to open up to anyone, even me.’  
Merula started her explanation. ‘Well, my Mum and Dad were Death Eaters. You know that. They weren’t always nice people… or nice parents.’  
‘I’m sorry, Merula. So… how did you find out…?’  
‘…that my parents were Death Eaters? I remember being little, my Mum pushing up her sleeves as she’d kneel to tie my shoelaces each morning…’  
‘You saw the Dark Mark on her arm?’ Jamie asked.  
Merula nodded sadly. ‘Yes. Rather scary for a little witch! One day I asked her about it. She told me all about Voldemort. She was so proud.’  
‘And it was just you? No brothers or sisters?’  
‘Just me. But even I was too much for my parents. Mum and Dad were ambitious followers. I was in their way. But perhaps my parents are why I’m ambitious, too.’  
‘Having ambition isn’t necessarily a bad thing,’ Jamie remarked.  
‘When it’s an ambition to reach new levels of cruelty…?’  
‘You don’t strive to be cruel, Merula,’ Jamie said confidently, holding her hand.  
‘But sometimes I can be… cruel,’ she said, looking down at their joined hands. ‘And not only to you.’  
‘Do you think people can change, though?’  
‘My parents couldn’t change. That’s why they’re in Azkaban.’  
‘How old were you when they went to prison?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Ten and a half,’ Merula replied. ‘You know how when you’re a little kid, that “half” is so important.’  
‘So then what is it like for you now, without them?’  
‘An empty house.’  
‘But who takes care of you?’  
‘You think I can’t take care of myself?’ Merula asked, offended. ‘Your brother’s missing and you get on just fine.’  
‘But that’s my brother. It’s hard enough with him gone, but a home with no adults…’  
‘My aunt, my Mum’s sister…’ Merula explained. ‘She’s my guardian. She comes by often enough.’  
‘She just pops in? You don’t live with her?’  
‘Victims of my parents and of other Death Eaters… They know the name “Snyde.” They know where we live. They watch me and they judge. Some leave threatening notes at the house. I barely go out.’  
‘But none of it’s your fault,’ Jamie protested. ‘We’re kids.’  
Merula shrugged. ‘My aunt isn’t a kid. I can’t blame her for not wanting to be around, doing the bare minimum. She has her own life.’  
‘It must be very lonely for you…’  
‘It is,’ Merula said with a nod. ‘But sometimes I’m my own worst enemy…’  
‘And the rest of the time, you wanted to be MY worst enemy?’  
‘But not anymore,’ Merula said, smiling at him. ‘At the very least, now you understand why I am the way I am…’  
‘Yes, I think I do,’ Jamie said. ‘Perhaps your parents couldn’t change… But you can, Merula. You already proved it, facing that Dementor last year, and risking everything to break this curse.’  
‘I’m starting to think so, too,’ Merula admitted. ‘It’s all Rakepick. Her choosing me as an apprentice curse-breaker… Seeing in me what I want to see in me… It’s made a real difference. So, let’s break this curse, Smith…’  
‘Together!’  
‘Well, since you could never do it without me…’ Merula said mockingly, before smiling again. ‘Yes. Together.’

That afternoon, Rakepick announced they would enter the Cursed Vault that night. She had discovered the vault was probably underground, and most likely off school grounds. Before revealing how they would arrive there, she stated they would need more help. Rakepick ordered Jamie to pick between Penny Haywood and Charlie Weasley, after a debate where they had narrowed down their options to those two. Jamie chose Charlie, due to his love and knowledge of dragons, and also because Penny might be too invested and do something reckless. Jamie managed to convince Charlie, giving him the time and place of the meeting for the trip. Ben also insisted on going with them, having overheard their conversation. He was trying to get braver by trying new and exciting experiences, and this seemed like a perfect test, as Jamie and the others would need all the help they could get. Against his better judgement, Jamie accepted.

Jamie took Ben with him to a meeting with Rakepick and the other two in Binn’s classroom, and the professional Curse-Breaker accepted the new addition to the team. The reason they were in the classroom with the ghost teacher, Rakepick explained, was so that they learned about Portkeys. After the long and gruelling lecture, she explained that the key to arriving there was the portrait, which was in reality a Portkey. 

Before night fell, Rakepick summoned Jamie to her office. Jamie stepped inside the room, unsure of the reason of the meeting. ‘It’s about your brother,’ Rakepick explained, seeing his questioning look.  
‘Oh. What about him?’ Jamie asked, eager to have news of his sibling.  
‘If you haven’t thought about what you’ll say to him, if you should ever find him… Then you should think about it.’  
‘That’s rather cryptic. Do you know something I don’t?’  
‘I know lots of things that you don’t know,’ Rakepick pointed out, amused. ‘For instance, I know that tonight, whether we fail or succeed, it will be a battle. And if I should die, I’ll need you to take the lead.’  
‘Me? But Merula is your favourite-’  
‘Merula isn’t ready,’ Rakepick stated. ‘But she’s grown quite attached to me. You’d have to look out for her after I’m gone.’  
Silence befell the room for a minute, as the petition sunk in. Finally, Jamie asked ‘Do you really think you’ll die tonight?’  
‘I’d die before I’d let anything happen to any one of you,’ she claimed.  
‘But if the worst should happen, when you say I’d have to take the lead, what would I need to do?’  
‘You’ll know what to do if that time should come.’  
‘You said you needed to talk to me, but you’re only leaving me with more questions than answers.’  
‘There’s not enough time. You need to get ready. This battle waits for no one… Tonight, we fight.’ Rakepick pointed at the portrait, as she opened the door. ‘Get the portrait. Let’s go to the Training Grounds with the Portkey at once.’


	14. The Buried Vault

It was a warm night. Five figures gathered around a portrait sitting on the Training Grounds of Hogwarts. The tallest of the figures, a ginger woman with sharp features, spoke. ‘The time has come, Apprentice Curse-Breakers, to enter the vault and break the Portrait Curse-’  
‘Wait, can we go over this again…’ Charlie Weasley interrupted the professor. ‘We’re going to jump through this painting of a vault to get into a vault?’  
‘No, not exactly,’ Jamie said.  
‘I told you, Charlie,’ his brother told him. ‘The portrait is a Portkey. You don’t jump through it, you hold on to it.’  
‘You mean, WE hold onto it,’ Merula remarked, with excitement. ‘So we can all be transported into the Cursed Vault together at the same time.’  
‘I’m surprised you’re not racing us to get into the vault first, Merula,’ Charlie noted. ‘Have you become… nice?’  
‘No! I’m just explaining how a Portkey works. I actually thought Penny should be coming with us to the vault, but Smith chose you…’  
‘Charlie is the right person to bring with us into the Cursed Vault,’ Jamie defended his choice. ‘Especially if we find a dragon in there.’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘I’d argue the point, Smith, if you and I weren’t about to set a new record for getting along.’  
‘It’s not as if that’s a hard record to break, Merula…’  
‘I think everyone’s nerves are starting to get the better of them,’ Bill cut their banter off.  
Rakepick nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘Yes, I’m out of patience – and time. We can’t wait for Mr Copper any longer.’  
Jamie agreed. ‘All right, let’s go. Ben will be disappointed but at least he’ll be safe. I didn’t think it was a good idea that he joins us to begin with…’  
‘He probably chickened out,’ Merula sneered, but a sixth figure appeared from inside the castle, sprinting towards them.  
‘I’m here! Sorry I’m late!’ Ben apologised, breathing heavily.  
‘What took you so long, Ben?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I was… Umm… Writing a letter.’  
Merula was losing her patience. ‘Ugh, are we sure we want to bring him with us?’  
‘It was an important letter to an important wizard!’ Ben said.  
‘And we have an important mission…’ Rakepick reminded them, taking the painting. ‘It begins now.’ Grabbing the portrait with one hand, she outstretched her arm, allowing the others to grab on to it as well. ‘Any questions before we enter the Cursed Vault?’  
‘Yes!’ Charlie said, nervous. ‘I have so many questions… About Portkeys…’ Seeing how the others looked at him, he confessed ‘All right, I’ll admit it, I’m stalling… I may know a lot about dragons, but I don’t know as much about curse-breaking as all of you do…’  
‘We’ll be all right, Charlie. I’ve got your back,’ Bill assured him, squeezing his brother’s shoulder with his free hand.  
‘Me too,’ Jamie promised. ‘We’ll all have each other’s backs.’  
‘If ever there were a time for me to put others first, it’s now,’ Merula admitted.  
‘Also, I’ll be there,’ Ben added.  
‘And I’ll be keeping watch over all of you…’ Rakepick stated. ‘No matter who or what we find inside the Cursed Vault.’ The portrait started glowing blue, and she shouted ‘Everyone! Hold on tight!’ Everything around them started to spin, and each person felt as if they were dragged by a hook under their navels, while a nauseating sensation overtook them. Outside of the six individuals and the Portkey, everything was a blur.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, they landed on a cobblestone floor, somewhere else other than the Training Grounds. Only Bill and Rakepick managed to stay upright, the others falling to the ground. ‘Whoaa…’ Charlie said, shaking his head.  
‘I feel like I’m going to vomit…’ Ben muttered.  
Merula groaned. ‘Ugh, me too.’  
‘Some nausea is normal when travelling by Portkey,’ Rakepick noted, as she looked around the room they were in.  
Bill was on a much better mood than the rest. ‘I want to do it again!’  
‘I don’t,’ Merula said. ‘Is there a way out?’  
Finally, they looked around the place they had arrived at. A huge chamber of stone bricks, with some suits of armour along the walls, and several dusty pieces of furniture with cobwebs over them: chairs, tables with piles of books… All of it was dimly illuminated by torches on the walls with enchanted green flames. Some of the armours were partially or completely broken, and on one corner there were thick broken chains attached to the ground, which was filled with long and deep scratches and scorched marks. But most curiously, huge paintings covered the farthest wall, with the central painting showing an enormous wooden gate. The five paintings together showed a desolate landscape, with an orange sky. ‘I thought there weren’t going to be any doors,’ said Jamie.  
‘Are we underground?’ Ben asked. ‘I can’t tell.’  
‘And what’s with that massive portrait wall?’ Bill wondered.  
‘I thought there was going to be a dragon,’ Charlie said, disappointed.  
Bill commented ‘Let’s be glad there isn’t a dragon, Charlie.’  
Charlie pointed at the scratch marks and the chains, saying ‘There’s evidence to suggest that there had been a dragon here at some point.’  
‘Perhaps the danger in this vault has already been overcome…’ Ben said with hope. ‘And we can just walk through that door to break the curse!’  
‘If it were that easy, wouldn’t someone have done it already?’ Merula asked mockingly.  
‘Someone might have been thinking that very thought when a dragon got to them,’ Charlie pointed out.  
Jamie asked ‘Do you really think someone else was here first? They would’ve needed to have the vault portrait Portkey to get in here…’  
‘Everyone, FOCUS!’ Patricia Rakepick ordered, exasperated with the teens. They all turned to her, and she said ‘Breaking the curse will require less talking and more doing. Miss Snyde, what would you do first? Search the vault or try the door?’  
‘You’re asking me? Not Smith?’ Merula asked, bewildered. Even though she liked to think she was Rakepick’s favourite, even she had to admit that Rakepick rarely ever asked the opinion of anyone other than Jamie.  
‘Yes,’ Rakepick confirmed. ‘You’ve been my most steadfast and loyal pupil.’  
‘Thank you!’ Merula was beaming with pride. ‘I knew I was your favourite.’ She thought about it for a moment, looking around the room. ‘I would… search the vault! We might find something that will help us to break the curse.’  
‘I agree with Merula, for what it’s worth,’ Jamie admitted, looking at the few pieces of furniture that looked out of place.  
‘It’s worth something to me, Smith,’ Merula said with a satisfied smile. ‘You’re finally showing some good judgement.’  
Rakepick agreed with the plan. ‘All right, everyone. Let’s search the vault…’

Using the Wand Lightning Charm to see better, they examined the room closely. Some of the tables had books on them; others had beakers and test tubes, all of them covered in dust and webs. Around the tables, more books were scattered on the ground. Some smaller paintings were placed against the walls, most of them immobile. One of them seemed to be of a white bearded wizard that had been trapped there centuries ago. The suits of armour, double the size of a normal human, were similar to those in the other vaults, but many of the ones in the Portrait Vault had huge bite marks on them and missing parts. Dragon icons and symbols decorated the walls, and Charlie noted that the chains had to have been broken by a strong enough dragon, which narrowed down the possibilities of what dragon breed they might encounter. Many candles were placed around the blood and tables, all of them lit up somehow. Rakepick pressed them on to search quickly, and after a while no one had found anything of value. Bill said ‘It seems there’s nothing here that will get us any closer to breaking the curse… I’m all for checking out the portrait wall and that door.’  
Merula nodded, asking Jamie ‘Smith, you backed me up on searching the vault. You want to lead the way for this one?’  
Jamie had no time to answer, as Rakepick said sharply ‘No, not Mr Smith.’  
‘Why not me?’ Jamie asked.  
‘It’s not time. You stand back,’ Rakepick replied, amidst the puzzled looks of her students.  
‘Not time?’ questioned Jamie. ‘I don’t understand…’  
‘I can open it,’ Charlie offered eagerly, running up to the door. ‘ _Alohomora!_ ’ he said, pointing with his wand at the canvas. Nothing happened, as the others gathered around Charlie to watch.  
Bill patted him on the back. ‘It’s good thinking, Charlie, but that door probably isn’t locked in just any ordinary way.’  
‘It could be protected by some curse or enchantment,’ Jamie noted.  
‘I promised I’d help,’ Ben said. ‘Perhaps I should just knock on the door and see what happens?’  
‘Just knock on the door? You can’t be serious, Copper,’ Merula mocked, but Ben ignored her as he ran forward to knock on the painting.  
‘Ben, wait! Be careful!’ Jamie pleaded.  
Ben knocked on the door, and stepped back. A screeching scream made him jump back even more, as a huge black dragon with bronze horns and spikes on its tail appeared on the frames, crawling to the centre to protect the door. ‘IT’S A HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL!’ Charlie cried excitedly.  
‘Get back!’ Bill yelled, dragging Charlie and Jamie back.  
‘RUN!’ Merula shouted, running backwards.  
The Hungarian Horntail walked forwards, towards the barrier between the inside of the painting and the outside, while Ben ran away. With a crashing noise, it crawled out, manifesting itself in the real world, while the chamber around them trembled and started to collapse. Huge rocks fell from the walls and arched ceiling above, and Jamie heard Bill cry ‘Charlie!’ Looking back, Jamie saw with horror that Charlie, Merula and Ben were trapped under enormous rubble, their faces barely visible. Bill ran to them, pulling rocks with his wand. ‘I’ll get them out!’  
As the dragon roared at Jamie, the Slytherin noticed a huge portion of the ceiling was about to fall on him, just when Rakepick yelled ‘ _Arresto Momentum!_ ’ The rocks stopped in mid-air, and Rakepick warned ‘I don’t know for how long I can keep more rubble falling on us!’  
‘I’ll try to stop the dragon!’ Jamie shouted, taking out his wand.  
‘Remember what I taught you! Use the curse!’  
‘ _The Conjunctivitis Curse!_ ’ Jamie remembered. Pointing at the dragon’s yellow eyes, he fired the curse with great accuracy. The dragon cried in pain, blinded, and shaking its head from side to side. The long tail with bronze spikes was flung from side to side as well, narrowly missing Jamie just as he jumped back, firing a Blasting Curse at the dragon’s wings, which seemed the weakest spot after the head. The curse landed, but it did not have much of an effect. The piece of rubble that had been threatening Jamie fell when the teen jumped back to avoid the tail, while Rakepick barely managed to hold the rest of the ceiling from collapsing further. 

With this new rock as a barrier, Jamie avoided the dragon’s fire when the creature breathed it at him. The dragon was still blinded by Jamie’s Conjunctivitis Curse, so it didn’t notice when the teen left his cover and went to the left, until Jamie fired a Stunning Spell at the Horntail’s eyes. The Hungarian Horntail turned its attention to its left, just as Jamie had intended, distracting it from attacking Bill and the others. The dragon charged forward, mouth open and fangs ready to shred its meal, but Jamie cried ‘ _Protego!_ ’ The beast ran into the magical wall, roaring in pain again. ‘ _Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy…!_ Jamie shouted in quick succession, sending a barrage of Stunning Spells at the dragon’s face. The dragon was bothered by the constant attack, but it remained unaffected. Thinking quickly while raising another Shield Charm to defend against another fireball, Jamie changed his approach. While the dragon was recovering from breathing fire, Jamie took his chance to fire a Bewitched Spell at the creature’s eyes, still blinded by the curse. The dragon roared once more, falling on its side and closing its eyes, limp, but still breathing heavily.

‘You did it…’ Charlie muttered, crawling out of the rubble with Bill’s help, his red hair whitened from the dust. ‘You defeated a dragon…’  
‘I… can’t… believe it…’ Jamie looked at his friends, breathing heavily.  
Charlie stepped a bit closer to the dragon, his initial terror of being trapped now faded, with his excitement remaining. ‘It’s incredible… I’ve never been up close to one like this… It looks fairly old and scarred…’  
‘Study the dragon later, Charlie,’ Bill said, pulling Ben and Merula out of the rubble. ‘Is everyone all right?’  
‘I feel like a pile of rocks was dumped on me, but otherwise I’m fine…’ Merula said, unsuccessfully wiping dust off of her. Staggering towards her, Jamie pulled her in for a hug, and the girl didn’t resist.  
‘I thought I lost you, Charlie,’ Bill said, tightly hugging his younger brother as well.  
‘Mum and Dad would’ve grounded you for sure,’ Charlie joked, still trembling.  
‘It’s my fault…’ Ben lamented. ‘I released the dragon…’  
‘It had to be done,’ Rakepick said, and everyone turned to face her.  
‘Had to be done?’ Merula asked. ‘Is the curse broken now?’  
Bill looked at the door, thoughtful. ‘We would at least be able to open the door now, if the dragon was guarding it…’ He and Charlie approached the painted door, pushing in to try to open it, with no success. ‘It… won’t… budge…’  
Jamie almost fell to his feet at this moment, being stopped from doing so by Merula, as he felt a presence in his head. One he was unfamiliar with. ‘Mr Smith, what is it?’ he heard Rakepick ask.  
‘Someone… Or something… is in my head…?’ Jamie explained, trying to use the Occlumency Snape taught him months back. ‘I can’t block it…’  
‘It’s the door!’ Rakepick said, victorious.  
‘The door?’ Merula asked, still holding Jamie.  
‘Yes! Objects can be enchanted with intelligence and even Legilimency!’ Rakepick explained, her usual coldness gone, replaced with an impatient tone.  
‘But Legilimency and the door?’ Jamie wondered aloud, a memory coming to his mind. He saw himself in Dumbledore’s office, talking to the Headmaster and to his Head of House. ‘Something about a door… I remember…’  
‘What do you remember? THINK!’ Rakepick pressed him on.  
‘Dumbledore… once told me if I mastered my Legilimecy abilities… It could open doors… In hidden places...! So if the door can get into my mind, does that mean I can get us into-’  
‘YES! Now focus… focus!’ Rakepick said impatiently.  
‘I’m trying…’ Jamie stood on his own, pointing his wand at the door.  
‘What’s going on?’ Bill asked, puzzled.  
‘I don’t understand…’ Merula muttered.  
Concentrating on the presence in his brain, Jamie whispered ‘ _Legilimens!_ ’ Imagining he was opening a door, something clicked, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the door on the portrait opening to reveal a dark passage.  
‘Brilliant, Jamie!’ Bill celebrated. ‘We’re in!’  
‘What…? How did you…?’ Charlie stammered, looking between the door and Jamie.  
‘I’m not sure…’ Jamie admitted. ‘But it seems Legilimency was the “key” to opening the door… When Dumbledore taught me about Legilimency… I couldn’t have made the connection at the time…’  
Ben wondered ‘Do you think Dumbledore knew about all of this?’  
‘We can chat about it later,’ Merula hushed them, excited. ‘Let’s go in!’ she said, right as the five teens fell to the ground, pushed back by green wave.

Groaning, Jamie looked up at the portrait, in front of which Rakepick stood, her wand still being held in her hand, and a smirk on her face. ‘None of you are going into that room,’ she stated. ‘I was here first.’  
‘Madam Rakepick…?’ Merula muttered, confused at the turn of events.  
‘But we all transported in together-’ Charlie tried to say.  
‘Not now, Charlie…’ Bill cut him off, looking at Rakepick with a frown.  
‘What do you mean, you were here first?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘I’ve been to this Cursed Vault before,’ Rakepick admitted with a grin. ‘With Jacob.’  
‘You were here in this vault with my brother?!’  
‘And with Peter Pettigrew, too. I was working with both of them. Same plan, same Portkey,’ Rakepick said. Rolling her eyes, she added with a sneer ‘But that power-hungry coward Pettigrew lost his nerve as soon as he saw the Horntail… Transported out with the portrait and went into hiding, leaving your brother and me to die.’  
Jamie’s heart dropped. ‘So my brother is… dead?’  
‘We distracted the dragon for as long as we could… Long enough for your brother to use his Legilimency abilities to open the door. Only a Legilimens can unlock the treasures within this Cursed Vault.’  
‘You’ve known that all along?!’ Jamie yelled, furiously.  
‘It’s why I needed your brother. And why I needed YOU.’  
Bill asked ‘Why did you need the rest of us?’  
Rakepick laughed. ‘Dragon bait. Jacob and I alone weren’t able to defeat the dragon, so I knew I’d need more students. I figured together you’d slay the dragon. Or die trying. It’s why I held Mr Smith back from approaching the door first.’ She scoffed. ‘I couldn’t risk putting my key to the door on the front line in a dragon battle. The rest of you “curse-breakers?” Collateral damage, I’m afraid. Entirely expendable to me.’  
Bill roared, getting up and charging at her. Rakepick lazily waved her wand, sending him back to the ground. ‘Bill!’ Charlie cried.  
‘I’m all right, Charlie…’ Bill groaned.  
‘Where is my brother?’ Jamie demanded. ‘What happened to him?’  
‘He opened the door but we hadn’t defeated the dragon as you did, only held it off,’ Rakepick explained. ‘So the Portrait Curse was never broken. The dragon was trapped once again in a portrait… And so was Jacob.’  
‘In there?’ Charlie asked. ‘With the Hungarian Horntail?’  
Rakepick shook her head. ‘No, in another portrait. In the room beyond that door.’  
This time it was Jamie who stood up in a second, raising his wand, but Rakepick was quicker. He went tumbling to the ground again, next to Bill, as she pushed him back like she had with the Gryffindor. ‘First, Bill… Then you… I just told you…’ Rakepick scowled. ‘None of you are going into that room.’  
‘So you just left my brother trapped in a portrait here for all of this time?!’  
‘I had no choice. I touched the column in the room, but it didn’t unlock any treasure… It transported me out and into the Forbidden Forest. I don’t know why. I suppose with the dragon still in play and the curse unbroken, the treasure was still untouchable. With no Portkey and no clue as to what rock Pettigrew crawled under, I had no way of returning here…’ Her grin returned. ‘Until I found my way back into Hogwarts and found you.’  
‘You could have told someone my brother was here!’ Jamie yelled. ‘You could have tried to save him!’  
‘I’m afraid finding my way back into the vault and its treasures took up all of my time.’ The professor snickered. ‘You know how it is. You’re obsessed with the Cursed Vaults, too.’  
‘Because I was trying to break curses and find my brother, not some stupid mystery treasure!’  
‘Keep telling yourself that, Mr Smith.’ Rakepick chuckled. ‘As I said, I was transported out of here against my will, so I had no choice but to leave Jacob behind. But if I did have a choice… I would have left him here to rot anyway.’  
‘He trusted you, you selfish witch!’ Jamie spat.  
‘So did all of you at one point or another,’ Rakepick noted with glee. ‘The good news is, I won’t sentence you to a fate as long and gruelling as Jacob’s… You’ve outlived your usefulness so I’ll kill you all now-’

A flash of light came from Merula’s wand as she screamed a curse at Rakepick, but Rakepick blocked it with ease. With a cruel grin, the traitor pointed at Merula. ‘ _Crucio!_ ’  
‘No! Don’t!’ Jamie begged, but it was too late, as Merula rolled on the ground, screaming in agony, while Rakepick laughed.  
‘You wanted to learn how to cast _Crucio_ , Miss Snyde… Are you taking notes?’ Rakepick asked the tortured girl as the screams intensified.  
‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ Jamie cried, standing up. The red light was blocked by an invisible barrier, as Rakepick continued her torture. At Jamie’s side, the others got up, blasting spells at the adult as well, but they were all blocked like Jamie’s.  
‘It’s not working!’ Ben said, shaking.  
‘She’s too strong!’ Charlie said, defeated.  
‘Keep at it!’ Bill yelled, as he wordlessly casted more spells at her. ‘We can’t let her win!’  
‘Whyyyy…?’ Merula asked in between sobs and screams.  
‘“Whyyyy…?” I owe you no explanation or apology,’ Rakepick mocked her. ‘Remember what I once told you? “Never apologise for doing what you know in your heart that you absolutely must do, Merula.”’ She twisted her wand, eliciting louder cries of pain. ‘You thanked me for the advice, you needy little witch! At least Azkaban is giving your parents a well-deserved break from you…’  
‘STOP IT!’ Jamie yelled.  
Rakepick sneered at him. ‘I’m under orders from my associates that one of your dreadfully dull friends has to die this year. Why not Merula? She thinks she’s my favourite? Is she anyone’s?’  
Jamie felt something move in his pocket while he trembled with fury, and tapping it, he recognised the closed vial he’d been carrying around for months. ‘Bill, I’ve just thought of something,’ Jamie whispered, as Bill kept firing spells at Rakepick, who kept blocking them. ‘Keep on her… Then go with all you’ve got on my count of three.’ Bill nodded slightly, and Jamie grabbed the Garroting Gas Snape had given him. ‘One… Two… THREE!’ he shouted, throwing the potion at Rakepick’s feet while the others kept up their attack.

The vial broke, releasing a cloud of gas around Rakepick, who brought her hands to her throat, unable to breathe. Merula’s screams stopped, and the other four wizards fired again. The combined forces of their spells toppled Rakepick, who fell to the ground. ‘That’s for Merula and my brother and everyone you’ve hurt!’ Jamie hissed at her, threatening her with his wand.  
Rakepick scowled at them, spitting back ‘This isn’t the end! You won’t stop R – we’re too powerful! I will get to the final Cursed Vault before you! The treasure will belong to R!’ With a loud “ _crack_ ”, she disappeared before they could stop her.  
‘What? Where’d she go?’ asked Charlie, searching around for her.  
‘Disapparated, I guess?’ Bill said. ‘She told us this vault was off school grounds.’  
Jamie wasn’t listening to them, as he knelt beside the broken girl. ‘Merula!’ The others knelt around her as well, worry on their eyes.

The girl was breathing rapidly, her violet eyes unfocused and teary. When he called out to her, her eyes fell on him, the rest of her body still immobile. Jamie took her hand with great care, muttering ‘Merula… It’s over. Rakepick’s gone…’  
‘Your brother…’ She managed to say. ‘Go to your brother…’  
Jamie looked at the others, who nodded at him. He then looked at the open door; and after a moment, he let go of her and stood up, walking towards it. When he reached the painting, he stopped, unsure. Placing a hand against the canvas, he felt it go through, as if there was nothing there but air. Carefully stepping into the painting, he entered the dark corridor. The corridor was short, with another gate at the end, one he recognised as the one to the Cursed Vault. 

Pulling it open, he went into a familiar hexagonal room. This Cursed Vault had its walls covered with portraits of witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes, and inside the biggest painting stood…  
‘JACOB!’ Jamie cried, running to the painting.  
‘JAMIE!’ Jacob cried in joy. His hair had the same straw-like colour, but it was much shorter, shaven almost to zero, and his eyes were the same brown as Jamie. He wore a heavy brown coat that covered a grey vest over a red shirt. A thick brown belt was looped across his chest, and he had brown trousers and black boots. He pointed at the central pillar, crying ‘The column! Open the column!’ As Jamie was almost about to touch it, he heard Jacob say ‘You can trust me!’  
Jamie pressed his palm against the column, desperate to rescue his brother. His brother tried to step forward, finding out he could now walk out of the painting. Jumping out and staggering to his feet, he looked at his restored body, overwhelmed. Jamie was ecstatic, running to hug his brother. ‘I can’t believe it! After all this time!’  
Jacob broke the hug after a while, asking ‘Yeah, what took you so long?’  
‘Really?’  
Jacob burst out laughing. ‘No, Pip! Not really! I know I wasn’t easy to find.’  
‘Still calling me Pip…’  
‘It’s a quality nickname! Blimey, look at you… You’ve grown a lot!’ Jacob said, comparing their heights. Since the last time they’d seen each other, Jamie had gone through several growth spurts, and now they were about the same height, with Jacob still a bit taller.  
‘And you haven’t changed a bit!’  
‘Well, I’ve been trapped in a portrait for years…’ Jacob furrowed his brow. ‘You must have gone through a lot to get here.’  
‘You’ve been through a lot, too.’  
Jacob looked down, his voice cracking. ‘Yes. I have. Thank you for not giving up on me.’  
‘I could have never given up on you,’ Jamie said with a proud smile. ‘You’re my big brother.’  
‘But I imagine you’ve heard a lot of talk about me…’ Jacob said, looking over Jamie’s shoulders. Bill and Charlie had just entered the room. ‘Who are these chaps?’  
‘My friends Bill and Charlie. They helped me to find you.’  
‘We’ve heard a lot about you,’ Charlie said.  
Jacob nodded. ‘Yes, my little bro and I were just talking about that.’  
Behind the Weasleys, Ben and Merula entered as well, with Merula limping and holding her side.  
‘Merula! You should be resting!’ Jamie protested.  
‘She insisted,’ Ben said.  
‘So this is the famous Jacob Smith…’ Merula said, looking Jacob up and down.  
‘Blimey, Pip. How many wizards and witches does it take to get into a Cursed Vault?’  
‘Rakepick brought us here,’ Jamie explained. ‘She just cast the Cruciatus Curse on Merula-’  
‘Rakepick?!’ Jacob’s demeanour changed entirely, as he was enraged by the name. ‘She’s evil! You know her?! She’s here?!’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Not anymore. She Apparated-’  
‘When? Just now?’  
‘Yes…’  
‘I have to go,’ Jacob declared. ‘I have to stop Rakepick from finding the final vault. R can’t get their hands on the treasure.’  
‘But, Jacob, I’ve only just found you-’ Jamie began to protest.  
‘I know. Don’t tell Mum.’  
‘We can stop Rakepick together-’  
‘I got us into this. It’s my fight, not yours. We’ll find each other again, Pip. Be safe.’  
A loud “ _crack_ ” accompanied Jacob as he Disapparated, while Jamie protested. ‘Jacob?! Jacob, no!’  
‘That was rather rude of him…’ Merula noted, her voice still weak.  
‘But you heard him,’ Charlie said. ‘You’ll find each other again once he’s finished with Rakepick.’  
‘I don’t know what to believe anymore,’ Jamie lamented, looking at where Jacob was just standing.  
‘I’m sorry, Jamie,’ Bill empathised.  
Jamie felt a tear roll down his cheek. ‘I can’t believe he did that. Gone… again. Just like that…’  
‘At least you know he’s all right…’ Charlie said.  
‘All right?!’ Jamie snapped. ‘He’s going after Rakepick! She’ll kill him!’ As he was complaining, Merula’s legs failed her, and she fell to the ground. ‘Merula!’  
As Ben helped her get up, she stammered ‘I’m all right… Let me be…’  
‘We have to get her back to Hogwarts,’ Bill stated.  
‘Where’s the Portkey?’ asked Charlie.  
‘Crushed in the rubble that buried all of you,’ Bill said. ‘We don’t have a Portkey anymore.’  
‘Then how do we get out?’ Charlie asked, alarmed. ‘You’re the only one who knows how to Apparate, Bill.’  
Jamie looked at the central column, deciding ‘Let’s see what else is in here, now that the Portrait Curse should be broken. Perhaps it’ll give us an idea about how to get out of here…’ Reaching out again, he pressed his palm against the pillar, until it started moving and opening before them. Inside the light, two objects floated.  
‘A Merperson Trident…’ Bill said, narrowing his eyes. ‘If that’s our clue about the final vault, I hope you’re all excellent swimmers.’  
‘And look here,’ Jamie said, pointing at the second object. ‘It’s a portrait of Hogwarts.’  
‘There are tons of portraits in this place, why would this one be a treasure?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Unless it’s a Portkey, too!’ Bill cried out.  
Behind him, Jamie heard Merula groan at the idea of travelling again by Portkey. Charlie shared her feelings, as he said ‘I think you’re the only one who’s excited about more Portkey travel, Bill…’  
‘I’ll be excited to leave this vault,’ Bill remarked.  
‘Oh! Before we go, can I get one last look at the-’  
‘Dragon? No,’ Bill cut his brother off. ‘Let’s see if this Hogwarts portrait works as a Portkey or not…’

Before taking the portrait, Jamie took the trident, downsizing it with _Reducio_ and hiding it in his pocket. The moment Bill took the portrait, it started to glow blue, giving everyone just enough time to hold on to it before it set off.


	15. Fresh Wounds

When everything stopped spinning around them, they saw they were in front of the High Table in the Great Hall, and all the students that were dinning looked at them in shock. Merula was the only one who couldn’t get up. Jamie sat besides her, asking softly ‘Merula, are you all right?’  
‘Think… so…’  
‘I’ll go for help,’ Charlie promised, running down the Great Hall.  
‘Merula, don’t try to move,’ Bill said. ‘Help’s on the way.’  
A few of their friends gathered around them, asking questions. ‘What happened?’ Tonks started.  
‘Bill, I think Merula needs some space,’ Jamie said, sensing the girl’s discomfort at having an audience watching her at her lowest.  
Bill nodded. ‘Right, I’m on it. I’ll tell everyone what happened.’ Taking the students away, he began explaining the events of the night, while Jamie held Merula and tried to comfort her.  
‘I want my Mum…’  
‘I know. I’m sorry,’ Jamie said, holding her closer. ‘But help is coming. And I’m here for you…’  
‘Ugh.’  
‘Is that “Ugh, I’m hurt” or your usual “Ugh, buzz off”?’ Jamie asked, trying to make her feel better.  
‘Just… distract me, Jamie. From… everything…’  
‘I could sing to distract you?’ Jamie offered, stroking her hair.  
‘Don’t. Think of something else,’ Merula said in a weak voice.  
Jamie looked around, wondering ‘Where’s Charlie? He should be back with help by now…’

Just then, Charlie entered the Great Hall, followed by Professors Dumbledore and Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. ‘I ran all over… to find… Didn’t have time… to tell them…’ Charlie stammered, breathing heavily.  
‘The young Mr Weasley told us enough to know that you need help,’ Dumbledore said. ‘What happened?’  
‘It was Professor Rakepick. We were all in the Cursed Vault,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Madam Rakepick did this to you, Miss Snyde?’ Dumbledore asked.  
‘Yes… The _Crucio_ Curse…’ Merula muttered.  
‘I knew that witch was up to something,’ Snape snarled, enraged.  
Jamie nodded. ‘You were right. And the Garrotting Gas you gave me… It’s how we held her off.’  
‘Where is she now?’ asked Snape.  
‘Gone,’ Jamie simply said.  
Snape scowled. ‘I’ll find her. She won’t get away with this.’ Turning around, he left the hall, striding to work out his plan.  
Madam Pomfrey knelt besides Merula. ‘It’s straight to the Hospital Wing for you, Miss Snyde.’  
‘No. I’m fine.’  
‘Jamie!’ Rowan called out from the Gryffindor Table. ‘Come here! It’s Ben!’  
‘Go, Smith,’ Merula said. ‘Copper needs you more than I do.’  
Jamie looked at her, concerned. ‘Merula, are you sure?’  
‘I just said I don’t need you.’  
‘All right, but I’m going to check on you in the Hospital Wing,’ Jamie promised, letting her go and standing up.  
‘I’m not going there.’  
‘Indeed she is,’ Madam Pomfrey insisted.

While Charlie helped Madam Pomfrey take Merula to the Hospital Wing, Jamie approached Rowan and Ben; the latter was looking at empty space, sitting down on the bench. Rowan explained ‘I tried jumping up and down in front of him, waving my arms around… Nothing! He just keeps… STARING.’  
‘Have you tried talking to him?’  
‘No, he hasn’t,’ Ben finally spoke.  
‘Ben! There you are!’ Rowan said, relieved.  
‘Ben, are you all right?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Of course,’ Ben said in a deadpan voice.  
‘Because you don’t seem all right…’ Jamie pressed on. ‘You’ve barely said a word since Rakepick turned on us.’  
Ben stood up, ignoring his friends, and walking away. Rowan looked at him leaving, saying ‘That was odd. I’ll go after him.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Yes, good idea.’  
Rowan’s face fell. ‘Your brother… Bill told us…’  
‘I can’t even think about it right now.’  
‘I understand. I’ll go find Ben,’ Rowan promised, running after Ben.  
Dumbledore’s voice made Jamie turn around. ‘Mr Smith, Bill Weasley just told me everything that happened to you and your friends in the Cursed Vault. Take some time to rest and recover. When you’re ready, come and find me in my office.’

‘It’s been a while since we’ve spoken like this,’ Dumbledore noted, looking at the Slytherin Prefect who was standing in front of the Headmaster’s desk, having changed into fresh robes and walked into his office at midnight.  
‘There were rumours that you’ve been away,’ Jamie noted, looking at Fawkes. ‘Until you came into the Great Hall, I hadn’t even known you were back at Hogwarts.’  
‘I had only just returned. I regret that I’ve had to be away for so long.’ Dumbledore leaned forward on his chair. ‘I feel responsible for the trials that you and your friends have endured in my absence.’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘It’s not your fault. It was all Madam Rakepick.’  
‘Had I been here, perhaps I could have stopped her,’ Dumbledore said. ‘But there were threats to the wizarding world beyond the walls of Hogwarts that required my attention. Now that I’m back, apprehending Madam Rakepick will be a top priority.’  
‘Is that what you wanted to see me about, Professor Dumbledore?’  
‘Not exactly. My understanding from Mr Weasley is that you found your brother in the Cursed Vault…’  
‘Rakepick used him… And me… Because we’re Legilimens,’ Jamie recounted. ‘Only a Legilimens could unlock the treasures in that vault. Rakepick knew that.’  
‘The one ability she needed was the one she lacked,’ Dumbledore pointed out the irony. ‘Tell me more about what happened to your brother.’  
‘Why do you want to know?’  
‘In time,’ Dumbledore assured, raising a hand. ‘But first, tell me what you’ve learned about your brother’s disappearance.’

Jamie told Dumbledore everything that had happened in the Portrait Vault, explaining Jacob’s imprisonment and release, and his subsequent leave to go looking for Rakepick. When he was over, Dumbledore noted ‘Your search for Jacob has cast a shadow over your years at Hogwarts… At least now you have answers to some of your questions.’  
‘Now can you tell me why you wanted to talk about my brother?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Yes. It’s out of concern for you and how you’re dealing with these monumental revelations. I’m still unclear as to how you feel about your reunion, albeit brief, with your brother…’  
‘I’ve spent years looking for my brother…’ Jamie said, his face twitching in anger. ‘And the moment I find him, he leaves again on another dangerous pursuit… How do you think I feel?’  
‘I suppose he wants Madam Rakepick to be held accountable for her actions.’  
‘But he and I could have teamed up to find her together,’ Jamie complained. ‘We had so little time in the vault, my brother and I. At least it was a happy reunion…’  
‘Everything that you’re feeling is valid,’ Dumbledore assured. ‘And while I know I can’t stop you from taking action where Madam Rakepick and your brother are concerned, I urge you to exercise caution and involve myself and your professors in your endeavours. I anticipate it will be a race among curse-breakers to find the last Cursed Vault.’  
Cursing internally for not asking earlier, Jamie said ‘Did we succeed? Have the students been freed from the portraits?’  
Dumbledore nodded. ‘Indeed, you did succeed. The Portrait Curse is broken, thanks to you and your friends.’  
‘So Beatrice is all right? Penny must be so relieved!’  
‘Beatrice Haywood and the others are as well as can be expected, considering the terror they’ve endured,’ Dumbledore noted. ‘They’ll need time to recover from the traumatic ordeal, as will you and your friends who were in the vault.’  
‘I may have lost my brother again, but at least Penny has her sister back…’ Jamie muttered, deciding to visit the sisters the very next morning.

A sunny morning greeted him as he walked out to the Clocktower Courtyard. Students of all years enjoyed their free time before the summer holidays, and two blonde Hufflepuff sisters sat on the fountain. Jamie approached them, trying to smile. ‘Beatrice! It’s so good to see that you’re safe… and outside!’  
‘It’s rather bright outside,’ Beatrice said, shielding her eyes with her hand, shaking slightly from time to time. ‘I missed the sunshine. The fresh air…’  
‘Yes, we’ve been outdoors almost since the moment Bea and I were reunited,’ Penny said, happier than she’d been in a long time.  
‘It’s all thanks to you that I’m all right, Jamie,’ Beatrice said, with a weak smile. ‘You broke the Portrait Curse.’  
‘Yes, thank you, Jamie,’ Penny said, beaming up. ‘No one worked harder than you to break the Portrait Curse.’  
‘I’m just glad everyone is out of the portraits and out of danger,’ Jamie said, sitting down with them.  
‘I don’t know about that…’ Beatrice said in a weak voice.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Jamie asked, alarmed. ‘Did something else happen?’  
‘No, it’s just that Bea doesn’t feel entirely safe just yet,’ Penny assured.  
Beatrice shook her head. ‘No one’s safe. There are other curses out there that could get us at any time.’  
‘Perhaps Penny and I can reassure you, Beatrice,’ Jamie offered.

Jamie and Penny tried to cheer Beatrice, making her feel a bit better. ‘If our reassurances don’t do the trick,’ Jamie said. ‘At least this should make you smile, Beatrice.’ He took out a yellow Puffskein stuffed toy, showing it to her.  
‘The Puffskein I made for you!’ Bea recognised. ‘You bring it everywhere with you? That’s odd.’  
‘No, I brought it because I knew I would be seeing you and Penny!’ Jamie explained. ‘I thought it might remind you of how happy you were when you first got to Hogwarts… You can be that happy again here.’  
‘Thank you, Jamie,’ Beatrice said, smiling.  
‘I’m just happy to have my sister back,’ Penny said. ‘To be apart from a sibling, unable to help, was-’ Jamie’s smile froze at Penny’s words, and Penny noticed immediately, apologising. ‘Oh! Sorry, Jamie…! I heard that you found your brother in the Cursed Vault… But that he’s disappeared again.’  
Jamie looked out to the distance, unable to look them in the eye. ‘At least I know where he’d gone this time: after Rakepick.’  
‘See? That’s what I’m talking about…’ Beatrice said. ‘How can any of us feel safe at a place where professors can be the bad guys?’  
‘I told you, Beatrice…’ Penny reassured her. ‘Rakepick was one bad witch. Not all professors will let you down.’  
‘No one was more let down by Rakepick’s betrayal than Merula,’ Jamie noted, standing up. ‘I need to go and check on her in the Hospital Wing.’

Entering the Hospital Wing, Jamie saw Madam Pomfrey approach him. ‘Hi, Madam Pomfrey, I’m here to visit-’  
Madam Pomfrey took a finger to her lips. ‘Shhh… You’ll disturb Miss Snyde…’  
‘Oh. She’s resting?’ Jamie asked in a whisper.  
‘On the contrary…’ Madam Pomfrey said, looking with concern at a bed. Turning to look where she was looking, Jamie barely had time to duck to avoid a clipboard that was flying at his head. Madam Pomfrey sighed, picking it up. ‘Miss Snyde has quite the temper… and a good arm.’  
‘I WANT TO LEAVE!’ a scream broke out, and Jamie recognised the voice.  
‘Ordinarily I wouldn’t exercise this level of patience with… patients,’ Madam Pomfrey admitted. ‘But Miss Snyde has suffered a great deal, having been struck by an Unforgivable Curse.’  
‘May I visit with her?’  
‘Be prepared to duck at a moment’s notice,’ Madam Pomfrey warned, leading him to Merula’s bed.

‘Miss Snyde, you have a visitor. A brave visitor.’  
‘Smith, tell Madam Pomfrey I’m fine and I should be allowed to leave…’ Merula demanded, rolling her eyes at the matron, as Jamie sat on her bedside.  
‘She knows what’s best for you, Merula,’ Jamie defended Madam Pomfrey’s decision.  
‘I’m glad someone’s talking sense,’ Madam Pomfrey said behind him. ‘I will leave you to your visit. Behave yourself, Miss Snyde,’ she ordered, before leaving them alone to tend to other students.  
‘Thanks for nothing, Smith,’ Merula said, annoyed.  
‘I’m sorry you have to be in here, but you’re not fine,’ Jamie said, looking at her with worry. ‘You told me you wanted to grow up to be just like Rakepick, and look at what she did to you.’  
‘She cast the Cruciatus Curse on me. So what?’ Merula tried to wave it off. ‘We broke the Portrait Curse anyway, didn’t we?’  
‘Merula, please stop pretending you’re fine and talk to me,’ Jamie asked, reaching for her hand. ‘You once said you were done keeping your feelings a secret-’  
‘Oh, so you want us to be more like a normal couple?’ Merula snapped, swatting away his hand.  
‘Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind…’ Jamie admitted with a half-smile.  
‘So what, do you want us to go snog in the Artefact Room? Or perhaps cuddle in the Common Room?’ Merula asked mockingly.  
‘I want us to talk about our problems, Merula,’ Jamie said calmly.  
With a small sigh, she said ‘Fine. Then what do couples talk about?’  
‘All sorts of things. I’m here to listen. Go on and complain about Rakepick,’ Jamie proposed.  
‘What’s the point of talking about what happened in the vault?’ Merula scoffed. ‘It’s over.’  
Jamie gave a long sighed. Almost in a whisper, he lamented ‘Why must you be so stubborn, Merula?’ Hearing no reply, the boy looked at the floor around the bed. Smashed bottles and clipboards were scattered around, as was the (broken) vase for flowers. ‘It looks like you’ve run out of things to throw at Madam Pomfrey,’ Jamie noted. ‘You’ve only been here a short time. How have you made such a mess?’  
‘I hate being stuck in this hospital bed!’ Merula said, banging her fists on the bed.  
‘I still don’t think anyone expects you to be fine, in body or spirit, after what you’ve been through,’ Jamie insisted.  
‘We all went through a lot. We all were betrayed by Rakepick. But I’m over it,’ Merula stated.  
‘Why can’t you just admit to me-’  
‘Smith, don’t you remember what I told you in the Great Hall, when we first transported back?’ Merula asked, much colder now.  
‘That you wanted your mum…?’  
A flash of anger passed Merula’s face as she was embarrassed by the memory. ‘No, after that, before you went off to check on catatonic Ben…’  
‘Ben was in shock,’ Jamie corrected. ‘And no, I don’t remember what you said…’  
‘I told you I don’t need you, Smith…’ Merula reminded him with the cold tone. ‘And I still don’t.’  
Knowing that the best way to survive an unwinnable battle is to not fight it, Jamie relented. ‘Fine, if you want me to back off, I will… Just as things were starting to go well between us,’ lamented he.  
‘You call this going well? I’m recovering in a Hospital Wing.’  
‘I meant with our relationship, not what happened in… there,’ Jamie said.  
‘If you’re backing off, going away now would be a brilliant start,’ Merula suggested.  
‘Merula!’  
‘What? I said it nicely…’ She looked at the door of the Hospital Wing, that was just opening. ‘Oh look. Ben Copper. We were just talking about you. Have you come to try and get me to talk about my feelings, too?’  
‘No, I’ve come looking for Jamie,’ Ben said, approaching them, still talking in a deadpan tone.  
‘What is it?’ Jamie asked. ‘Are you all right?’  
‘Come with me to the Artefact Room. It’s an emergency…’ Ben said, his voice lacking any emotion. Jamie looked at Merula, but she had nothing else to say, and neither did he. Reluctantly, he stood up, following Ben.

Neither of them spoke until they arrived at the Artefact Room, when Jamie asked ‘What’s the emergency?’  
‘It’s Sickleworth.’  
‘Did you really call me away from Merula in the Hospital Wing for Rakepick’s Niffler?’ Jamie asked, resisting the urge to clench his fists.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well, where is Sickleworth?’ Jamie asked, trying to calm down. ‘What’s his emergency?’  
‘He’s not here. That’s the emergency. No one has seen Sickleworth since Rakepick vanished.’  
‘She hasn’t been gone for that long.’  
‘Still, she abandoned her Niffler,’ Ben noted, still emotionless.  
‘She abandoned my brother in a vault for years!’ Jamie yelled, losing his patience.  
‘I understand you’re upset, but Sickleworth isn’t to blame. He could be hiding or hurt. Don’t you care, Jamie?’  
‘No!’ Jamie snapped at him. ‘Rakepick betrayed us and left my brother stuck in a portrait. I don’t care what happens to her stupid Niffler!’ With a growl, Jamie kicked a box on the ground, sending it to the wall. ‘What’s with you, anyway?’ he asked, turning to Ben. ‘It’s as if you’ve gone… numb.’  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘Flat. Emotionless. You’ve barely spoken since we were in the vault.’  
‘So? You just said it hasn’t been that long.’  
Taking a deep breath, Jamie said ‘Ben, we’re all coping with what happened with Rakepick. What she told us… What we witnessed… If you want to talk about it-’  
‘I’d rather find shiny things to lure out Sickleworth,’ Ben said. ‘Let’s do that…’

Ben searched around the room, while Jamie looked around without much enthusiasm. Not that there was much to find anyway. After going through every box, crate, cabinet and shelf, Ben said ‘We’ve found one dusty coin and a button with a bit of sheen to it… Think that’s enough?’  
‘What I think is that you’re searching for Sickleworth to avoid talking about what happened in the Cursed Vault,’ Jamie noted. ‘I warned you that it was a bad idea for you to come with us.’  
‘I know. But I was going whether you wanted me to or not… Just like I’m going to find Sickleworth whether you want me to or not.’  
‘Fine,’ Jamie said with a sigh. ‘Where are we going next?’  
‘Who knows the most about how to find magical creatures? Hagrid? Professor Kettleburn?’ asked Ben.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Kettleburn. He’s a magical creatures expert.’  
‘I would’ve thought Hagrid… Well, let’s talk to both of them. Together.’

They found the two creature experts in the Care of Magical Creatures clearing, where about a dozen of Crup pups played with about a dozen of Puffskeins. Even the incredibly cute sight did not faze Ben, who was still hell-bent on finding Sickleworth. Leaving the clearing, the Gryffindor went deeper into the Forbidden Forest, being followed by his worried friend. Ben went into the hole they had found the Red Cap, against Jamie’s warnings. ‘Ben, this is a Red Cap’s hole. You know what we’re likely to find in here?’  
‘Sickleworth, I hope. Didn’t you bring Sickleworth here once? Wouldn’t a Niffler feel at home in a hole full of potentially shiny loot?’  
‘Perhaps, but so would a Red Cap. The one I saw the last time was in no mood for guest,’ Jamie said. ‘Aren’t you scared, Ben? I know you’ve sworn to be braver, but “fear of the unknown” has been one of your most constant fears.’  
‘Are you scared?’ Ben asked.  
Jamie shook his head, admitting ‘No, even a literally bloody hole is less scary the second time around. I know what I can expect this time.’  
‘Let’s just have a look around, see if Sickleworth’s hiding here…’ Ben suggested.  
A figure jumped out of a crate, half their size. ‘Mine! Mine! Mine!’ yelled the Red Cap.  
‘Ben, watch out!’ Jamie warned, but Ben remained calm.  
‘Calm down, I’ve got this…’ Ben said, bored. Taking out his wand, he muttered ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’  
The spell sent the Red Cap flying backwards, hitting his head on a rock and passing out. ‘Quick!’ Jamie said. ‘Let’s go before it-’  
‘Sickleworth!’ Ben cried, pointing at a corner of the chamber.  
The black Niffler was sniffing around, and when it saw them, it showed them a shiny object in a victorious pose. Jamie recognised it. ‘He’s got a Coral Key! Do you think it’s got anything to do with the Merperson Trident we found in the vault…’  
‘Can we discuss it not in front of the only temporarily stunned Red Cap?’ Ben said, taking the Niffler in his arms.  
‘Yes! Let’s go!’

‘You’ve never told me to calm down before,’ Jamie said to the boy sitting in front of him. Ben had dragged them to the Hog’s Head Inn, and the Niffler was on the table in between the two.  
‘In the Red Cap’s hole? You were hysterical. Is that what I used to look like?’  
‘I wasn’t hysterical,’ Jamie protested. ‘And your look had always been more… constantly nervous.’  
‘Things are different now.’  
‘So what do you make of this Coral Key that Sickleworth had?’ Jamie asked, changing the subject. ‘If the final Cursed Vault is underwater, it could be a clue.’  
Ben shook his head. ‘I don’t really want to talk about Cursed Vaults anymore.’  
‘I don’t think we’ve talked about them enough. At least what happened to us in this last one. You’re not acting like yourself, Ben.’  
‘You mean, afraid of everything all of the time?’ Ben asked, slightly annoyed.  
‘It’s more than that. A paddock full of Crup pups and Puffskeins begging to be tossed couldn’t get a reaction out of you. And this obsession with finding Rakepick’s Niffler…’ Jamie said. Ben looked at the table, then around the room, puzzled. ‘Ben? What is it?’  
‘Sickleworth. He’s gone again…’  
‘But we just found him!’ Jamie complained, looking at the empty space the Niffler had been occupying. ‘Why does my brot– I mean, the Niffler – keep disappearing on us?!’  
‘And you think I’m the one obsessed, Jamie?’  
‘I suppose we should find him,’ Jamie said. ‘Sickleworth, I mean, not my…’  
‘I know what you mean. Yes, let’s look…’

They found Sickleworth hiding under some stairs, atop a small pile of sextants. Jamie grabbed the Niffler, saying ‘We’ve got Sickleworth back… For now.’ The Niffler rubbed his paws happily, while Jamie said ‘Ben, I still don’t understand why finding him has been so important-’  
‘Rakepick can’t keep leaving things behind and get away with it!’ Ben finally snapped, shouting in anger ‘She left your brother, she left Sickleworth… And she left us in that vault. She left us to DIE.’  
‘Finally, some real emotion from you! I was scared, Ben-’  
‘I’m not scared,’ Ben stated. ‘Not anymore. I’m…’  
‘You’re trying to be brave, yes, I know-’  
‘Not anymore. Now I’m… Invincible.’  
‘What?! You’re invincible?’ Jamie asked, wondering if Ben was joking.  
‘You don’t believe me?’ asked Ben, raising an eyebrow.  
Jamie shook his head. ‘No, I don’t believe you. No one’s invincible, Ben.’  
‘That’s what I used to think. It’s why I lived in fear. But after all of that talk about someone at Hogwarts dying this year… After waiting for it and waiting for it with a knot in my stomach… No one died. I was always scared, convinced it would be me. But I’m still here.’  
‘Ben, this is brave talk, but…’  
‘It’s about time, I think,’ Ben cut him off. ‘Starting now, I’m vowing to make myself into a new person. Wait until I come back after summer break. You’ll see… No one will take advantage of me or hurt my friends ever again. What happened this year… It’s going to have a lasting impact on almost everyone.’  
‘Ben, I’ve never seen you like this,’ Jamie said, worried. ‘I don’t know what to say…’  
‘We should get Sickleworth back before we lose him again,’ Bed decided, taking the Niffler from Jamie’s arms. The door to the pub flung open, and Charlie ran into the grimy place, while Ben exited it.  
Charlie looked at Jamie, relieved. ‘There you are, Jamie! We’ve got to get back to Hogwarts. It’s time to say good-bye to Bill.’

They found Bill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, still in shock about the events from the previous night. Deciding to prepare a surprise party for him with his family, Jamie asked Charlie to prepare everything while he kept Bill busy. Jamie himself felt happy for his friend, who now had the chance to actually become the professional Curse-Breaker he had always hoped to be, having been accepted at Gringotts. With the purpose to stall, Jamie took him shopping for curse-breaking books and items, having a few last duels together. After the last duel, Bill admitted that he knew about his plan, as Charlie and he were not exactly quiet whisperers. Still, he was more than glad to promise he’d act surprised. Arriving at the Three Broomsticks at last, they saw the Weasley parents gathered there, along with Charlie and Percy, and all of their friends, all of whom yelled ‘Surprise!’  
‘What? For me?’ Bill asked, faking surprise. ‘I’m so surprised. I don’t think I’ve been this surprised since… Well, I’ve never been so surprised ever!’  
‘Aw, you figured it out, Bill,’ Charlie lamented.  
‘What? No! Look how surprised I am, everyone. Can you see my surprise?’  
Arthur Weasley laughed. ‘I hope you’re a better curse-breaker than you are an actor, my boy.’  
‘Ah, I tried,’ Bill said. ‘Thank you for coming, everyone! This is brilliant!’  
‘I just can’t believe my little Bill is graduating Hogwarts!’ Molly Weasley said, hugging her son. ‘I’m so proud!’  
‘Little Bill?’ Percy asked. ‘He towers over the rest of us, Mum.’  
‘And it’s a pleasure to see you again, dear,’ Molly said to Jamie, after freeing her son from her grasp.  
‘You too, Mrs Weasley. And Mr Weasley,’ Jamie said politely. ‘And, Charlie, this is amazing! You got everyone here for Bill so fast!’  
‘Once our friends heard we were celebrating Bill, it was easy,’ Charlie said with pride. ‘As for “wrangling Weasleys,” though… Everyone was here…’  
‘The twins insisted on going to Zonko’s…’ Molly said.  
Arthur nodded. ‘And then of course Ron and Ginny wanted to go, too.’  
‘Aunt Muriel took them,’ Molly added. ‘Fred and George in a joke shop… We’ll owe her one.’  
‘How about I get us a table?’ the Weasley father said. ‘Bill, go and visit your friends. They’ve all come to give you a happy send-off.’  
‘Thanks, Mum and Dad,’ Bill thanked, and his parents went to do just that. Bill turned to the two organisers. ‘I can’t thank you enough for doing all of this for me. I’d been feeling rather down.’  
‘Makes sense,’ Charlie said, upset. ‘We’ve all seen a lot of troubling things. Deadly dragon… Cruel professor…’  
‘Don’t dwell on it now,’ recommended Jamie, patting Bill on the back. ‘This is a celebration of all of your happy times at Hogwarts. And you have family here…’  
‘But your brother…’ Bill tried to say.  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Now’s not the time.’  
‘Just promise me you won’t let Rakepick get away with what she did,’ Bill requested.  
‘I don’t think anyone wants to see that happen,’ Jamie noted. ‘We can’t let Rakepick get to that last Cursed Vault before we do. Who knows what’s inside and how powerful it is? In Rakepick’s hands, it would be dangerous.’  
‘I agree,’ Bill said, nodding.  
‘Now that you have my word, do you think you can relax for a bit and enjoy your party?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Yes. I want to enjoy all of us together as Hogwarts students, this one last time…’  
Charlie laughed. ‘You make it sound so dire, Bill. You know how often you’ll be back to visit Hogsmeade…’  
‘Fairly often, I suppose!’ Bill said with a wide smile. ‘Come on, let’s celebrate with our friends…’

As Jamie went to get a round of Butterbeers for everyone, someone Apparated in front of him, startling the teen. A man with a face so scarred it looked like a block of wood carved on, a chunk of the nose missing, and with grizzled grey hair. One leg was missing, being replaced by a wooden one; and one of his eyes had been replaced with an electric blue one that moved around without any relation to his normal one. ‘What? Who are you?’ Jamie asked in an alarmed tone.  
‘Alastor Moody,’ the man growled. ‘We’ve got much to talk about. But I’ll have you back to Hogwarts before the graduation.’  
‘Have me back from where?’ Jamie questioned, but Alastor Moody didn’t respond, simply grabbing him by the arm and Apparating away.

Hours later, the pub was empty, save for Madam Rosmerta and a very worried Rowan Khanna, who was still waiting for his missing friend. To his relief, Jamie stepped into the pub, unharmed. ‘Jamie! There you are! Where were you taken? What happened?’  
‘I’ve been sworn to secrecy,’ Jamie stated. ‘But everything’s about to change – again.’  
‘What does that mean?’  
‘Another time, Rowan,’ Jamie promised.  
‘Everyone’s already headed back for graduation! We have to hurry!’ Rowan cried.  
Jamie nodded, smiling a bit. ‘Yes! Let’s go!’ 

Silver and green banners with the Slytherin crest hang from the ceiling for the fourth year in a row. Dumbledore addressed the crowd. ‘As our year draws to a close, we have been visited by some dark times that will require serious reflection. There is a place for such things… But it is not here, not now.’ Smiling, he said ‘Here and now, we are gathered to honour all of you and celebrate your accomplishments this year. And so, before we begin the feast, let’s award this year’s House Cup… In fourth place, with 312 points… Hufflepuff… In third, Ravenclaw, with 319... In second, Gryffindor has 341… And with 368 points, Slytherin!’ The Slytherin Table burst out in cries of joy and sneers at the others, while the rest of the houses groaned in disappointment. Among the cheering students, a few outliers didn’t seem so happy. Namely, the survivors of the events in the Portrait Vault, who still weren’t on speaking terms. Dumbledore congratulated them. ‘Congratulations, Slytherin! This year’s winners of the House Cup!’  
Rowan tried to cheer his gloomy friend, shaking his shoulders. ‘We won again, Jamie!’  
His friend felt anything but victorious, though. Even though the Portrait Curse had been broken, it had come at great personal cost. Merula was still giving him the cold shoulder, he and Ben had not talked since Ben had taken the Niffler, his brother was missing again and possibly on the way to get killed by their new worst enemy... So deep in thought was he that he barely heard Dumbledore say ‘Now, please enjoy your feast, and keep safe during your summer holidays…’


End file.
